¿por que no me enseñaste a vivir sin ti?
by kariangel92
Summary: sam tratara de descubrir un secreto que oculta freddie pero luego se dará cuenta que tiene que estar con el...
1. chapter1

**¿Por qué no me enseñarte a vivir sin ti? **

(Carly: C Sam: S Freddie: F Spencer: SP señora Benson: SB)

Todo empieza en un lugar que no es tan bonito para todos y mucho menos para Samantha puckett, se trataba de un cementerio…

Sam estaba en un banquillo mientra sostenía unas flores

S: benson, eres un tonto (sollozando mientras veía una tumba)

Si me lo hubieras dicho esto antes yo no aquí y ni tu tampoco estarías aquí…

mucho tiempo antes…

En el estudio:

(Sam y Carly estaban nerviosas por que Freddie aun no llegaba)

S: aaaa ese bobo que no llega

C: ¿y si le pasó algo?

S: no lo creo, debe estar haciendo esas cosas nose… que hacen los Nerds

C: mejor lo llamo a su celular

(En eso llega Freddie corriendo y atrás de el Spencer)

F: hola y perdón, perdón me quede pegado viendo un programa de tecnología que estaba muy bueno

Sp: holas, que raro Freddie, yo te iba a preguntar que si sabias por que el cable esta malo ya que yo quería ver un programa de esculturas y como hace 3 horas que no funciona

(Todos quedan mirando a Freddie)

F: (nervioso) eehhhh…. Es…que... lo vi en Internet, eso lo vi en Internet

S: y por eso nos dejaste esperando fredbobo?

F: lo siento y ya estoy aquí ¿contenta?

S: noooo! por que tu estas aquí (sacándole la lengua)

F: a mi tampoco me gusta estar contigo puckett (también sacándole la lengua)

C. ya basta tenemos que empezar el show

S y F: yaaaa (sin ánimos)

C: esa es la actitud (levantando las manos y dirigiendo a su lugar

S: tu siempre tan optimista

F: mejor que otras persona que cons…

(En eso Freddie cierra los ojos repentinamente y con una mano toma su cabeza)

C: ¿estas bien Freddie?

S: ¿fredo que te pasa?

Sp: ¿te sientes bien?

F: Si, me siento bien (tratando de demostrar que estaba bien)

S; esa no te le creer ni tu mismo

Sp: bueno entonces yo me voy

S, F y C: adios Spencer

(Spencer se fue)

F: comencemos de una vez por todas (tomano la cámara)

C: ya si el técnico lo dice (haciendo señal a sam que fuera a su lado)

S: ya Freddie pásame el control

F: a iba (pero sucedió algo raro el control y se le escapo de las manos)

S:¿estas lento o que ?

F: lo siento (va a recoger el control y pierde el equilibrio cayendo al suelo repentinamente)

Carly y sam se asustan

CYS: FREDDIE!

(Entre las 2 tomaron a Freddie y lo sentaron en una silla)

S: fredo dinos la verdad ¿Qué te pasa?

C: si, dinos que te pasa

F: nada, nada, no me pasa nada estoy bien…

C: esto no es normal SPENCER (dijo gritando)

SP: (llega corriendo y asustado) ¿que pasa?

C: Freddie no se encuentra bien (corriendo hacia la cocina)

F: (negando con la cabeza) estoy bien (tratando de pararse)

S: nada de cosas raras benson (la cual lo empuja otra vez hacia la silla)

SP: saben mejor voy a llama a tu mama

F: No! Estoy bien, no te preocupes

S: (tomándolo del hombre) ¿realmente estas bien?

F: (mirándola a los ojos) que si que estoy bien

C: (llegando con vaso de agua) toma

SP: ¿alguien me puede explicar que esta pasando aquí?

S: bueno Freddie estaba…

F: (interrumpiéndola y dándole el vaso a carly)

Nada, ya mejor empecemos el programa

C: pero…

(Carly y sam tomaron las posiciones un poco preocupada de lo que había pasado

Antes, pero trataron de disimularlo)

F: (tomando de nuevo la cámara que había quedado en el suelo y dijo

En 5…4…3…2

Pensamiento Freddie

"chicas ni siquiera yo se lo que me esta pasando"

(El programa empezó como normalmente se hacían todas las semanas)

Al tiempo después

F: y estamos fuera

(Carly ya se le había olvidado del asunto de antes pero sam todavía tenia dudas de lo que realmente paso)

(Bajando de las escaleras)

C: fue muy divertido hacer el programa hoy

S: (susurrando) ecepto lo que paso al principio

F: ¿que dijiste?

S: nada, solo quiero comer jamón que hay en tu refrigerador. (Dirigiéndose hacia la cocina)

(Mientras Spencer estaba tratando de arreglar la televisión y a la vez pegándole)

SP: estupida Tele quiero ver el cable para eso la contrate ¿no? Y no lo puedo ver…

(Tocan la puerta)

C: ¿quien será?

F: yo se quien es

C: (viendo a Freddie) viéndote a ti ya se quien es

SP: voy a abrir

(Era la señora benson la cual no venia con el humor normal que todos conocían

SP: hola señora benson

SB: hola ¿Dónde esta mi hijo?

F: aquí estoy

SB: te encuentras bien ¿cierto?

F: si por que estoy aquí

SB: no me refiero a eso

(En eso llega sam)

F: estoy bien

SB: quiero hablar con tigo

F: ya pero tendrá que hacer afuera ya que pienso adelantar los detalles para el próximo programa

(En eso la señora benson y Freddie salen mientras Spencer le pide a carly que le ayude a buscar las herramientas para poder arreglar la televisión)

(En eso sam pensó)

Pensamiento sam

"voy a escuchar lo que dicen para descubrir lo que pasa aquí "

(Y así lo hizo se coloco detrás de la puerta ya que así podría escuchar de mejor forma la conversación)

(Afuera)

SB: ¿de verdad que esta bien?

F: ¿y por que lo dices?

SB: jovencito no me respondas con pregunta

F: pero mama si estoy bien y no te preocupes yo te avisare si me pasa algo

SB: tu sabes como soy yo y no me gusta verte así, pero quedare mas tranquila si mi dices como te sentiste hoy

F: bueno, hoy antes de empezar icarly no me sentí muy bien y perdí el equilibrio

SB: por dios te dije que tenias que tener cuidado

(Hubo una pausa y dijo)

Y…

F: ¿y que?

SB: y cuando lo vas a decírselo

F: ¿decir que?

SB: eso (mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas)

F: (tomándola las manos) estoy bien y no te preocupes

SB: pero…

F: pero nada, creo que es mejor que vallas a casa

SB: ya pero no te olvide que mañana tenemos que ir

F: si, no te preocupes voy mañana con tigo para allá

SB: bueno nos veos luego…adiós

(Las señora benson se fue a su departamento, sam había escuchado absolutamente toda la conversación pero quedo realmente confundida con la plática entre madre - hijo

Pero solo una idea se le quedo dando vuelta en su cabeza... averiguar que era lo que estaba escondiendo el chico y por que estaba tan misterioso)

S; así que mañana tendremos una pequeña visita, pero no se adonde (incluyéndose para espiar a Freddie)

(En eso entra el técnico de icarly y se encuentra sorpresivamente a sam)

F: (sorprendido) y... tu que haces aquí ¿acaso estabas escuchando?

S: ¿Qué? ¿Yo? nada, ami no me gusta escuchar las conversaciones de la familia mas ñoña de Seattle

F: ja...ja...ja (burlándose) ¿y donde esta carly?

S: fue con Spencer a buscar herramientas para arreglar la TV

F: voy para allá (yéndose hacia donde estaban carly y Spencer)

S: (pensando) "entonces así podré descubrir el espumita encerrado que tiene Freddie benson)


	2. chapter2

Cap2: yo lo quiero saber

-Todos estaban en el living armando el próximo programa, aunque sam vio como estaba Freddie, ya que se su actitud, movimientos y pensamientos no tenían nada de extraño como ella lo amaba desde hace mucho, necesitaba saber que era lo que le estaba sucediendo y por que Freddie se comportaba así, el amor que sentía ella lo ocultaba bajo ofensas y maltratos, maltratos que ocultaba sus verdaderos sentimientos que por miedo al rechazo no lo quería demostrar, que a su vez el técnico de icarly no quería demostrar como en realidad como se sentía , esto lo hacia con la intención de no preocupar a las chicas , a su amiga carly , a la chica la cual odiaba pero la amaba con todo su corazón , si el la amaba tanto tanto que no quería decirle nada, las 2 razones las cuales el no le decía lo que sentía por ella era por que el pensaba que si se lo decía podía darle una gran paliza la cual el no quería experimentar y la otra no era nada mas que por inseguridad de no ser correspondido, si ella no sentía lo mismo por el y se comportara después de otra manera la cual el no quería que nunca pasara, ya que le gustaba verla como siempre con esa hermosa sonrisa que a el le encantaba tanto pero decidió volver a la realidad luego de haber analizado por milésima vez ese pensamiento

F: entonces con eso haremos que gibby haga reír a la gente

C: no crees que sea un poco cruel hacer que se lave nuevamente los dientes con mostaza

F: pero fue muy divertido y además muchos fans quieren que lo haga otra vez

(Sam solo pensaba en la conversación que había escuchado antes)

F: y sam ¿que piensas tú?

(Sam estaba pensando en otra cosa)

F: sam, sam…sam (moviéndole el hombro)

S: (activándose rápidamente) si, si que divertido jajaja y cuando le vamos a pegar a gibby

F: mmm... no vamos a golpear a nadie solo que al parecer nadie me presta atención aquí

C: oye, yo si te puse atención

F: si, eso es verdad

C: bueno (levantándose) ¿quieren una limonada?

SYF: (a coro) si quiero una

(Los 2 se miran)

C; (mirándolo extraño) ya entonces vuelvo pronto

(Carly se fue)

Sam y Freddie se quedaron solos el silencio fue muy notorio

S: ¿como te sientes?

F: bien, como siempre

S: no lo creo

F: ¿Por qué lo dices?

S: a mí por lo menos no se me resbalan las cosas de las manos antes de empezar el show

F: ya cállate puckett, te puedes olvidar de eso

S: no por que me importas…

F: (mirándola extrañado) ¿yo te importo?

S: Solo me preocupo del programa

F: de verdad solo te importa el programa

S: si (girando la cabeza para que no notara su nerviosismo)

F: bueno si tú lo dices…

S: si, yo lo digo (pero esto lo dijo con un tono apagado)

F: tú no eres así sam ¿que te pasa algo?

S: nada de lo que importe benson (enojada y a su vez pegándole en el brazo)

F: ya pero no me lastimes

En eso llega carly

C: y que pasa aquí

S: nada importante carly , nada importante

(Luego pasaron 2 horas más y ya habían terminado la preparación del otro programa, eran alrededor de las 12:30 PM)

F: ya yo me tengo que ir, tengo sueño

S: yo también, pero antes quiero conversar contigo carly

F: entonces hasta luego bye

C y S: adiós

(En eso sam y carly se quedan solas)

C: ¿de que me querías hablar?

S: ¿me puedo quedar en tu casa?

C: ¿pero no te ibas a tu casa?

S: ¿porque me respondes con preguntas?

C: jajaja disculpas veamos

S: (pensamiento) no le puedo decir a carly de lo que escuche ya que la conozco y se preocupara demasiado y eso me podría arruinar el plan, no tengo otra opción tendré que mentirle a carly (de hecho muy pocas veces lo hacia),

(Luego sam dijo)

S: es…. que… en mi casa esta plagado de arañas

C: (preocupada) ¿y tu mamá?

S: no te preocupes ella salio con una de sus citas y no creo que llegue regrese, ¿que dices?

C: bueno puedes quedarte, pero tendrás que quedarte en el sofá.

S: no hay problema (lo dijo feliz)

C: (Bostezando) ya entonces me iré a acostar

S: y spencer ¿donde esta? Es que no lo he visto

C: ah se fue a dormir hace rato

S: bueno, yo me iré al sofá

C: entonces, me voy… que duermas bien y en el mueble de allá hay un pijama (indicándole el mueble que estaba cerca)

S: ya gracias que duermas bien

C: tu también

-Sam ni siquiera pensó en ponerse el pijama ya que seria perdida de tiempo, solo se saco la chaqueta y las botas que tenían puestas, pasaron 3 a 4 horas y sam no podía conciliar el sueño, se levantaba a tomar algo del refrigerado, mirar TV cosas que en un día norma la hacían que estuviera de muy buen humor, pero esta ves no ocurría lo mismo

Le intrigaba algo y la curiosidad la hacia volver loca, este sentimiento un poco molesto que tenia sobre el asunto del chico.

S: que será… (Pensaba mientra comía jamón)

y así paso el tiempo, muy lentamente hasta que amaneció

S: Yap hoy sabremos que nos estas guardando fredo (en su interior tenia un poco de miedo, pero ella quería saber que realmente estaba pasando para poder ayudar a Freddie, para ayudar al amor de su vida, sam se levanto de golpe, y fue a ver por el visor de la puerta si salía alguien d la casa técnico de icarly y a su ves comiendo un grasito el cual llevaba en su bolsillo

S: aaa que flojera (bostezando y luego comiendo un grasito)

de pronto escucho que alguien estaba abriendo, no lo pensó ni 2 veces tomo su chaqueta y las botas preparada para salir al ver en el visor se dio cuenta que era la estaba abriendo la puerta era la señora benson y Freddie el cual estaba conversando con ella

(Afuera)

SB: ¿de verdad estas bien?

F: si ya te dije que estoy bien

SB: pero anoche no dormiste casi nada

F: bueno eso… no importa

SB: pero como no va a hacer importante hijo

en eso Freddie iba a decir algo pero pierde el equilibrio y es alcanzado por la señora Benson)

SB: FREDDIE! (Lo ayudó a sostenerse) ¿Estás bien?

F: (un poco molesto) ¿acaso no puedes decir otra cosa?

SB: es mejor que no vallamos y nos quedemos en casa.

F: No! Ya lo he decidido y tengo que ver que es lo que me está pasando

SB: bueno, pero entraremos un rato para que descanses un poco y luego salimos ¿entendido?

F: bueno

Entraron y sam vio todo lo que había sucedido, se sintió molesta, impotente de no poder hacer nada y decidió salir de departamento rápidamente para no ser vista

S: (pensamiento) ya, salgo de aquí y luego los seguiré hasta el lugar donde tenemos que ir

-sam salio hacia el exterior haciendo el menor ruido posible, espero un rato hasta que vio que salio Freddie y su madre

S: y, aquí vamos…

- la señora benson y Freddie se fueron en autobús (lo cual resultaba extraño ya que ellos casi siempre salían en el auto) y sam tomo el mismo bus, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, el viaje fue muy callado ya que madre e hijo no emitieron ninguna palabra, Freddie solo trato de mirar el paisaje de alrededor hasta que llegaron al lugar de destino , bajaron del autobús la señora benson y Freddie por supuesto que sam , la cual se oculto detrás de un auto el cual estaba estacionado allí , ella se fijo que los dos entraron al edificio que estaba afrenté, ella los siguió pero al entra se les perdió de vista hasta que encontró a un joven en un escritorio, lo cual indicaba que el era encargado de las informaciones

S:( mirando hacia el joven) y ahora que hago, que hago (metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos)

Y se le ocurrió una idea, Sam se dirigió hacia el joven

J: hola

S: hola (con la mejor amabilidad que pudo mostrar)

J: ¿en que te puedo ayudar?

S: emm… es que sabe (En eso saco del su bolsillo un lápiz)

Por casualidad ha visto a una señora y un joven que recién pasaron por aquí, lo que pasa es que al chico se le cayo este lápiz y quiero entregar personalmente (en realidad ese lápiz se lo había quitado hace 3 días atrás a Freddie para rayar la cara a gibby

J: ah si la señora y el chico fueron hacia el tercer piso

S: y por casualidad que es esto, me refiero a al utilidad de este edificio

J: es una broma ¿cierto?

S: no para nada

J: pero si esto es un hospital

S: ¿Qué? UN HOSPITAL!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo: 3 y todo empezó así

(Sam estaba descolocada, el grito el cual había emitido recién se había escuchado por casi todo el edificio, el chico y su madre subían las escaleras)

F: (paro) ¿escuchaste eso mamá?

SB: no ¿Qué?

F: ha no, debe ser mi imaginación… (Siguió subiendo las escaleras)

(Pensando: juraría que esa voz es de sam, pero debo estar volviéndome loco)

Mientras que en el 1 piso

J: señorita calmase

S: disculpe, me deje llevar (mostrando una risa fingida)

J: bueno... Valla a entregar eso

S: sí, gracias

(Así fue como sam corrió hacia el 3 piso, pero cuando estaba en el 2 piso paro, quedo quieta tratando de procesar todo lo que había sucedido desde ayer… hasta que reacciono)

S: basta, tengo que llegar al fondo de todo esto

(Y enseguida subió las escaleras hasta llegar al 3 piso, donde se dio cuenta que estaba Freddie y su madre sentado esperando a que los llamasen, sam trato de sentarse lo mas cerca posible de ellos y tomo una revista la cual estaba en un mesa de centro pequeña, disimulaba que estaba leyendo para cubrirse con esta y no ser descubierta. Al mismo tiempo Freddie al otro lado de la sala, estaba pensando por que el estaba allí

Recordaba lo que había sucedido)

Flashbacks

El día anterior:

Era un día como cualquiera en la casa de los benson

Freddie estaba durmiendo en su cama hasta que… 

SB: Freddie ya levántate (gritando desde la cocina)

Esto paso 3 segundos antes que sonara la alarma

RIG…RIG…RIG

F: aaaa no quiero ¡levantarme! (en eso se tapo con la almohada)

SB: nada de alegato jovencito o quieres llegar tarde a la escuela

F: esta bien (sacándose la almohada de la cara)

En eso el chico se levanta y de repente empieza un repentino dolor de cabeza

F: ¡hay! Eso duele mucho (Tomándose la cabeza Agachándose hasta arrodillarse ante el suelo) Mamá ¡mamá! (gritaba)

SB: pero que pasa hijo por qu… (Entrando a la habitación)

Pero el chico ya yacía en el suelo inconsciente

SB: FREDDIE! Por dios que te pasa despierta, despierta

Pero todo lo que hacia resultaba inútil, la señora benson con mucho esfuerzo tomo a Freddie y lo devolvió nuevamente a la cama y espero hasta que este despertara

10minutos después

F: ay! Que paso (abriendo poco a poco los ojos)

SB: perdiste el conocimiento

F: desmayarme ¿yo? que raro (se sentó en la cama)

SB: si y por eso hoy no iras al colegio porque iremos a que te haga un chequeo medico

F: mamá (con tono que no quería) no, necesito ir a la escuela

SB: pero nada ¿Qué pasa si te vuelve a pasar lo mismo?

F: no te preocupes, debe ser que me levante muy rápido de la cama y por eso me desmaye, eso fue todo

BS: no te creo, debe ser otra cosa

F: bueno para que te quedes tranquila, déjame ir a la escuela y después te acompaño

Al hospital antes de que empiece icarly ¿ya?

SB: bueno, pero a ala primera que me llame del colegio, no lo pienso ni dos veces y vamos de inmediato

F: bueno ya (levantándose de la cama) me iré a alistar par ir a ala escuela

Paso un rato, y Freddie ya estaba listo para irse

F: ya vamos

SB: ¿no desayunaste?

F: no quiero, no tengo hambre

SB: pensé que me dirías eso, toma (entregándole una bolsa de papel)

F: colación

SB: si no comes aquí te lo comerás allá entendido

F: bueno vamos

(En el estacionamiento de la escuela)

SB: ya llegamos, y acuérdate que hoy en la tarde iremos al hospital

F: no creo, ya me siento bien

SB: nada de que ya me siento bien, iremos igual y punto

F: bueno ya, ya, ya ya me voy adiós (bajándose del auto)

SB: te quiero cuídate adiós

(Al bajar del auto nuevamente le empezó a doler la cabeza pero trato de disimularlo para que su mamá no se diera cuenta, después de eso todo el día fue normal en la escuela excepto que Freddie no se podía concentra en las materia a causa del mismo dolor que lo aquejaba, así paso toda la mañana hasta que fueron las 4 de la tarde y el timbre de salida ya había sonado, el chico tomo sus cosas y fue rápido hacia el estacionamiento pero es alcanzado por carly y sam )

S: ¿que haces freidora?

C: ¿por que te vas tan rápido?

S: o ¿es que acaso te vas a reunir con tus amigos nerds?

F: no, es que tengo que hacer uno tramites con mi mama

C: OK, pero no te olvides que hoy tendremos ensayo general antes del programa

S: si no lo haces te legara un recordatorio de parte mía

F:(interrumpiéndola) me tengo que ir, adiós se fue

El chico fue hacia el estacionamiento y la señora Benson lo estaba esperando fuera del estacionamiento, luego el chico subió al auto y fueron hacia el hospital, luego de llegar allí, al entrar la madre del chico conversó con un joven el cual se encontraba en el mesón, parecía ser el joven de informaciones

SB: buenas tardes, donde se encuentra el laboratorio

J: al fondo hacia la izquierda (indicando con el dedo)

SB: gracias, vamos Freddie

Así fue como fueron hacia el lugar que indicaba el joven luego de esto a Freddie se le realizaron distinto tipo de exámenes desde toma de muestra de sangre hasta radiografías y scanner

E:(enfermera) los resultados estarán mañana por la mañana y así podrás conversar con el doctor sobre los resultados

(Al haber estado casi todas las tarde el en hospital había hecho que el técnico de icarly se retrasara para ir al ensayo así que creyó que a mejor forma de excusarse era llamando a carly)

(Afuera del hospital)

F: (tomando el celular) 98534..

ti-ti-ti

C: alo Freddie

F: si carly sabes no podré ir al ensayo, discúlpame

C: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?

F: em… (Freddie pensó que si le decía a carly lo que le pasaba esta se preocuparía de mas) mmm... nada solo se alargo el tramite eso, excúsame con sam adiós

C: ya adiós (corta el celular)

F: (guardo su celular) ya nos vamos

SB: bueno

(En eso entraron al auto y cuando lo iba a encender el motor este no partía)

SB: que raro no quiere partir

F: (pensamiento) si no llego pronto las chicas me van a descubrir, me llenaran de preguntas, lo creo de carly pero sam nisi quiera le importo

Mamá me tengo que adelantar

SB: ¿Por qué?

F: es que estoy atrasado ene le programa

SB; no, en tu condición no puedes irte tan rápido

F: no te preocupes me iré en taxi por favor

SB: esta bien, pero ten cuidado

F: bueno

(se despidieron y Freddie fue hasta el paradero que estaba en la esquina , al llegar al lugar diviso a un joven como de su misma edad, el cual también estaba esperando allí…luego el tiempo pasaba, alrededor de 10 minutos y no se veía ningún taxi el cual el chico pudiera toma

F:(inquieto y moviéndose de un lugar a otro) aaaa si no llego sam me pegara como nunca

(En eso Freddie pierde el equilibrio y es alcanzado por el chico que estaba alado de el)

?:Uff! Eso estuvo cerca (sentándolo en banco del paradero)

F: disculpa, no se que me pasa

?: No te preocupes esto es normal para mi

F: porque lo dices eso

?: (nervioso) pues Emmm…

(Llega el taxi)

?: Es mejor que te valla

F: pero si tú estabas primero

?: No te preocupes yo estoy esperando alguien más antes de irme

F: si tú lo dice (levantándose) y ¿cual es tu nombre?

?: Perdón, que maleducado soy mi nombre es Mike y ¿tu?

F: me llamo Fredward pero todos me dicen Freddie

M: entonces Freddie ¿te sientes mejor?

F: si (dirigiéndose hacia el taxi) entonces hasta luego Mike

M: hasta luego Freddie

F: (subiéndose al taxi) un gusto haberte conocido

M: igualmente

F: ojala nos volvamos a ver adiós (y el taxi se fue)

M: (pensamiento) yo creo que nos volveremos a ver mas rápido de lo que tu piensas Freddie…

Luego llegando al edifico Freddie se ponía cada vez mas nerviosos ya que solo quedaba 3 minuto para que el show empezará, luego corrió lo que mas rápido que pudo hasta llegar al departamento de carly y golpeo la puerta, mientras Spencer estaba tratando de arreglar el cable ya que no funcionaba y al escuchar la puerta este abrió

SP: hola Freddie, parece que se te perdió la casa (irónicamente)

F: no estoy para juegos Spencer, esta las chicas arriba ¿cierto?

SP: si pero me podri… espera…

(El escultor no terminaba de decir la frase cuando el chico corrió a Spencer para correr rápidamente hacia arriba)

Así fue como Freddie llego al estudio esa noche

Fin del flash back

(En el hospital)

F:(pensando) como pude llegar aquí

Al instante aparece una enfermera la cual sale de una sala

E: ¿Fredward Benson?

(El y la señora Benson se levantaron de la silla)

F: si soy yo

E: el doctor le esta esperando, pasa por aquí (indicando la sala y estos entraron)

(Mientra que sam observaba como Freddie y su mama habían entrado a ala sala.


	4. Capítulo4 ver abajo antes de seguirpart2

Capitulo 4: lo que nadie quiere escuchar (primera parte)

(Volviendo al presente Sam estaba contemplando la sepultura y perdida en sus recuerdos, siguieron brotando lágrimas en sus ojos los cuales secaba rápidamente con su manga mirando el cielo, que se nublaba poco a poco y luego comenzó a llover

S: nunca olvidare ese día…

Volviendo atrás, sam vio como Freddie y su madre estaban por entra a la sala del doctor

S: rayos no podré escuchar nada desde aquí

(En ese mismo momento se preguntaba ella como podría saber lo que estaba pasando dentro de la sala)

Adentro, Freddie y su madre se encontraron con un cabalero de edad no muy avanzada, con lentes y una delantal blanco que indicaba que el era el medico y ala vez vieron que no tenia una actitud tan seria como otros doctores

D: buenos días, tú debes ser Fredward

F: si soy yo

SB: y yo soy su madre

D: ya me di cuenta… tomen asiento

(Indicándole las sillas la cuales estaba afrente de su escritorio)

Bueno chico tengo tus resultados y todo indica que tienes…

(Es ese momento suena el celular de la señora Benson)

SB:(sacando y viendo el celular) lo lamento pero es mi hermana y tengo que contestarle, vuelvo pronto

F: no te demores

(Sale la señora Benson de la sala, mientras el chico y el doctor quedaron solos y en eso Freddie pregunto)

F: ¿Cómo están los resultados de los exámenes?

D: no deberías esperar a tu madre regrese para decirlo

F: es que la verdad doc estoy muy intrigado y no he podido dormir por lo mismo, además no quiero ver sufrir a mi madre, ya que le ha costado mucho cuidarme, ella sola se ha sacrificado por mi

D: mmm... entonces… fredward…

F:(intrempiendolo) mejor llámame Freddie

D: bueno Freddie, tus resultados no son nada alentadores ya que tú tienes…

(Al momento de escuchar lo que le dijo el médico freddie quedo asombrado, no sabía que decir)

F: pe…pero esto debe ser un error, una equivocación

D: no lo creo, lo he verificado muchas veces y siempre llegue a la misma conclusión

(Hubo una pausa…el chico castaño no supo que decir hasta que…)

F: necesito que me haga un favor doctor

D: ¿qué quieres chico?

F: lo que me dijo a mi recién no se lo diga a mi mamá

D: (sorprendido) que! Como no contárselo a tu madre ella tiene derecho a saberlo

F:(molesto y levantándose de la silla y pegándole a la mesa) pero no se da cuenta que quiero que ella sufra mas

D: pero cálmate, con esa actitud no llegaras a ningún lado

F: per… (Cerró los ojos y con sus manos tomo su cabeza)

D: y quieres que no se lo diga a ella

F:(sacándose la mano de la cabeza) pero, por favor doctor se lo suplico ayúdeme

(El doctor solo respiro profundo)

D: mira Freddie, lo que tú tienes no se puede tomar a la ligera y aunque trates de ocultarlo lo descubrirán igual

F: pero por ahora lo prefiero dejar así…

D: está bien pero quiero que me prometas algo

F: que quiere

D: que sigas las instrucciones de este papel, solo así tomare tu petición

(Entregándole un papel al chico, el cual lo guardo inmediatamente)

F: así lo hare (sentándose nuevamente en la silla)

(Al terminar la conversación entrar la señora Benson)

SB: (sentándose en la silla) disculpen la demora

D: bueno como estaba diciendo vi los resultado y todo salió en perfecta condiciones

SB: ¿Cómo? pero si él ha estado muy mal desde ayer

D: mi diagnóstico más acertado para este tipo de caso es u cuadro de stress

SB: ¿un cuadro de stress?...mmm pero yo también he tenido eso y no me sentido igual que mi hijo

D: no todos los organismos son los mismos

SB: bueno si Ud. lo dice, pero no estoy tranquila, mejor consultaremos otra opinión

F: (nervioso) pero confía en lo que el doc te dice

SB: está bien

D: bueno con estos medicamento creo que estará mejor (entregándole la receta)

SB: ¿cómo que creo? (Mirándolo)

D:(nervioso) digo que estará mejor

SB: ya, con esto nos retiramos

(Luego de despedirse ellos se levantan, la primera en salir en la señora Benson luego atrás le seguía el chico castaño el cual es detenido por el doctor)

D: por favor acuérdate de lo que hablamos

F: lo tendré en cuenta… (Agacha la mirada y se va)

Cap4: lo que nadie quiere escuchar (segunda parte)

Anteriormente sam vio como la señora Benson había salido a contestar el celular y luego de unos segundos volvió a entrar y minutos más tardes vio como nuevamente salía la señora Benson y su hijo se iban del lugar , pero sam noto algo extraño en la cara del chico parecía distinta veía que el tenia la mirada perdida

S: (pensamiento) ¿Qué le pasara? , esa es la mirada que yo conozco

(Por eso cuando vio a Freddie así se preocupo mas de lo que estaba)

(Desde lejos)

SB: ¿nos vamos?

F: bueno… (Sin ánimos)

SB: ¿estas bien? te ves un poco decaído

F: no te preocupes solo estoy un poco cansado, eso es todo

SB: com mayor razón nos vamos ahora

F: ya mama (y abandonaron la sala)

(Sam tomo a revista la cual tenía con la cual simulaba leer y mas era para que no la descubrieran que ella esta alli


	5. Chapter 5

Cap5: ¿Por qué a él?

(Sam quedo en blanco, no sabía si llorar de desesperación o reírse de nerviosismo pero se le hizo mas fácil hace lo que concordaba más con su personalidad)

S:(riéndose) esto debe se una broma ¿cierto?

D: (mirándola extrañado) como puede reírse en un momento como este y además cree que me gusta hacer este tipo de broma (lo ultimo lo dijo con un tono molesto)

S: lo siento… (Sentándose en la silla) no se como reaccionar (agacha la mirada)

En ese instante sam se pierde en miles de pensamientos

D:(acercándose a ella) sam…necesito que mas que nunca a apoyes a Freddie mas que

nunca, ya que para el fue más impactante que el recibir esta noticia.

S: lo sé pero ¿por qué a él? (asustada)

D: eso no lo sabemos, pero lo importante, es que Freddie, tome las medidas necesarias, para que no empeore más.

S: y si empeora (angustiada) puede pasar lo peor.

D: así es, por eso te lo conté a ti, para que tú le ayudes y apoyes en todo momento ¿vale?

S: está bien, es mejor que me retire, no le quito más tiempo, y disculpe las molestias,

D: no te preocupes

(Sam se fue de la sala, luego salió del hospital, y corrió sin dirección, corrió como nunca, más que la vez que la perseguían los policías, hasta que llegó a una plaza, y sin darse cuenta las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas)

S: por qué… por qué…

(Sam se sentó en un columpio que estaba cerca, trato de asimilar toda la historia, desde el principio, levantó la cara y vio como el cielos e nubló y comenzó a llover, las lágrimas se confundían con las gotas que llegaban a la cara de la chica, ella raramente lloraba, y esta vez el problema no era llorar, si no dejar de hacerlo, luego de unos minutos entró en razón y dijo)

S: ya basta (se secó con la manga de su chaqueta) no conseguiré nada llorando así, tengo que hacer caso a lo que dice el doctor… ¿pero como puedo ayudarlo cuando solamente él, el doctor y yo lo sabemos? (se levantó) sólo tengo una opción, encararlo para que me diga lo que pasa y así podré ayudarlo.

(Al mismo tiempo pero en otro lado de la ciudad)

(Freddie y su mamá llegaban al departamento, al entrar divisan a Carly)

SB: entrarás y descansarás un poco

F: bueno (lo decía sin ánimo)

(Llega Carly)

C: hola, ¿qué pasó?

F: (nervioso) no, nada, ¿qué nos pasa a nosotros? , nada

C: pero no te alteres, era sólo una pregunta, ¿y qué hacían?

(La señora Benson y el técnico de Icarly se quedaron mirando)

F: nada, sólo fuimos a hacer unos trámites

SB: sí, y ya llegamos.

C: ¿por casualidad has visto a Sam?

F: no, Carly me tengo que ir, nos vemos después (haciendo señas de que iba a entrar a su casa)

C: hasta pronto (pensamiento: ¿qué pasó?, que raros están hoy, bueno , en fin, entraré a hacer el proyecto ( y se fue)

(En el departamento de los Benson)

F: (cerrando la puerta) UFF! Eso estuvo cerca

SB: Freddie ¿por qué no le dices todo a ellas?

F: ¿a qué te refieres madre?

SB: ese pequeño cuadro de stress que tienes

F: no te preocupes, se me acabará pronto, por ahora me iré a mi habitación por favor no entres

SB: bueno…yo iré a comprar a la farmacia, descansa

(Acto seguido, el chico cierra la puerta y apoyándose en la puerta fue cayendo hasta caer al suelo)

F: Por Dios, como voy a salir de esto (inmediatamente se acordó del papel que el doctor le había dado, lo sacó del bolsillo y leyó en el papel que decía lo siguiente:

"GRUPO DE ORIENTACIÓN CONTRA ENFERMEDADES NEUROLOGICAS Y OTROS TIPOS DE CÁNCER"

HORARIOS DE ATENCIÓN:

MAÑANA: 11:30 A 15:30

TARDE: 16:00 A 21:00

(Miró el reloj de su habitación y vio que eran las 11:43 AM)

F: creo que tendré que hacer algo que nunca pensé que haría

(La intención del chico era escapar de la casa para ir al lugar que indicaba el papel, al mismo tiempo, Sam caminaba hacia el edificio donde vivían sus amigos, necesitaba saber como estaba la persona que amaba, ya que ella sabía perfectamente que Freddie le estaba ocultando como se sentía realmente, pero ella no sabía como reaccionaría al verlo, no sabía si pegarle o abrazarlo para poder ayudarle, pensando en esto una vez más, subió al ascensor, cuando se abrió la puerta, Sam se encontró con Freddie frente a frente )

(Sam quedó sorprendida no pensó que sería tan rápido el encuentro con el chico y a su vez, él también quedó sorprendido al verlo)

F: ¿Sam? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

S: ¿qué? ¿Yo? No, yo debería preguntarte que haces tú aquí

F: emmmm…yo vivo aquí

S: eso no me importa, ¿A dónde vas?

F: a ningún lado que te interese Puckett, adiós (tomando a sam para luego sacarla del ascensor)

S: oye, ¿qué haces?

F: quiero bajar en el ascensor

S: espera yo también iré contigo

F: ¿ y por qué tendría que hacerte caso?

S: por qué yo sé la verdad

(Freddie quedó asombrado con lo que la chica dijo, sintió un miedo de que la rubia supiera lo que le estaba pasando)

F: ¿de qué verdad hablas? (mirando hacia otro lado)

S: cállate Benson! (entrando en el ascensor)

F: ¿qué estás haciendo?

S: necesito conversar contigo ahora

F: como tú digas

(En eso Sam entra y aprieta el botón para bajar, luego detiene el ascensor con el botón de emergencia)

S: Freddie, no tienes que ocultarme nada, yo ya lo sé

F: ¿de que me estás hablando? Al parecer comiste muchos grasitos hoy, creo que te están afectando demasiado

S: basta, por qué no me lo contaste

F: ¿contarte qué?

S: Que tienes una enfermedad grave

F: (nervioso) ¿de donde sacaste esa idea? De verdad estás loca

S: no es una idea bobo, sólo que te he estado observando desde ayer y como te vi mal decidí quedarme anoche en la casa de Carly para poder espiarte y descubrí que ibas para un hospital pero ahora me dirás que no me preocupe y me dirás todas as cosas bobas que te gusta decir, así que al final decidí hablar con el doctor y él me dijo que tu situación no era buena, que estás enfermo.

F: (cerrando los ojos y respirando profundo) bueno, está bien, tú ganas, es verdad no estoy bien

(en ese momento Sam no sabía que hacer ni decir, muchos pensamientos pasaron por su mente, de verdad no quería perderlo, pero como demostrarle su cariño si ni siquiera le había confesado lo que sentía por él, este era el momento, el único momento para decirle a Freddie que lo amaba , y que lo apoyaría en todo, en todo).

Mientras que Freddie observaba a Sam, ella estaba callada, él estaba tan acostumbrado a sus golpes que lo que estaba pasando le parecía extraño y nuevo, nunca la había visto así antes, él la amaba tanto, sabía que ella lo golpearía por lo que tenía que decirle, pero necesitaba decirlo, aunque ella se enojara, pero luego sucedió algo que él no esperaba, Sam lo abrazó fuertemente, como nunca lo había hecho con nadie, y él respondió al abrazo, se sintió tan bien que no quería separarse de ella, podrían haberse quedado en esa posición hasta que …

F: Sam, te tengo que confesar algo

S: dime

F: la verdad...es que...tú me gustas, desde hace mucho…yo te amo…

S: aaaa…era eso (sonríe) yo...tú…yo también te amo

( en ese momento Freddie vio a la chica rubia, y más que decir palabras, Freddie miró fijamente a sam a los ojos y luego le dio un tierno beso para sellar uno de los momentos más preciados para él, Sam volvió a abrazarlo y luego comenzó a llorar)

F: ¿por qué lloras? ( extrañado, ya que nunca había visto llorar)

S: no quiero perderte, no quiero

F: pero no ha pasado nada todavía

S: y después Freddie, puedes que empeores… ( lo dijo secando sus lágrimas , sus palabras reflejaban tristeza)

F: tienes razón

S: por favor, déjame ayudarte

F: pero…

S: siempre el maldito pero (lo dijo molesta)

F: me tienes que prometer que esto sólo lo sabremos nosotros 2 y nadie más

S: entendido, ¿ y por qué no quieres que ellos lo sepan?

F: no me gustaría dar pena, eso es todo (esto lo dijo mientras comenzaba a abrazarla)

S: está bien, ¿pero qué vas a hacer ahora? (desactivando el botón de emergencia)

F: (pasándole el papel que tenía) esto haremos ahora

S: (viendo el papel) ¿y qué rayos es esto?

F: el lugar que visitaremos ahora….


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6: un nuevo mundo

(Los dos jóvenes fueron al lugar el cual indicaba el papel, era un edificio muy grande, en el trayecto Freddie le contó a sam a que lugar es al que iban

Al llegar allí, estaban los 2 muy nerviosos, se tomaron de las manos, respiraron profundo y entraron, sintieron como si estuviesen en otro lugar

F: tengo miedo

S: yo también

F: ¿tú…tienes miedo?

S: Freddie hasta las personas más fuertes algunas veces tienen miedo

F: es verdad tienes razón

En eso observan a una enfermera que pasaba por allí

F: (nervioso) disculpe señorita…emmm

S: (corriéndolo para un lado) me gustaría saber si este es el lugar el cual estamos buscando

E: ¿y que lugar están buscando?

S: este (mostrando el papel que Freddie había tenido en su poder)

E: aaa, si aquí es, pero el encargado no podrá atenderlo por ahora, tendrán que esperar unos minutos

S: ESPERAR! Yo no quiero es….

(En eso el castaño le tapa la boca a la chica con las manos)

F: no se preocupe lo esperaremos aquí

(Luego la enfermera se va y el chico cesa su acto)

S: Freddie te voy a…

F: shuu! Cállate, este lugar no es para gritos

S: pero…

F: (interrumpiendo) mejor vamos a sentarnos allá

S: está bien

(Sam y Freddie se sentaron y esperaron uno apoyado en el otro, nadie estaba aparte de ellos)

S: que cansada estoy

F: (repitiendo la misma acción) yo también

S: ¿y qué hacemos por mientras?

F: bueno, no sé ¿quieres hablar?

S: si ¿pero de qué?

F: no se

S: ocultar esto y lo otro (se separan)

F: creo que al decir esto te refieres a lo que me está pasando pero lo otro no lo entiendo

S: sobre nosotros

F: creo que tendremos que ocultar eso por algún tiempo y me refiero a las dos cosas

S: ¿Por qué?

F: no crees que sería muy raro que de un día para otro dijéramos que estamos saliendo se vería muy extraño

S: si tienes razón y… (Volviendo apoyarse uno al otro)

F: ¿Qué?

S: otra cosa, aunque sea una ignorante sé que tendrás que hacerte un tratamiento y tu pelo…

F: se tendrá que ir, lo que me preocupa es como lo haremos para que mi mama no se dé cuenta

S: se nos ocurrirá un plan no te preocupes

F: está bien (luego miro a los ojos y le dijo) te quiero

S: yo también (dándole un abrazo)

(Nuevamente Bostezaron y fue irresistible que no cerrar los ojos incluso se quedaron dormidos, al verlo se notaba una armonía mutua, hacían que el lugar apagado en él estaba se tornara con un muy bonito, es decir se veían muy lindo juntos, paso un largo rato, y ellos seguían durmiendo, a su alrededor pasaban muchas persona las cuales los miraban sonreían y seguía su camino, hasta que pasaron un grupo de niños y una enfermera la cual le estaba enseñando el lugar)

E: y como podrán ver esta es la sala de visitas

Ñ1: y también puedes hacer eso (indicando a fondo)

(La enfermera observo como la pareja de jóvenes estaba durmiendo plácidamente. ella encontró muy lindo el momento por el cual no quería despertarlo)

Ñ2: ¿y si los despertamos?

E: shuu! No hagan ruido, déjenlos dormir

Ñ3: (se acercó a Freddie y empezó a hacer morisquetas y burlas, pero nada sirvió ya que el chico seguía durmiendo) buuu…

(Luego estos tres chicos se reunieron en una ronda, y empezaron a cantar

Ñ1, Ñ2, Ñ3: son novios, son novios

(Al realizar esta la acción mucha gente se empezó a reunir, todos muy curiosos ya que era inusual que se realizara ese tipo de actos, con todo el alboroto lentamente los jóvenes empezaron a despertar)

F:(bostezando) aaa… creo que

S:(también bostezando) que Freddie

Al fijarse mejor los 2 se dieron cuenta que no estaban solo como antes de quedar dormido, vieron mucha gente los estaba mirando)

S:(nerviosa y pegándole en el hombre a su compañero) creo que hay un espectáculo aquí

F: (también nervioso) Si eso parece

En eso uno de los niños le pregunta

Ñ: ¿son novios?

(El par de jóvenes se miraron y a la vez avergonzado no pudieron responder a la duda del pequeño. En ese mismo momento aparece la misma enfermera la cual habían visto en la entrada)

E: jóvenes el administrador quiere habla con ustedes

( la rubia y el castaño se levanta rápidamente y pasaron sobre la multitud de persona que estaba allí, y luego de eso la gente que estaba en el lugar se esparció, al llegar al lugar el cual la enfermera le había indicado, el nerviosismo lo invadió otra vez )

S: aaa o través tengo miedo

F: pues yo ya no lo tengo, porque estoy contigo (tomándole la mano)

(La chica sonrió y entraron a la sala. Adentro les esperaba una persona ya conocida los 2, era el mismo doctor que habían visto anteriormente)

SyF:(coro) ¿Qué? ¿Ud? (Luego de decir eso te miraron)

S: Tenemos que dejar eso

F: No sé a mí me gusta

D:(mirándolo extraño) Sam, Freddie siéntense (indicándole el asiento)

(Ellos se sentaron)

D: me alegro que hayan llegado aquí, Sam gracias por convérselo

S: no era necesario ya que él iba a venir solo

D: ¿solo?

S: ya que él no sabía que ud me había contado la verdad, decidió venir solo, hasta que lo encare y decidí venir con el

D: aaa… Freddie me alegro que tengas una novia tan preocupada que fue capaz de espiarte y venir a exigirme que le digiera lo que te estaba pasando

F: (sonrió) así es… (Luego serio) espere ¿cómo sabe que es mi novia?

D: pues, ella me lo dijo

F:(mirándola) Sam

S: aaa (gruñendo) no te enojes, si le decía que era tu amiga no creo que me hubiera dicho algo ¿no crees?

F: (sonriendo y agarrándole las mejillas) niña mala

S: (imitando la acción) tú también fredalupe

D: el punto es que estamos aquí para ver tu caso Freddie

-primero que nada vendrás a la charla que dan aquí para que saber enfrentar esta enfermedad

-segundo, tendremos que empezar con el asunto del tratamiento

-tercero por favor que sigan las dos primeras

F: está bien

D: bueno, salgamos a recorrer para que puedan conocer este lugar

S: pero antes ¿puedo comer? algo es que tengo hambre y no he comido hace 3 horas

F: Woo! Eso es todo un record Samantha Puckett

S: tienes razón

(Luego los 3 rieron)

D: ya salgamos a dar un paseo y también para que la chica coma algo

(Se levantaron los 3 y Freddie pierde nuevamente el equilibrio y es alcanzado por Sam)

S: FREDDIE!

(Sam y el doctor lo ayudaron a sentarse en una silla)

D: ¿como te sientes chico?

F: mareado, la cabeza me gira mucho (con una mano en la cabeza)

D: creo que tendremos que suspender la visita

F: no nada de eso, no se preocupen, por eso estamos aquí, además quiero ir

(Lo ultimo que dijo lo hacia mientras se trataba de levantaba pero no puedo)

D: ya pero pediré una silla de rueda para prevenir (luego de eso salio de la habitación)

F: (enojado) Rayos, hasta cuando…

S: (agachándose y tomándole la mano) no te preocupes, yo estoy aquí

F: gracias Sam no se que haría sin ti

S: yo tampoco

(Luego los 2 rieron, se dieron un beso y un abrazo minutos mas tardes luego el doctor con la silla y ayudaron a que e chico se levantara y se sentara en la silla

D: ya esta, ahora si podremos salir

F: me siento frustrado aquí

S: que no daría yo por estar allí (mirando al chico)

F: súbete

S: ¿ah? ¿Yo? No creo que sea posible

D: comúnmente no se permiten, pero si Freddie quiere, Sam puedes subirte

S: (emocionada) ¿de verdad?

D: si

(La rubia se subió en la pierna de Freddie y coloco un brazo alrededor del cuello del chico castaño

S: ya vámonos (o decía con un tono súper animoso)

F:(sonrío) ya vamos doc

D: si

(El doctor con gusto se dedico al mostrarle por todo el centro, como mucho esfuerzo por supuesto pero a este no le importaba llevarlo de esa manera ya que lo veía muy felices, el miraba como el par de jóvenes reían y jugaban, Lugo fueron a buscar algo para comer, Sam fue la mas feliz al comer un grasito mas tarde siguieron el recorrido, y doctor pensaba…

D: (pensamiento) ojala sea así de felices en el futuro ojala

Ya esa tarde y había terminado el paseo, era aproximadamente las 2:30PM

F:(mirando el reloj) OH! Es muy tarde, mi mama debe estar preocupada

S: carly también me fui si avisar, es mejor que regresemos

F: si tienes razón, doctor nosotros nos vamos

D: no se preocupe, pero tenemos que acordar el tratamiento vuelvan mañana para ponernos de acuerdo

F: esta bien

En eso Sam bajo primero de la silla un poco triste porque había disfrutado el viaje, y luego le siguió Freddie el cual con ayuda de Sam y el doctor se levanto

S: ya esta y ahora ud jovencito me pasa la mano (tomándole la mano) para que no te vayas para otro lado

F:(sonríe) yaaa princesa puckett

D: yo ya los dejo, cuídense, y nos vemos mañana

FyS: adiós

(Sam y Freddie salieron del edificio y apurados fueron hacia el departamento de su amiga)


	7. Chapter 7

Cap7: de un sueño a la pesadilla

(Los jóvenes legaron al edificio, creyeron que era mejor separarse, ya que seria muy extraño verlos junto)

(Afuera del edificio)

S: entonces yo me voy por las escaleras y tu te iras por el ascensor

F:(dándole un abrazo) ya nos vemos luego

(Luego el chico castaño tomo a Sam por la cintura y le dio un tierno beso, con ese gesto la rubia se dio cuenta que nada había sido un sueño)

S: adiós (le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se fue)

Sam corrió como nunca las escaleras y llego al departamento de carly, Pero antes de entrar a este se encuentra con su amiga)

C:(preocupada) por fin te encuentro

S: pero si yo no hice nada

C: mmm…si nada (lo decía con un tono poco irónico)

S: haaa…es que…yo fuiii… a dar un paseo

C: ¿un paseo?

S: es que... estaba muy lindo el día y quería comprar ya que había una promoción de carne en el supermercado (mintiendo otra vez)

C: ¿y trajiste algo?

S: mmm… no tenía dinero

C: ¿y como vas a ir a un lugar así sin dinero?

S: Bueno pero ya estoy aquí

C: ya mejor entremos

S: ya

(En eso llega Freddie)

F: hola carly ¿como te ha ido?

C: bien... pero por que no has saludado a Sam

F:(nervioso) emm…es que...

S: es que sigue molesto conmigo por la broma de ayer que le hice

C: ya veo

F: si pero ya paso, hola Sam

S: hola fredo

C: ¿que raros andan ustedes dos?

SyF: no, para nada (se miraron)

C: definitivamente. Si están raros hoy

F: que no., ya me voy a mi casa, nos vemos luego (se fue)

C: ya Sam entremos adiós

S: adiós F: ya

(Luego de esto entro a su casa, al cerrar la puerta se percato que no había nadie en ella)

F: UF! Me salve, y ¿adonde estará mi mama?

(Es eso el escucha que se abre la puerta era la señora Benson la cual estaba platicando por celular, por no entro completamente ya que discutía con un oficial de policía)

F: (nervioso) aaa que hago…mmm… ya se (se fue a la cocina)

SB: pero señor oficial... Es un chico de 16 años

OF: ¿16 años? yo creía que tenía 7

SB:(molesta) pero es mi chico… no entiende como me sie…

OF: ¿Qué?

(La mujer ve al chico salir de la cocina con un emparedado y un jugo)

SB: ¿eh? No nada, no se preocupe ya lo encontré

OF: OK… las madres de hoy (colgó)

(La madre del castaño guardo su celular y acto seguido fue a abrazar a su hijo)

F: ¡mama ten cuidado! y no te preocupes estoy bien

SB: pero como quieres que no me preocupe si estuviste como 3 hora desaparecido

F: no fue tanto (al decir esto se fue a sentar a la mesa) además fui a dar un paseo

SB: ¿un paseo?

F: (excusándose) es que es doctor me dijo que una buena forma de salir del stress es que salga todos los días a lo menos 3 horas para relajarme un poco

SB: aaa esta bien si el medico lo dice… Pero deberías avisar preocupas mucho a tu madre

F:( sonrió) eso Hare…

En ese mismo momento Sam y carly conversaba en el departamento de la chica castaña y estaban sentadas en el sillón)

C: y como te decía, el profesor pidió que hiciéramos el proyecto de esa manera

( La chica rubia estaba perdida en sus recuerdos, recapitulando el gran giro que había dado su vida, feliz por poder estar con el chico que ella amaba ,pero mal al mismo tiempo por que ese mismo amor podría irse en cualquier momento, pensar en lo ultimo hacia que ella se sintiera mal, con un sentimiento único)

C: Sam, sam, sam (mientra le movía el hombro)

S: ¿que?

C: en verdad hoy si que estas extraña Sam

S: ¿yo? No debe ser tu imaginación carly

C: te conozco y se que tu no eres así responde ¿Qué te pasa?

S:(pensamiento) aaa…carly me puede descubrir tengo que cambiar la actitud y debo hacerlo pronto (mirando a la castaña) ¿decías algo carly?

C: ves, ya dime que te pasa…

S: emm…

(En eso llega Spencer, triste con un frasco en las manos todo hacia parecer que era una pecera)

C: ¿Qué haces hermano?

SP: nada, solo despedía a Panchito

S: ¿y quien es Panchito?

C: espera… no es otro de tus peces Spencer, el que compraste el otro día

SP: emm… la verdad…sip

S: y va otro acuafuneral agregado a tu lista jajaja (riéndose)

C: no seas cruel y tu (diciéndole a Spencer) debería de dejar de comprar peces, lo que haces es irresponsable

SP: pero si yo soy responsable

S: y yo soy vegetariana

SP: me gusta tu sarcasmo Sam, me voy a la tienda adiós

C: no traigas otro pez

SP: lo Hare

CyS: adiós

(Luego las 2 rieron)

C: jajajaja así es como te quiero ver Sam

S: jajaja...si

Sam había olvidado por uno segundo el problema que tenia, no era suyo necesariamente, pero la consideraba como su propio problema

S:(bostezando) tengo sueño

C: eso no me sorprende

S: quiero dormir un rato

C: y anoche ¿no dormiste? ¿Tuviste pesadillas?

S: emmm… (Susurrando)yo creo que estoy en una…

C: ¿eh?¿que dijiste? responde

S. no nada importante

C: creo que por eso esta así ¿no?

S: ¿eh? No te equivocas

C: ¿entonces...?

S: nada me iré a acostar un rato aquí

C: buen yo también iré pero a hacer nuestro proyecto

S: gracias amiga

C: yaaa (levantándose del sillón y se fue a su pieza)

S: aaa (bostezando) a dormir (y se recostó en el sillón)

Sam no se dió cuenta cuando se quedo dormida ya que estaba muy cansada, pasó un rato… y adentrándonos en el sueño de la chica rubia estaba en un lugar oscuro, sin nadie…

S: donde estoy ¿hay alguien ahí?

( Solo se escucha el eco que producía las palabras de la chica )

S: no quiero esta aquí, por favor que alguien me ayude

(En eso aparece Freddie al frente de ella)

F: Sam

S: FREDDIE (esto lo dijo feliz y acto seguido lo abrazó) que bueno que estás aquí, tenía miedo

F: tontita, no te preocupes, estoy aquí

S: lo se… (Abrazándolo fuerte)

(en eso el castaño desaparece)

S: ¿eh?... Freddie ¿Dónde estas?

Luego al ver por todo lados y se da cuenta que ve nuevamente al chico pero esta vez estaba de espalda y unos pasos más delante de ella, Sam corrió hacia el y cuando lo toma de hombro, este cae al cayo al suelo

S: (agachándose) Freddie, Freddie, por favor despierta (sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas) , la chica al ver al chico se dio cuenta que no estaba respiraba

S:(gritando y llorando) Nooo! Porfavor, no esto no puede estar pasando porfavor, esto debe ser una broma fredo despierta (esto lo decía con un voz desesperada) DESPIERTA FREDIIEEEEEEE

En ese mismo momento en la casa de los Benson

(Freddie recién termino de comer)

F: estuvo rico lo que comí

SB: pero sólo era un emparedado y un jugo

F: eso no importa, ya me voy (levantándose)

SB: ¿y a donde vas?

F: a la casa de Carly, necesito preguntarle algo del programa

SB: ¿pero por qué? No has descansado nada

F: no te preocupes, no tengo sueño (dirígiéndose a la puerta)

SB: pero…

F: adiós nos vemos mas tarde (abrió la puerta y se fue)

(Dirigiéndose a la casa de Carly se percató que la puerta estaba media abierta y decidió entrar allí, como resultado encontró a Sam durmiendo)

F: que chica tan dormilona (sonrió)

(Luego de eso el chico entra y se sienta en el sillón que estaba al lado del sofá para contemplar la cara de la chica)

F: te ves más hermosa cuando duermes….

En eso el chico escuchó algo que dijo la joven angustiosamente

S: (balbuceando) no…NO!...que alguien me ayude

(Dentro del sueño, ella estaba junto al chico tratando de ayudarlo en lo que más podía)

S: (llorando) por favor no… ( en eso trató de abrazarlo) que esto sea una pesadilla…

Por la desesperación la chica gritó como nunca lo había hecho antes, así fue como despertó asustada y al lado de ella estaba Freddie preocupado por lo que había pasado

F: ¿que pasa Sam? (acercándose a ella)

S: Freddie…Freddie…dime que estás bien (tocándole la cara)

F: sí, sí, estoy bien (sonriendo)

S: me alegro de escuchar eso (en eso lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar)

F: dime qué te pasa Sam

S: (separándose de él) tuve…una horrorosa pesadilla…y tengo miedo que se haga realidad

F: ¿qué tienes miedo que se haga realidad?

S: que tu mueres

F: pero no seas pesimista, no ha pasado nada todavía

S: (parándose) ¿eres un tonto o qué? Sabes que me preocupo por ti y tu me dices que no pasa nada

F: no me refiero a eso, es que estas viendo muy negativamente el estado en el que estoy

S: no es eso, sólo me pongo en todos los casos

F: ya, no discutamos más, y tranquilízate (levantándose y tomándole el hombro) no te preocupes todo va a estar bien, y si tienes ganas de llorar hazlo para que te desahogues (extendiendo sus brazos para que ella lo abrazara, y ella fue inmediatamente a abrazarlo)

S: es que de verdad no quiero perderte

F: yo tampoco, Sam yo tampoco…

( en ese mismo momento Carly baja de la escalera y encontró a la pareja abrazándose y no entendió la situación, luego dijo en voz alta)

C: ¿Qué está pasando aquí?


	8. Chapter 8

Cap8: la pesadilla también se puede hacer realidad (primera parte)

Carly estaba muy asombrada al ver a sus dos amigos los cuales se odiaban mutuamente abrazados

C: ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

Los jóvenes al escuchar la voz de su amiga se separaron de golpe

F: umm... nada

C:¿nada?

S: es mi culpa

Carly al bajar completamente de las escaleras y acercándose a Sam, pudo notar que su amiga estaba llorando

C:Sam! ¿Qué pasa? Estas llorando

S: ¿yo? (secándose rápidamente las lagrimas con su manga) no es que se me metió una basurita en el ojo

C: amiga (se acerco) mientes estuviste llorando (mirando al chico) Freddie que le hiciste

F: ¿ah? ¿Qué? ¿Yo? no le hice nada

S: no Carly el no me hizo nada

C: entonces

S: solo tuve un mal sueño, me desperté asustada vi a fredo y luego lo abrasé, solo fue eso

C: ¿tu? ¿Asustada?

S: si (abrazando a carly)

F: creo que es mejor que las deje sola par que puedan hablar mejor, yo iré a arriba a ver unos equipos

(Después de decir esto el castaño subió rápidamente las escaleras dejando a las dos amigas solas, por su parte las chicas fueron a la cocina)

C: toma (entregándole un vaso con agua)

S: gracias (tomo del agua)

C: ¿te gusta Freddie?

S:(se atraganto) QUE!

C: no te alteres era solo un pregunta

S: ¿por?

C: es que cuando los vi, no se, te veías tan, no se tranquila, segura…

S: solo necesitaba apoyo, eso

C: y de que se trataba la pesadilla, ya que debe haber sido muy mala para que te comportaras así

S mmm...… no quiero hablar de eso

C: esta bien

(En eso llega Spencer)

C: hola Spencer

SP: hola carly, hola Sam

S: hola

C: ¿que trajiste al final?

SP: otro pez se llama Juanito

C: no, ¿otro mas? Eso es un crimen

SP: no seas dramática (se fue corriendo)

C: ya ahora, si iré a hacer nuestro trabajo (dirigiéndose acacia las escaleras) y tu descansaras en el sofá ¿entendido? (subiendo las escaleras)

S: si (se fue al sillón)

(Pero Sam no e hizo caso a su amiga y fue a conversar con e chico castaño el cual se encontraba en el 2º piso, con todo el cuidado posible trato de hacer el menor ruido posible al subir las escaleras)

(Arriba en el estudio)

Freddie estaba arreglando sus equipos en ese momento lega la rubia la cual con el descuido del técnico le tapa los ojos

S: ¿quien soy? (sonriendo)

F: no lo se dame pistas (también sonriendo)

S: mmm...soy una mujer

F: ya dime más

S:soy rubia

F:cerca dime mas

S: soy la mejor amiga de carly Shay  
>F: mmm… casi te falta una cosa…<p>

S: ahm… ya se… soy la chica que mas te ama en este mundo

F: ya se quien eres

S: si…

F: mmm... eres Melanie

S: Que!

F: jajaja… tonta si se que eres Sam  
>S: (sacándole la manos de la cara) eres malo fredo<p>

F: como me podría confundir con esta chica hermosa que tengo frente

S: sabias que eres un tonto (abrazándolo)

F: lo se, pero soy tu tonto

S: si… (Lo dijo mientra sonreía) y ¿que haces? Aaa, esas cosas cibernéticas (se separaron)

F: mmm… si lo quieres llama así, si eso es

S: aaa…

F: ¿me quieres ayudar?

S: ya pero si rompo algo será tu culpa

F: bueno ya

Paso un rato… Sam ayudaba en todo lo que podía hasta que…

F: ya Sam… porfavor pásame el desartonillador...

S:( tomando la herramienta) ¿este es?

F: si pásamelo

La chica al entregarle la herramienta a Freddie este se le cae de las manos ya que al chico le paso algo…

S: a que tonta soy (recogiendo el objeto)

F: Sam

S: ¿Qué?

F:(cerrando los ojos) ven Sam

S:(asustada y levantándose rápidamente) ¿que te pasa, te sientes bien?

F: (abrió los ojos y lo cerró nuevamente) estoy viendo doble

S: ¿doble?

F: creo que debes saber lo que significa doble

S: claro, ven para acá (tomo a Freddie de las manos y lo sentó en una silla)

S: (agachándose) cuantos dedos vez (mostrándole 2 dedos)

F: veo muchos

S: definitivo ves muchos

F: no me di cuenta (ironico)

S: perdona..

F: no te preocupes ¿y aora que haremos?

S: ¿a que te refieres?

F: no creo que pueda hacer nada en este estado ¿no lo crees?

S:si...pero antes

F:¿que?

S: quédate aquí yo voy y vuelvo

(Sam se levanto y se fue a las cocina minuciosamente y trajo de allí un paño con agua fría)

S: ya, toma ponte esto el los ojos (pasándole el paño)

F: gracias (haciéndole Caso a lo que la chica le dijo)

S: ¿te sientes mejor? (sentándose en el suelo)

F: no lo se, solo tendré que esperar un rato… me gustaría preguntarte algo Sam

S: dime…

F: ¿desde cuando te empecé a gustar?

S: (nerviosa) no creo que sea el momento para decírtelo así qu…

F: (interrumpiéndola) si es el momento (sacándose el paño)  
>S: ya... pero cúbrete con eso otra vez<p>

F: este bien (colocando e paño e su lugar)

S: mmm… como empezar, nunca pensé que diría esto…bueno realmente no se cuando, donde y el por queme empezaste a gustar… pero puedo asegurar que al principio no caíste muy bien que digamos, pero luego pasamos buenas momentos juntos, nos divertíamos y poco a poco empecé a quererte como amigo hasta que llego ese día… en que me besaste esa sensación, estado que se yo, me hizo quedar en otro mundo aunque suene loco (sonrío)pero sentí que eras de mi propiedad y que nadie te podía hacer algo excepto yo … eso

(Hubo un silencio)

S: ¿y tu?

F: ¿yo?

S: no otro (irónico)

F: entonces no quieres saber

S: basta, dime

F: Bueno ya. (Sacándose el paño de la cara) podríamos decir que es casi lo mismo que dijiste… no me gustaba tu actitud tosca, grosera poco, femenina y algunas veces me preguntaba el por que estabas con carly una chica la cual era totalmente distinta a ti, también era realmente molesto estar seca tuyo ya que siempre me ganaba uno de tus insultos o golpes por sorpresa, pero luego através del tiempo comprendí que aunque fuéramos totalmente distintos de una forma o otra nos complementábamos y eso me hacia estar… no se estar.. ¿Feliz?

S: Woo no sabia que dirias algo asi (sonrio)

F: yo tampoco

(Los dos rieron)

S: ire a comer algo

F: ya, entonces yo me quedare aquí

S:Y ¿si carly viene?

F: no te preocupes ella no vendrá

S: (levantándose) yo voy y vuelvo ¿quieres algo?

F: no gracias

S: ya quédate aquí vuelvo pronto

(Sam sale bajando las escaleras para ir la cocina a comer algo, luego de unos minutos al terminar el plato de costillitas que había sacado del refrigerador decido volver así estudio para estar un rato más con el chico que ella le gustaba, luego de esto subió por las escaleras y al entrar a estudio sintió una atmosfera distinta, estaba callado y al entrar al fondo encontró a Freddie en el suelo… un pánico se apodero de ella no sabia que hacer ya que el mido la paralizaba hasta que….

(Carly llega al estudio)

C: Freddie has visto a Sam es que no la encu….

(La castaña quedo impresionada al ver que su amiga se encontraba con su amigo en el suelo mientras la rubia estaba arrodillada llorando mientra lo abrazaba y luego de esto ella reacciono

C:(asustada) FREDDIE! ¿Qué paso Sam? (se agacho)

S:(llorando) no se solo lo entre así (dejándolo de abrazarlo)

C: deja ver

(Carly se dio cuenta que el chico solo estaba durmiendo ya que n mostraba Nunkun signo que estuviera mal)

S: dime que no esta muerto... porfavor carly dímelo

C: ¿Por qué debería estarlo?

S: nada… dime como esta carly

C: no te preocupes solo esta durmiendo

S: ¿durmiendo?

C: si, así que tranquilízate y porfavor quiero que me diga lo que te esta pasando ay que hoy no te reconozco

S: no lo se (poniéndose las mano en la caray a la ves comenzar a llorar nuevamente)

C: Sam… (Lo dejo con un tono triste)

(En ese momento el chico abrió los ojos)

F:(bostezando) que… esta pasando aquí (levantándose hasta quedar sentado)

(Se fijo pues había recuperado la visibilidad de de sus ojos y vio que Sam estaba llorando, Luego fue hasta al frente de ella, le saco las mano de la cara y le dijo)

F: tranquila yo estoy bien

S: y como quieres que este bien yo si tu…

(Sam recién recordó que no estaba sola con Freddie también estaba su amiga carly la cual podría descubrí lo que pasaba)

C: ¿que decías Sam?

S: (nervosa) emmm… yo… que

F: es que ha soñando estos días que me pasa algo malo y aunque esta malhumorada, terca y odiosa chica y la cual le gusta molestarme , también se preocupa por mi ... Gracias Sam (poniéndole a una mano en la cabeza) no me pasara nada malo

C: aaa que por eso era… aaa que lindo de tu parte, Pero solo es una pesadilla

S: bueno debe se que estaba en mis días sensible (sonrío)

C: (mirando al chico) ¿y pero que estabas durmiendo en el sueño?

F: es que tenía sueño… y además no quería ir a mi casa ya tú sabes… por mi mama

C: eso es un punto importante, pero para la próxima puedes asustar a más de una persona

F: lo tendré en cuenta y no fue mi intención asustarlas (terminando de pararse) es mejor que me vaya a mi casa, adiós chicas (mirando a Sam) no te preocupes estaré bien (y al decir eso se fue)

S. eso espero

C: ¿que dijiste?

S: que espero con ansias que termines el proyecto mientras tanto yo me iré a dormir un rato mas

C: bueno, yo me iré a mi habitación que duermas bien

(La castaña sale del estudio un poco extrañada ya que quedado atónita había con la reacción de su amiga y su amigo, sintió que algo escondía y se sentía con la obligación de saber lo que estaba pasando)


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo9: te agradezco a ti

(Al día siguiente al salir de la escuela Sam y carly conversaban sobre qué cosas deberían hacer para el próximo programa)

S: y tú crees que esa idea es buena (lo dijo con un tono aburrido)

C: mmm creo que pareces no te gusto

S: se nota (mostrando una risa fingida)

(En eso llega freddie)

F: hola carly hola, monstruo rizado

C: hola freddie

S: hola ñoño  
>F: que pasa hoy Sam, no te dieron tu grasito diario hoy, que tienes que descargaste conmigo (todo lo decía con un tono burlón)<p>

S: para tu información freidora, no es 1 grasito son 4 y además con qué derecho te crees para burlarte de mi

F: entonces perdóneme princesa (tocándola la cabeza)

S: oye tú (tomándole la oreja con la mano)

F: déjame en paz (sacándole la mano)

S: no tú déjame

F: que tu

S: no que tu fredo

(En ese instante los dos empiezan a desordenarse el pelo con las manos, mientras tanto carly trataba de parar la situación pero no podía hasta que…)

C:(gritando) basta!

SYF: (pararon y simultáneamente dijeron) él/ella fue

(Al abre realizado esa acción la castaña se había dado cuenta que la pareja de amigo estaba todo desordenados y despeinados)

C:(riendose) jajaja…miren como están (sacando un espejo de su bolso y reflejando a la ves a los 2 chicos)

S: jajaja… Benson te bes mal

F: jajaja... lo mismo digo de ti Sam

S:(seria) pero no es divertido

F: si lo es

S: que no

F: te digo que si

C: ya yo mejor los dejo me voy a casa por favor no se maten

SYF: bueno

C: adiós

SyF: adiós

(Luego que su amiga se fue ellos volvieron a reír)

S: te ves pésimo

F: ¿y crees que carly se creyó nuestra actuación? ¿No?

S: si, aunque no fue difícil ya que yo estoy acostumbrada a molestarte

F: de eso no me cabe duda…

S: esta es la única solución para que carly no nos descubra, ya que después que te fuiste y yo dormí mi respectiva siesta, me pregunto muchas cosas casi parecía un interrogatorio

F: hoy en la clase de historia también me pregunto muchas cosas… por cierto ahora hay que ir a tu ya sabes donde

S: (emocionada) a la fábrica de grasitos

F: Sam (mirándola)

S: ya eras una broma

F: vamos (dirigiéndose hacia afuera)

S: ya (siguiendo al chico)

(Fueron en bus hacia dicho edificio el cual habían visitado el día anterior al llegar allí bajaron del bus)

(Afuera del edificio)

F: Ya llegamos

S:(ironico) no me di cuenta

F: siempre tan graciosa Sam

S: ya mejor entramos

F: bueno

Al entrar en la puerta Sam y freddie estaban conversando hasta que la chica rubia se tropezó con un chico y esta cae al suelo

S:(sentada en el suelo) ay! Eso dolió

F: ¿te encuentras bien? (ayudándola a pararse)

S: si, por que no te fijas por donde caminas tonto (dirigiéndose al chico)

?:Discúlpame no te vi (también estaba en el suelo con los ojos serrado)

(Freddie a estar pendiente de Sam no miro inmediatamente a chico pero si su voz se le hico familiar y luego lo vio directo a la cara y se sorprendió)

F: ¿Mike?

M: (abriendo los ojos y levantándose) Freddie… si eres tú (lo último lo dijo muy alegre)

(Los dos chicos se dieron la mano)

S:( confundida) emm… me perdí de algo… Por qué parce que yo si

M: lo sabía, sabía que te volvería a ver

F: y como

M: no sé, intuición

F: tal vez...

M: si... ¿Y ella quién es? ¿Es tu novia?

F: podríamos decir que si…

S: (enojada) ¿Cómo que podríamos? (tomándole una de las mejillas del chico)

F: hay eso dueles

S: solo de que si

F: siiiii

(La chica dejo de realizar la acción)

M: jajaja que simpática es tu casi novia

S: como que casi nov…espera de donde conoces a ese chico

F: bueno sam, te acuerdas el día que dije que fui a hacer unos trámites y llegué tarde

S: si me acuerdo

F: pues es día a mi mama se le descompuso el auto, así que tuve que irme en un taxi y ahí lo encontré, también me ayudo en un momento ya que me sentí mal

S: aaa y ¿como te llamas?

F: párese que no escuchaste cuando lo llame Mike

S: emmm… no tomo atención a ese tipo de cosas

M: mucho gusto mi nombre es Mike y cual es el nombre de esta chica tan bonita

F:(susurrando) no lo es

S: (pegándole en el brazo del castaño) mi nombre es Samantha, pero puedes decirme Sam si no quieres recibir una golpiza

M: entonces Sam

S:¿si?

M: porfavor cuida mucho a Freddie ¿ya?

S: eso hago siempre (sonrío)

F: y también me pega (aun tomándose el brazo por el golpe del brazo)

S: cállate Freddie

M: disculpen me tengo que ir hasta luego

SyF: adiós

(Luego del imprevisto acontecimiento estos entraron al edificio, se sorprendieron por que había más gente de la que había normalmente)

S: buuuu… hay mucha personas… me estreso…

F: tranquila vamos a esperar

(Los chicos se fueron a esperar en las sillas de la sala de espera para tener alguna novedad en eso escuchan los parlantes por los cuales se escuchaba el siguiente mensaje

P:"su atención porfavor se solicita a todas las personas que fueron llamados el día de hoy se ruega que todo ellos pasen al auditorio gracias

S: ay no mas gente me estreso mas (mientra decía esto se colocaba las manos en la cabeza)

F: si quieres puedes esperar aquí por mientras que yo voy… (Levantándose de la silla)

S: (levantándose también) no de ninguna manera… por eso vine con tigo ¿no?

F: pero si tu…

(El chico fue callado con un beso de la chica rubia)

S: (separándose del) ¿decías algo?

F: no nada (sonrío) vamos (tomándole la mano)

S: ya

(Los 2 chicos fueron a la sala de auditorio por supuesto había mucha gente, desde niños muy pequeños hasta adultos mayores, a Sam no le gustaba la idea de ver tanta gente, pero este sacrificio solo lo hacia por el chico adentro del salón los chicos se sentaron en primera fila, uno minutos ante que comenzara la reunión san noto que Freddie estaba inquieto)

S: ¿que te pasa?

F: estoy un poco nervioso

S: tranquilízate (apretándole la mano par que le sintiera que ella estaba junto a el y que no estaba solo)

F: bueno… tratare

(Luego de unos minutos llegó el doctor y se instaló al frente de todos los invitados y con un micrófono empezó a hablar)

D: Buenas tardes a todos, como ustedes verán nos encontramos aquí ya que somos una comunidad… (Después de unos segundos)… no mas que eso una familia que hoy recibe otro integrante mas (acercándose a la fila donde estaba los dos chicos) aquí se presenta Fredward Benson (pasándole el micrófono a el) toma Freddie

F: ¿eh?.. Yo

D: si preséntate

(El castaño se levanto y tomo el micrófono con mucho esfuerzo)

F: (nervioso) buenas tardes mi nombre es…

(El chico quedo en blanco, el nerviosismo lo habías invalido por completo)

F: (susurrando)… no puedo, no puedo…

(De pronto el chico siente que es tomado de la mano por la chica rubia, los sus ojos azules de ella le transmitían una seguridad que le ayudo en demasía

S: tu puedes Freddie (sonrío)

F: gracias, Sam

(El tomo nuevamente el micrófono y empezó a hablar)

F: bueno... Disculpen la interrupción… Mucho gusto mi nombre es Freddie benson la verdad es que estoy aquí por que no estoy bien… hace dos días me diagnosticaron cáncer cerebral... nunca pensé que me podría pasar esto… y solo se que necesito ayuda, por eso estoy aquí gracias

(Todos aplaudieron y el chico le devolvió el micrófono al doctor)

D: ¿alguien tiene una pregunta?

?: Yo

(Una niña de aproximadamente de 11 años que estaba sentada al lado de ellos levanto la mano y con firmeza dijo)

N: me gustaría saber por que la chica linda le esta tomando la mano a Freddie

(Nadie se había dado cuenta de eso, excepto a chica, de inmediato todos miraron a los jóvenes)

Mama de la chica: shuu... Hija no hables eso

(Así que todos miraron a Freddie el cual moría de vergüenza al igual que Sam, la atmosfera en el lugar era algo incomoda, ya que todos conversaban entre si, entonces Freddie levanto la mano y el medico le pregunto)

D: ¿quiere responder?

F: si

D: esta bien (pasándole el micrófono)

F: gracias (tomando el aparato) la chica que sostiene mi mano es mi novia y es una de las razones por las cuales quiero seguir viviendo y estoy aquí sin ella no sabría que hacer y por eso quiero pedir un aplauso de todos a ella (hico que la chica se para de su asiento) a Sam puckett

En eso todos aplaudieron

S:(nerviosa) por que hiciste eso

F: es un agradecimiento por estar conmigo

S: pero no tuviste otra idea

F: no, fue improvisado, así que gracias por ayudarme

S: de nada tontito

(El doctor le pide nuevamente a Freddie el micrófono y este termina de decir )

D: bueno eso es todo por hoy, gracias por venir, ahora podrán ir todo los pacientes a sus tratamiento correspondiente... muchas gracias de nuevo hasta otra oportunidad

(Así fue como termino la reunión, gran parte de la gente se había ido Freddie y Sam estaban conversando y esperando al doctor terminara de conversar con otros pacientes, en eso aparece de nuevo la niña de la pregunta y empieza a conversar con ellos

Ñ: ¿a si que son novios? (dijo la niña curiosamente)

F: podríamos decir que si

S: otra ves lo mismo (tomándole la mejilla)

F: que si (sonriendo) somos novios

S:(sacándole la mano de la cara) al fin… (Mirando a la chica) oye niña ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que yo le tome la mano?

Ñ: fácil, por que estaba a lado suyo

F: aaa que pregunta tonta hiciste sam

S: cállate Benson

Ñ: pero también me fije es como se miraban

(El doctor termino y Freddie fue a conversar con el mientras las chicas seguían comentando cosas)

D: ¿Qué te pareció la reunión?  
>F: bien pero nunca pensé que seria una presentación no hubiera estado tan nervioso<p>

D: si, por cierto tienes buena suerte de tener esa chica así

F: (sonrío) eso es verdad

(Freddie decía esta palabras mientra observaba a Sam que sonreías…Eso lo hacia estar muy feliz

D: ya vamos a la oficina

F: por supuesto pero… ¿Puedo ir con ella?

D: aunque quisieras no podría déjate entrar solo, Ella no e lo perdonaría

F: si ella es así

D: pues entonces los espero allá

F: desde luego


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo10: las 10 cosas que quiero para mi vida + un tratamiento

(Sam y Freddie salían del hospital rumbo a la casa de carly en el recorrido ella recordaba la conversación que habían tenido en la oficina del doctor)

Flasblack

Después de despedirse de la niña fueron hacia la oficina del doctor

F:(abriendo al puerta) llegamos…

D: pasen y tomen asiento

(Los jóvenes le hicieron caso y se sentaron)

F: ¿de que quiere hablarnos?

D: si, eso bueno es que tenemos que acordar y explicarte el asunto del tratamiento

F: ¿y de qué trata?

D: mira Freddie, consta de 3 fases, una farmacológica otra de quimioterapia y la ultima es la quirúrgica

S: en español porfavor…

F: la apoyo tampoco entiendo

D: bueno, para que entiendan la primera etapa te daré medicamento los cuales son muy fuertes pero no tanto como la quimioterapia, esto lo haremos para que no sea tan traumático la segunda etapa y luego conté decía viene la etapa de la quimioterapia que serán 2 veces por semana y dependiendo del estado tuyo, y ahí te inyectaremos químicos

S: espere, espere como que químico acaso o quiere matar (lo decía con un tono molesto mientra esta se levantaba de la silla)

F: porfavor cálmate (también levantándose)

D: no me refiero a ese tipo de químico, solo como medicamentos (indicándole que se sentaran)

(Los 2 chicos hicieron caso)

F: no me gusta esa idea, se me caerá el pelo ¿cierto?

D: lamentablemente sí, pero hay un problema mas, ya que si quieres seguir ocultando esto a tu madre será difícil ya que tienes que ocultar dos cosas

F: ¿por qué? Por lo que yo sé sólo tendré que ocultar el problema del pelo

D: me refiero al catéter que tendremos que colocarte

S: Qué! Eso si no me gusta Freddie (mirando al chico)

D: tranquila, para que quede más claro el catéter es una conexión para no lastimar a Freddie

F: ¿para no lastimarme?

D: me explico, la quimioterapia consiste en inyectar medicamentos altamente tóxicos y por eso la caída del cabello, desde luego estas inyecciones tienen que ser administradas muchas veces, imagínate que utilizáramos tus brazos, después de un tiempo los tendrías muy lastimados y sería imposible volverte a inyectar, es más por comodidad y cuidar la integridad tuya, ¿entiendes?

F: ha, ya veo (confundido)

S: veo que él no entendió y menos yo

D: a ver, recapitulemos…

(Con mucha paciencia el médico les explicó como era el tratamiento)

Luego de varios minutos

F: creo que ya comprendo

S: quedé igual, pero me conformo con que él lo sepa, pero sigo con la idea de que no me gusta el asunto de la manguerita

F: se llama cateter

S: sí, eso, como se llame

D: después lo veras mejor, y bueno, después la cirugía

S: espere, espere otra vez, no cree que sea mucho que tome medicamentos, luego le inyecten con la manguerita y además quede pelado ¿y después lo operará?

¿Que acaso será su conejillo de indias?

D: no es mi conejillo de indias, sólo que con los primeros tratamientos podemos disminuir el tumor y permitiremos que sea más manejable la operación, si lo hacemos ahora y nos saltamos los dos primeros pasos ten por seguro que Freddie no saldría vivo

S: no quiero eso, prefiero que haga lo que usted dice

D: ya entonces comenzaremos con la primera etapa

(El medico escribió una receta la que indicaba cómo, cuando y donde debía tomar los medicamentos)

D: toma chico (pasándole la hoja) ya demás aquí está el numero telefónico por si necesitas algo)

F: ¿con esto me sentiré mejor?

D: digamos que sí

S: basta con el asunto de decir que digamos que sí (enojada)

D: digo esto por que los medicamentos suelen demorar acostumbrarse al organismo de cada persona y en ocasiones provoca algún efecto secundario

F: ¿y que me podrían provocar?

D: estar pálido, falta de apetito, dolor de cabeza nauseas vómitos… Perdón eso es lo que podemos hacer por ahora ¿entendiste?

F: claro, pero yo no tengo dinero para comprar esto

D: no te preocupes aquí te lo daremos

S: menos mal, lo van maltratar y a pelar por lo menos que le den algo…

F: Sam (mirándola)

D: jajaja… me da risa esta chica, algunas veces no entiendo como pueden ser pareja

F: yo tampoco

S:(pegándole en el brazo) ¿Qué dijiste?

F: ¿yo? Nada, nada

D: con esto terminamos (levantándose de la silla)

(Los chicos imitaron la acción)

F: bueno entonces nosotros nos retiramos…. Gracias doc

S: gracias viejo

F: Sam (mirándola otra vez) discúlpela

D: jajaja…no te preocupes ya me acostumbre a su actitud

S: me alegro por eso no lo tratare mejor de lo que ya lo estoy tratando

F: mejor nos vamos (tomándole la mano a la chica rubia)

S: ¿que haces?

F: llevándome a mi novia

S: espera…adiós viejo

D: hasta luego

(Los 2 jóvenes salieron del lugar y fueron a recoger los remedios dados por el doctor luego salieron del hospital rumbo a la casa de su amiga carly, Sam todavía seguía recordando todas dudas las cuales le giraban en su cabeza)

F: ¿te pasa algo?

Eso hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos)

S: no nada, solo que sigo confundida con todo este asunto (lo decía preocupada)

F: no te esfuerces la cabecita princesita que se te puede fundir

S:(con tono irónico) que gracioso Benson

F: jajaja (sonrío)

S:(sonrío) te quiero (susurrándole al oído)

F: yo también

(Al llegar al edificio subieron inmediatamente por el ascensor llegando al su destino)

S:(tocando la puerta) carla…carlangas….CARLOTTA!

C: (abriendo la puerta) Hola Sam… ¿Freddie?

F y S: hola

C: llegaron juntos

S: Sí, es que nos encontramos en la entrada del edificio, yo venía de mi casa y no sé qué estaba haciendo este ñoño (indicándolo con el dedo)

F: yo estaba dando un paseo

C: aaaa…ya pasen

(Así los tres amigos estuvieron conversando todo lo que restaba de tarde hasta que anocheció)

C: (mirando el reloj) oooh! Que tarde es!

F: sí, es verdad

S: (bostezando) es mejor que me vaya

F: yo también (levantándose) Sam quiero conversar contigo

S: ¿yo?

F: sí, tú ven (saliendo del departamento)  
>S: ya voy bobo (levantándose)<p>

C: nos vemos mañana

S y F: Adiós!

(Fuera del departamento)

S: que quieres?

F: necesito que me acompañes

S: a donde?

F: a mi casa

S: por qué?

F: por que soy un cobarde

S: cobarde?

F: no me atrevo a tomar los remedios solos

S: te entiendo, vamos

(Caminan hacia la casa de Freddie)

F: no me vas a protestar? (tomándole la mano)

S: y por qué debería hacerlo?

F: no sé, sólo que en un caso normal te hubieras rehusado y hubieras comenzado a quejarte

S: sí, pero no estamos en ese caso… tu mamá esta en la casa cierto?

F: no, fue al taller de artes

S: aaa (aliviada) entonces vamos

(Freddie abrió la puerta y estos entran a la casa del chico)

F: espérame aquí…no rompas nada

S: no prometo nada (sonríe)

F: ya, voy y vuelvo

(Freddie fue hacia la cocina y de allí sacó un vaso con agua y regresó al living)

F: ya tengo el agua

(Ella y el se fueron a sentar al sillón de la casa, por su parte la chica saca de su banano, una caja que contenía remedios de diversos colores, una eran azules, otras eran blancas y la ultimas eran rosadas)

S: mira, aquí están las 3

F: gracias, pero solo necesito las rosadas por ahora

S: (mirándolo extraño) no te convertirás en mujer con esto,

F: (riéndose) no, comos e te ocurren esas tonterías tontita

S: no me exijas entender este asunto

(El chico toma las pastillas y el vaso)

S: listo?

F: no mucho

S: no te preocupes (tomándole el hombro) yo estoy aquí

F: gracias

(Freddie tomó la pastilla)

S: ves, no estuvo tan difícil

F: eso es por que tú estuviste aquí conmigo

S: sí (sonrió) es mejor que me vaya

F: sí, toma (pasándole algo en la mano)

S: y este dinero?

F: es para que tomes un taxi por que es tarde

S: ya, nos vemos mañana

(Estaba a punto salir pero Freddie la detiene y le da un beso)

F: gracias

S: sabes que lo hago por ti (dándole otro beso) adiós ( y sale corriendo con una sonrisa en la cara)

Pensamiento Sam:

Ya han pasado varias semanas desde que Freddie comenzó el tratamiento que le dio el viejo, no sé si realmente esto esté funcionando ya que cada día lo noto más mal que antes, sé que lo oculta, pero ha estado vomitando y ya no come como antes, es por ello que ha bajado considerables kilos en pocos días, temo que Carly esté sospechando, ya que repetidas veces pregunta por su salud y si es que le pasa algo malo, que debería ir a un doctor, Freddie se escusa diciendo que no duerme bien, que es solo cansancio, ahora nos toca una clase de filosofía, la más aburrida que yo conozco, como quieren que comprenda la vida si apenas conozco la vida, además esos famosos filosofas me tienen un poco vuelta loca, Freddie como siempre llegó mal y lo tuve que acompañar al baño, ya que deseaba vomitar nuevamente, esto me preocupaba mucho, pero intentaba disimularlo frente a mi amiga, después de ir al tocador, decidimos ir a clases, Freddie ya se sentía un poco mejor, al llegar a la sala de clases para mi fortuna tocó e timbre de salida de clases, pero para nuestro pesar, fuimos completamente envestidos por nuestros compañeros)

F: qué animales son

S: los comprendo, por esto no me gustan estas clases

( de pronto aparece el profesor )

P: chicos, menos mal que los veo, necesito avisarles que tienen que realizar un proyecto juntos, dividí al curso en parejas mixtas, pero como ustedes nos estaban, decidí dejarlos juntos

F: ¿y de qué se trata?

P: los temas son diversos, pero todos llegan a la misma causa

S: (con un tono aburrido) apúrese y díganos lo que nos toco, que me estoy aburriendo

F: Sam (mirándola)

P: para hacer este proyecto necesito que saquen uno de estos 3 papelitos

(El profesor saca de su bolsillo 3 papeles)

F: yo lo…

S: (interrumpiendo) yo lo quiero sacar…

F: está bien

(Sam escogió el papel más pequeño por que creyó que sería el más fácil, lo abrió)

S: 8?

F: número 8?

P: disculpen (sacando una lista de sus libros) El tema que les tocó es"las 10 cosas que quiero para mi vida"

S: las diez cosas….

F: que quiero para mi vida…

P: así es, quiero que me den un listado que quisieran hacer en su vida, y cumplir como mínimo con 3 de ellos y luego explicárselos a la clase

S: que aburrido

P: para que tengan una idea más clara, piensen como si les quedaran pocos días de vida, ¿qué es lo que les gustaría hacer?

Pensamiento Freddie:

En cierto modo esas palabras me hirieron un poco, ya que me sentí bastante identificado con lo que había dicho el profesor, pero en realidad sería una buena oportunidad para hacer un excelente proyecto y tener la escusa perfecta para estar con mi chica ruda, sin que los demás sospeche de nuestra relación

P: y eso es todo, los dejo chicos

S: ¿ya entonces Benson, haremos el trabajo, cierto?

F: por supuesto que sí

S: ¿como rayos vamos a hacer eso?

F: creo que la lista ya la tenemos casi lista

S: ¿por qué lo dices?

F: ¿me creerías si te digo que ya tengo una lista con todas las cosas que me gustarían hacer?

S: ¿qué?

F: es una larga historia…


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo: 11 cumplir deseos es tal vez la opción

(Los 2 jóvenes seguían en el mismo lugar)

S: Espera, espera ¿me estás diciendo que tú tienes una lista con las cosas que te gustaría hacer?

F: si pero no tengo las 10 solo 9 ya que nunca he sabido en lo que pondré en ese lugar

S: de verdad ya superaste la escala de ñoñaridad que tenia de ti, no puedes negarlo más , eres un ñoño hecho y derecho

F: Sam (mirándola)

S: no me mires así si es la verdad, pero me gustaría ver lo que escribiste

F: no, porque te conozco y sé que te vas a reír

S: ¿y quién dijo que no lo iba a hacer? (mostrando una risa maliciosa)

F: ves, ahora me arrepiento de habértelo dicho

S: nada de retractarse ahora ¿o quieres que te de uno de mis golpes?

F: no se supone que si tú amas a alguien no es correcto hacer eso

S: yo hago la excepción…ya di que si…sí

F:(sonriendo) está bien, pero está en mi casa a sí que tendrás que esperar…

Pensamiento Sam

¿Esperar?... esa palabra es considerada en mi diccionario como aburrida pero qué más da tendré que hacerlo ,además le tuve que prometer Freddie que no pelearía con su mama cuando fuéramos a la casa de él, pero eso inevitable, adoro pelear con esa señora ya que me resulta gracioso siempre salgo con la excusa que ella empezó el pleito cuando en realidad yo la ofendí primero pero en cierto modo quería a esa señora … ¿quería?... cállate Sam no sabes lo que estás diciendo… el amor del ñoño te está afectando…y mucho…

-Por qué no vamos a comer algo le dije con mucha alegría para que se animara ya que lo veía decaído

-no gracias… pero si quieres te acompaño

-pero…

-vamos, me lo decía mientras caminaba hacia el casino

Aaaa este benson me saca de mis casillas si no come lo hare por la fuerza, lo único que se me ocurrió en ese entonces fue amenazarlo

-si no comes no habrá beso le decía mientras movía un paquete de grasito que tenía en mi mano

-eres tramposa puckett… y si luego lo devuelvo

- le dije pues te comes otro

- Sam que asquerosa eres

-A soy yo le dije con una gran sonrisa

El no pudo evitar reírse a igual que yo

-A ti no se puede negar nada princesa, me quito el grasito que tenía y empezó a comer

-Buen chico, buen chico le decía mientras le tocaba la cabeza

-no soy tu perro Sam gruñía mientras comía

-A que nena eres fredo

Al tocar el pelo de él era agradable, fino y esponjoso se me hacia fácil jugar con el… eso eras muy lindo y a la vez un poco ñoño… pero al hacer esto me da un poco de tristeza ya que en un tiempo más se tendrá que ir… creo que ahí empezará nuestro calvario en cierto modo… ya no quiero pensar en eso, luego de terminar allí nos devolvimos a nuestro casilleros con la esperanza de encontrar a carly, al llegar allí la vimos recogiendo los libro del próxima clase

-Hola como les fue, decía mi amiga castaña cerrando la puerta de su casillero

-tenemos que hacer un tonto proyecto… y con este

-yo no soy ningún este…por cierto ¿con quién quedaste carly?

-con nuestro y extraño amigo gibby

- ¿y cuál fue el tema que les toco? le pregunte ansiosa

-cómo enfrentar un cáncer ¿raro no?

-que irónica es la vida, dijo el sin ganas

Aaaa todo lo que hiciéramos nos recordaba el problema que teníamos y eso me molestaba bastante… luego carls nos preguntó que nos había tocado a nosotros si reclamo alguno le dijimos que nos tocó buscar 10 cosas que haríamos en nuestra vida ella con cara atónita nos replicó que no había comprendido para nada el tema. Así que yo al igual que freddie le explicábamos que el proyecto costaba de realizar cosas que pudieras hacer antes de lo pase lo feo…eso creo, a su vez ella felizmente nos animó para que hacer el trabajo, esa parte de carly la envidiaba… esa forma para ver todo verlo de color fresita o que se yo, pero a diferencia mía yo era muy más fatalista y todo lo veo negro sin solución alguna, algo bastante patético por así decirlo…así ,paso toda la tarde lentamente, la verdad es que me diseque del aburrimiento y solo suplicara que pasaran rápido las clases. mis ojos se volvía como huevos fritos por tanto número y ejercicios hasta que sonó el vendito timbre fui la más feliz del lugar, luego corrí hacia los casillero y allí me esperaba con una de las sonrisas más bonita que podía existir- rayo como pueden existir una persona con una sonrisa así me volvía loca, me alegre al verlo ya que se veía mejor después de todo, oculte mi derretimiento por el con un golpe en su brazo el solo se limitó a decir que nos fuéramos a su casa el recorrido fue muy corto por las contaste risas, las pláticas y hasta las peleas que me resultaba patéticamente absurdas que se nos podían ocurrír, al llegar al edificio corrimos para no encontrarnos con el portero tonto subimos rápidamente por las escaleras ya que de vez en cuando odiaba esperar el ascensor es muy lento y eso me aburre…

Fin del pensamiento

F: llegamos

S: solo abre

F: ya princesa…

(El chico saco sus llaves y abrió el departamento, se dieron cuenta al abrir que la madre de él no estaba y decidieron a entrar)

S: a que pena y yo que la quería insultar

F: Sam ya basta

S: pero relájate que es broma

F: si…..pues yo no te creo

S: yo tampoco (se ríe)

F: ya comencemos con el proyecto

S: pero tengo hambre tienes algo que pueda traer a tu linda novia (acercándose y mostrando una carita de inocencia)

F: como puedo negarme a esa carita linda que tienes…princesa mía

(Al decir esto la chica rubia se colocó roja, por las palabras del chico)

S: que eres un perfecto tonto (girando la cara)

F: ¿y ahora que hice? ¿Dije algo que te molestara?

S: nada, nada cambie de parecer mejor trae ese papel ¿entendiste?

F: si mi jefa lo que usted ordene

El chico hizo caso del mandato de la rubia se fue rápidamente a su habitación, allí no se sintió muy bien sintió que la habitación daba vueltas pero él no le importó mucho porque creyó que el movimiento brusco había sido el culpable, abrió su escrito el cual estaba una caja de allí saco el tan misterioso papel cerro el mueble y se dirigió nuevamente donde se encontraba Sam

F: aquí esta…espera

La chica sin previo aviso le quita el papel de las manos el, ella empiezo a inspeccionar el contenido de este y leyó lo siguiente

Las cosas que quiero hacer

1.-aprender a andar en skate;)

2.-ir a un concierto de mi grupo favorito *-*

3.-estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo =0

4.-un día en que pueda romper muchas las reglas sin llegar a la cárcel x.x

5.-mirar el amanecer=)

6.-hacer algo por lo demás =)

7.-regalar algo significativo para una de las personas que son importantes para mí=)

8.-casarme con la chica que ame y tener una familia=]

9.-ir a una fiesta con la chica que ame3

10.-…

Freddie se extrañó, que Sam no digiera nada

S: no está malo al contrario se ven interesante

Pensamiento freddie

¿Interesante?... eso es muy sorprendente llegando de Sam, solo sonreí

-De verdad piensas así le dije animado

-si y por eso decidí que lo haremos realidad

-QUE! Respondí con asombro, Sam puckett incitándome a realizas esa cosas. Dios algo está pasando o se estará volviendo loca…

-Eso que cumpliremos cada una de las estas cosas con un tono campante me dicia

-Acaso estás loca como si me fuera a morir

-No es eso, el otro día carly me dijo que la alegría hace que las personas se sientan mejor y se recuperen más rápido ¿entiendes?

-mmm…. Tenía que analizar la propuesta pero al verla con una cara de fascinación que me dejaba loco quería decirle que si pero no pude ya que todo empezó a girar y todo se volvió negro…

Al rato desperté pero me di cuenta que estaba solo sin Sam sin nadie pero luego me fije que tenía una manta cubriéndome supe que de inmediato que eso lo había hecho mi madre ya que siempre que trataba de terminar algún trabajo costoso me quedaba a dormir en el living me traía esa manta me levante rápidamente pero en el intento me molesto bastante la cabeza. Tome mi teléfono para llamarla, revisar en mis bolsillos encontré que una nota la abrí y allí vi su letra…

Querido fredarupe:

Lamento que no hayamos terminado el trabajo además no me puede quedar mucho tiempo después de lo que te paso, ya sabes si me veía tu mama me culparía qué más da tendremos que hacerlo otro día… yap eso es todo

La que odia pero también te ama

Sam =]

PD1: sabias que te vez bonito desmayado jajaja es broma me asustaste mucho...no se lo digas a nadie...esta rubia no es miedosa =)

PD2: duerme y aliméntate no quiero otra vez ver pasar lo mismo ¿entendiste?

PD3: quiero que mañana nos juntemos afuera del edificio a primera hora tengo que mostrarte

Algo… no es un aviso es una orden...adiós fredo

Sonreí al leerlo había recibido órdenes de mi jefa y tenía que hacerle caso, al otro día fui a donde ella había acordado…espere y espere….estaba aburrido y bastante molesto, luego llego con una sonrisa que me hizo olvidar todo enojo…

-al fin te pareciste te tardaste demasiado

-no seas alegón ni fue tanto

-Sam pasaron 3 horas desde que te estaba esperando ¿Cuál es tu concepto de temprano?

-emmm…ya me conoces no me exijas tanto

-está bien, vallamos a mi casa a terminar el trabajo mejor será le decía esto mientras me dirigía hacia el edificio ella me detuvo

-espera fredo…

-¿quep?

- no iremos a tu casas, iremos a otro lado

-pero si tu…la nota… el proyecto

-atrápalo tirándome un casco

Por suerte lo alcancé a tomar

-¿un casco? Y por que

- es tu primer deseo

-¿ahora?

-acaso no te atreves benson…pude notar su tono atrevido y su sonrisa dibujada ala perfección

La única reacción que pude mostrarle una sonrisa de emoción.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo12: mamá sabe de skate

Pensamiento Sam

Al ver su sonrisa me hacía sentir mejor, estaba preocupada por el verlo así ayer, por eso de mi tardanza me quede dormida y corrí todo el camino hasta que me detuve , trate de llegar a él con toda la tranquilidad posible no quería demostrar nada, solo poder hacerlo feliz aunque sea por un rato...no es lastima o compasión como todos piensan, si el feliz yo también si él necesita algo lo ayudare en todo lo que pueda, y hoy si se cae en skate bueno yo me reiré de el jajaja que mala soy yo.

Bueno lo incentive a que realizamos su primer deseo… bueno aprender skate es fácil para mí… no me considero una as de este deporte pero si me desempeño bastante bien y creo seré un buena profesora para el… antes de irnos intentó besarme pero lo frene

-espera aquí no recuerda que al frente de las personas yo te odio

El solo me dijo-me debes un beso y luego sonrió, en el camino hacia el parque le coméntelo que había pasado ayer y el susto que me hizo pasar…. Todo comenzó después de pedirle que aceptara realizarlas esas cosas freddie lo pensó mucho y cuando me iba a responder se colocó pálido como el papel de sus manos por suerte lo alcancé a sostenerlo con suerte pude colocarlo en el sillón y luego trate de despertarlo

-freddie, freddie por dios despierta le decía mientras lo movía

Pero nada sirvió… el silencio y el nerviosismo reinaron el lugar ,creo que estuve alrededor de 3 minutos caminando de un lado para otro no sabía qué hacer, si llamaba a carly o a Spencer nos podrían descubrir y freddie me mataría (aunque suene raro) tampoco a la mamá de el por seria la misma historia…justo recordé que tenía el número del viejo así que tome nerviosamente el teléfono y este se me resbalo de las manos mis manos lo tome rápidamente y comencé a marcar lo bueno es que tomo de inmediato y puedo escuchar la voz del

-buenas tardes ¿con quién hablo?

- conmigo viejo soy yo

-¿Sam?

-la misma, necesito que me ayude- lo grite sin pensarlo el asunto me tenía un poco loca

-si, ¿le paso algo Freddie? te noto un poco alterada…relájate

-cree que no podía estarlo…estoy sola con el desmayado, no sé qué hacer y además quiere que este relajada-mi ironía era muy notoria además mis palabras era muy entrecortadas

-primero que nada relájate

-no exija tranquilidad tengo miedo no entiende

Rayos primera vez que decía eso… el me pido que respirara hondo decidí repetir la acción como 5 veces y así fue como me relaje

- ya estoy lista

-bien, revisa su pulso radial

-¿ah?...pulso…radial… ¿para qué quiere una radio?

- no nada de eso por favor tómale la muñeca a freddie y siéntele el pulso

Le hice caso realice lo que él me pido mientras tenía mi celular entre la mejilla y el hombro

-Ya lo tengo ¿qué más hago?

-Bueno ahora quero que veas un reloj y cuentes cuantos pulso te da en 1 minuto luego de pasado el tiempo le di el resultado

-no te preocupes esta normal luego se pondrá mejor

Me relaje al escuche eso, mi corazón dejo de latir fuerte acusa del susto

-Sam te puedo preguntar algo

-¿si viejo qué?

-como a estado esto últimos día freddie me refiero si ha comido y dormido bien

- para nada todo lo contrario no han sido sus mejores días

-ya veo pero no preocupes ahora solo tienes que esperar que despiste….

-Emmm…. Dije con duda

Corte mi relato ya que habíamos llegado al parque… era un día muy lindo y perfecto para ir a lo que íbamos

-llegamos dije con alegría

-pero… ¿estas segura que podre lograr aprender?

- eso déjaselo a mamá

-tú…tú me vas a enseñar su tono dudoso me hizo molestarme

-Si porque… ¿acaso no me crees fredo?

-No es eso es que no sabía que tu andabas en skate

-es que eso es solo una de las cosas que no conoces de mi le dije confiada

-sí, pero…

-¡que! Estaba comenzando a irritarme

- que no creo que con solo el casco pueda andar en skate

Espera… fui hacia unos arbustos del lugar los cuales había dejado las 2 tablas que utilizaríamos luego regrese donde estaba el

-mira aquí está

-Pues ahora podemos pero…

-Basta con tu pero grite realmente la paciencia se me había cavado estaba furiosa

-cálmate no me dejaste terminar la frase

-yaaaaa dilo gruñí

-pero antes de ir quiero que me Pagés el beso que me debes

-aaaa eso

Le hice caso y de di un beso wooooo como amo hacer eso siento que me derrito

Me aleje de él y le pregunte

-¿ahora si estás listo?

-ahora si vamos

-Por supuesto comencemos dije súper animada

Nos dirigimos hacia el lugar donde practicaban todos tendría que empezar con lo más básico con el

-haber dime qué es lo que sabe es sobre el skate

-¿skate?... ah bueno el skate se creó en….

Aaaaa fredo tonto me dijo un testamento de cómo era, sus ángulos, los saltos y todo esas cosas raras me hice furia y solo grite

-BENSON! Dije alzando mi voz

- ya cálmate si es broma, no sé nada de esto

-así está mejor comencemos de una vez por todas

Le explique primero que no teníamos que hacer mucho escandalo ya que aquí habían personajes no tan deseables y molestos…después le dije que tenía que apoyarse en la tabla lo logro con éxito y luego lo obligué a que se mantuviera en equilibrio en esta, fue divertido ya que parecía una gelatina en movimiento aunque fuera algo tan simple como hacer eso me provocaba una sensación tan bonita que no se explicar. a los minutos me demostró que podía hacerlo y empezó a dominar cada una de mis indicaciones aunque lo retaba de vez en cuando pero bueno… el disfrutaba cada una de mis retos yo también hasta que le dije que si realizara un salto simple el miro con cara de niño asustado yo solo deje escapar una pequeña risita

-pero si tú puedes hacerlo has mejorado en poco tiempo confió en ti

- ¿de verdad? Dijo con emoción

-ya fredo hazlo

El con mucho concentración fue hacia la rampa que había allí y se dejó cae y salto mis manos estaba tensas igual que mi cuerpo pero confiaba que lo iba hacer y así fue lo logro… vi como levanto sus brazos de emoción y no aguante a compartir la alegría con él nos abrazamos y gritamos de emoción me importo un soberano pepino lo que dijeran lo demás y como no todo es de color fresa paso lo inevitable

-La nena está celebrando que pudo saltar no me agás reír imbécil

Era Richard el matón de los skaters también venía con su tropa de tontos… yo lo había conocido antes ya que mi primo tubo bastantes riñas con él, la ultimas de ella era cuando me estaba enseñando a mí a andar en la tabla…

-no hay ni viento y vienes los tarados escupí sin miedo

Pero mire lo que tenemos aquí… una puckett… te llamas samantha no es así y primo como esta

-que te importa sope

-que modales tienes… mmm pero has cambiados ya no estás tan marimacho como antes me decía mientras se acercaba a mi lentamente

- te vez más bonita mira…. tu pelo… tus ojos… tus labios sabes que puedo hacer con eso…

-sabes lo que le podría pasar a tus dientes si no te alegas de ella ahora, solo atreverte a tocarla que no lo vivirás para contarlo dijo una voz amenazante

Enseguida reconocí la voz era el, me gire a ver su rostro y puedo decir que no lo reconocí… sus ojos mostraba una furia que me dio miedo, rayo creo que me estoy convirtiendo l Richard a escuchar lo que dijo giro también y le dijo

-¿ah? la nena tratando de intimidarme mira que miedo tengo, chicos porque no le damos una lección a esta nenita se burlaba con su grupo

Eso lo hiso se molestara mas

-cállate imbécil si eres tan hombre porque no te enfrentas tu solo dijo sin repudio

Vaya no conocía esa faceta de freddie pero puedo asegurar que me gusta y mucho. aunque es bastante chistoso que hasta altura de esta vida saque su instinto matón, ya que yo lo hacía un chico muy pacifico creo que eso lo saco de su madre por ser posesiva con el…

-que dijiste nenita acercándose y empujándolo dejándolo en el suelo

Yo fui enseguida a socorrerlo esa caída no me gusto se había pegado en la cabeza aunque me alegre que tuviera el casco, lo levante y le pregunte

-¿Estas bien? le pregunte con duda

-sí estoy bien pero ese…

-cálmate y espérame aquí le levante, fui hacia donde estaba Richard

-como te atreves a hacer eso sabias que eres un inepto

-y ahora la nena tiene representante

-cuidado con lo que dices Richard

-y si hago lo que quiero yo

El intento tomarme del brazo pero fue todo tan rápido que vi que freddie salto sobre el yo solo reaccione a correrlo del lugar

-qué crees que haces benson

Defenderte de ese imbécil no lo ves acaso note su sarcasmo

-no te preocupes además no necesito que la nenita me ayuden

-Sam! Me dijo con reclamo

-Disculpa es la costumbre juntando mis manos es señal de perdón

Vi como su cara de ira fue cambiada por una linda y radiante sonrisa y eso me relajo

Me dirige nuevamente así ese tonto

-haber si eres tan hombre por que no apostamos con skate

-¿apostar? Escuche un coro por parte del grupo que estaba allí

-no lo hagas Sam

-cállate fredo

-¿y qué apostamos? Dijo interesado

-si yo gano nos dejas en paz y si yo pierdo nos vamos y n o regresamos más ¿qué dices?

-y por qué tú y no la nena

-uy! Acaso me tienes miedo n-e-n-i-t-a, mi actitud burlona hiso reír a todos excepto a mi retador

-Hecho dijo el sin duda

Asentí con una gran sonrisa y acordamos con un apretón de manos luego nos distanciamos para alejarnos de ellos

El me tomo de los hombros y me dijo

-¿estas segura de esto?

-si como que me llamo Sam puckett

- no te llamas así tu nombre es samantha

-FREDDIE! Levante mi voz junto con mi puño

-cálmate, cálmate… pero por favor

-que dije sin atención

-cuídate

-Tranquilo, nunca me pasa nada dije confiada

-nunca digas nunca

-cállate o te pego

-ya pero promételo

-yaaaaa

Ya es hora que vallas

-Sí, pero antes…

Le robe un pequeño beso

-¿y eso? me miro con extrañeza

- Eso es mi amuleto de la buena suerte

El solo, respondió con otra de sus tantas sonrisas que siempre me daba

Al subirme a la rampa él puso las reglas, que empezaríamos con algo fácil y después se subiría la dificultad

-acepto pero grábatelo esto bien en tu cabezota mamá siempre gana

-Eso lo veremos comencemos con un salto simple las damas primero

-Está bien pero deja longar

-Como quieras

Comencé a estirar mi cuerpo cuando recordé la última parte de la conversación que tuve con el viejo el día anterior

veo pero no preocupes ahora solo tienes que esperar que despiste….

-mmm…dije con duda viejo te puedo preguntar algo

-¿qué?

- ¿está mal cumplir deseos?

-A que te refieres Sam

-bueno, lo que pasa que freddie tiene una lista de las cosas que quiere hacer y por eso

No dejo seguir ya que me dijo

-Solo hazlo dijo sin aviso

-¿Eh?

-Sí, no lo dudes y ayuda al chico a que pueda hacer esas cosas

-pero…

-nada de pero, por eso la otra vez deje que te subieras a la silla de ruedas con él era para que pasara un buen momento y darle un momento de alegría y eso hace bien y no pienses que es por caridad nomas ¿entiendes?

-Entonces lo harás

-Déjeme todo a mí viejo gracias

-de nada adiós y cuídalo

-eso are…

Ya estaba lista tome mi tabla la coloque en la posición y inicie logre con éxito y sin problemas mi primer acto

-ves mama sabe de skate dije con orgullo

-no cantes victoria ahora me tica a mi

Sin duda para él fue pan comido obvio era uno de los mejores skaters del lugar, así estuvimos varios minutos yo realizaba mi salto y lo lograba igual que el pero el asunto era cansador y ya empezaba a decaer mi resistencia

-Te ves cansada puckett

-es tu imaginación bobo y ¿tu?

-ni tanto, pero debo reconocer que te subestime mucho eres bastante buen hasta ya me estas cayendo bien, tienes bastante tenacidad y eso me gusta…

-no te pases películas además esto lo hago por el –fije mis ojos mientras el me levantaba la mamo y me mostro otra sonrisa

-¿por la nena?

-Oye no se llama así su nombre es freddie dile así osino te pego

- ya llamare freddie a la nena me aburrí así que terminemos de una vez por toda …saltemos al mismo tiempo el que salte más alto gana de acuerdo estas lista

-yo nací lista dije con confianza

-entonces a la cuenta de tres saltamos 1…..2…..y

-3 dije con todas mis fuerza antes de saltar


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo13 heridas y consecuencias

Carly se encontraba en su departamento sentada en el sillón viendo su programa favorito "la vaquita"

C: jajaja que divertido…es una vaca tonta

Todo iba perfecto hasta que escucho la puerta, fue a abrir y se sorprendió al ver a freddie que llevaba en su espalda a Sam, ella estaba durmiendo, pero lo que más asustó a la pelinegra fue que los 2 tenían signos de estar lastimados

C: SAM, FREDDIE! ¿Qué les paso?

F: no te preocupes, no pasó nada

C: como que nada, mira como están ¿por qué tú y Sam están así? ¿Se cayeron? ¿Lo atropellaron? ¿Los asaltaron? ¿Los adujeron los ovnis? ¿Qué?

F: cálmate, así te pareces a mi mamá, porque no mejor me ayudas y así te explico mejor

Los 2 chicos llevaron a Sam hasta el sillón y la acomodaron

F: ya está…. ¿tienes un botiquín?

C: sí, espera

La castaña fue rápidamente hasta el baño y trajo lo que el chico le pidió

C: mira aquí está

F: gracias

El chico tomó el botiquín y comenzó a limpiar las heridas de la rubia

C: yo te ayudo

F: está bien

Entre los dos comenzaron a curar después de un largo rato cuando ya estaba listo

C: así está mejor…y que pasó

Pensamiento freddie

Waaa no sabía que decir no podía contar lo que estaba haciendo con Sam la verdad no le mentí a carly solo omití ciertas cosa y agregué otra… ¿pero eso también es mentir?…bueno ya como seguía le dije a carly que Sam y yo nos encontrábamos en el parque porque queríamos hacer una apuesta… le relaté que estábamos practicando y apareció ese matón de Richard… tampoco le conté que intenté matar a ese infame por tratar de tocar a Sam, sólo me limite a cortar la historia lo más posible, a decir que entre ellos dos realizaron una apuesta, que al principio no estaba de acuerdo y traté de detenerla pero ella es demasiado terca y no le gusta perder… así que solo le pude pedir que se cuidara… y así terminamos….no quise decir más ya que me encontraba un poco mareado y no quería levantar sospechas así que me despedí de carly y me fui rápidamente a casa, allí me fui directamente a mi habitación, me dejé caer en mi cama a pensar lo que realmente había pasado …

La verdad estaba realmente nervioso no quería ver ya habían demostrado bastante sus habilidades y los 2 eran muy buenos…aunque estaban al borde del cansancio… por mi parte sólo deseaba que Sam ganara para poder estar mejor ya que sentía algo que me incomodaba y no sabía que era… la vi a ella siempre tan linda con su pelo rubio ondulado y tan salvaje a la vez, juro que esa chica algún día me volverá loco pero de amor por ella y creo que lo está logrando …tampoco le quiero decir eso nunca osino de seguro me noqueará con uno de sus golpes, pero me estoy desviando del tema . Bueno como decía me fije que ellos comenzaban a platicar también vi cuando esa linda rubia me apunto y yo sólo alcance a levantar mi mano y darle una sonrisa aunque la verdad no sé qué pasaba realmente a los minutos vi como ellos comenzaron a contar en alto supe que sería el final de todo…paso todo en cámara lenta, ante mis ojos vi cuando se lanzaron hacia la rampa, escuche rápidamente una voz que dijo

-ella se caerá, se los aseguro

Esa era la afirmación de uno de los chico del grupo de Richard… no lo pensé dos veces, fui en dirección hacia Sam, corrí como nunca lo había hecho antes, vi como ella saltó muy alto y luego perdió el control, alcancé a tomarla, pero en el intento rodamos mucho, no lo recuerdo muy bien… sólo sé que cuando abrí los ojos ella estaba al lado mío, eso me tranquilizo

-estas bien pregunte con duda

-bien…bi… ¿freddie? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-salvándote a ti princesa- dije con orgullo

A lo que ella sonrió con gusto

-eres un ñoño benson ¿te hiciste daño?

-No, dije mientras me paraba –creo que estoy enterito anuncié con alegría

-más te vale me basta con lo que tienes ¿de acuerdo?

-si lo que digas… y ¿tú?

-creo que auch! Ahí! duele, duele creo que yo soy la que no está entera- me dijo mientras se levantaba pero no pudo quedo tirada nuevamente en el piso

Y era verdad a pesar de todos los arañazos que tenía, se notaba una cortada en el brazo y también se había torcido el tobillo derecho

-mírate pareces estropajo viejo- le dije mirándola a los ojos

-cállate…es…espera que haces

Sin previo aviso la tomé en mis brazos para llevarla a un lugar más cómodo, por supuesto alegó, que quieren que les diga… es "Sam puckett"

-ahora tú te callas- dije alzando la voz

Ella solo asintió y se quedó callada, adoro cuando me hace caso ya que solo pocas veces lo hace. La conduje hasta un banco que estaba cerca la acomodé y empecé a inspeccionar su brazo y tobillo no se veía de lo mejor pero trate de hacer lo mejor posible con un pañuelo que tenía trate de limpiar la sangre que tenía en el brazo y del tobillo…Bueno sólo estaba inflamado pero me alegré al ver que no era una fractura porque ahí me hubiera sentido más mal de lo que estaba

-se más delicado ves que me duele- noté su tono molesto

-lo siento pero yo no soy el que salta como loco en skate y termina así- respondí

-yaaaaa sigue- vi como rodó los ojos enojada pero tranquila… ¿pero cómo supiste que no saldría bien del salto? Lo dijo mientras ella me tocaba la cabeza

-escuche decir a los pandilleros que no saldría bien así que fui ayudarte de inmediato

Vi como de sus labios salió un pequeño gracias pero me hice el loco

-¿Que dijiste?

-gracias -con un tono uno más elevado pero seguía bajo

-¿ah? ¿Qué?

-GRACIAS! Grito con todas sus fuerzas creo que todo el parque la escucho pero no me importo sólo con escuchar eso fui muy feliz

-espera, tu diciéndome ¿gracias? ¿Estas mal? ¿Acaso te golpeaste la cabeza?

-Si quieres te golpeo- dijo molesta

-No…de nada dije sonriente

-pero tú eres un ñoño

-y tú una loca con patas

-de por si las locas ya tienes pies

-Cállate Sam- dije irritado

-Ya, ya nenita- respondió

A los minuto estaba un poco mejor…

-eso lo detendrá por mientras que vamos a casa

-yaaaaa pero quedemos un rato además quiero hablar con ese papanatas

-a quien le dices papanatas respondió una voz

Era el matón… Mejor dicho Richard

-¿y cómo están?

-lastimados pero vivos…

A lo que él se rio

-puckett aunque me duele admitirlo eres muy buena y me ganaste has ganado mi respeto y también el de mis amigos….a y tu también ne…freddie

- ¿Eh? Me llamaste freddie- pregunté con curiosidad

-¿no te llamas así?

-si ¿pero cómo lo sabes? Dije dudoso

-ella me lo dijo… indicándola a ella

Pero entre nuestra pequeña plática ella se había quedado dormida

-miren, ya se durmió la princesa -dijo él

-oye esa es mi palabra no me la quites

-sí, ya pero debes admitir que tienes buena suerte de tenerla

-si eso me lo han dicho antes…respondí

-me retiro…lamento que todo terminara así

-no te preocupes

-Hasta luego….

-espera… ¿me podrías ayudar en algo?…

Le dije a Richard si me podía ayudar a colocar a Sam en mi espalda ya que sabía que en su condición sería imposible llegar caminando… creo que llegaríamos mañana con gusto acepto, pero lo amenace no dejaría que se aprovechara de la situación

-ya si no le hare nada confía mi

-por supuesto que sí lo dije con mi tono irónico

- me gusto tu confianza respondió

Me ayudo y logramos colocar a san en mi espalda le agradecí y luego me despedí él me dijo si necesitamos algo el con gusto nos ayudaría sí que me fui del parque hasta el departamento de carly… estaba realmente cansado. De repente me comenzó a doler la cabeza horrible y me levante de la cama rápidamente, al hacerlo sentí que algo tibio pasaba por mi cuello corrí hasta el baño y al mirar por el espejo me horroricé al ver que lo que era… SANGRE… tome rápidamente el teléfono tenía que llamar al doctor…

Fin del pensamiento

Al otro día

(En la casa de carly)

Ya era de medio día y Sam poco a poco comenzó abrir los ojos

S: ¿ah? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Freddie? … auch! Eso duele

(La chica noto que tenía el brazo al igual que su el tobillo y también estaba infestada de parche curita)

S: carly (moviéndole el hombro)

C: ¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? (asustada)

S: ¿eh?...hola

C:…hola

S: cálmate que me enloquece

C: disculpa ¿cómo estás?

S: aquí bien

C: Sam… (Mirándola)

S: yaaaaa me duele hasta el pelo ¿contenta?

C: así está mejor se rio tu nunca cambias samantha

S: sabes que tú eres la única que llama así y odio eso… y ¿freddie?

C: no se… pero porque preguntas su tono se encontraba curiosidad

S: cállate carls…solo preguntaba

C: pues ayer te vino a dejar y luego se fue

S: ya

C:(bostesando) me iré a recostar un rato a dormir el sofá no es para nada cómodo

La chica se levantó y en seña de despido movió la mano subió por la escaleras dejando a la chica rubia sola, ella solo pensaba en el chico que amaba y donde estaría en estos momentos…

Escucho que golpeaba la puerta

S:(emocionada) ¿será él?

Con mucho esfuerzo fue a abrir la puerta, y en efecto era freddie

F: hola

S: como estas lindo

El chico sonrió pero rápidamente desapareció

F: ¿cómo te encuentras?

S: mejor gracias a ti

F: bien (sin animo)…creo ya me tengo que ir girándose

S: espera, espera tomándolo por el hombro ¿qué te pasa? ¿Tú no eres así?

El chico giro nuevamente y dijo

F: perdóname, a ti no te puedo mentir

S: ¿Qué?

F: vamos a sentarnos y te explico


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14: ¿ángel?

Pensamiento Sam

Al solo escucha "perdóname, a ti no te puedo mentir" se me estremeció el corazón no sabía que decir, le hice caso y nos fuimos a sentar notaba su nerviosismo al tratar de decirme lo que le pasaba y no lo culpaba… roge para que no fuera malo y menos algo peor…

-mañana tengo que empezar la quimioterapia

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-escúchame…

Así me empezó a explicar que ayer cuando se sintió mal y fue al baño encontró que le estaba sangrando por un oído eso lo asusto y llamo rápidamente al doctor, el cual lo obligo a que fuera hoy a verse con el… así fue a verlo… no quiso llevarme porque en mi condición sería más un problema que una solución… eso era verdad… el doctor lo reviso y le dijo que lamentablemente era un síntoma de empeoramiento, que lo remedio que le había dado anteriormente no funcionaron de la mejor forma ,además para la mala suerte de freddie es hemofílico…¿creo que lo dije bien? …al principio no comprendí nada...pero nada… nada ni jota de lo que decía…odio eso términos raros que le gusta ocupar al viejo… Me quedo más claro cuando él me dijo que era propenso a desangrase, en realidad ya lo había escuchado de parte de carly una vez, pero esa ves no le tome mayor importancia…a que va lo que dijo que eso era un problema mayor...él me quería seguir explicando pero no lo deje continuar ya que lo abraza con todas mis fueras no me importo que me doliera...la verdad siento cualquier cosa me duele menos que su dolor…. eso creo

-No te preocupes yo estoy contigo te apoyare en lo que pueda…Mañana te acompañare

-gracias y soltó una linda sonrisa

Pero yo sabía que él seguía nerviosos

-pero quedaras pelado ¿no es así?

- si ¿pero me querrás igual?

-obvio eres mi ñoño preferido

-soy único ñoño que tienes

-si es cierto

-pero algo más y no puedo mentirte y tengo decirte….

-Que! Dije asustada

-no puedo mentirte…te amo demasiado

- a eso casi me da un ataque no quiero más sorpresas tontito…

Luego reímos….tratábamos de reírnos para disimular un poco el dolor que sentíamos…

En la noche llegue a mi casa como siempre estaba sola, me deje caer en mi cama pensando todo… el gran desafío que tendríamos que pasar…mañana sería un gran día sí que no quise desvelarme por tonterías… dormí… esa noche tuve una especie de sueño o pesadilla pero fue muy extraño… no sé cómo explicarlo…estaba en un cementerio. Era el entierro de alguien…ahí estaba todos… carly, Spencer, gibby, el viejo y hasta la señora benson y eso me asusto…inmediatamente trate de mira a mi alrededor pero no lo vi… un nudo en la garganta comenzaba a torturarme , no quise perder el control rápidamente así trate de moverme pero no puede ,estaba clavada al piso en el intento vi a un niño estaba a mi lado, yo lo mire él estaba con la mirada bajada, de pronto la levanto y me dijo "perdóname ,esto es por mi culpa yo no quise hacerlo" yo no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos eran muy lindo …no sé…. pero ese niño tenía algo especial …él tenía algo que no tienen todos los niños de su edad, yo lo miraba pero no decía nada solo observar… miraba su cara y no podía dejar de hacerlo de ese niño no era humano … también observe la bella rosa roja que tenía… luego comencé a escuchabas comentarios detrás de mí… tales como "él era muy joven , no se merecía un final así" las palabras eran como pedazos de concreto los cuales me llegaban de golpe… yo no quiera estar allí solo quería escapar de ese lugar hasta que me desperté por que el sol había comenzado a tocar parte de mi cara. me levante enseguida pensando que era tarde… para mi suerte era temprano así que me aliste y en dos por tres ya estaba lista con todo mi esfuerzo tendría que caminar hasta el casa de freddie eso sería todo un desafío ...al salir de mi casa vi a freddie que me estaba esperando en un taxi

-¿y tú que estás haciendo aquí?

-esperándote princesa y además traje un carruaje para ud me dijo mientras salía del auto

-que gracioso eres benson

-se cómo estas y no creo que sea agradable caminar

-sí y sonreí

-no vamos

-desde luego

Me ayudo a sentarme y luego subió el, nos fuimos hacia el hospital el trayecto fue rápido al entrar al edificio tuvimos que esperar un rato otra vez con mucho esfuerzo tuve que sentarme…

-¿no crees que es hora que ya le contemos a carly y a tu mama de esto?

-mmm… no todavía… creo que no es el tiempo

-pero freddie…tu…

-no y no se habla más del asunto

Cruce los brazos enojada…pero no podía protestar al principio le prometí que él me se dejaría ayudar si solo nosotros sabíamos que le estaba pasado a él y luego recordé

- y como haremos con el problema de tu pelo…pienso que no podrás llegar a la a tu casa y decirle "hola mama me saque un 10 en francés a y además se me cayó el pelo pero no te preocupes es culpa de la pubertad" ¿no creer que es ilógico?

Mi comentario hiso que se riera y bastante ya que todos los de alrededor nos hacían callar

-cállate benson o nos van a retar

-jajaja es que lo imagino y me da risa discúlpame…

Al escuchar esa palabra recordé el sueño de anoche… me dio un escalofrío de solo pensarlo

-Que te sucede de repente te ves seria

-¿ah? No por nada

-Sam dímelo insistiéndome

-ya mira anoche tuve no sé si era pesadilla o un sueño realmente…pero yo estaba en un funeral todos estaba excepto tu... eso me asusto, trate de moverme pero no puede hacer lo en el intento encontré un niño alado mío que me pedía disculpa por lo que había hecho...tengo que reconocer que es niño no era… no se… como todos era como…

-un ángel

-si eso…creo

-no te preocupes debe ser solo tu imaginación

-si pero se sentía ten real

-así son los sueños

-si es verdad

Le puse punto final al asunto no creo que un simple niño me dé susto, pero sonreí a la idea que es niño podía ver sido nuestro hijo... aaaa cállate Sam el golpe de ayer te afecto demasiado, se nos acercó una enfermera avisándonos que el viejo estaba desocupado y que podíamos entrar a su sala

-holas jóvenes como… Sam ¿qué te paso?

- parece que no soy buena cumpliendo deseo

El viejo solo pudo demostrar una leve sonrisa

-pasen y siéntense, pero Freddie tu ve a camilla…

Y con mucho esfuerzo trate de sentarme todavía me sentía un poco mal por ayer, el viejo quería saber cómo estaba Freddie le realizo diferente actividades era más como exámenes de rutina cosas simples como seguir la mirada con un lápiz, apretar objetos , decir palabras y esas cosas

-eso ahora siéntate junto a Sam

-bueno por ahora todo marcha bien me preocupe por lo que había pasado antes de ayer...pero por casualidad ¿esto tendrá que ver con lo que te paso a ti Sam?

A decir verdad al escuchar eso… recapacite y comencé a recordar las cosas que había pasado en el parque…me sentí culpable yo era la responsable del empeoramiento de el

-no para nada dijo freddie

-¿Ah? Pero…dije entrecortada

-Hoy empiezo mi tratamiento ¿no es así?

-si es más para prevenir futuras complicaciones menciono el viejo

-ya veo…vi su tristeza en sus ojos

-sé que es para ti es difícil per…

-oye se olvidó de mi… para mi va ser difícil…yo tendré que quedar con este peladito interrumpiendo su frase

Los dos al escuchar mi dicho comenzaron a reír

-no es nada gracioso deje molesta

-no te equivocas amo cuando eres así de efusiva

-ya, es mejor que lo encamine a la sala de procedimiento para que comiencen lo más rápido posible

-está bien dijimos al mismo tiempo

Nos levantamos y salimos de la sala caminamos, a mi parece fue un trayecto largo hasta que llegamos a una sala el golpeo la puerta y de allí salió una enfermera

-hola… mira te traje al chico… ya te había mencionado, él va empezar su tratamiento

-sí, tú debes ser fredward benson… desde luego pase…pero la joven tiene que espere afuera

-emmm… me harías el favor de dejarla entrar para que te evites problemas susurro

Él había reaccionado a mi mirada de asecho, sabía que si no me dejaba entra haría un escándalo ella lo miro y asintió

-ya que pasen los dos

Yo feliz entre y freddie solo movía la cabeza mientras sonreía al ver mi logro

-nos vemos después…adiós se despidió el viejo de nosotros y cerró la puerta

-bueno días me presento mi nombre es roció y seré la que te administré la quimioterapia

-si…

-por casualidad tienes alguna duda de esto…

-emmm

-muchas…dije sin pensarlo

-yo creo que aquí otra personita tiene dudas

-si mi nombre Sam… ¿lo va a torturar mucho?

Espera Sam puckett preocupándose que podían lastimas a freddie cuando, esta chica antiguamente disfrutaba haberlo… pero no podía quejar estábamos en otras las circunstancias

- a lo siento por mi atrevimiento- dije arrepentida

-no te preocupes y sabes… me alegro mucho que lo apoyes a el… mira para que te quede más claro… fredward…

-Dígame freddie odio las formalidades

-ya, freddie te colocaron el dispositivo ayer ¿cierto?

-¿dispos…? Me hele al imaginar que sería lo que estaba pensando

-freddie tu…

-si dijo mientras agachaba la mirada

-vamos a la camilla para que lo puedas ver mejor

-si dije

Vi cómo se desabrocho la camisa pero no tuve tiempo de ponerme roja ya que me impacto más ver el enorme parche que tenía en su pecho

-acuéstate en la camisa dijo la enfermera mientras se colocaba unos guantes

- oye ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?

-tu no me dejaste

-si...

-ya ¿empecemos?

Ella comenzó a sacar lentamente el parche el solo aparto la mirada parecía que no quiera ver así fue como se dejó ver un pequeña manguerita que iba conectada con la piel de freddie… estaba asombrada pero a la ves asustada nunca había visto algo así

-sé que te asusta al principio pero luego te acostumbrarás

-¿sí? Mi tono mostraba duda

-así es dijo confiada ella

Fíjate, vez eso… esa conexión hace que yo pueda pasar diferente tipos de medicamentos a freddie ¿entiendes?

-aaaa si ya entiendo

Ya comezaremos de inmediato pasemos a la otra habitación, nos trasladamos en la otra sala había sillones y se veían demasiado cómodos no puede evitar tirarme en uno de ellos pero luego me arrepentí ya que mis herirás me recordaron que todavía no estaba del todo recuperada

-auch! Dije mientras me retiraba del lugar

- ¿está bien? Me dijo freddie

-sí pero creo que todavía no estoy apta para realizar actividades cotidianas que hace mamá

- ¿qué te paso Sam? Pregunto la enfermera

-imprudencia y locura son las mejoras palabras para decir lo que le paso él lo decía mientras se sentaba en el mismo sillón que yo había estado antes

-cállate benson además ese es mi sillón…pero no quise seguir discutiendo… me senté a lado de él mientras la enfermera empezaba a preparaba las cosas

-¿estas nervioso?

-ves la cara de tranquilidad que tengo note su sarcasmo

-Tranquilo mama está aquí

- creo que tendré que conformarme con eso

-oye!

-llegue disculpa la demora

Note que la enfermera traía una bandeja con un suero, después ella conecto el suero con la cosa esa que tenía freddie

-ya está quédate tranquilo esto durara una hora así quieres puedes descansa si quieres mientras tanto… Sam porque no me acompañas

-¿por?

- no creo que esas se heridas se curen solas

-ya me despedí del y fui a la otra habitación

-mientras me curaba comencé a conversar con la enfermera, yo no soy de las persona que tiene una vida social activa pero ella me daba confianza a igual que el viejo…

Sin darme cuenta había pasado el tempo rápido como casi una hora

-vamos a ver a tu novio

-ya

Al entrar a la otra habitación lo encontramos y se había quedado dormido, roció… bueno ella me dejo que le hablara por su nombre reviso y dijo que estaba listo solo había que despertarlo ...y que mejor forma de hacerlo con un beso y así lo hice

-despierte mi bello durmiente Dije con alegría

-que paso, se termino…

-si

La enfermera comenzó a desconectar todo y le volvió a colocar otro parche en remplazo del cual estaba el anterior

-estamos tendrás que venir tres veces por semanas… además te aviso con anticipación que tu pelo comenzará a caer en uno días más puede ser progresivo o de golpe eso depende de las persona .Nosotros afirmamos con la cabeza ya se puede retirar…freddie no quiero que te agites a los menos en media hora

-ya

Nos despedimos y salimos de la sala

-ves no fue tan difícil… dije

Eso creo...

Por qué no vamos a licuad…. pare

No pude terminar la frase ya que quede estática en el lugar solo comencé a correr en dirección tenía que comprobarlo con mis propios ojos…corrí hasta alcanzarlo lo tome por los hombros y lo gire hacia mi

-no dejare que me quites a freddie ¿escuchaste?

Era el mismo niño del sueño o pesadilla lo que sea…. el solo me sonrió, me entrego una rosa roja y me abrazo.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo15: concierto, peleas y tijeras

Pensamiento freddie

Espera… fue lo último que pude decir a Sam antes de que ella se fuera corriendo… no entendí su actitud y el de por qué su acción, así que decidí correr para poder encontrarla, mi persecución no fue muy larga ya que la encontré de inmediato, y logre escucha algo que le decía a alguien

- no dejare que me quites a freddie ¿escuchaste? Era lo que decía ella… pero ¿por qué diría eso? y ¿a quién?

-Sam porq…. No puede seguir, me sentí mareado todo comenzó a gira a mi alrededor me afirme contra la pared… lo único que recuerdo fue que Sam se acercaba a mi y de allí se oscureció todo…

Cuando abrí los ojos me fije que estaba en la camilla de sala de procedimiento la cual habíamos estado antes

-¿qué me paso? Me levante

-toma, sé que la necesitarás decía la enfermera mientras me pasaba una cubeta

-¿Por qué? Y sa… si aviso comencé a vomitar…después de terminar mi acto asqueroso la enfermera me paso un pañuelo para que me limpiara

-gracias… discúlpeme ese que…

- no te preocupes freddie me lo dijo todo tu novia… ahora lo que me importa saber si tú te siente bien

-si dije

-Ya me alegro

-¿y Sam?

Esta afuera con el doctor le está platicando lo que te paso

-aaaa ya veo

Entonces fue cuando escuche que la puerta se abrió

-¿entonces sigue mis indicaciones Sam? Esa era la voz del doctor

- si viejo… mamá entendió todo- decía muy confiada

Me alegre a escuchar esa voz…era ella

-Sam dije con alegría

-veo que el chico ya despertó

-como estas fredo… pregunto ella acercándose a mi

-no te acerques colocando mis manos frente de ella

-es que vomito hace poco replico la enfermera

-aaaa tontito es por eso…no me conoces soy "Sam puckett"… tu no me das asco quito mis brazos y luego me dio un beso

Aaaa como amo a esa chica…aunque a veces pienso… no sé… Qué ella se merece algo mejor...que no debería estar conmigo….

-toma come esto- me paso un dulce de menta

-me estás diciendo que tengo mal aliento

-no te quejes es solo hazlo

-ya, mandona mientras me metía el dulce en la boca

-así… así buen chico tocándome la cabeza

-deja de tocar mi pelo

Pero luego me deprimí al decir eso… en uno días más ya no sería el mismo, mi vida…. y eso me preocupaba y ¿si no funcionaba?… ¿si no le pudiera ganar?…eso sentimientos me dejaron atormentado…. Y bastante mal

-no te preocupes…lo podremos solucionar… solo confía en mi

La voz de ella sorprendió… Sam me había leído la mente… no dije nada

-ya como todo está en orden me retiro… hasta luego se despedía el doctor de nosotros

-creo que es mejor que nosotros también no retiremos decía mientras me paraba

-¿estás seguro?

- si Sam…

Así fue como nos despedimos… luego de salir del salir del hospital no quería hablar mucho… estaba callado y asumido en mis pensamientos… hasta que una hermosa voz me trajo de nuevo a la tierra…

-llamando bobo a planeta tierra…fredo….FREDDIE!

-a... ¿qué decías?

-parece que los medicamento te dejaron más tonto- note como agitaba una rosa sobre mi cara

-no es eso… ¿y esa rosa roja?

-Ha… ¿esta? Sonrió me la entrego alguien especial

-¿Quién?

-no lo sé… el solo me la dio

-¿el…?

-sí pero me gustaría saber quién es…

-espera, espera no entiendo a quién te refieres

-no lo viste

-a quien

-a nada

-Sam!… que paso antes que me desmayara

- yaaaaa te digo

Ella me explico que se fue corriendo porque vio al niño el cual había visto en su sueño… también me dijo que él no le dijo ninguna palabra solo le sonrió, le estrego esa rosa roja que tenía y la abrazo...luego de unos segundos el mismo niño le indico con el dedo donde estaba yo apuntó de caerme rápidamente me fue a sostener y perdí el conocimiento…ella grito para pedir ayuda… en ese momento pasaban unos chico en práctica los cuales me llevaron hasta donde desperté… Sam me dijo después de eso no pudo ver más al pequeño

-Y eso paso… pero quien será

- tu angelito dije incrédulo

-oye los ángeles no te regala rosas así como así… ves las cosa tonta que me haces decir…tonto… que hacemos ahora

-no se… no tengo nada en la cabeza

-ya se paró y se puso al frente tuyo

-Tu segundo deseo

-¿el concierto?

-sip

- no crees que es muy apresurado mira como estas

-si se… Pero

-crees acaso que me voy a morir tan rápido… dije en voz alta y enojado

- que te sucede benson

-nada… ya ganaste haremos eso…. lo del concierto…. lo que sea

-ya verás te decepcionaré

-tu nunca lo haces princesa… te amo

- yo también…pues sigamos

Ese día fue genial… todo…pero seguía con esa idea tonta que me atormentaba ¿sería capaz de superar todo esto? ¿De estar con Sam hasta el final? No lo sé….todos eso pensamiento eran como rocas que se acumulaban en mi cuerpo y pesaba mucho… sentía que deprimía en mi dolor solo sin nadie que me pueda ayudar ni siquiera ella…me podía ayudar

En la noche llegamos al estadio... nuestras escusa fueron "hola estamos en la casa de carly…no te preocupes Spencer nos invitó a cenar… te quiero mamá (esa parte Sam la omitió)…adiós

Así estuvimos casi una hora escuchando viendo mi grupo favorito… estaba contento por estar allí pero… no podía de dejar de pensar todo… porque me tuvo que pasar a mi… yo no hice nada malo… bueno… en un tiempo no ya serviré más… soy un estorbo… eso es lo que realmente soy…Sam no se meres a una persona como yo… que este así… me odio… por tener esta enfermedad… me detesto por no ser un chico normal… rayos porque a mí… era lo único que andaba en mi cabeza no me importo nada más….

-nos vamos Sam

-¿Por qué? Acaso no te gusto…

- no me siento bien

- quieres vomitar, te duele la cabeza

-no solo vamos

-pero

-por favor salgamos de aquí

-ya freddie lo que diga

Al salir del estadio decidir hacer algo que no quería hacer pero era lo mejor

-ya entonces en 2 días más te acom…

-no te preocupes no necesito que me ayudes…

-¿eh?

-eso que no necesito más de tu lastima

- de que tonteras estás hablando benson

-de que tu solo estas con migo porque estoy enfermo…

- te equivocas freddie yo solo…

-tu solamente esta con migo por caridad y sabes es mejor que esto se termine… ni tu ni yo nos merecemos estos

-pero…

- no me hables más adiós y me fui

Me dolió tanto hacer eso pero creo que es la única forma de que ella pueda ser feliz sin mí… camine desde allí hasta mi casa no recuerdo pero camine mucho… no quería que nadie estuviera con migo... Solo yo y yo no más… la siguiente semana estuve evitando todo tipo contacto, con todos, con mi mama, con carly y que decir de Sam… le dije a la enfermera que no la dejara entrar por ningún motivo ella solo me hizo caso… hasta que llego el día de hacer el programa

-al fin llegaste freddie…por qué te escondes tanto de nosotras ni siquiera has venido a los ensayos decía mi amiga castaña

-emmm solo voy a arreglarte el asunto de la cámara eso es todo y luego me iré

-pero…

-estaré arriba grite

-linda gorra decía Spencer

-si lo que sea…

Subí en las escaleras, mientras arreglaba la cámara apareció Sam

-¿Por qué? te comportas así….

No respondí

-oye me estas escuchando bobo

-ya te dije que no me hablaras

-no te reconozco… parece...

-un imbécil que se acaba la vida….a este estúpido que no le queda nada más por vivir… eso es…a este

- CALLATE! Me grito -no voy a tolerar que te trates así y menos en frente mío escuchaste…sabes que me haces sufrir

-tú no sabes nada puckett, no sabes lo que estar en el baño y ver como tu pelo poco a poco se va, mira, le dije sacándome la gorra que tenía y dejando mostrar mi pérdida de cabello… ella solo pudo mostrar una mueca de dolor…

-pero tú no estás solo me tienes a mí, a tu mama a carly y Spencer todos te apoyamos

- no seas tonta Sam… lo único que sabemos somos tu y yo nadie más- alcé mi voz

-es porque tu no quieres decirlo… también alzando su voz

- no, me importa lo que me digas… tu no me importas…esas palabras me dolían mucho…yo solo quería pedirle disculpa y abrazarla… pero no, no puedo dejarla que sufra así que sea de una vez..

- porfavor recapacita lo que estás diciendo... yo sé que es difícil

- difícil va a hacer para lidiar conmigo cuando empeore acaso me vas a seguir amando así

-por qué piensas así tan negativamente…

-no es ser negativo en ser realista acaso no entiendes Sam

- no entiendo, tampoco entiendo tu enfermedad pero sabes lo único que entiendo aquí es que te voy a ayudar…

-ja a este tonto que no le queda nada… yo no te importo…no me hagas reír

-sabes… mejor me largo de aquí no quiero escuchar más babosadas tuyas

Note como giro para disimular su llanto...no la culpaba yo era el responsable de todo esto y me dijo

-sabes… eres un cobarde

- ¿por qué? Por qué ocultas tus verdaderos sentimientos y no te dejas ver tal y como eres... un chico genial grandioso divertido a su modo, ñoño del cual me enamore... pero sabes tú… ja…tú no eres el freddie que conocí... eres un imbécil sin ganas de vivir… un cobarde que le da miedo enfrentar la vida… y sabes que más me largo y ojala…

-que me muera...eso quería decir… pues dejas a este imbécil que se quede solo… se feliz sin mi

- no… era eso…adiós

Y se fue…para siempre….yo no quería llorar… no en esos momentos tenía la mirada agachada... note que había vuelto… pero me extraño porque tenía unas tijeras

-que haces aquí… ¿y esas tijeras?

- esto es lo que yo hago por las personas que no me importar

Solo pude mirar como hilos dorados caían al suelo


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16: diciendo verdades

Pensamiento Sam

No voy a permitir que este bobo siga tratándose así… y menos en mi cara…lamento que mi pelo sea el que sufra las consecuencias pero no importa...por el… lo hago… mientras me cortaba mi pelo pensaban en que realidad el viejo tenía toda la razón en lo que me había dicho…

Flashback

(Estaba hablando yo y Rocío)

-No te preocupes por él va a estar bien… ¿pero? ¿Acaso no les dije que él no podía ni tenía que agitarse?

-toda la culpa es mía, rocío…yo solo fui a buscar a alguien sin avisar, él se preocupó y me siguió…

-¿Por qué?

-un niño que pareció en mi sueño…me dio esta rosa... y…

-Aaaaa pero si a ese niño yo lo conozco

- ¿de verdad?

- si su nombre es….

Abrieron la puerta

-supe que freddie se desmayo

- si viejo…y fui yo la que lo provocó

-¿pero él está bien?

- sí, ahora está descansando

- menos mal…

-como que menos mal... viejo me estas ocultando algo

-es mejor que salgamos a fuera

- ya

Salimos de la sala

-no sé si freddie te lo dijo pero él tiene hemofilia

-¿ha? No le entiendo… lo odio cuando utiliza esos términos raros... Espere no eso de la sangre

-si , eso es… eso un problema grande

-¿por qué?

-mira si el al tener una pequeña herida comienza a desangrarse, imagínate una cirugía… lo podemos matar… solo 1 de cada 50 se salvan

-mmm pero no hay otra solución…lo que sea

- no realmente…. además a él le conversé del asunto y creo lo angustie aún más….pero solo me dijo que lo vería después de la quimioterapia

-ya veo…

-Sam…

- si viejo

-quiero que me prometas algo…

- que

-que sea lo que sea no dejes solo a freddie y también que lo apoyes

-a que se refiere? yo lo veo bien…

- por eso… temo que pueda tener una episodio de depresión

-¿freddie? ¿Deprimido? no me haga reír, él no es de esas personas

-pero en un momento va a explotar

- como si fuera un globo

-no me malentiendas… digo que cualquier persona que entra a esta etapa de quimioterapia comienza a decaer anímicamente... Por la pérdida de cabello… se deprimen…bueno… si le sucede eso quiero que le hagas entender a el que está equivocado… de cualquier forma lo que se te ocurra pero no podemos dejar que se deprima…puede empeorar

-ya…creo que ya despertó, escucho voces adentro

-sí vallamos (y abrió la puerta)

Al principio no había tomado importancia de lo que decía el viejo, no creí que freddie llegara al punto de atormentarse por eso, pues me equivoqué… supe de inmediato cuando salimos del estadio que algo no andaba bien…para cambiar el ambiente le iba a proponer que en 2 días más fuéramos de nuevo juntos, pero él se negó me dijo que él era por poco menos que una carga para mí, que no servía y que yo estaba con él por lastima…cuando se fue comprendí que el viejo no estaba bromeando, que de verdad mi Freddie se estaba deprimiendo …y eso no lo iba a permitir… pase toda la semana tratando de poder conversar con él, pero no me dejo, también fui al hospital y le dijo a rocío que no me permitiera entrar, me enfurecí , como podía ser tan cobarde para no enfrentarme…así fue hasta que llego el día del ensayo

-¿qué les paso? ¿Por qué se pelearon? Me preguntaba carly

- es un asunto entre el bobo y yo carls

- pero Sam…

-aaaa que rabia… cambiando a otro tema como puedo hacer que alguien razone

-a que te refieres, no te entiendo

- mira como haces para que alguien que no te entiende pueda reaccionar?

- mmm… ¿con palabras?

- no lo creo… no me escucha

-es sordo

-carly… no ….es que un bobo

- entonces es Freddie

-carly ¿me vas a ayudar o no?

- ya esta bien… si no entiende con palabras tienes que ser mas drástica…

- me dejaste igual

-a lo que me refiero es que…

Tocaron la puerta

-a debe ser Freddie…

- yo me esconderé y tu abres de acuerdo

-pero s...

-solo hazlo

-yaaaa Sam

Lo hice me escondí y cuando abrió la puerta supe que era el, ni siquiera saludo solo dijo una cuantas palabra y subió

Salí de mi escondite

-está muy molesto- dijo Spencer

-no lo reconozco -lo seguía carly

-esperen aquí yo hablare con el

Subí las escaleras armándome de valor para que pudiera razonar no se como pero lo tenia que hacer

-¿Por qué te comportas así….?

No me respondió

-¿oye me estas escuchando bobo? - le volví a insistir

-ya te dije que no me hablaras

-no te reconozco… parece... me quede pensando en el gorro que tenia

-un imbécil que se acaba la vida….a este estúpido que no le queda nada más por vivir… eso es…a este

- CALLATE! Grite ya me había artado

Después de mucho tiempo discutiendo preferí retirarme pero sin decirle una cuantas palabras antes, le dije cobarde…creo que esa no era la palabra indicada… cuando Salí del estudio encontré una tijeras sobre unas cajas y recordé las palabras de carly

"si no entiende con palabras tienes que ser mas drástica"

-bien Sam… esto lo haces por el...por que lo amas y para que entienda de una vez por toda…

Respire hondo y entré

-que haces aquí… ¿y esas tijeras? Pregunto extrañado

- esto es lo que yo hago por las personas que no me importan…

Fin del Flashback

Volví al presente, ignore muchas veces los gritos que decía Freddie para que parara, pero no lo hacia tenia que hacerlo entender…la verdad me dolía perder mi pelo y por eso también caía libremente lagrimas de mis ojos pero no me importo esto era para ayudar a alguien…

-BASTA!- Y me abrazo

Solo pude responder y tirar las tijeras…. Eso era lo que más quería y necesitaba…un abrazo, lo había extrañado tanto…

-por qué lo hiciste?- note que estaba llorando

-por ti… Y para hacer entender a tu cabezota y creo que lo logre

-sí, perdóname, de verdad yo no quería pero…

- tienes miedo…

-y mucho

-tu también perdóname

- ¿Por qué? Pregunto

-por no haberme dado cuenta antes de que estaba así…

-no importa...

-te lo advierto si te vuelves a hacer algo parecido hare cualquier cosa lo prometo

-y yo te prometo tratar de ganarle a esta enfermedad y estar contigo para siempre

-eso espero… sonreí

-chicos sé que están molesto pero lo único que quiero es que….

Era carly, nosotros quedamos helados igual que ella… nos separamos

-que…pasa… aquí…

Rayos no se me ocurrió nada de nada…

-yo te lo puedo ex…

Freddie me tomo de la mano y movió la cabeza negando que siguiera

-carly perdonamos pero te hemos ocultados cosas estos últimos meses…

-¿Qué?...

-yo y Sam somos novios

-whoooo! (Asombrada) eso es nuevo! ¿Pero saben? me alegro por ustedes… SAM! que te paso a tu pelo esta…

-¿corto? ….si le respondí

- es mi culpa es… que…. Yo… estoy enfermo…

Vi como cada vez la carly se helaba e igual que yo

-tengo cáncer…

Nunca creí que freddie le diría la verdad a carly

-espera, espera…te creo que salgas con Sam pero no me juegues bromas pesada… esa no te la perdono- estaba nerviosa

- no es ninguna broma carly- se sacó la gorra que tenía- ves… hace una semana comencé la quimioterapia y se me está cayendo el pelo… dijo sin miedo

Carly estaba paralizada no decía nada… hasta que llego donde estábamos nosotros y nos abrazó, nadie aguantó las lágrimas, los tres comenzamos a llorar, era inevitable…

-ahora entiendo todo…todo tu...el comportamiento de Sam… todo...todo porque te tuvo que pasar a ti… amigo

-no lo sabemos pero lo bueno es que lo encontraron a tiempo y se está curando- dije con esperanza

-mira lo que encon… ¿qué pasa aquí? Era Spencer

Nos separamos y carly fue donde el

-hermano… freddie está enfermo…

- de la tecnología - río él

- no… tengo cáncer… dijo acercándose igual que yo

-no…no esto es una broma ciert…

Carly lo miro a los ojos... creo que allí le creyó

-ay! No esto no puede ser real...Por dios freddie

Y nos volvimos a abrazar todo… luego de unos minutos todos nos separamos

-te prepare algo lo que tú quieras- decía Spencer mientras se secaba las lágrimas que había salido de sus ojos

- no te preocupes… tengo que hacer algo antes... replico el

-vamos a… dije

- si eso vamos

Ahora si me había sorprendido más le diría la verdad a su mamá...nos despedimos de ellos y salimos a la casa de freddie, el abrió la puerta adentro estaba su mama como siempre limpiando y ordenado lo que sea que hubiera allí

-freddie ¿eres tú? Decía sin dejar de mirar el mueble que estaba limpiando

-si dijo

-sabes quiero habla contigo

-yo también con Ud. Señora

-cuantas veces te he dicho que no quiero a esa niñita…SAM! Que le pasó a tu pelo! Que espanto, se había dirigido hacia nosotros diciendo esas palabras

-de eso no vinimos a hablar… madre yo….

- no me asustes freddie…

-¿te acuerdas cuando fuimos con el doctor?

- si

- pues yo le pedí que te mintiera…yo... y se sacó el gorro nuevamente

No sé cómo, pero fue muy rápido, no supe cómo, pero Marissa había abrazado a freddie y comenzó a llorar

-no...No… Leonard porque me haces esto…. por qué tú y ahora freddie

-¿Quién es Leonard? Dije confundida

-él es mi papá- dijo con asombro

Vi la cara de espanto cuando el escucho esas palabra de su mamá

-pero él nos abandonó cuando yo era pequeño dijo con extrañeza

- te mentí todo este tiempo freddie… el... Murió

Yo y freddie quedamos estáticos

Siéntense les contare la historia…


	17. Chapter 17 primera parte

Capítulo 17: te odio Leonard benson

Pensamiento Marissa

Que tuve que hacer para merecer esto… creo que la vida es bastante injusta conmigo… no le basto con quitarme al amor de mi vida y ahora quiere quitarme a mi pequeño freddie… bueno sin más que ocultar les pedí a los chicos que se sentarán porque nuestra conversación no sería tan corta luego comencé a relatar….

Todo comenzó hace muchos años atrás…podría decir que mi vida era bastante normal…aunque fui criada con unos paramentos un poco más estrictos, todo tenía que ser correcto y perfecto… era un día como otros a acompañado de mi mejor amigo Edward, él era una persona maravillosa…siempre tan caballero, educado…tan…hombre, el me gustaba, pero el solo me consideraba a mi como su hermana menor…tenía que aceptarlo, yo no tenía oportunidad en el amor con él…hasta que…

-y como te decía tienes que utilizar esta ecuación para resolver este problema

-gracias Edward, siempre ayudándome

-de nada cuan… mira quien viene corriendo otra vez

Era el…el hombre que más odiaba en la faz de la tierra…. era la personas más insoportable, flojo y maleducado que podía existir… solo verlo sacaba mi furia interior... aunque no podía negar que …freddie se le parecía mucho a el… Que parecido? eran prácticamente iguales casi como dos gotas de agua, además era bastante lindo y con una sonrisa que hacia suspirar a cualquiera, pero no era contrapeso de todo los contra que tenía… algunas veces no me podía meter en la cabeza como "esa cosa" podía ser amigo de Edward…

-hola amigo

-hola ed…

- pero miren quien tenemos acá… el tonto de Leonard llego haciendo su aparición triunfal

-cállate ñoña… sabes que odio que me llames así….soy leo

- ¿qué hiciste ahora?… ¿no es otras de tus bromas? preguntaba mi amigo

- si… ¿Y?

-por dios leo… y ahora quien fue el desafortunado

- Robert Stuart…

-¿pero ese tipo de los cursos mayores…?

-es que a leo le gusta los retos… decía muy confiado

-lo que pasa que leo es un tonto sin remedio

-¿Qué?...y tú eres una ñoña amargada

-que dijiste -respondí

-eso que eres una ñoña amargada

-cállate matón de mala muerte

-y tu fideo con ropa

-aaaaaa ya ahora me hartaste estúpido

-por favor cálmense- decía Edward

-sabes que… ya me voy… y me llevo esto

-OYE! Ese es mi libro de matemática

-ya es mío… ustedes no me han visto… adiós

-te odio Leonard benson… infeliz….

Se fue ya que el tal Robert lo andaba buscando, y este estaba todo mojado

- escuche Leonard…. díganme donde esta ese demonio…

-yo no sé…

-yo si…sonreí maliciosa

-mar…no…

-puede que esté en detrás del casino, en el patio o ya sé… debe de estar en la sala de artes porque es su lugar favorito

-gracias… ahora lo acabaré

-ves lo que has hecho….sabes ahora lo van a matar

- se lo gano, nadie me dice fideo con ropa….

-pero Marissa…

Yo no era de las persona que me gustaba estar discutiendo por la vida… pero ese tonto me sacaba de mi casilla siempre molestando a los demás…con su pinta de motoquero de cuarta… también mostrando ser el chico malo, se merecía aunque sea una vez un recordatorio…pero después me atormento la culpa ya que él se saltó varia clases que teníamos...para mi desgracia además de verlo cuando estaba con mi amigo tenía que verlo en clase y eso era siempre frustrante …por qué… o se quedaba dormido… o se dedicaba a ser nada… era un holgazán… pero decidí ir a buscarlo…recorrí gran parte de la escuela. Lo busque y lo busque pero no lo encontré hasta que recordé que él le gustaba estar en los arboles… y allí lo encontré arriba de uno aunque no podía verlo con claridad ya que las ramas no dejaban verlo, pero al parecer el si me podía ver a mi

-hola lombriz…

-con que aquí estabas…. ¿Oye porque te desapareciste?

- cállate ñoña no estoy de humor…

-¿Por qué?

-por una extraña razón ese idiota supo dónde estaba y me pego

-te lo merecías…

-gracias, siento tu apoyo… y ¿además que haces tú aquí…?

-emmm… yo… pasaba por aquí…

-no te creo, te vi que estabas buscando algo

-¿yo?... así el libro que me robaste…

-toma… no lo necesito

Me tiro el libro cuando lo tome note que estaba manchado con sangre…

-de verdad te encuentras bien

-nop… pero da igual

-oye como que te da igual bájate ahora para curarte

-no quiero… ándate

-me niego…Leonard baja ya

-que me llamo leo… ándate lombriz

-no me llamo así… mi nombre es marissa

-lombriz

-marissa

-lombriz

-aaaaaa no sé por qué estoy aquí… adiós

Me comencé a alejar de lugar pero cada vez se me hacía más difícil…tuve que regresar

-¿por qué regresaste?

- porque si… baja

-que no lo voy a hacer

Tuve que hacer algo que estaba en contra de todos mis principios… que era subir el árbol…

-rayos… aquí voy

-¿qué vas a hacer lombriz? No te atrevas….

"si el tonto no viene a ti, tu tendrás que ir por el" era la frase la cual me repetía al tratar de subir al árbol… hasta que con suerte lo logre

-¿subiste el árbol?

- tu no querías bajar…tu cara

-que con ella…

-Robert sí que pega fuerte- me reí

-no es chistoso

-discúlpame… déjame por lo menos limpiarte la cara

-lo que sea

-gracias

Comencé a limpiarle la cara mientras comenzamos a conversar

-¿lombriz…Por qué me odias tanto?

-que descarado eres…. No te acurdas lo que me hiciste el primer día de clases

-y todavía te acuerdas de eso… fue hace mucho…casi 3 años

-no, son 2 años 11 meses 14 días y 3 horas... para ser exacto dije mirando mi reloj

-vaya parece que alguien no perdió el tiempo contando…ay! Eso duele… se más cuidadosa

- te parece poco lo que me hiciste ese día…

-pero fue un accidente… duele, duele, duele… no te aproveches de la situación

-tú fuiste el que se aprovechó ese día y por eso te odio…

El odio que sentía por leo había comenzado en el primer día de clases… yo era la nueva… no conocía a nadie…recorrí la escuela tratando de encontrar mi sala pero para mí mala suerte no soy muy buenas con las direcciones a así que me perdí

-aaaa ¿dónde estoy? Aaaa ayuda

-necesitas ayuda porque parece que estas desorientada

-se nota? - sonreí

-si

Era Edward desde el primer momento nos convertimos en amigos me conversaba de su vida mientras me enseñaba toda la escuela sus alrededores, los profesores, todo…casi todo

-de verdad gracias por todo…me encantó el lugar…te lo agradezco

-de nada y me alegro por ti…a por cierto ahora me tengo que juntar con un amigo

-¿y quién es él?

-¿él?... es un loco… pero es una buena persona, también es divertido, pero a veces se le pasa la mano y me saca de mis casilla pero generalmente es una gran persona…me gustaría que lo conocieras

-como tú hablas de él, debe ser muy bueno….también me gustaría conocerlo

La alegría de conocerlo me duro poco ya que…escuchamos uno ruidos que venían a lo lejos…era ese tonto que venía arrancando de un grupo de estudiantes que se mostraban claramente molestos

-te acabaremos benson...no te escapes

Él era muy rápido y no podía ser alcanzado por nadie, pero no todo estaba a su favor, ya que recuerdo que el piso estaba mojado, todo fue muy rápido, pero se que él se resbalo cayendo en cima mío pero lo más horroroso fue que el me beso, todos quedaron estático y para que decir yo…solo me limite a empujarlo

-como que derecho te atreves a besarme

-discúlpame yo solo…oye porque me tengo que disculpar tú fuiste la que te entrometiste

-yo no venía corriendo como loco

-cállate lombriz

-oye que dijiste

Así comenzamos una discusión muy fuerte, fue tan fuerte que espantamos al grupo que venía detrás de él .no recuerdo bien como, pero creo que fueron más de 10 minutos tratando de hacerle entender que él tenía la culpa pero el muy necio no respondía

-por favor leo, marissa dejen de pelear...no llegara a ningún lado así

-Tú no te metas dijimos al mismo tiempo - lo cual nos hiso recapacitar

-oye ed…conoces a esta cosa?

-no soy ninguna cosa me llamo marissa…tú lo conoces Edward?

-por supuesto él es mi amigo… el de que te hable

-¿el?… lamento informarte que me diste un muy mala descripción de el

-no, es que no lo conoces

-con un solo minuto supe que este tipo es un tonto

-entonces lamento no ser de tu tipo… además besas mu…. mal

-y como me vienes a decir eso si tú fuiste el que me beso

-no fue tu culpa

-que tu

-no tu

Ese día fue el más horrible mi vida, también ese día fue el que me marco nuestra relación…aunque nunca se lo dije ese fue mi primer beso y eso fue lo que más me molesto en la forma que fue robado así que me jure odiar a ases tipo por el resto de mi vida…

-por qué estás tan pensante lombriz

-cállate o te dejo de curar

-ya...ya

-listo termine

-gracias...pero no te acostumbres no escucharas esta palabra tan seguido

-sí, como si me importara

-por que no estudias para ser enfermera?…. serias una buena profesional

-si claro… Y el matón me lo dice

-de verdad, como eres… serias una muy buena enfermera, leo te lo dice

- no gracias...ya me voy me hiciste perder clases y Edward nos debe estar buscando

-si pero antes

Creo que es fue el día que me marco para toda mi vida ya que fue la segunda vez que es tipo me volvía a besar


	18. Chapter 17 segunda parte

Capitulo17: ¿tú eres para mí?

(Segunda parte)

Ya es la segunda vez que este tipo hace lo mismo… instintivamente me separe de él y le pegue una cachetada

- ay duele, duele… acaso se te olvido que me pegaron…

-estúpido que crees que haces… ¿por qué otra vez?

-…

-no te quedes callado responde… ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-…es porque tú me gustas

-¿eh?...espera, espera…yo a ti te gusto?

-si….

-no te creo…debe ser otro de tus juegos

-pero si es la verdad

-no te creo…

-pero lombriz…

-vez por eso no te creo porque siempre me tratas mal y porque tú me odias

-yo no te odio…tú me odias a mi

-por eso no tenemos que estar juntos…

-dame una oportunidad

-no…

-pero… mira ya no te insultare más… te llamare por tu nombre…y tú a cambio me llamaras leo

¿De acuerdo?

-no

-pero mar

-¿por qué mar? Yo me llamo Marissa

- no se…no me gustan los nombres largos… que te parece mar

-mmm…está bien pero... no te creo lo que me dijiste…

Miré como estaba emocionado para que lo llamara por su nombre

-…leo

-Eso, ves que no es difícil

-difícil va a ser seguir viéndote a la cara después de lo que me hiciste…adiós

Trate de bajar del árbol me costó pero al final pude bajar y al alejarme escuchaba como ese tonto me gritaba

-espera no me dejes solo… yo también voy

-quédate solo… loco

Me fui, la siguiente semana trataba de esconderme cuando lo veía y si teníamos que estar juntos forzosamente yo no le dirigía la palabra.

Una noche mientras estaba durmiendo escuche pequeños ruidos de golpes en mi ventana, me asuste pues pensaba que podía ser un ladrón, tome una raqueta de tenis, valientemente me dispuse a abrir la ventana, a causa de la oscuridad solo vi una sombra por el miedo y solo comencé a agitar la raqueta hasta que sentí que le pegue a algo

-ay! eso dolió…

Esa voz yo la conocía…

-¿leo? susurre

-¿mar?

-shuuuu! Habla más despacio…si soy yo

-ya entendí

- ¿pero qué haces aquí? ¿Y a estas hora de la noche?

-es tu culpa no tomabas en cuenta cuando te hablaba y esta era la única forma para que pudiéramos hablar

- ¿qué quieres? dije sin ganas

-que me escuches de una vez por todas

-y que con eso, yo no quiero escuchar tu mentiras

- no son mentiras, es la verdad

-pero…

-un mes…

-¿eh?

-dame solo un mes para comprobarte que yo soy para ti

-¿un mes?...

-sí, y si no funciona y me alejo de ti para siempre

-pero solo un mes conste

-desde luego mar….

-ya acepto

-mañana comenzamos… te invito a salir

-¿mañana? Y adonde

-sorpresa… me tengo que ir….

Se despidió de mí y luego me beso en la frente, no tuve tiempo de reaccionar… por qué quedé pensando en su propuesta… como podía pensar que un mes yo me iba a enamorar de él… es un tonto… eso es prácticamente imposible...aunque me fascinaba el saber que haría para enamorarme ya que él no era de los chicos muy románticos que digamos. A la mañana siguiente después de clases él me dijo que fuéramos al patio trasero del colegio

- ¿no me ibas a invitar a salir?

-espera mar ya lo veras

-¿ver qué?

-mira

Me fije en un bulto que estaba al frente de nosotros estaba tapado por una manta grande la cual el saco con rapidez… era una moto

-¿de dónde te la robaste?

-oye yo no robe nada es mía

- no te creo

-de verdad es mía…súbete

-¿yo?

- si tu, yo manejo

-QUE! Ni loca subo esa cosa y menos contigo

-¿no querías salir?

-si…pero

-nada, te subes ahora y toma tu casco

-yaaaaa lo que tú digas

Subí a la famosa moto, yo nunca antes había estado en una antes hasta me daba miedo del solo pensar que estaría en una… recorrimos todo Seattle… sentir la brisa era lo más maravilloso que me había pasado hasta que llegamos a una colina en la cual se veía toda la ciudad

-que hermoso nunca había estado aquí

-y esto es solo el comienzo

Y así fue todos los días hacíamos cosas diferente…nunca en mi vida había hecho tantas cosas... ya que en mi familia no me dejaban hacer muchas cosas … quedaba un día para cumplir el mes… nunca el tiempo se había hecho tan corto…me divertí mucho…por supuesto con el…curiosamente empecé a sentir algo por el…con el yo me sentía libre y feliz no lo sé pero creo que tuvo razón al decirme que solo necesitaba un mes …pues me enamore perdidamente de él …ya no lo encontraba antipático al contrario era feliz al mirarlo su pelo, sus ojos, su sonrisa que me mataba de solo mirarla y esa vez Edward tenia razón esa era la descripción correcta de leo solo que tuvimos un mal comienzo… al regreso de una feria que estaba en la ciudad tenía que darle la respuesta aunque creo que él lo había olvidado

-te gustó tu oso de peluche?

-sip

- leo siempre gana

-mentira…el administrador me lo dio por que le dio pena que perdieras tantas veces

-que eres mala… hice el esfuerzo

-si pero no eres bueno en esos juegos

-eso si… mmmm

-¿Qué pasa?

-es que hoy se cumple el mes

- es verdad…

- sé que nos conocimos mejor tu a mí y yo a ti respectivamente… aaaa tampoco soy tan bueno en discursos raros… ya dime lo que piensas y si quieres estar conmigo

No respondí nada… note que él se puso triste

-yo creo… que esto es el adiós lamento que lo nuestro no allá funcionado…adiós

Se dio la vuelta y lo detuve

-espera

Lo moví hacia mí y con mis 2 manos en su cara lo bese…fue un beso tan lindo luego él se separó de mi

-¿esto significa…?

-si

El me abrazo y nos volvimos a besar era tan feliz al igual que el…

Ya habían pasado más de 2 años desde ese día…nos atrevimos a decirle Edward de nuestra relación quedo sorprendido, mucha veces nos preguntó si le estábamos jugando una broma porque no nos creía pero luego recapacito. También se lo conté a mi familia y se formó un aquelarre...Leo se reía mucho cuando mencionaba esa palabra al principio no lo aceptaron ya tomaron la misma perspectiva que yo tenía cuando lo conocí pero de apoco leo se los fue ganando hasta que lo aceptaron y ahora forma parte de la familia…ya nos quedaba el último año de escuela y luego pasaríamos a la universidad. ..Yo todavía estaba dudosa como lo que iba a ser a futuro , mientras que Edward, leo y yo nos juntamos como siempre en el árbol…ese mismo árbol donde casi empezó del todo

-todavía no puedo creer que ustedes dos estén juntos...ha pasado mucho tiempo

-casi 2 años 3 meses 2 días y 5 horas decía el mientras veía el reloj y se reímos todos

-oye eso lo hacía yo

-si mi amor pero es divertido cuando eras así

-ya no soy tan correcta

-por yo si…me cambiaste mucho ya soy todo un nerd

-no te quejes…viste tus calificaciones subieron bastante

-si todo gracias a mi profesora particular…

-si…y que van a estudiar porque creo que quieres seguir estudiando

-por supuesto…yo como siempre he tenido buenas calificaciones pretendo ser doctor… decía Edward

-¿y tú marissa?

- todavía no lo tengo visto…y tu leo

-yo también voy a hacer doctor…

El silenció reino en el lugar...luego comenzamos a reino Edward y yo

-jajajajajajajajaj tu doctor…no me hagas reír jajajajajajaja

-jajajajajajaja….qué tontería estás hablando leo…sé que has mejorado pero no exageres

-gracias siento su apoyo...y comprensión gracias….

-no cariño… es que no puede tomar a la ligera eso

-y que tiene de malo…bueno que más da… piensen lo que quieran yo me voy

-y a dónde vas pregunte

-a hacer algo ¿celosa?

-no, para nada…ve nos vemos luego

Vi como leo se fue…pero quede con la duda luego recordé que me había quedado con las llaves de su moto

-las llaves se me olvido entregarlas

-por que no va….

-ya nos vemos luego

Fui a buscarlo pero me extraño por que no fue en su moto luego de perseguirlo vi que estaba esperando a alguien hasta que llego una chica lo abrazo y comenzaron a caminar muy juntos...Como todo este tiempo me estaba engañando con otra..Me enfurecí y lo fui a encarar aproveche la oportunidad y me acerque rápidamente a ello

-co que haciendo algo Leonard Benson

-¿mar que haces aquí?

-eso yo también te quería preguntar quien es ella…

- no es lo que tu piensas…


	19. Chapter 17 tercera y ultima parte

Capítulo 17: recuérdame

(Tercera parte y final)

-no es lo que tú piensas…

- y que quieres que piense si tu estas así, con esta aquí…por qué me hiciste malgastar 2 años por ti… tonto, tonto, te odio -le decía mientras le pegaba en el pecho

-mar, te puedes calmar primero

-no, no quiero… porque tú me haces esto

-lo que pasa que ella es…

-es tu nueva novia cierto, desde ¿cuándo están juntos? y me hacen parecer a mí una tonta

De la nada ellos comenzaron a reír como si yo fuera una estúpida, me dio rabia

-no encuentro nada gracioso

-jajajaja ¿yo? ¿Con leo?...claro que no…él es un perfecto idiota - decía ella…

-gracias prima…me gusta la descripción que diste de mi

-no... Me cambies… ¿tu prima?

-sí, ella es mi prima Fran oye ¿ya te había hablado de ella?

En efecto sabia de la existencia de ella, su nombre era Francia, él la consideraba con una hermana y compañera de travesuras, siempre recuerdo cuando se dedicaba tardes enteras hablándome de anécdotas que hacían en la niñez…hasta que ella tuvo que irse por estudio… a diferencia de leo ella siempre tuvo muy buenas calificaciones y obtuvo una beca de intercambio

-a lo siento yo…

-no te preocupes yo hubiera hecho lo mismo- decía Fran

-y ¿yo?... me merezco una disculpa

-tu nada tonto... ¿por qué no le dijiste que yo venía?... casi me la matas de un susto... eres un estúpido leo

-Primo marissa tiene razón

-oye por que la defiendes si fue ella quien comenzó todo eso…

-ya...ya cambiando de temas…por que no vamos a pasear… será divertido… y por qué no también llama a tu amigo decía efusivamente la chica

- ¿a Edward?

-si el… quiero conocerlo…

-ya lo llamo

Mientras caminábamos conversábamos deferente tipo de temas, nos contó que ella vivía en Europa y por ahora se quedaría en Seattle para ver la posibilidad de estudiar aquí

- ¿y qué vas a estudiar marissa?

-mmm... no sé…. todavía no lo tengo claro… y te conto leo lo que va a estudiar

Vi como su expresión quería contenerse pero no pudo igual que yo y reímos

-jajajaja doctor jajajaja

-jajajajajajaja si….

-mar algunas veces no comprendo si estas a mi favor o en contra

-es que leo, yo no te veo como doctor…

-mar, no le tomes importancia a lo que hace este tonto ya se le pasara decía Francia

- ustedes 2…no me creen…

-no- dijimos al mismo tiempo

-mmmm…

-No te sientas mal cariño… mira a quien está ahí

Era Edward el nos estaba saludando desde la otra calle, nosotros solo cruzamos...por desgracia leo también me había enseñado a cruzar sin precaución… lo malo de esto fue que no vimos un auto que venía a alta velocidad todo fue muy rápido leo y yo llegamos al otro lado con éxito pero Francia se había quedado atrás atándose los cordones de sus zapatos antes de llegar hacia nosotros el auto venía hacia ella, nuestro amigo fue en su rescate por suerte pudieron esquivar el auto pero cayeron bien, nosotros fuimos a verlos

-FRAN! , ED! Dijo leo

-¿están bien? Decía yo

-yo estoy bien solo que no sé cómo está él… indicando a mi amigo

-Edward ¿estás bien? Decía muy angustiada

-si...ay! mi brazo me duele

-leo, leo… él no está bien

-deja ver…

No podía ver lo que veían mis ojos por primera vez estaba sorprendida… leo no estaba bromeando cuando decía que quería ser un doctor…por que hizo todo lo que se tenía que hacer, tomo mi pañoleta y lo convirtió en un soporte para el brazo de nuestro amigo… al llegar al hospital el doctor solo dijo todo estaba bien y solo había sido un pequeña fractura

-no se preocupen con un yeso y días de reposo el estará bien…por casualidad quien fue el que hizo el cabestrillo?

-yo -dijo leo

-pues te felicito sabes mucho de primero auxilio…serias un buen doctor…

-ja, leo sabe lo que hace…pero también ella me ayudo

-yo no hice nada me quede parada como tonta…

-no digas mentiras mar

-ya lo dejo

-gracias…

Se retiró el doctor y quedamos solo ya que Francia estaba con Edward

-vamos a buscar a ed y a Fran…

-…lo siento…

-¿eh?

-lamento no haberte creído, pensar que me engañabas y además por lo que querías estudiar…

-nada de lamento mar… todo ya paso…

-leo

-¿Qué?

-ya se lo que voy a hacer…lo que voy a estudiar...

-¿y qué es?

-voy a estudiar enfermería

-¿Por qué?

-primero…le haré caso a un matón que un día me dio un consejo y segundo porque además si tú vas a hacer doctor que mejor que tener una enfermera a tu lado…

El solo sonrió y me abrazo…

No puedo creer como pasó tan rápido el tiempo, mi vida con leo fue cada vez más fuerte... todavía recuerdo cuando todos recibimos nuestras cartas… Edward fue el primero en abrirla por supuesto con ayuda de nosotros… él fue aceptado sin problemas…en cambio leo, Francia y yo no queríamos abrir nada estábamos nerviosos…luego Francia abrió su carta con mucho temor la abrió , también fue aceptada…ella quería estudiar enfermería como yo… sin más rodero tome mi carta, la leí… no podía estar más feliz había sido aceptada e iba ser compañera de Francia… estábamos contentos… solo quedaba uno…todos quedamos viendo a leo el cual dijo que no abriría la carta y tenía intenciones de romperla …Yo rápidamente se la quite de las manos… y la obligué a que la abriera pero sin romperla… también le dije que no importaba el resultado yo lo iba a apoyar… el abrió la carta y mostro una leve sonrisa de desánimos… yo me entristecí… sin más, lo fui abrazar, en ese instante el me susurró en el oído "me aceptaron, leo va hacer doctor" salte de alegría y lo bese… desde ese momento hasta ahora ya habían pasado casi 7 años… como decía mi vida ya estaba formada con leo porque ya estábamos casados… ya era una benson… y hace poco teníamos la noticia más hermosa… yo estaba embarazada …estaba contenta al igual que el… tener un pedacito de nuestro amor en mí era lo más bonito que podía pasar…bueno nosotros no éramos los único felices…Edward y Francia también se habían comprometido… yo algunas veces pienso que ellos se gustaron desde el momento del accidente …como todos los días nos dirigíamos al hospital ya que leo y yo trabajábamos allí junto con nuestros amigos…leo quería que él bebe fuera un niño y yo le alegaba que quería una niña por varias razones pero la razón que temía era que mi padre era hemofílico y si llegaba a tener un niño el posibilidades de que el tuviera esa enfermedad seria de un 80% en cambio sí era niña no habría problema...cosas de genética... luego de mucho discutir decidimos que el destino lo eligiera y no sabríamos que sería hasta que naciera, además prometimos que dependiendo del sexo del bebe se escogería el nombre...ósea si era niña yo escogería el nombre y al revés respectivamente…todo iba bien hasta que de repente a leo le comenzó un dolor en la cabeza, no le tomo mucha importancia ya que estos día estaba trabajando en una tesis de desarrollo junto con un grupo de doctores y no tenía tiempo de descansar... pero cada día que pasaba eran peores los dolores, más insoportable hasta el punto que un día hizo que se desmaya en una conferencia de docentes …al saber del suceso fui de inmediato a donde estaba el…

-leo ¿cómo estás? Me contaron lo que te paso

-si pero ni fue nada

-como que nada… te desmayaste

-no es nada

-Leonard benson te ordeno que ahora mismo veas lo que te pasa

-¿sabías que desde muchos años que no me llamabas así?

- no cambies el tema leo

-bueno…ya…no va a ser necesario mar… yo lo se…

-qué te pasa no me asustes…

-no pensé que esto volvería…

-¿Qué?

-el cáncer…

Quede paralizada…por que justo cuando habíamos recibido una noticia tan bonita teníamos que pasar por esto…sin aviso mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas… no sabía que hacer me sentía desesperada…

-no, no llores sabes que odio cuando haces eso...por favor

- y cómo quieres que me sienta si estas así…y nuestro bebe… ¿acaso? lo vas a dejar sin padre

-tontita…no te preocupes si le gane una vez puedo hacerlo de nuevo

-pero…

-no te preocupes…todo va a estar bien

Trate de creer de él… pero sentía desconfianza… no era por sus palabras sino por el hecho de su enfermedad, eso no era juego de niños, no quería perderlo por nada, cuando se lo contamos a nuestro amigos Francia corrió a abrazar a leo, Edward ya lo sabía obvio era su mejor amigo y por lo mismo ellos quisieron estudiar medicina…

Los siguientes meses no fueron los mejores… ya que me quedaban pocos meses de embarazo todavía sigo pensando que la idea de leo es loca...me dijo que tendría que esperar 2 meses más para que tuviera a nuestro bebe… ósea en vez que tenga al bebe a los 9 meses que lo tuviera a los 11meses…

-leo esa idea es descabellada

-no mar…es que estoy aplicando una tesis…

-y ahora juegan con él bebe con tus tontas tesis…loco

No, no es que si dura más...los bebes pueden desarrollar mejor su sistema inmune…

-y si te pasa algo antes

-a mar tú y tus preocupaciones

-si…

Ni loca le haría caso…en eso por lo menos así que le hice creer que llevaba 2 meses más de lo debería tener… no era mala pero era prácticamente imposible hacer eso… cuando me pregunte el porqué de esto solo diré que era para que estuviera bien desarrollado… por lo de la enfermedad de leo ..Bueno no podíamos decir que estaba totalmente recuperado, pero si se mantenía en buen estado…

Ya había llegado el gran día… el nacimiento de nuestro bebe… nadie sabe lo insoportable que fue la espera...pero nada era comparado con la felicidad que teníamos leo y yo…tener a ese lindo niño en mis brazo fue lo más… no sé cómo explicarlo…lo más maravilloso que podía pasar en ese momento... aunque… al saber que era niño…me preocupe por su futuro… los doctores le habían diagnosticado lo que temía¸ era hemofílico...pero leo me dijo que no preocupara y que con un tratamiento se podría curar… luego en la habitación llegaron Francia y Edward a visitarnos a los tres

- pero miren que hermoso bebe… tu tía te ama mucho - decía Francia

- los felicito él está bien… y como se llamara?

Como fue un niño leo tuvo que elegir…

- leo le costó mucho…pero fue muy ingenioso- dijo el

- déjate de rodeos leo, di el nombre de nuestro hijo

-bueno…su nombre será fredward…

-aaaa que lindo nombre y ¿porque ese nombre?

-bueno… si te fijas bien fr es por Francia y Edward… bueno por nuestro querido amigo presente

Francia y Edward quedaron sorprendidos

-gracias pero porque

-ustedes nos ayudado mucho… por lo de mar y por mi gracias… y que mejor que celebrarlo con una linda fotografía

Leo fue a tomar la cámara pero se sintió mal y se desmayó… Francia fue a buscar alguien por mientras mi amigo le tomaba el pulso…después de ese terrible episodio pasaron muchos días hasta que yo salí de alta junto con fredward, me dirigí directamente a donde tenían a leo, solo recibía noticia que estaba estable dentro de su gravedad...no estaba bien y eso me asustaba más…

-dime como esta ed…

El solo movió la cabeza…me dijo que ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo… sentía como mi corazón se destruía poco a poco….solo pedí que me dejaran hablar con él y por supuesto que me dejaran entra con fredward también…

-mi amor ¿cómo estás?

- no estoy bien…perdóname...no creo que pueda estar con ustedes

- no digas tonteras tu eres joven y sé que te puedes recuperar…

-lamentablemente no, no saldré de esta… me dejarías hablar con el…

Yo le hice caso deje al bebe al lado de su cama, y con mucho esfuerzo él se giró para poder estar más cómodo con el

-mi pequeño...freddie… ¿sabes? eres la primera persona que lo llamo diferente, como suelo hacerlo… mi campeón, lamento decirte que tendré que dejarte solo con tu mama… quiero que la cuides y la protejas... Ojala la puedas soportar tanto como yo al decir eso se rió, bueno freddie quiero que estés siempre con ella… algún día ojala me recuerdes… como el padre que siempre quiso estar contigo pero no pudo por esta enfermedad…te quiero mucho…

… luego me toco a mi yo solo lloraba… era inevitable…

-mi amor como poder dejar de decirte que te amo mucho, que te agradezco que hayas echo realidad mi sueño de ser papa además siempre apoyándome cuando yo lo necesitaba…gracias...recuérdame como el hombre que fue más feliz contigo y agradezco a esta vida por haberte conocido y te amo…

Yo solo podía llorar eso sonaba a una despedida… luego de unos días leo falleció...me sentía con un vacío único que nada podía llenar... solo me quedaba el consuelo de que me quedaba con freddie…un niño por el cual tenía que luchar… él se había convertido en mi tesoro en lo único que me conectaba con leo… con el amor de mi vida…

Yo sabía que algún día tendría que desenterrar el pasado pero me sentía triste ya que tendríamos que pasar el sufrimiento otra vez… Luego de terminar mi historia vi como mi hijo lloraba a mares igual que su amiga...

-tomen -les decía mientras les pasaba unos pañuelos

-mamá porque no me lo dijiste antes…

-lo siento hijo…

-no importa...y gracias por contarlo

-si afirmaba su amiga rubia

-Sam ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-si dijo extrañada

-¿Que te paso en el pelo?

-bueno… es que…

- se lo corto por mi

-ya veo… ¿Sam?

-qué?

-¿ dejarías que yo te cortara el pelo?


	20. Chapter 4 parte 2

Cap4: lo que nadie quiere escuchar (segunda parte)

Anteriormente sam vio como la señora Benson había salido a contestar el celular y luego de unos segundos volvió a entrar y minutos más tardes vio como nuevamente salía la señora Benson y su hijo se iban del lugar , pero sam noto algo extraño en la cara del chico parecía distinta veía que el tenia la mirada perdida  
>S: (pensamiento) ¿Qué le pasara? , esa es la mirada que yo conozco<br>(Por eso cuando vio a Freddie así se preocupo mas de lo que estaba)

(Desde lejos)  
>SB: ¿nos vamos?<br>F: bueno… (Sin ánimos)  
>SB: ¿estas bien? te ves un poco decaído<br>F: no te preocupes solo estoy un poco cansado, eso es todo  
>SB: com mayor razón nos vamos ahora<br>F: ya mama (y abandonaron la sala)  
>Sam considero que sería muy poco probable conseguir información si seguía a la madre y al chico así que decidió ir con el doctor, así que se levantó del asiento de donde estaba y fue en dirección donde estaba la sala del doctor , al encontrar la puerta semi abierta decidió escuchar lo que estaba platicando el doctor y una enfermera<br>E: ¿y cómo ha estado hoy?  
>D: bien, hasta hace un rato<br>E: ¿qué paso?  
>D: solo que el paciente de hace rato no me permitió que le digiera el diagnostico que le di a su madre<br>E: ¿por qué? ¿Acaso no tenía buena relación por ella?  
>D: no es eso, al contrario ella es muy preocupada con el pero me insistió tanto que no tuve otra solución y creo que en esto años de trabajo que tengo nunca había hecho esto, y creo que fue muy mala idea, y eso me angustia ya que la condición en que esta no es muy buena<br>(Al escuchar lo último la chica sintió que el pecho se le apretaba, sentía un dolor y un miedo terrible, a la vez se atemorizo al saber que el paciente que estaba mencionando fuera Freddie , la chica respiro profundo y..  
>S:(abriendo la puerta de golpe) necesito hablar con usted (indicando con el dedo al caballero con lentes y delantal blanco)<br>E: señorita que hace Ud. aquí y ¿ese tipo de modales?  
>S: perdón… y que se cree mi madre… (Con un tono burlo)<br>E: a esto no se quedara así llamare a seguridad  
>D: espera… espera (deteniendo a la enfermera). Jovencita tú quieres hablar conmigo ¿cierto?<br>S: no con el presidente de (irónicamente)…es obvio que con Ud.  
>D: que chistosita nos salió esta jovencita (también con un tono irónico)… entonces conversemos<br>(Le indico a la enfermera que se retirara y sam se quedó en la sala a solas con el doctor)  
>D: ¿En que te puedo ayudar jovencita? (indicándole que se sentara en la silla frente a él)<br>S: me llamo sam, y quiero saber de qué estaba hablado con la enfermera hace un rato atrás  
>D: que dices ¿acaso estuviste escuchando detrás de la puerta?<br>S: y si, ¿algún problema?  
>D: no te han enseñado que no se debe escuchar conversaciones ajenas<br>S: eso no me importa, solo quiero saber que le paso a Freddie  
>D: ¿acaso tú conoces a Freddie?<br>S: si ¿por?  
>D: ¿pero que eres tú del?<br>S: (confundida) ¿yo del?  
>D: nose, un pariente, una amiga, su enemiga o quizás podrías ser su…novia<br>S:(pensando) aaaah este viejo se le ocurre este tipo de preguntas en este momento  
>D: entonces...<br>S: (nerviosa) yo soy su am…. Novia, eso soy su novia  
>D: vaya así que tú eres su novia (sonriendo)<br>S: pero ese no es el punto, y quiero que vallamos al grano , que le pasa a freddie yo siento que me está ocultando algo ¿es así?  
>(El doctor se levantó de la silla sacándose los lentes, dirigiéndose hacia la ventana)<br>D: mira sam lo que te voy a decir ahora quiero que te lo tomes muy enserio y creo que deberías saberlo ya que el decidió ya que el decidió enfrentarlo solo y eso no me gusta ya que ente tipo de caso es necesario el apoyo de todos los que le rodean  
>(Cada vez sam se sentía más nerviosa)<br>S: doctor no le des más vueltas al asunto por favor dígame que es lo que le pasa a mi novio (lo dijo con un tono muy nervioso y ansioso)  
>D: bueno… Freddie tiene un tumor cerebral<br>S: QUE!  
>(Lo que dijo muy sorprendida, como si eso hubiera sido la respuesta que no esperaba, ni quiera escuchar…)<p> 


	21. Chapter 18

Capitulo18: ¿me parezco a él?

Pensamiento Sam

Estábamos en la casa de carly preparando una sorpresa para freddie, como siempre yo estaba en el sillón descansando, tocaba mi pelo y era difícil acostumbrarme a verlo corto, bueno en realidad nunca en mi vida lo había tenido así… todavía recordaba cómo fue que quedó así…la semana pasada mi pelo había cambiado…

-¿dejarías que yo te cortara el pelo?

- ... señora yo no le hecho nada para que maltrate mi pelo - me levanté

- no, no me malentiendas no creo que te guste estar así… con el pelo disparejo

-….si tiene razón…pero…

-confía en mi... ¿sí?

-está bien -gruñí

Note como se formó una pequeña sonrisa en su cara

-espérenme, traigo las tijera y vuelvo… decía animosa

No se demoró mucho ya que fue y trajo una caja

-volví…Sam porque no te colocas en esta silla para que pueda cortar tu pelo

Le hice caso y me fui a sentar en la silla...estaba nerviosa

-bueno quédate quieta, no me demorare mucho…me indicaba ella

Así fue como tomo las tijeras que tenía en la caja

- aaaa no, no, no creo que esto sea una buena idea- dije preocupada

-Sam no te preocupes yo estoy aquí…además mi mama es una excelente peluquera...ella es la que me corta el pelo a mi… bueno… lo que queda de él…

Note como se colocó triste al decir eso…

-pero ahora yo seré la que quedaré con corte de ñoña…y lo único que faltaría es que esta señora me obligara a estudiar y tener lavados contra piojos, ¿cierto?…

Sabía que ese comentario lo haría reír y lo hizo

-no hables tonterías Sam decía ella note que también se rio

Luego de eso me quede quieta para que la señora benson me emparejara el pelo, yo solo cerré mis ojos…yo solo sentía como mi pelo caía entre mis manos

-ya termine…Sam

Abrí los ojos, intuitivamente comencé a tocar mi cabeza pero la sentí extraña…

-si quieres…. Puedes verte en el espejo de allí - me indico freddie

Había un espejo en la entrada… no lo pensé mucho y fui enseguida para allá, al ver mi reflejo noté el cambio que había dado, vino hacia mí un sentimiento de nostalgia por mi pelo…

-¿por qué estas llorando Sam?

-¿ah?... es cierto decía mientras me tocaba la mejilla

No me había dado cuenta, solo seque mis lágrimas con mi manga

-¿te sientes bien? pregunto marissa

-No es nada…

-lo siento… decía el

-tú no te lamentes nada freddie… esto lo decidí yo… no te culpes más…

Quedamos en silencio…

-¿Sam porque no te quedas a cenar? fue lo que interrumpió el silencio…creo que debes tener hambre… además todavía nosotros no hemos cenado ¿cierto? freddie

-si…pero te advierto que ella no come como una persona normal

-no te preocupes… si alcanzará…déjamelo a mí...vamos

Antes de ir a la cocina le mande un mensaje a carly diciendo que me quedaría a cenar aquí y además tendríamos que cancelar el show, luego fuimos a la cocina…

-me imagino que ustedes son novios ¿cierto? Dijo ella mientras comíamos

Comencé a toser ya que me sorprendió la pregunta de ella, freddie me ayudo dándome palmaditas en la espalda

Como lo supiste… ¿acaso nos estuviste espiando mamá? Decía mientras me ayudaba

-no, intuición materna

-mamá… sé que te vas a negar pero…

-¿Freddie te he dicho algo o reprochado algo? -interrumpió ella

-no…

-entonces no digas nada…

No sé, pero había cambiado la actitud de la señora benson, no era tan mandona y protectora era más amable y cariñosa… ahora comprendo por qué ella era así siempre con todos era para proteger lo único que le quedaba de leo…

Al terminar y después de ayudar a limpiar el lugar vi que era muy tarde

-ya me tengo que ir es muy tarde…

-de ninguna manera jovencita….

-¿eh?

-¿no sabes que en estos tiempos, la vida ahora está muy peligrosa?

-pero…

-Te quedaras aquí

-no es…

-acaso… ¿le llevarás la contraria a la mamá de tu novio?

-está bien ,Ud gana señora

-bien... arreglaré tu habitación

Ella se fue y quede sola con freddie

-oye que está tramando tu mamá, primero me pide que si puede cortarme el pelo, luego me invita a cenar y ahora quiere que me quede a dormir es ¿extraño?

-yo tampoco lo se

- y si me mata mientras duermo

- Sam…no seas paranoica

- pero….yaaaaa…

Note la mirada de freddie y le hice caso, marissa luego regreso con un pijama que me podía poner, era una especie de camisón… pero el estilo era de los tiempos antiguos, tuve intención de alegar pero después me arrepentí

-ya te indicare tu habitación despídete de Freddie

Él y yo la quedamos mirando

-ya entendí…estos niños -se fue

Lo fui abrazar

-te amo mucho…

-yo también…

-te ves hermosa con tu nuevo look

-si lo que digas… ya me tengo que ir adiós...te amo- lo bese

Luego fui adonde estaba marissa, ella me indico adonde quedaba la habitación estaba al lado de ella y entramos allí

-si necesitas algo yo voy a estar al lado… que descanses…

Me dejo sola, yo solo comencé a cambiarme y a inspeccionar el lugar por si tenía algún tipo de trampa o algo parecido, luego de un rato me rendí, me fui a la cama, me dormí pero tuve otra vez el mismo sueño con el niño de la rosa, desperté asustada ya que esta vez terminaba con mis manos manchada de sangre y eso me asusto mucho, me levante, fui directamente a la habitación de marissa, toque la puerta

-se puede

- si pasa

Vi como ella estaba acostada en la cama leyendo un libro

-¿qué pasa Sam?

-es…yo… quería saber dónde estaba el baño…eso

-Sam… dime la verdad…

-¿puedo quedarme al lado suyo un rato?

(Esperen, esperen...Sam puckett… pidiendo ayuda y además a "ELLA", definitivamente esto era el mundo de locos…)

-Pasa

Entre a la habitación, me acosté encima de la cama, ella por su parte se sacó los lentes que tenía puesto y dejo al lado con el libro que leía

-¿que te sucede?

-no puedo dormir bien…creo que tengo…

-¿miedo que a freddie le pase lo mismo que a leo?

-mmm… si… eso creo

-no te preocupes… esto es distinto

-¿Por qué? lo dice…

-Bueno… la medicina hoy en día está mucho más avanzada que hace 20 años

-si eso es verdad… señora

-si Sam…

-¿Ud está de acuerdo que freddie y yo estemos juntos?

-al principio no me hubiese gustado la idea pero… bueno yo no soy nadie para juzgar… se lo que se siente estar enamorado y se le nota que ustedes dos lo están… además sé que has tenido que sufrir mucho… hasta tu pelo…

- si…esto me paso por su hijo es un terco

-así es el… ¿sabes? te pareces a el…

-¿a freddie?

-no, me refiero a leo…igual de ruda y terca también…

-pensando bien tiene razón nos parecemos mucho…me puede contar más de leo

Ella sin ningún problema comenzó a hablar me dé el yo me reía cuando ella me contaba las locuras que hacía con el…

Y un día rete a leo porque el muy loco dijo que podía anda en su moto con los ojos cerrados y no chocaría

-jajaja, a mí me paso algo parecido con freddie, me reto porque quise lamer un columpio

-¿y lo hiciste?

-Por supuesto, mamá siempre hace lo que quiere

Ella comenzó a reír

-Definitivamente te pareces a el

-Si…

Sabes Sam… hay algo que no les conté a ti y freddie

-¿Qué?

- yo sabía que ustedes iban a estar juntos… desde antes

- enserió ¿cómo? ¿Por qué?

-si…porque…

Sentí que una voz me saco de mis pensamientos

-No sé si quieres, pero nos podrías ayudar -decía mi amiga

-no, no se me antoja… yo le mando todo mi apoyo desde aquí

Eso no es respuesta floja, ven a ayudarnos…

-sí, no te que allí tirada -dijo Spencer

Gruñí al escuchar eso

-yaaa entonces levántate por que freddie debe estar por llegar

-si… me dirigí a la cocina

Sonó el timbre

-ya Spencer apaga las luces y tu Sam sale de allí

Estaba comiendo que algunas cosas que habían preparado carly y Spencer antes

-yaaa

Se abrió la puerta

-Sam porque me mandaste a que fuera con mi mamá a quimioterapia si sabes que me gusta ir contigo…

Se prendieron las luces

-SORPRESAAA! Gritamos los 3 al mismo tiempo

Quedo sorprendido

- y ¿porque esto?...

-Para que sepas que tienes amigos y una novia que te apoyan dije yo

-gracias se lo agradezco mucho chicos

-Pero mira te tenemos un regalo ojala te guste…

Le entregué una caja

-toma ábrela

El sin pausa tomo la caja y comenzó a abrirla

-Vimos como su cara mostró una sonrisa muy notoria


	22. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19: tú lo puedes superar

Pensamiento freddie

Nunca creí que ellos me harían una sorpresa…

-gracias se lo agradezco mucho chicos…

-Pero mira te tenemos un regalo, ojalá te guste…toma, ábrela –me dijo Sam

Abrí el regalo con apuro y solo pude mostrar una cara de sorpresa al ver lo que había en su interior

-… un… ¿una peluca? Dije con extrañeza

- ¿no te gusto? Dijo Spencer con tristeza

-...es que pensamos… que te gustaría… ya sabes… decía carly

-Es para que no te sientas tan mal por tu enfermedad ¿entiendes?...me dijo Sam

- bueno, si no te…- dijo al final Spencer

-me encanta...gracias… me ayudan a colocármela

Sam me pidió la caja y tan delicada como siempre tiro la caja después de haber sacado la peluca

-Mira, mira… esta no es como todas las pelucas estas son adheribles a la cabeza. Puedes saltar, correr, mover la cabeza como quieras y esta no se caerá

- ¿de verdad?

-sí...además Spencer la consiguió con un conocido de calceto- decía mi amiga orgullosamente de su hermano

-qué esperas…colócatela

Le hice caso a mi chica y me coloque la peluca… era extraño pero…al verme en el espejo no se notaba que fuera una peluca y menos que no era pelo artificia

-wooow… se ve genial, casi parece real

-sí, tratamos de encontrar el color más parecido a tu pelo -dijo Spencer

- de verdad gracias no sé cómo agradecerles

-primero que nada te obligamos a que te cuides, segundo que no pienses en tonteras y tercero que sepas que tienes personas que se preocupan por ti… me dijo Sam antes de abrazarme

-sí, no te preocupes...ya me lo dijo alguien especial-susurre

¿Qué?

-no nada…

-oye freddie… después de esta fiesta quiero que me acompañes a un lugar…

-¿a dónde Sam?

-no puedo decirte, es una sorpresa

-por supuesto pero tengo que…

-no te preocupes ya le dije a tu mama y nos dejo

-Eres rápida

- mamá siempre es rápida

- así es…

Estuvimos mucho rato compartiendo, divirtiéndonos más que nada

-ya nosotros nos vamos

-adiós…

Nos dirigimos a mi casa para tomar algunas cosas, luego de eso ella me dijo que debíamos tomar un taxi ya que así sería más fácil la sorpresa que me tenía preparada, mientras íbamos hacia nuestro destino pensé en ese día el cual mi chica rubia se ha había quedado a dormir .Al llegar a mi habitación me deje cae rápidamente a la cama quería procesar todo lo había pasado en la últimas horas, el pelo de Sam, la historia de mi papá… eran cosas que me costaban procesar, sobretodo lo de mi papá…toda mi vida creí que él nos había abandonado y al final y al acabo ahora estaba muerto por la misma enfermedad que tenía yo… eso me dejo un poco angustiado y otra vez vinieron a mi esa tontas dudas …trate de no pensar nada y cerré mis ojos … deje que mi mente quedara en blanco , pero eso no sucedió, ya que de un momento a otro, todo se mostró negro, estaba en una especie de habitación oscura …

-¿eh? Adonde estoy… hay alguien ahí….respondan…

Pero solo se escuchaba mi voz

-por favor… ayúdeme…

- parece que alguien no está cumpliendo lo que prometió… dijo un voz desconocida

-¿eh? Hay alguien ahí, sale para que te pueda ver-lo dije dando un tono desafiante

-eso, que no estas cumpliendo con lo que le prometiste a Sam

Así pude ver una persona, era un hombre, no sé pero su cara se me hacía conocida al igual que su actitud

-oye! ¿Acaso conoces a Sam y a mí?

-…

- no te quedes callado responde…

Vi como el comenzó a reír

-jajaja sacaste la misma actitud de mar…

-¿mar?... marissa…

-sí, ella

-¿conoces a mi mama también?

-mmm si yo la conozco más de lo que tú piensas

-¿quién rayo eres?...espera… mar…tu...no… ¿leo?

-sí, soy yo… leo -sonrió

No lo podía creer… él era mi papá… me quedé estático unos minutos

-tu…tu…eres mi pa…

-si… lo soy, hijo

-entonces si tu estas aquí eso quiere decir que yo…

-no, te equivocas, aunque si sigues pensando así yo creo que no te faltara mucho para estar con migo

-no te entiendo

-mira freddie… no me vas a creer esto… pero cuando te tomé por primeras vez en mis brazos le dije a tu madre "este niño va a ser el mejor niño del mundo, este niño será alguien en esta vida y espero estar allí para verlo crecer" ella solo sonreía al escucharme decir eso…luego paso…no pude cumplir…pero si pude verte crecer… cada minuto era como un privilegio para mi… no podía tocarte pero mi único consuelo era que tu podrías llegar a ser tu propio soporte…pudieras valerte por ti mismo…que fueras capaz de ser optimista a cada problema que se te atravesaba en tu vida y lo hiciste…Pero luego en una parte del camino cambiaste… dejaste de ser tu… sentiste miedo cuando viste que las cosa se dificultaron por tu enfermedad, empezaste a buscar a un culpable…te culpaste a ti … y en eso estas muy equivocado… también te dejaste influenciar por los conflictos de tu mente… permitiste alegar a la única persona que sabía lo que tenías …creyendo que era lo mejor… pero no lo fue…¿Sabes?...te voy a decir algo que tú ya debes saber… la vida no es siempre sol y alegría, también es cruel y despiadado con cualquiera…te puedo apostar que en este mundo no hay ni una sola persona que no tenga problemas… ya sea grandes o chicos pero problemas sólo…sólo depende de ti…no es solo si los problema son grande o pequeños, es que puedas solucionarlos y seguir adelante…

-¿por qué me dices eso? ¿Y ahora?

-para que sepas que no estás solo, tienes personas maravillosas que quieren ayudarte en todo momento… y me tienes a mí... aunque no puedo estar ni con tu madre ni contigo …yo siempre te voy a querer no importa que , no importa lo que pase, tu eres mi hijo eres una parte de mí ,tú fuiste una de las cosas más maravillosa que me paso en mi vida junto con tu madre por eso entiende que esto solo depende de ti, si no crees en ti mismo no vas a poder seguir con vida, al contario te vas a ir destruyendo poco a poco y eso no me gusta, por eso estoy aquí para que entiendas… y se también que te sientes mal por lo que Sam hizo, pero comprende que era la única forma de que tu podías reaccionar…

No respondí nada… sentí como si me hubiera dado un gran sermón pero luego comprendí que era un consejo...uno que me ayudó mucho… así fue como comencé a llorar como un niño… el solo me abrazó

-sé freddie que tú eres un chico fuerte

-gracias papá…te lo agradezco…

-leo siempre tiene la razón

Yo solo sonreí al escuchar eso… me haces recordar a alguien… ¿pero no sé a quién?

-¿más como yo?… es mejor que me valla no me dejaron mucho tiempo…

-espera… ¿tiempo? ¿De qué cosa estás hablando?

-adiós hijo un gusto conocerte

-pe…pero…todavía quiero saber más de ti

-eso pregúntaselo a mar

-¿a mi mamá?

-si… salúdamela, adiós

Es...pera fue lo único que pude decir antes de despertarme, me senté en la cama

-fue un sueño pero fue tan real…creo que será mejor ir a hablar con ella

Me dirigí al cuarto de mi mamá, ella tendría una explicación a lo que me había pasado

Pero antes de entrar escuche risas, esas voces yo las conocía…quede sorprendido al saber que las voces era de Sam y mi mamá solo me quede escuchando detrás de la puerta

- Y un día rete a leo porque el muy loco dijo que podía andar en su moto con los ojos cerrado y no chocaría -decía mi mama

-jajaja, a mí me paso algo parecido con freddie, me reto porque quise lamer un columpio

Por supuesto, eso lo recordaba el día que rete a Sam por lamer ese columpio

-¿y lo hiciste?

-Por supuesto, mamá siempre hace lo que quiere

Ella comenzó a reír, era verdaderamente extraño verlas así pero estaba tranquilo y feliz

-Definitivamente te pareces a él…

-Si…

-¿a él?...creo que se refería a leo...digo…a mi papá

Sabes Sam… hay algo que no les conté a ti y freddie escuche decir por parte de mi madre

-¿Qué? Respondió Sam

- yo sabía que ustedes iban a estar juntos… desde antes

- enserió ¿cómo? ¿Por qué?

Yo también me pregunte lo mismo

-si…porque… aunque quería negarlo, freddie tiene el mismo gusto por las personas rudas igual que yo… pero sabes me alegro que seas tú, se nota que eres una buena chica en el fondo…no todos los días encuentras a una chica que se corta el pelo por un hombre, eso tiene gran significado para mi…

-gracias marissa

-si… Sam cuida a mi hijo

-eso lo sé y lo voy a proteger hasta el fin

-Eso espero Sam…eso espero…

-FREDDIE! ….Te encuentras bien

Sam me había sacado de mis pensamientos

¿Qué? ...que pasa…

-no me contestabas hace más de 3 minutos

-lo siento… me perdí en mis pensamientos

-espero que no sea otra chica…vi la mirada de matanza que me daba

-jajaja no te equivocas…

-mira, ya vamos a llegar

-dime Sam que me tienes intrigado

-no, no…es una sorpresa

Cuando llegamos era un lugar desierto, dejamos el taxi para ir a nuestro destino

-por favor nos podría esperar un momento regresamos en seguida dijo Sam

-emmm no entiendo porque estamos aquí y por qué le dijiste al taxi que esperara

-cierra los ojos

-¿Qué?

-que cierres los ojos hazme caso freddie

-ya princesa

Le hice caso y cerré lo ojos

-ahora tomas mis manos y sígueme

-ya…

La seguí hasta que nos detuvimos en un lugar

-todavía no abras los ojos o te pego

-está bien, ¿pero porque siempre recurres a la violencia?

-Soy así

-mi mama tenía razón

-¿qué dijiste?

-¿yo? nada...

-ya escucha, coloca tus pies juntos y ahora separa un poco

Me extraño las instrucciones de parte de ella pero le obedecí

-listo, puedes abrirlos

Cuando vi a Sam no note nada distinto, solo ella y yo

-¿y que se supone que pasa ahora?

-de verdad eres un bobo

-Sam…dije alegando

Mira tus pies…

Al míralo no vi nada anormal excepto una línea que cruzaba entre ellos y eso

-tu tercer deseos…

-¿Qué? ¿Los dos lugares al mismo tiempo?

-te informo que estas en este momento estas entre y Canadá estas en dos lugares

-tu nunca cambias Sam (le dije eso antes de darle un abrazo muy apretado, ella sí sabía cómo hacerme sentir bien)

-mamá siempre es así…

-si…

-Ya vamos que el taxímetro sigue corriendo

-ya…

Mi papa tenía razón… si tengo personas que me apoyan…ya no pensare más en esas tonteras… voy a luchar por lo que tengo que hacer… al llegar de nuevo a la ciudad decidí invitar a Sam a un helado ya que no era muy tarde para regresar a casa…ella con gusto aceptó, Cuando íbamos camino al parque íbamos viendo las tiendas que había por el centro Sam quedo fascinada al ver un tv que estaba dando una lucha de WWE

-yo sé que tú puedes, acabalo con tu doble llave- le gritaba a la tele

Ella me hacía reír… luego sentí que alguien agarro mi chaqueta gire la cabeza pero no vi nada pero al agachar la mirada me di cuenta que era un niño… no pude dejar de mirar sus ojos eran muy bonitos…

- ¿qué pasa pequeño?

Él no me respondió, el solo me entrego una rosa y luego me abrazo, pero por su corta altura solo pudo abrazar mis piernas

-¿te perdiste pequeño?

El negó con la cabeza

-ven vamos a buscar a tus papá…Sam…

Al darme vuelta pude notar como ella quedo con asombro al verme

-¿qué pasa Sam?

-¿tu? Fue lo único que logre escuchar de la boca de Sam cuando me vio con ese niño.


	23. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20: el ángel que no puede hablar

Pensamiento Sam

Freddie ya había vuelto a ser el de antes, alegre, tratando de luchar por su vida, eso me hacía sentir más tranquila, mi vida no podía ser más alegre tenía a freddie a mi lado y también tenía un helado ¿qué mejor que eso?, cuando íbamos de camino al parque no pude resistirme a ver un lucha de WWE, ese programa es mi debilidad, lo estaban trasmitiendo por una tv de un centro comercial…

-yo sé que tú puedes, acabalo con tu doble llave- le gritaba a la tv

Realmente me daba lo mismo si la gente me mirara y me encontrara una loca, yo soy así, luego sentí que freddie me llamó cuando me giré a hablarle note que tenía una rosa roja en la mano e inmediatamente corrí la mirada hacia abajo y lo vi

-¿tu?...

El niño solo me miraba

- ¿esa rosa?… ¿tú se la diste?... ¿Por qué rayos estás aquí?

- no entiendo nada… ¿Sam acaso lo conoces?

-mira…freddie…este…este niño te va a matar

-¿Qué? …de tonteras estás hablando Sam…sólo es un niño

-pero…es…que…

-no lo juzgues si haberlo conocido antes ¿entiendes?

- bueno…pero… ¡No dejaré que te lo lleves me escuchaste! lo hice mientras tomaba al pequeño con mis 2 brazos dejándolo a mí misma altura

-Sam! No lo hagas, lo harás llorar

Ese niño ni se inmutó por mi acto, sólo comenzó a mostrar una sonrisa

-¿que es tan graciosos mocoso?

-Sam suéltalo -dijo freddie mientras me lo arrebataba de las manos

-discúlpala es un poco loca, pero es buena persona ¿te hizo daño?, el negó con la cabeza

-acaso te comieron la lengua los ratones…

-Sam…por que no te relajas…así no ayudas

-¿y cómo quieres que me calme? si el… ese niño...el sueño…

-¿este es el niño del que hablaste la otra vez?... con razón te comportaste así

-sí- dije cruzando mis brazos

-no te preocupes…él no hace daño ¿cierto?

El afirmó con la cabeza

-vez… ¿porque no te disculpas?

-yo, no, bueno ya…discúlpame… eso

No pude negarme, algunas veces la mirada de freddie daba demasiada culpa, después de eso me obligó a que le ayudara a encontrar a los papás de este chico… sin más acepte…, vi que ellos se convirtieron muy rápido en amigos tratando de conversar a su modo ya que me llamaba la atención que ese chico no hablara ni mencionara una sola palabra solo gestos, recorrimos gran parte del centro sin éxito… nos decidimos sentar en unos bancos que estaba por allí nos sentamos los 3 dejando a ese niño al medio de nosotros,

-ves… ya se está haciendo tarde y nada- gruñí

-no te desesperes, los vamos a encontrar… ¿cierto? le decía al niño

-¿oye que haces? Me asuste

El solo comenzó a tocar mi pelo…aún era un poco incómodo acostumbrarme a que estuviera así luego de terminar de inspeccionar mi pelo se sentó y le mostró una linda sonrisa a freddie

-¿cierto que se le ve bien?

El afirmó con la cabeza

No podía...estar enojada con él…ese niño era una ternura…

-¿cuál es tu nombre? - Dije sin interés

El no respondió

-nosotros no nos enojamos si tú hablas- dijo freddie

El seguía sin decir nada

-que difícil eres… dije

-¿y si es sordo?

-no lo creo ha escuchado todo lo que decimos…

El negó con la cabeza

-aaaaaa -gruñí...- cuando acabará esto…

Sentimos que alguien se nos acercó… era una chica pelirroja que venía corriendo hacia nosotros

-¡santo cielo, por fin te encuentro!… dijo agitada

-¿lo conoces? Le preguntó freddie

Sí… no sabes el susto que me hiciste pasar… tu hermano está muy preocupado por ti

El niño volvió a sonreír

-con eso no me engañarás pequeño, nos vamos…disculpen las molestias…

-no te preocupes

Pero el niño no quería irse, se agarró fuertemente de la chaqueta de freddie

-suéltalo nos tenemos que ir…

El negaba con la cabeza

-no hay caso, creo que él se quiere quedar contigo… advirtió la chica

-eso parece…

-¿por qué no vamos a donde está su hermano para que se lo puedas entregar?

-¿nosotros? respondí

- si lo haremos… vamos Sam

-yaaaaa gruñí

La chica nos condujo hasta un pequeño café que estaba cerca donde encontramos al niño ese, al entrar se sentía un intenso olor a café, había algunas personas en el lugar y eran atendidas por un garzón, al terminar la entrega de su orden se acercó a nosotros

-mira…, ya lo encontré dijo con alivio

-me alegro, él todavía lo sigue buscando ¿por qué no lo llamas?

-espera, ¿él no es su hermano?

-no… soy el amigo y socio de este negocio…un gusto mi nombre es Leonard pero pueden decirme leo -dijo muy cordialmente el garzón

Noté que freddie mostró asombro igual que yo al escuchar eso

-parece que ese nombre me persigue a todos lados- luego mostró una leve sonrisa

-ay que maleducada soy, mi nombre es marina yo trabajo aquí, un gusto ¿y ustedes?-dijo la chica del cabello rojo mientras trataba de marcar números en su celular

-yo soy Sam y el chico que me acompaña se llama freddie -dije

-muchas gracias Sam y freddie por encontrar a ángel-mencionó leo

-¿ángel? Dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo

-sí, este niño se llama ángel

-ya veo… y ¿por qué no habla…? Preguntó freddie

-¿a eso?…lo que pasa es que ángel tiene mutismo…

¿Muti…qué? Dije

-mutismo es una enfermedad en la que por una razón en especial el niño no habla, aunque tenga perfecto estado en su condición vocal

-¿ósea el no habla por que no quiere?

-no freddie eso no te lo podría decir, eso lo maneja más su hermano

-aaaa ya entendí -dije

- no contesta…dijo marina sin éxito

-¿ahora cómo nos comunicaremos con él? ¿Y si lo buscamos nosotros?

-Buena idea, vamos

Cuando íbamos a Salir freddie se quedó ahí sin moverse tenía la mirada gacha

-¿qué te pasa freddie? ¿Te sientes bien?

No me respondió, solo trató de sostenerse con una de las sillas

-FREDDIE! Grite antes de poder alcanzado ya que se había perdido el equilibrio

-¿está bien?

-Sam, no me siento bien…

Rápidamente lo senté en una de las sillas, los chicos con ángel regresaron

-¿Qué te pasa freddie? te ve pálido- mencionó leo

- no te veo bien ¿llamo a un doctor? Dijo marina tomando nuevamente el celular

Ese niño se acercó freddie y empezó a tocar su cara

-estoy bien ángel… no es necesario, no se preocupen... me prestan un baño- dijo

-claro está al fondo a la derecha

-¿te acompaño? -dije preocupada

-está bien

Lo acompañé al baño, al entrar cerré la puerta con pestillo, luego de eso lo ayude a sentarse en él piso me preocupe ya que se encontraba muy débil y pálido

-freddie ¿cómo te sientes?

-no muy bien, algo mareado y con ganas de…

No fue necesario decirlo ya que luego fue directamente al W.C. a vomitar yo solamente lo podía ayudar sobándole la espalda después de varios minutos término y se levantó a lavarse las manos y la boca

-¿y ahora?- me acerqué

-mucho mejor

-vamos

Tenía razón ya que había vuelto el color a su cara, se notaba un poco mejor, salimos del baño y nos fuimos nuevamente a la sala donde habíamos estado antes, ángel fue enseguida abrazarlo

-¿Cómo te encuentras freddie? Pregunto leo

-no es nada…solo que…se puso nervioso

-queee…Que es intolerante a la lactosa -dije sin pensar

Ay que rabia parece que Sam puckett ha perdido la habilidad de mentir como se me ocurrió esa babosada bueno creo que no estoy en mis mejores momentos

-¿ah? ¿Qué? Creo eso es… digo eso es comí hace poco un helado y eso me afecto

-aaaa… me alegro que estés mejor -dijo la chica acercándose mucho a freddie casi como coqueteándole y no dejaría pasar eso

-si te acercas más de lo debido tendrás que despedirte te tu hermosa carita ¿entendiste Muñequita?

Ella se corrió en seguida

- … no te preocupes capté el mensaje

-discúlpala, mi novia es un poco agresiva

-¿tu novia?...o lo lamento pensé que eran amigos

-descuida

-marina… ¿cómo no te diste cuenta que eran novios? Eres tonta

-ay que pesado…y de verdad no lo pensé… discúlpenme los dos

Luego de eso comenzaron a discutir como niños… no me gustan las peleas excepto que yo la comience

-BASTAAAA! Grite

-ya nos dejamos

-ya dejemos de perder el tiempo y busquemos a tu hermano ángel -dije

El afirmó con la cabeza

-Pues vallamos

El miró hacia afuera y luego salió sin aviso del café, al salir todos nos dimos cuenta que alguien lo estaba abrazando pero no se le veía la cara solo escuchamos lo que le decía al niño

-nunca hagas eso…sabes que eres lo único que me queda…me alegro que estés bien

- amigo… ellos fueron los que encontraron a tu hermano- dijo leo mientras nos empujaba a freddie y a mi hacia delante

-cuanto se lo agradezco, no sé como podré…

Freddie y yo quedamos sorprendidos al ver quien era, al igual que él

-¿Mike?

-¿Sam y freddie? Son ustedes….

-nosotros afirmamos con la cabeza

Es... que se ve tan…

-¿lindo juntos? lo sabemos… -completé yo

-¿Los conoces Mike?

-por supuesto somos muy buenos amigos mencionó el hermano de ángel, Marina y leo ¿por qué no se van al café? Creo que está llegando clientela…

-tienes razón… un gusto…dijo leo

-ojalá vuelvan pronto adiós…dijo marina

Se fueron dejándonos solos a los 4

-amigo tanto tiempo…por qué estás tan cambiado y Sam tu pelo porque te lo cortaste casi no los reconozco

-larga historia... ¿Él es tu hermano?

-si este es mi angelito –sonrió- me alegro que ustedes lo hayan encontrado, muchas gracias

-No hay de qué- dije

-sí…y ¿por qué no habla…? Preguntó freddie

-esa es otra larga historia… ¿por qué no vienen mañana y le hablo de eso?

-Desde luego…

-¿y nos invitarás a tomar café? -dije ansiosa

-por supuesto...

-Nosotros nos vamos… adiós

-Adiós ángel, mañana Sam y yo te visitaremos

El quedó contento, luego nos despedimos y después nos dirigimos a la casa de freddie, al entrar nos encontramos a marissa como siempre limpiando la casa

-holas chicos ¿cómo les fue?

-bien

-excepto…

-¿qué? preguntó nerviosa marissa

-es que freddie hace un rato atrás se fatigó

- Por dios mi niñito y ¿estás bien ahora?

-sí mamá, no te preocupes

-Voy a asegurarme, traeré mi botiquín - salió corriendo

Esa señora, me daba risa pero le tenía aprecio

-ya yo me voy…adiós freddie…adiós marissa- grité

-que te valla bien jovencita -gritaba desde el fondo de la casa

-adiós princesa y me besó

-Nos vemos mañana hoy me quedaré en casa de carly, adiós

Al otro día llegamos al mismo lugar que habíamos estado ayer, no pasó mucho antes que saliera ángel a abrazarnos , luego nos indicó que fuéramos hacia adentro


	24. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21: Mike

Pensamiento Freddie

Todo era inimaginable para mí, encontrarnos con Mike otra vez y ese niño… ángel…él no era como los otros niños… tenía algo especial… No sé…aunque también no puedo comprender el por qué ese niño nos entregó una rosa a Sam y a mi…

-freddie no te quedes parado… entremos - me dijo Sam

-ya princesa vamos- le dije tomando su mano

Al entrar noté que había más gente que ayer, era lógico era de mañana y todos pasarían a tomar algo para desayunar

-holas – decía leo mientras limpiaba unas mesas

Todavía no me podía acostumbrar a tener un conocido que se llamara igual que mi padre, eso era raro…

-hola- dijimos al mismo tiempo

-un coro! que lindo… hola -decía marina cuando llevaba una bandeja con unas tazas de café y nos mostró una linda sonrisa, nosotros saludamos nuevamente

-si buscan a Mike está arriba en el segundo piso, los está esperando, ángel porque no le dices donde está… pero notá que leo hizo unos gesto que yo conocía perfectamente

El afirmó con la cabeza, nos tomó de las manos a Sam y a mí, nos llevó hacia arriba, al subir vimos una puerta, al entrar nos encontramos a Mike revisando unos papeles en su escritorio

-holas amigos, me alegra que hayan venido…pasen están en su casa

Aunque a simple vista se veía pequeña la habitación de afuera, por dentro era bastante acogedora era casi como una casa

-bueno...si tú lo dices

Mi educada novia fue perezosamente a tirarse a unos de los sillones que había allí

-SAM! No tomes muy apecho, no estamos en la casa de carly

-pero si él lo dijo…

-¿quién es carly?

-una amiga nuestra… mejor dicho víctima de esta chica- lo deije mientras apuntaba a Sam

Noté que Mike comenzó a reír a diferencia de ángel que sólo mostró una linda sonrisa

-no te preocupes… ¿quieren algo?...Nose un té o un café…no se preocupen la casa invita

-Quiero…Un café con crema -dijo ansiosa Sam

-no quiero nada, gracias…dije yo

-¿nada?...

Nuestro amigo me miró y luego respondió

-me contaron que ayer te sentiste mal, también sé que el asunto de la lactosa era solo un pretexto para no contar la verdad…

-¿Qué verdad?

-que tienes cáncer…

Noté como Sam volteó inmediatamente a verme por las palabras de Mike

-¿ah…?.Dijo Sam

-¿y cómo lo sabes… que estoy enfermo? Dije sorprendido

- lo noté al mirarte ayer… sé que ese no es tu pelo… es una peluca

Yo solo afirmé con la cabeza

-ya veo… sin miedo …dime, que vas a querer

-para no depreciarte… solo una taza de té -sonreí

-siéntate mientras voy a buscar lo que ustedes quieren… se levantó de su asiento

Fui adonde estaba Sam y ella rápidamente se sentó de forma correcta dejándo espacio para que yo también pudiera ponerme cómodo y luego se sentó ángel, mientras Mike salía de la habitación… no se demoró mucho ya que llegó con una bandeja con lo que habíamos pedido más unas galletas

-a mamá le gustan las galletas con chispa de chocolate –decía mientras se levantó especialmente a sacar galleta de la bandeja

-Sam!

-prru...érsba…las essbán ricbas- fue lo que pude traducir ya que me hablo con la boca llena

-¿Qué dijiste… Sam?

-ella nunca cambia, cambiando el tema… decía nuestro amigo…creo que debería empezar desde el principio ¿no lo creen?

Sam y yo afirmamos con la cabeza

El acomodó un asiento al frente de donde estábamos sentado y comenzó a relatar

Pensamiento Mike

Estaba contento al haber podido reencontrarme con estas personas, me quedé preocupado, cuando lo conocí en el estado en el que estaba, intuí que luego lo encontraría otra vez y sucedió , pero creo que no fue en uno de los mejores lugares… yo sabía perfectamente qué propósito de ese edificio porque eso me recordaba un poco a mí y a… bueno… al volver les esplique cómo había empezado todo… y como había llegado a tener este café junto a leo y marina…

Todo comenzó con la muerte de mis padres, ello era buenas personas, pero por una imprudencia de otro conductor ellos chocaron… vivíamos en Canadá….apenas tenía 13 años cuando me quedé solo con mi hermano a cargo de mi tío Robert …era un hombre despiadado y ambicioso.. .él era un hombre sin corazón, sólo nos tenía por la herencia de nuestros padres, en nuestra vida éramos constantemente maltratados tanto físico como verbalmente por él, pues…yo todavía conservaba algunas cicatrices que tenía por ese tipo, que decir de ángel era una víctima de sus enojos y caprichos, era muy pequeño y no entendía el porqué de su actuar, yo sólo podía defenderlo y tratar de hacer caso a los dichos de este hombre por el bien de ángel y de mi

-calla a ese mocoso… o lo hare yo -decía fríamente Robert

- está bien…

-y luego me traes una botella de vino

Él era un alcohólico y un fumador compulsivo, no le importaba quien estuviera, ni siquiera tenía respeto por ángel que era un bebé, él sólo satisfacía sus vicios incontrolablemente, cuando no tenía lo quería se desquitaba con nosotros…mi vida no podía ser peor…no me dejo ir más la escuela… según su parecer, él decía que eso era para los perdedores...aunque yo pensaba que él era uno de ellos…

Un día en una de sus tantas borracheras trató de maltratar a ángel yo me interpuse y terminó lastimándome el brazo, no media sus consecuencias

-Si fue capaz de hacer esto… luego nos puede matar

Decidí escaparme con ángel por el bien de los dos… no dejaría que le hiciera nada a mi hermano, me fui de la casa con él… no sabía dónde iría, sólo quería darle una vida más digna a él y feliz porque se lo merecía, al salir de ese lugar fui sin rumbo donde el viento nos llevara… así llegamos a Seattle…allí tendría que encontrar un trabajo para poder sobrevivir… no era fácil… recorrí toda la ciudad y nadie podía contratar a un niño que solo tenía 16 años…

-mira ángel lo que dice ese letrero

"SE NECESITA A AYUDANTE DE FLORISTA ,TRATAR AQUÍ"

Al entrar encontramos a un caballero leyendo un diario , de pronto el notó nuestra presencia

-¿qué quieren niños?

-vengo por el anuncio

-¿tú… quieres trabajar? decía el caballero de edad dejando el periódico de un lado

-Sí….

-¿y por qué yo debería contratarte…. No eres mayor de edad?

-Porque es lo único que me queda… por favor déjeme trabajar , vengo de lejos tratando de escapar de mi tío que me estuvo maltratando por años a mi hermano y a mi… por favor

-¿y tus padres?

-ellos murieron… solo me queda a él- le decía mientras le mostraba a mi pequeño hermano que apenas tenía 3 años

-mmmm…

- por favor no pierde nada…

-está bien

Comencé a trabajar con él, no se podía decir que era un trabajo muy difícil ya que me tocaba la limpieza, ordenanza y venta de las flores, pero me servía para poder costear los gastos de la pieza donde vivía con ángel y para comer, poco a poco empecé a tomar aprecio por el caballero, su nombre era Misael , era un hombre de carácter firme pero bondadoso , él fue como un padre para mí , también me inculcó la responsabilidad y ver hacia el futuro, también el trató que yo terminara el colegio ,de dejar a ángel en un jardín mientras yo trabajara pero… eso fue imposible ya que noté que para la edad que tenía no hablaba, solo señalaba gestos cuando necesitaba algo ,lo llevamos al doctor y el diagnostico era mutismo

-realmente está seguro que el niño tiene eso –decía Misael

- y por qué? si él es sano-replicaba yo

-si eso es verdad pero… todo indica que este niño tiene problema de hablar por alguna situación tráumante cuando fue más pequeño… él no puede recordar pero inconscientemente es un mecanismo de defensa- decía el doctor sin esperanzas

Yo me sentía culpable de lo que le pasaba a mi hermano si no hubiera estado con ese tipo él sería un niño común, capaz de poder estar con sus pares… por culpa de ello él nunca pudo ir a la escuela normal ya que se necesitaba un trato especial y eso constaba de dinero extra el cual yo no tenía, Misael me decía que no preocupara que eso…había solución a largo plazo… que poco a poco el comenzaría a hablar con apoyo de nosotros y por ahora solo teníamos una solución momentánea, me dijeron que podía enseñarle a través del lenguaje de señas…sería el primer paso , desde ese mismo día comencé a aprender para luego enseñarle a él, al principio fue difícil …costó, pero al final tuve éxito

Pasaron un par de años, ángel ya dominaba a la perfección los gestos y podíamos comunicarnos de muy buena forma, eso creo que le dio más ánimos para poder aprender a hablar, Misael por su parte ya estaba cansado, los años ya lo habían desgastado bastante y quería tomarse un descanso

-chico creo que me iré de la cuidad…

-¿porqué?- Dije sorprendido

-este viejo se le está acabando la batería- rio, pero no te preocupes tú te quedaras con este negocio

-¿yo? Pero…yo no puedo aceptarlo

- nada chico… tú me has ayudado en estos años ayudándome para poder seguir adelante con este negocio… pero puedes cambiar a otro… no me importará , solo pido que tú lo puedas llevar adelante…

-gracias señor

Al tiempo que él se fue… yo trataba de manejar lo mejor posible en negocio pero lamentablemente no surgía… ¿Cómo? Podía hacerlo si habían 4 florería en esta misma calle, eso no era rentable… me resigné a pensar que no podría seguir con esto… todo cambio cuando llegaron leo y marina de una manera muy imprevista

Era un día como otro, yo tratando de vender lo poco que nos quedaba…

-gracias por su compra - le decía a una señora que recia había comprado algo

Luego de eso comencé a ordenar una caja cuando vi que entraron 2 persona, un joven tapándole la boca a un ¿payaso? Eso era raro… al acercarme noté que el payaso no era más que una chica disfrazada

-tranquila…dejarás de gritar si saco la mano?

La chica afirmó con la cabeza

-ya está…ahora t….

Fue interrumpido por la chica que le pegaba manotazos a su captor

-como te atreviste….

Comenzaron a discutir, me di cuenta que ellos no habían notado mi presencia

-¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Los dos me quedaron mirando sorprendido

-emmm…. Esto tiene una explicación- decía el chico

-y una muy grande ¿no lo crees? Decía la chica disfrazada

-cállate payasa… de verdad disculpa, estábamos escapando

-¿de quién?

-es mejor que no lo sepas- advirtió la chica

-ya… pero por lo menos debería saber sus nombres

-el mío es Leonard pero dime leo y la payasa no sé quién es

-no soy una payasa… mi nombre es marina y por favor llama a la policía por que este loco me raptó

-yo no te rapté…

-que sí…

-que no…

Y así siguieron discutiendo hasta que llego ángel con 2 rosas rojas y se las entregó a nuestros nuevo visitantes

-¿Y esto? preguntó confundido leo

-que linda es…gracias… ¿quién es este niño? decía la chica

-él es mi pequeño hermano su nombre es ángel

Desde ese día nos convertimos en muy buenos amigos… luego leo y yo juntamos el dinero suficiente para poder crear este café… marina por su parte no tenía dinero pero dijo que quería ayudar trabajando así fue como llegamos hasta aquí…

Pensamiento freddie

Woo esa era una historia muy conmovedora y esforzada… me alegré de que Mike fuera capaz de compartirla con nosotros pero me quedaron dudas…

-entonces… tu hermano sabe hablar por lenguaje de señas?

- si... así es

-veamos…

Me fijé en ángel y comencé a hablar un poco con lo que había aprendido con mi mamá, el claramente entendió lo que dije y a su corta edad fue capaz de responderme

-¿freddie sabes hablar en señas? Dijo sorprendido Mike

-sí, lo aprendí de mi mama porque es enfermera

-aaaa ya veo…

-¡ese es mi fredo! decía Sam mientras me abrazaba

Conversamos mucho tiempo tratando de explicar mi enfermedad y de por qué Sam se había cortado el pelo… pasó así toda la tarde y cuando miré el reloj salté de la silla , ya que estábamos cenando

-por dios es tarde…Sam mi mamá…

Ella al revisar mi celular de él noto que tenía más de 54 llamadas perdidas 32 mensajes de texto

-Creo que a alguien lo van a colgar decía Sam

No lo pensé mucho y tomé de la mano de mi chica y comencé a despedirme

-lo lamento… nos tenemos que ir adiós…vamos Sam

Ella estaba tratando de negarse ya que noté que hacia resistencia mientras comía

-espera… estoy comiendo

-SAM! … ES MI MAMÁ

- yaaa pero me llevo esto…

Sam empezó a pararse llevándose el plato y el tenedor con ella

-Sam…- alegué – no te puedes llevar eso ..

-es que está muy rico no te importa Mike ¿cierto?

El solo reía…

-Sam deja eso

-ves ya termine…adiós Mike…adiós ángel

-adiós…

Nos despedimos de los hermanos y bajamos rápidamente de la escalera también despidiéndonos de leo y marina, corrimos hasta llegar a mi casa fue una verdadera maratón… al llegar me tenía que despedir de Sam

-hasta aquí llegamos… dije

-si pero antes… me advirtió Sam

-¿qué?

- el ultimo día de clases vamos a hacer que mamá te enseñe a hacer maldades

-¿mi cuarto deseo?

-si…ese día va a ser tu día ilegal…


	25. Chapter 22

Capitulo22: mi día ilegal…

Pensamiento general

Sam y freddie se encontraban afuera de la sala del director, lo único que se podía escuchar en el pasillo eran la risitas provocada por el actuar que ellos habían tenido y que los hacía estar ahora en ese lugar, además su presentación no era de las mejores ya que estaban cubiertos de comida

F:(riendose) nunca me había divertido así

S: (también riéndose) deberías haber visto la cara del profesor Howard cuando se cayó al piso… fue épico

F: (se puso serio y nervioso) y si nos expulsan?

S: no te preocupes ted no hará nada, además hoy es último día de clase

Mientras ellos hablaban la puerta se abrió dejando ver al profesor implicado

PH: los están esperando

F:(se levantó) yo provoqué todo

La chica rubia se pegó con una mano en la cara dando a entender que su novio no ayudaba de mucho

S: SHUUU! Freddie no digas nada yo hablaré con él

El chico asintió y los 2 entraron a la sala, allí los esperaba el director franklin, pero no con la mejor cara

DF: emmm… traten de sentarse

El director no entendía como 2 jóvenes podían estar tan sucios con comida, ellos hicieron caso, mientras que el odioso profesor salía articulando una sonrisa maliciosa

DF: Sam creí que ya no te vería más por aquí

S: pero aquí estoy (levantando las manos y dando una pequeña sonrisa)

Sam entendí lo que él le decía, ya que desde que supo lo que tenía freddie no le dio tiempo de seguir haciendo travesura que habitualmente hacia …

DF: pero… tu freddie… me extraña… ¿Qué hiciste?

F: bueno… yo…

S: es mi culpa yo le dije que me apañara

F:(confundido) ¿te apañara? Esas palabras ya no se dicen….

Allí comenzó un breve discusión entre la pareja

DF:(grito) BASTA! El profesor Howard me cometo lo que pasó... pero me gustaría que ustedes me contaran la versión de los hechos

Pensamiento Sam:

Esto era un problema, ese estúpido profesor… ni con el pelo corto me pude salvar, me reconoció de inmediato pero tenía que dar una explicación… no antes acordándome por qué freddie y yo estábamos allí… todo comenzó hace una semana tras

Flashback

- el último día de clases vamos a hacer que mamá te enseñe a hacer maldades

-¿mi cuarto deseo?

-si…ese día va a ser tu día ilegal…

- ¿mi día ilegal?

Si… ese día robaremos un banco

-Sam especifiqué en la lista romper reglas …no ir a la cárcel… aunque…

-es buena idea ¿cierto?

-mmm… NO! - Noté su sarcasmo

-¿entonces qué freddie?

-Ese día tengo que hacer cosas que usualmente haces tú…

-¿cómo lastimar al prójimo…?

-...eso…creo…NO!… te equivocas… digo hacer travesuras... nada de lastimar a personas ¿de acuerdo?

-está bien… déjaselo a mamá que es experta… y ahora me voy adiós

-espera- me tomó por la cintura

-un beso de despedida…

-aaaaaa eso…

Lo besé pero… fuimos interrumpido por su mamá que nos estaba mirando tiernamente, al verla nos separamos de inmediato

-este…yo…mamá…

-no digas nada hijo… creí que estabas en problema... pero veo que ya no - sonrió

Me miró, yo moría de vergüenza , además de sentir que mi cara ardía de lo roja que estaba, sólo trate de escaparme

-es… mejor… que… me valla… adiós nos vemos mañana

Así fue como paso rápidamente una semana… creí que sería más lenta pero creo que al tratar de planear todo este asunto… me absorbió bastante tiempo, una tarde antes de él gran día decidí mostrarle mi maléfico plan a carly y a freddie

-aquí está… mostrándole una cartulina muy grande

-¿y eso? ¿Qué es esto Sam? -decía mi amiga

- no seguirás con la idea del banco…

-no… no, es lo que vamos hacer mañana

-¿mañana? ¿De que está hablando Sam?- decía confundida carly

-es que mañana vamos a cumplir el cuarto deseo de freddie

-aaaa ¿deseo? Perdonen pero no entiendo nada…

-Sam creí que le habías contado

-discúlpame freddie, no tuve tiempo…carly escucha…

Así estuve uno minutos explicándole los 3 deseos anteriores para que entendiera

-aaaa… creo que ya capté algo…

-pues comencemos hijitos míos- dije mientras movía mis manos para que ellos se acercarán a mi

Comencé explicando pequeñas travesuras, también noté la cara de horror que los 2 mostraban ante mi explicación

-¿por qué no eres así en los estudios?

-no pidas milagros benson…

-no me metan en esto… solo llámenme si surge un problema - decía carly cuando se alejaba rápidamente hacia la cocina

Llegó el día… estaba muy ansiosa ya que hace mucho tiempo que no hacía nada malo, antes de entrar a clase le dije

-listo freddie

-listo

Comenzamos con algo un poco tonto, pero él siempre quiso hacer eso…

-¿botar un papel al suelo…?

-por favor tú siempre lo haz hecho ¿pero yo?…yo siempre tuve que ser correcto

bueno tenía que aceptarlo freddie era un chico muy correcto en ese entonces, tanto que a veces recogía lo que demás botaban…

-ya, pero después harás lo que yo diga

-si Sam te haré caso

- ya hazlo

El tomó un papel y luego lo tiró al piso, como una acción tan simple como esa podía alegrar tanto a un chico, yo sólo sonreí por su logro

-ya... ahora comenzaremos con lo realmente malo…primero no entraremos a clases

-¿eh?

- sí…por qué hay que preparar lo necesario para realizar esto, y además no querías hacer cosas malas?

-está bien- decía resignado mi novio

-andando… ¿freddie?

Noté que freddie no me siguió ya que se agachó en el mismo lugar tomándose la mano con la cabeza y eso me preocupó

-¿freddie que te pasa?

-me duele mucho la cabeza….apaguen ese ruido insoportable

-¿qué ruido?

-como una especie de pito que no para…

Yo no sabía que hacer solo me hacer a él, me agaché y lo abrazé

-tranquilo…respira hondo… ya va a pasar

Luego de unos minutos se pasó ya que se separó de mi

-ya estoy mejor…

-recuérdame mañana retar al viejo por no avisarnos esto

-si… trato de sonreí mientras se levantaba

-¿estás seguro de seguir? Pregunté

-si, seguro vamos- me extendió la mano

-entonces comencemos

Durante la mañana realizamos distintas cosas como dar dulces de menta con sabor a ajo, tirar huevos al auto de profesores específicos, poner panfletos con caricaturas… etc. hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo

-¿y cómo les fue?-nos preguntaba carly cuando se acercaba a nosotros

-bien todo marcha a la perfección- decía freddie

-mamá sabe lo que hace -dije orgullosa

-Sam ¿y qué vamos hacer en el casino?

-algo que esperan todos…

-no me digas que…

-si… mi tono no podía se mas ansioso

Todos comían pacíficamente como esclavos recibiendo alimentos… y esto iba a cambiar

-listos- yo comencé tirando mi plato a uno de los mayores grados, luego recibí como respuesta comida de parte de ellos, en el lugar comenzaron a cambiar los ánimos, todos estaba ansioso esperando la famosa frase

-freddie ten el honor de decirlo

El felizmente gritó…

-GUERRRA DE COMIDAAAAA!

Allí comenzó una guerra de comida muy divertida ya que todos participamos de ella, hasta carly estaba allí… no me acuerdo a cuantas personas ensucié, ni cuantas me ensuciaron a mí, solo sé que fue muy divertido ya que veía como freddie disfrutaba de eso y eso me alegró mucho…

-¿qué creen que están haciendo?

No podía ser nadie más que el odioso Howard

Todos comenzaron a escapar hacia los pasillos, en el forcejeo vi como ese hombre cayó al suelo, no paraba de reírme por lo sucedido, hasta que me tomó del brazo

-sabía que tu harías esto…Puckett

Rayo decía entre mí, como me había reconocido

Noté que no estaba sola

- al igual que tu benson decía fríamente el profesor

-no soy bueno en esto sonrió

Así fue como llegamos hasta aquí y tratando de idear un plan para librarnos le mandé un mensaje a carly antes de entrar…

Fin del Flashback

-no se queden callados digan algo- decía ted

- ¿algo?…

-freddie no estamos para bromas…dígame lo que paso

-Para que sea más fácil quien fue que inició esto

-yo - dijimos al mismo tiempo los dos

-esperen, esperen póngase de acuerdo ¿quién fue?

-yo fui- se levantó freddie –yo fui quien provoco la guerra de comida

-te equivocas yo la comencé porque yo fui la primera en tirar comida

-pero yo grite guerra de comida

-que yo fui…

-no fui yo…

-que yo…

-no yo…

Se abrió la puerta

-ellos son unos niñitos bueno…no hicieron nada- dijo una agitada carly

-niñitos buenos?

-la otra vez no sirvió- le susurré acercándome a freddie

-si tiene que echar al alguien es a mi yo lo hice –dijo nuestra amiga

-Qué! Dijo sorprendido el director

-carly te dije ayudar… no echarse la culpa- susurré

-no fue ella… yo fui-dejo gibby incorporándose a la sala

- esperen yo lo hice…dijo otro alumno de la escuela

Muchas personas que estaban detrás de nuestros amigos apoyándonos diciendo que ellos fueron los que provocaron la guerra de comida

Creo que si tiene que echar a alguien va a tener que hacer a todos ¿no lo cree? …decía nuestro amigo gibby

-¿echar de que están hablando?

-yo lo escuché hablar de eso al profesor Howard con otro profesor

-no soy capaz de expulsar a alguien por solo una guerra de comida… ya dejemos esto hasta acá está bien…

Todos nos alegramos por lo que había dicho ted así que aliviados salimos de la sala

-Esperen ustedes dijo el director, se refería a freddie y a mí- Quiero hablar a solas con ustedes dos… no se preocupen no es más grave, los demás salgan

Nosotros hicimos caso, cerramos nuevamente la puerta y escuchamos lo que quería decirnos

-¿freddie porque no me contaste lo que tenías?...

Quedé helada al escuchar eso

-¿cómo lo supo…?

-los vi en la mañana antes de entrar a clases, me preocupé y para corroborar hablé con tu mama, ella me lo dijo todo …

-si eso…

-tienes todo mi apoyo

-De verdad

-si todos en esta escuela te apoyamos freddie

-gracias director

-ya pueden irse…

Salimos aliviados… para nuestra buena suerte ya había tocado el timbre de salida oficialmente estábamos en vacaciones, eso me alegraba mucho

-nos vamos a casa - dije aliviada

-pero antes necesito hacer algo ¿me acompañas?

-está bien…

Fuimos donde quería ir Freddie, pero no me quiso decir dónde íbamos hasta que me di cuenta que llegábamos al café de Mike

-aquí

-¿qué vas a hacer?…pregunté

-algo que tengo quehacer dijo con firmeza

Al vernos, ángel desde adentro salió directamente hacia nosotros, yo lo salude como costumbre pero vi como freddie comenzó a hablarle con señas cosa que yo no entendía pero vi que lo último que hico dejo muy sorprendido a ese niño

¿Qué le dijiste? Pregunte

¿si quisiera que yo le enseñara a hablar de nuevo?

-aaaa…QUE!


	26. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23: No todo es lo que parece

Pensamiento freddie

Estaba decidido, tenía que hacerlo, no podía dejar que este niño siguiera así, a su corta edad debería tener amigos con los que pudiera jugar y entretenerse

-¿Qué le dijiste?- Preguntó Sam

- le pregunté si le gustaría que yo le enseñara a hablar de nuevo

-aaaa…QUE!

Era la expresión que mostró mi novia al saber mi plan

-¿Estás loco o qué… freddie tú no eres profesor?

-eso no tiene nada que ver…

-mmm…ya te apoyo… pero solo por el diablito

-que se llama ángel!

-Eso -gruñó

Luego de eso llegó Mike

Ho… ¿qué les pasó?

-larga historia… sé que no es el momento ni el lugar, pero…. quería preguntarte si te molestaría que yo le enseñara hablar a ángel?

-¿de verdad quieres hacerlo?

-si -dije optimista

-estoy de acuerdo… muchas gracias por el gesto que estás haciendo

-de nada… puedo comenzar mañana mismo

-por supuesto aquí los esperamos- decía Mike

Nos despedimos para ir a mi casa a cambiarme por supuesto, me despedí de Sam que también se fue a su casa, al llegar a la mía se encontraba mi mamá esperándome

-como te fu…O POR DIOS!¿Qué te paso? Estás todo sucio…

-larga historia…

-me la contaras luego… ahora a la ducha

Le hice caso, en la cena luego de contarlo lo que paso "a mi manera", recordé lo que había pasado con mi padre en ese sueño así que se lo conté, ella se emocionó al escuchar lo que dije

-Esas eran palabras que usaba tu padre

-¿enserio?...

Ella afirmó con la cabeza mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos

-¿mamá te puedo preguntar algo…?

-si hijo

-¿Que paso con el tío Edward y la tía Francia después de la muerte de mi papá?

-bueno… eso…

Pensamiento Sam

Freddie era un loco…pero era mi loco...y no podía dejarlo solo en su decisión…. aunque todavía no le encontraba una explicación clara del por quería que ese niño hablara otra vez...no estaba segura pero creí que sería mejor apoyarlo…

Al otro día tocaba quimioterapia… así que fui a buscar a freddie a su casa toqué la puerta y abrió su mamá

-hola- dije avergonzadamente por lo del otro día

-hola Sam, pasa

Entré a la casa, como siempre ella estaba limpiándola

-espéralo se está arreglando, saldrá de inmediato-

-lo espero -

-¿quieres algo? No sé… un jugo

-gracias pero no, señora Benson se lo agradezco

-está bien Sam… mira ahí viene

El llegó con una linda blusa azul acompañada de un pantalón café los cuales lo hacía lucir muy bonito, inconscientemente con mi mano chiflé por su aparición

-Sam… esos modales -decía la señora benson mientras se le escapaba una pequeña risita

-o lo siento… de verdad soy maleducada -me reí

Con tal cometario ellos comenzaron a reír un rato

-nos vemos mamá…te llamo luego…adiós

Nos despedimos y fuimos rumbo hacia el hospital, cuando llegamos yo sabía que tenía que hacer un pequeña parada antes de ir a la sala de procedimiento

-Sam debe estar ocupado -decía freddie

- no me interesa… porque tú me preocupas… aunque este hasta con el presidente entraré igual…-

Simplemente entre sin aviso hacia la sala del viejo y este estaba solo revisando unos papeles

- con Ud. quería hablar viejo…

-hola Sam ¿cómo has estado? yo bien ¿y tú?-noté su sarcasmo

-discúlpela…. -Veía como freddie trataba de disculparse por mi actitud

- ¿que los trae por aquí? pasen tomen asiento-

- no es muy corto solo le quería preguntar algo -decía yo

-¿Qué?-

-emmm… te toca freddie- lo empujé hacia adelante

El comenzó a explicar lo que había sucedido ayer, a lo que el viejo respondió que era normal dentro de la enfermedad que tenía él... así comenzó con sus explicaciones raritas, las cuales al final nunca termino entendiendo , me quedo más claro cuando freddie me dijo que el tumor suele "apretar" partes especifica en el cerebro y esto provocaba diferentes consecuencias como escuchar diferentes ruidos… al oír eso me quedé más tranquila luego al despedirnos de él nos dirigimos a la sala donde estaba esperando rocío

-hola jóvenes, ¿cómo han estado?

-emmm bien

-ayer hicimos maldades - decía yo maliciosamente

-¿acaso robaron un banco?- Reía al decir esas palabras rocío

-sigo diciendo que esa era una buena idea pero no…

Mientras ella comenzaba a administrarle los medicamentos freddie le contaba las grande hazañas que había hecho ayer y yo solo lo miraba y reía, al terminar nos despedimos y nos retiramos del lugar dirigiendo nuestro siguiente punto el café de Mike, sentí que mi celular sonó, así es que contesté

-alo ¿quién habla?

-hola Sam soy carly

-mala…por qué te fuiste sin avisar...vi la nota

Antes de entrar a la casa de freddie noté una nota pegada en la puerta que decía "SAM ME FUI A YAKIMA LUEGO TE HABLO -CARLY"

-lo siento fue todo muy rápido...Spencer llegó ayer en la tarde diciéndome que nos iríamos a Yakima por unas semana con mis abuelos y él pensó que ya me había dicho

-y como haremos icarly…

-tendremos que suspenderlo por unas semana… dile a freddie que coloque que nos fuimos de vacaciones…

Tráenos algo de Yakima gritó freddie a través del celular

-está bien… ¿cómo está el?… se refería a freddie

-bien... recién venimos saliendo de la quimioterapia ahora vamos a ver a ángel

-¿quién ese ángel?

-cuando regreses te lo explico mejor...

Luego de un rato comenzó con su discurso protector

-Si mamá carly prometo cuidarlo...bueno…ya…ya…está bien…si pasa algo grave te llamo inmediatamente si lo sé….OYE! Pareces peor que la mamá de freddie…. ya cuídate adiós

Colgué y respiré hondo

-ella es así-

-si… así es… llegamos…

Al entrar al café el movimiento era muy rápido ya que todavía seguía siendo de mañana

-Hola freddie, hola sammy- dijo Mike acercándonos a nosotros

-Odio que me llames así -gruñí

-lo lamento pero me gusta llamante así -dijo desafiantemente

-que no

-Que sí

-Basta!- Gritó marina- hay clientela recuérdalo Mike-

-ya jefa…freddie ángel está arriba, en la mesa dejé lo necesario para que le puedas ayudar-

-gracias- respondió el- vamos Sam

-ya -

Subimos y al entrar a la habitación encontramos a ángel dibujando sobre la mesa

-hola diablito-

-SAM!- Me alegó

- su hermano me llama sammy… que esperabas?…

Ese niño sólo sonreía al escuchar mis palabras, al parecer mis insultos no le afectaba para nada mientras freddie le explicaba que no sé qué cosa... yo estaba aburrida ya que sentía que ellos hablaban en otro idioma y no entendía nada de nada, Salí dela habitación en busca de algo más divertido, al bajar observé como leo y marina trabajaban llevando pedidos a las mesas, por mi parte me fui a sentar a la barra donde Mike estaba secando una tazas

-¿aburrida? Dijo

- ¿se nota?

Yo de verdad estaba aburrida

-¿quieres ayudar?

-yo no…te equivocas… yo no trabajo

-¿no te atreves sammy?

-no me llames así- le alegué

-responde… ¿no quiere hacer algo nuevo?

Me había prometido a mí misma no trabajar más, ya que había quedado traumada en ese restorán mexicano

-está bien pero nada de limpiar baños ¿oíste?

-¿baños?...me miró extraño

-promételo

-ya…marina ven

La chica pelirroja luego de entregar un pedido llego rápidamente al lugar

-¿qué pasa?

-enséñale a Sam como trabajamos aquí

- de verdad me alegro… vamos Sam

Ella me explicó como debía ser todo…también me advirtió nada de ser agresiva con los clientes ya que no ayudaría en nada… y si me encontraba en problema sólo tenía que pedir ayuda…creí que sería fácil pero no fue así…porque las primeras veces era muy tonto preguntar por una orden sin que te quedaran mirando raro…mi voz era muy entrecortada

-se natural Sam pareces un robot

-si –bit imitando movimientos robóticos

Ella rio con mi imitación de un robot

-ya…vamos Sam... Llegaron más clientes…

Así pasó toda la mañana entre atendiendo y atendiendo…al terminar ella me dijo que fuéramos a comprar comida para todos, yo accedí ya que me prometió que si la acompañaba me regalaría un helado, obviamente yo acepté, luego de llegar con nuestra compras vimos a leo, Mike, al diablito y freddie viendo emocionados un libro en una mesa, por mi parte no le tomé mayor importancia, era un libro… ellos son mis peores enemigos después de los vegetales…para que los hacen… son sólo un peso extra para mi mochila y esas cosas... luego de dejar de pensar en mis locas ideas fui a ver que tanto estaban conversaban ellos, me acerqué más rápido a ellos cuando escuché decir a freddie "este poema es perfecto para Sam"

-¿qué es perfecto para mí? dije curiosa

-Sam… este… yo

-deja ver…

Tome el libro que estaba en la mesa… comencé a leer y me enfurecí al leer cada palabra de ese maldito poema y lo tiré al piso

-¿ y con esto, me devuelves todo lo que hice por ti?

-Sam… yo

- no digas nada benson…

Me fui hacia arriba ya que había descubierto una azotea en este café, estaba realmente molesta, muy molesta por lo que había hecho…estúpido freddie, no lo creía capaz de hacerme esto, todo lo que yo le he ayudado y él me paga así, no lo podía perdonar, las lágrimas de mi cara salían sin mi permiso, quería estar sola para pensar mejor las cosas estaba sentada mirando el lindo paisaje el cual no combinaba con mi estado de ánimo, pero fui interrumpida cuando escuche que abrían la puerta de emergencia del lugar

-te puedes ir por donde te viniste benson no escucharé ninguna palabra tuya…

-es irónico que mi hermano de 5 años entienda mejor las cosas que tu ¿no lo crees?

Esa voz no era freddie era de Mike

-¿ah? eras tú -dije sin ánimos

-¿esperabas a freddie cierto?

-solo ándate

- me iré, pero antes te diré que pienso que eres una necia, loca y una tonta

No me estaba mirando, sólo hablaba a través de la protección que tenía la azotea

- ¿yo?

-si… tú… porque no entiendes nada

-¿a qué quieres llegar Mike?

-que a veces las personas suelen pensar que las cosas… son malas y no ven el lado oculto, solo eso

-no te entiendo

-sólo lee esto

Se acercó y me pasó ese tonto libro…lo tome y leí nuevamente ese estúpido poema, era así:

"No te amo más…

Mentiría diciendo

Que todavía te quiero como siempre

Te quise…

Tengo la certeza que

Nada fue en vano

Siento dentro de mío que…

Tú no significas nada para mí

No podría decirte…

Que eres mi verdadero amor

Siento cada vez más que

Yo te olvidaré

Y jamás usaré la frase

Yo te amo

Siento pero debo decirte la verdad

Es muy tarde"

-No veo nada distinto

-es que no lo estás leyendo bien

-¿bien?

-al revés

- ¿al revés? No entiendo nada

-ya hazlo -dijo con voz firme

Le hice caso…pero no le vi el sentido a lo que decía hasta que vi

- oma et on….

-SAM!

-ya…ya

Me quede con la boca abierta leyendo lo que realmente era

"Es muy tarde

Siento pero debo decirte la verdad

Yo te amo

Y jamás usaré la frase

Yo te olvidaré

Siento cada vez más que

Que eres mi verdadero amor

No podría decirte…

Tú no significas nada para mí

Siento dentro de mío que…

Nada fue en vano

Tengo la certeza que

Te quise…

Que todavía te quiero como siempre

Mentiría diciendo

No te amo más…"

-no dije nada…

-creo que alguien debe dar una disculpa ¿no?

Yo sólo me levanté de donde estaba y fui corriendo hacia adentro…


	27. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24:

Pensamiento Sam:

Era una perfecta idiota por haber actuado así, ni siquiera lo dejé que me diera las razones por las cuales me había dedicado ese poema, era una estúpida, al bajar nuevamente a al café me di cuenta que sólo se encontraba marina y leo

-¿dónde está freddie?

-salió con ángel…estaba muy triste por lo que paso- decía ella mientras barría el piso

-¿saben donde fue?

- no lo sé… pero creo deberías ir a buscarlo, no se veía muy bien… decía él mientras limpiaba las mesas

No lo pensé mucho y Salí de allí para poder buscarlo… recorrí muchas partes en donde pensé que podría estar pero no fue así, mi persecución terminó cuando llegué al parque, ya estaba cansada, así que decidí hacer una pequeña parada para poder descansar, me senté en una banca

Rayos… ¡donde ¡estarás freddie!… me decía internamente…tanto pensar me enloquecí así fue como comencé a alborotar mi pelo con mis manos

Esto solo me pasa a mí - me estiré para relajarme

-¿tienes problemas jovencita?

Esa voz me hizo mover la cabeza hacia un lado de la banca donde se encontraba una señora, no era por nada pero ella era muy bonita

-hola dijo ella-¿te pasa algo?

-sólo estoy buscando a mi novio…

-¿se pelearon?

-algo parecido

-¿qué pasó?

En otras circunstancias hubiera encontrado un poco desubicada a la señora esa pero algo me hizo no perder el control

-fui una tonta… malinterpreté algo, me molesté con él, le grité y me siento mal por eso, lo traté de buscar pero no lo encuentro…

Quedé en silencio…a lo que ella me dijo

-Cuando él se molestaba por algo subía a los árboles parecido a esto-me indicaba con su dedo -decía que dejaba los problemas abajo y podía pensar las cosas mejor…

-aaaaaa… y ¿de quién habla?

- de una persona muy especial para mí

-¿su esposo?

-no, no te equivocas...no es él…

-aaaa… ¿qué hace ud aquí?

Estoy aquí para recordarlo un poco…a la persona que te dije

-¿se fue…a otro lugar?

-sí…y lo extraño mucho

- ¿pero no lo puede llamar?

Ella negó con la cabeza

- Él está más lejos de lo que piensas… -

-¿A dónde está?-

Ella apunto hacia al cielo

-aaaa lo siento-

-no importa…-

Quedamos en silencio…hasta que…

-LOS ARBOLES ESO ES!… -

Me levanté muy rápidamente y comencé a correr

-gracias- le gritaba a lo lejos

-niña… ¿cómo te llamas?

Me detuve aunque estaba lejos así que grité

- SAM!…

Volví a mi acción ya que recordé que freddie cuando se molestaba también se subía a los arboles decía que cambiaba de ambiente… comencé nuevamente mi búsqueda

Pensamiento freddie

Me sentí pésimo por el malentendido…. creí que la mejor forma para solucionarlo era conversándolo cuando se fue Sam, pero Mike me negó el paso y me dijo que él iría a arreglar el asunto, por mi parte quise despejar mi mente, así que Salí de allí a caminar , después de unos pasos noté que alguien me seguía….era ángel

-¿me quieres acompañar?

El afirmó con su cabeza

-vamos…

Al llegar al parque decidí que quería subir a una árbol… era lo más quería… para pensar, aunque fue difícil ya que tuve que ayudar a ángel a subir al árbol y luego subí yo… comencé a mirar el paisaje…era muy bonito pero no estaba de ánimos para verlo… de pronto recordé la conversación que había tenido ayer con mi mamá

Flash back

-¿Qué paso con el tío Edward y la tía Francia después de la muerte de mi papá?

-bueno… eso…

-Se levantó rápidamente llevándose los platos y luego comenzó a lavar dándome la espalda

-¿no me respondiste mamá?

-e…es mejor que te vayas a dormir hijo

-no tengo sueño…

-emmm…entonces llama a Sam un rato

No cambies el tema… Responde

-es mejor…

-POR QUE QUIERES SEGUIR OCULTANDO LAS COSAS! Grité molesto

Ella giró la cabeza

-no me iré hasta que me lo digas

Suspiró dejando los platos a un lado y regresando a su asiento original

-luego de la muerte de él, pase por una depresión que ni te imaginas… lo único que me mantuvo con fuerzas para seguir fuiste tú…a los meses después te bautizamos por supuesto Edward y Francia fueron tus padrinos…

-¿Y dónde están ellos ahora? pregunté ansioso

-No lo sé, ya que perdimos el contacto luego que ellos se fueran a vivir a Europa por el trabajo de Edward… lo siento es lo único que se…

-gracias…

Fin del Flash back

Giré a mirar a ángel el cual estaba muy contento por la vista

-Si tu hermano supiera donde estamos me mataría

-con que aquí estabas….- Esa voz la conocía, miré hacia al lado y note que ella también había subido al árbol

-¿qué haces aquí?-

-emmm no se…BUSCANDOLOS! Noté el sarcasmo

-mmmm…

-discúlpame… fui una tonta… ¿me perdonas?

-mmmm…

-responde o te tiro hacia abajo…

-sé que no lo hari….sentí como su labios se unieron con los míos, luego de separarse

-¿y con esto?

-si...sonreí

Escuchamos una especie de risita de nuestro pequeño acompañante, nosotros nos miramos y comenzamos a reír también

-ya…nos vamos…

-está bien…

Cuando llegamos al café afuera se encontraba Mike barriendo, se alegró al vernos

-veo que ya se reconciliaron

-sí- dijo felizmente Sam

-esto hay que celebrarlo –llegaba marina a donde estábamos nosotros

-marina no te entrometas -decía leo mientras sacaba una bolsas de basura

-ya cállate leo-

Nosotros sólo reíamos de sus tontas discusiones, pero de la nada comencé a sentirme mal hasta que todo de oscureció…

Al despertar supe que no estábamos en la calle, sino que estaba en una cama, me levanté todavía un poco mareado, pero no tan mal como antes… llegué hasta el comedor

-ya despertaste -dijo Mike

-¿Qué pasó? decía confundido

-Te desmayaste y te trajimos aquí -

-¿entonces leo y marina…?

-Lo siento Sam tuvo que contarle lo tenías,se preocuparon mucho cuanto te vieron así-

-no te preocupes algún día se tenían que enterar-

Me hacer que un poco más y note que en el sillón estaba acostada Sam durmiendo junto con ángel

-ella se quedó dormida esperándote…estaba muy preocupada por ti al igual que él

-si lo veo… ¿disculpa que hora es?

-son como las 2 de la mañana -dijo bostezando

-QUE!-

-Me sorprendí que hubiera estado tanto tiempo inconsciente -

-Por dios mi mamá me va a matar-

-No te preocupes de eso… Sam llamó a tu mamá y le dijo que mejor se quedaran aquí-

-aaaa si es así bueno-

-bueno yo me voy a acostar y me llevo a este pequeño-

Tomo a ángel

-Puedes descansar en la misma cama que estabas

-ya…

-buenas noches…

Y se fue del lugar, por mi parte comencé a observarla no podía ser más linda mientras hasta que despertó

-freddie despertaste! Dijo alegremente Luego de eso me abrazó

-discúlpame…-

Negó con la cabeza

-No te preocupes… ¿cómo estás?-

-mejor…-

-qué bueno… tuve que llamar a tu mamá y me dijo...

-si lo sé… -interrumpí- Mike me lo conto recién…-

-¿recién? -

-Si ya se fue a acostar -

-o es tarde dijo Sam mientras miraba el reloj de allí

- ¿y qué hacemos ahora…?-

-a qué te refieres freddie -

- es que se me quito el sueño…-

-mmmm….YA SE!-

Al otro día bajamos al café viendo que no estaba abierto, vimos que estaba marina y leo sentado en una de las mesas

-holas -dijimos Sam y yo al mismo tiempo

Ellos nos saludaron

-¿cómo te sientes freddie?-

-bien… pero por lo de ayer…

- no te preocupes freddie Sam ya nos contó todo…

-nosotros te apoyamos

-gracias chicos

Ellos se pararon para abrazarnos en señal de apoyo primero fue leo dándome un apretón de manos luego fue marina, cuando ella se acercó sentí que dijo algo pero no alcance a escuchar…

-¿me dijiste algo marina?

-¿eh? ¿Yo? No sé de qué hablas… -dijo nerviosa

-¿oye por que no abrieron hoy?

-es que Mike se fue de viaje por unos tramites

-¿y ángel?

-ahí viene el diablito…-dijo Sam mientras bajaba de la escalera

Ese niño siempre sonreía

-¿Y no fue con su hermano?

-no, se va a quedar con marina- mencionó leo

-¿eh? Yo no…, -tú te quedaras con el respondió marina

-no puedo yo trabajo en las noche en el bar y es mucha responsabilidad para mí…además creí que tu cuidarías de él..

-yo tampoco puedo porque también trabajo en la tarde y además tengo de allegada en mi casa a una amiga…no puedo… Sé que puedes leo no seas flojo…

-no, porque el alquiler no se paga solo…

-irresponsable…

-floja….

Así fue como comenzaron discutir hasta que

-SAM, FREDDIE! Pueden quedarse con él - Dijeron al mismo tiempo

Sam y yo nos quedamos mirando al no saber que responder y solo pudimos ver como ese niño nos mostraba una emoción para que nos quedáramos con el…


	28. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25: ¿buenos padres?

Pensamiento Sam

Íbamos caminando freddie y yo, pero no estábamos solos, ya que también nos acompañaba ese diablito

-no puedo creer que hayas dejado que te dieran a cuidar a este niño- dije apuntándolo

-pero Sam… él es niño pequeño, además ellos tenían que trabajar y nosotros estamos de vacaciones… que cuesta hacerlo…son solo 2 días nada más

-me costará estar con el esos 2 días

-SAM! -Grito

-yaaaaa -gruñí

La idea de estar con ese niño no me daba buena espina que digamos, aunque no lo odiaba… llegando al parque decidimos ir a sentarnos al pasto cerca de un árbol el cual nos daba una espléndida sombra, freddie tenía que seguir enseñándole a ese niño… por mi parte me recosté y me fijé en el cielo, estaba tan celeste y bello, era lo contario a como lo vi anoche…

Flash back

-YA SE!… anuncié con alegría

-¿Qué? preguntó confundido mi novio

-sólo acompáñame…

-pero…

-vamos freddie confía en mi

El sólo sonrió y fuimos hacia la azotea, por supuesto tomé una manta que estaba cerca, al llegar arriba tomé la manta estirándola y dejándola en el suelo

-¿…y eso?

-nos quedaremos aquí…por que veremos el amanecer

-aaaaaa… ¿ah?

-tu quinto deseo

-aaah es verdad…ver el amanecer

Nos acostamos viendo hacia el cielo… estaba tan bello decorado con luces brillantes

-Mira las constelaciones- decía emocionado freddie

-¿qué es eso?

-las formas que se crean uniendo la estrellas, por ejemplo, esa es la cruz del sur, la otra es el cinturón de Orión y mira! Ahí están las tres Marías!

-que bonitas…

-si…

Luego nos quedamos callados viendo como brillaba las estrellas en el cielo

-¿crees en el paraíso?-me dijo

-¿eh?

- quiero decir que si crees que todos después que morimos nos vamos…tu sabes… allá arriba

-mmmm… ¿por qué la pregunta?

- no, sólo por curiosidad y que dices?…

-aaaa… y ¿tú que piensas freddie? -interrumpí

-yo creo que sí…-me dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos- ¿y tú Sam?

-pues yo también…pero creo que nunca llegaré a estar allí

-¿Por qué?- preguntó confuso

Me levante rápidamente y me dirigí hacia la protección, me estiré dejando mis brazos arriba luego sin dejar de mirar el juego de luces que me mostraba la ciudad, luego le contesté

-nunca he sido un chica buena… siempre provocando mal… haciendo sufrir a la gente… ¿crees que merezco estar allí?

-Sam… -dijo con tono triste

-Además creo que tú podrías ir porque eres bueno… pero en cambio yo….yo nunca estaré allí

-eso no tiene nada que ver –decía freddie

-pero…

-nada…

- mejor cambiemos el tema…

-esta bien

Me volví a recostar al lado de él, conversamos de diferentes cosas, nos reíamos de las formas tonta que creábamos con las estrellas y por una extraña razón nos quedamos dormidos, al despertar nos dimos cuenta que ya había amanecido…

-rayos -dije levantándome molesta

-¿qué pasó? Dijo él repitiendo la misma acción

-nos quedamos dormidos… mira no vimos cómo amaneció…

-no te preocupes…

-pero…. es que…tu…

Sentí como sus manos tomaron mis mejillas

-no importa porque tú eres mi amanecer Sam…y me besó

Al separarnos él me dijo otra cosa

-sabías que me haces sentir débil a tu lado y a la vez el hombre más afortunado de todo el mundo

-déjate de cursilerías benson -le dije dándole pequeño golpe en la frente

Luego me dirigí a la puerta sonriente mientras y él me seguía por detrás sobándose la frente

Fin del Flash back

Me giré al ver como freddie trataba de explicarle algo a ese chico para que pudiera hablar

-¿qué hacen?

-tratando de que ángel comience a hablar...pero cuesta un poco… él es bastante tímido…

-y el diablo es tímido- me burlé con ironía

-SAM! Gritó

-¿te apuesto que este niño no hablara ante de unos meses? me levante acercándome a el

- a que sí!

-a que no!

-Que si!

-Que no!

-BASTA! Grité, si yo gano me darás…ya sé! Una dotación mensual de carne!

-¿y si pierdes?

-yo no pierdo

-SAM! Gritó otra vez

-mmmm….Nose…que podría hacer?…

-te pondrás vestidos por 1 mes….

-QUE! Grité-sabes que odios los vestidos

-apuestas son apuestas o ¿acaso tienes miedo Sam?

-no!

-entonces trato hecho

-trato hecho -juntando nuestra manos en señal del trato

-me tendrás que dar la carne-decía yo con tono cantante

-no, te compraré lindos vestidos… decía con tono triunfante

Mientras teniamos nuestra pequeña discusión nos dimos cuenta que ángel no estaba

-¿ángel? donde estás!…no juegues a esconderte

-ay no!… ese diablito se volvió a escapar

-busquémoslo

-ya

Comenzamos a buscarlo frenéticamente por todos lados nunca separándonos, aunque me caía mal ese niño tampoco deseaba que le pasara algo malo… nuestro alivio llego cuando lo vimos sentado platicando con una mujer que estaba embarazada y ángel le acariciaba el vientre

-aquí estas...no sabes lo preocupados que estábamos- dijo freddie

Y vimos cómo es diablillo nos mostró una sonrisa

-no es gracioso ángel -crucé mis brazos

-¿lo conocen? dijo amablemente la mujer

-sí, es que se lo estábamos cuidando a un amigo…

-aaaa ¿así que te llamas ángel?... qué lindo nombre…

El afirmó con la cabeza

-sabe él no sabe hablar -decía mi chico

-Si lo sé él me lo dijo-

-¿Cómo?

-Con lenguaje de señas-

Esto era injusto porque todos sabían hacer esas señas menos yo…pero en cierta parte yo también quería aprender a hacerlo

-siéntense… no sean tímidos

Reaccionamos inmediatamente con el llamado de ella, el banco era bastante amplio y nos acomodamos perfectamente los cuatro, luego estuvimos conversando bastante tiempo, ella nos decía que era profesora y además que estaba disfrutando los últimos días antes de ir al hospital a tener a su bebe, se notaba que su embrazo era de termino, al rato después, helena como nos dijo que se llamaba se despidió de nosotros y quiso seguir su camino pero todo cambió ya que al dar unos pasos se quejó

-AY! Grito tocándose el vientre

-qué le pasa?- dije llegando a donde estaba ella

-se siente bien? preguntó freddie

-no se preocupen es sólo una contracción… ay! oh! creo que rompí fuente…

Sentí un mini ataque, luego freddie y yo nos miramos, no lo pensamos mucho y por mientras que dejaba a helena en el banco otra vez freddie llamaba a una ambulancia

-Aaaaa! gritaba helena

-hay que hago, que hago- daba pequeños brinco de lo nerviosa que estaba

-cálmate Sam dile que respire hondo- decía freddie

-respire hondo -dije

Ella me hizo caso mientras yo le tomaba la mano y que manera de apretar, luego de eso llego la ambulancia, cuando llegamos al hospital nos fuimos directo a la sala maternidad

-¿qué pasó? Decía rápidamente mientras se coloca los guantes

-mujer con trabajo de parto, contracciones en menos de 3 minutos- decía el paramédico

-ya comenzamos...esperen porque hay tanta gente aquí?

Sin darnos cuenta freddie y yo teníamos cada una teníamos sujetas las manos de helena a cada lado

-es que nosotros….doctor…

-no pueden estar aquí…salgan

-doctor déjelos por favor mi marido no ha llegado y no quiero estar sola

-mmm…está bien...pero el niño no puede estar aquí

-No se preocupen yo me encargare de él- decía una enfermera

Después que ángel saliera de allí el doctor empezó a dar indicaciones

-ya a la cuenta de 3 empuje 1…2…3

-aaaa! Gritaba ella mientras pujaba

Yo no quería demostrarlo pero me sentía débil, mis piernas temblaban por las horas que estuvimos en pie y además tenía los nervios de punta ya que nunca había estado en un parto, luego de unas largas horas de trabajo, el alivio llegó a nosotros

-es niña -dijo con alegría el doctor

Vimos como rápidamente le entregaron a la pequeña bebe a su madre, freddie me tomó los hombro mientras mirábamos el momento lindo que ellas tenían, yo estaba emocionada igual que él…

-es mejor que espere afuera un rato, luego podrán verlas a las dos en la habitación 521 -decía el doctor

-gracias- nos salimos a buscar a ángel que estaba afuera jugando con la enfermera

-que tierno es este niño

- si como no- dije con ironía

Luego los 3 nos dirigimos donde estaba helena, nos dimos cuenta que ella tenía en sus brazos a la pequeña niña

-es preciosa…

-si… a pesar de haber nacido unos días antes tiene una excelente salud

- me alegro

-Si quieres la puedes tomar Sam

-¿De verdad?

-si

Yo lo tomé en mis brazos era tan indefensa y a la vez tan linda, sentí que freddie se acercó a mi colocando su brazo alrededor de mi hombro mientras miraba a la niñita

-Ustedes dos serán unos buenos padres -nos dijo helena

¿Nosotros?…pero si nos conoció por que perdimos a ángel

-bueno… esos son pequeños detalles…

-si… es verdad…por siento ¿cómo se llamara?

-Jennette pero de cariño le diré Jenn

-Jenn es un lindo nombre

-eres una linda bebita

Luego la devolvimos nuevamente a los brazos de su madre, estábamos tranquilos hasta que la puerta se abrió de par en par

-cariño ya nació? -decía un agitado hombre

Ella afirmó con la cabeza

-mejor nosotros nos retiramos un gusto conocerlas adiós helena, adiós Jenn…

-¿Jenn?

-te gané- decía contenta la madre mientras le besaba la frente a su pequeña hija

Y salimos de la sala…

-Parece que no somos los únicos que haces apuesta me reía

-Pero yo te ganaré

-no… vestido- decía

-no... Carne…-

-él va a hacerlo…

-como si el hablara…

-¿ángel porque te quedas parado?- dijo freddie

-no me importa lo que haga este niño vamos…-

-S…S…a…m… dijo una dificultosa voz

Rápidamente giré la cabeza y no podía creer lo que mis oídos escuchaban… él había dicho algo por primera vez…


	29. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26:no quiero vestidos

Pensamiento freddie

Note como ella estaba completamente asombrada al igual que yo por lo que había pasado antes

-¿qué…que fue lo que dijiste diablito? Sam se impulsó a preguntarle

Pero el solo respondió con una gran sonrisa, por mi parte me acerque para entender como un niño que no hablaba desde siempre había dicho esas palabras en tan poco tiempo desde le comencé a enseñar…. lo que más me impresionaba de todo esto era que había dicho… ¿Sam? Eso era muy raro… ya que ellos no tenían una muy buena relación que digamos y Sam era culpable de ello, al no tener una nueva respuesta por parte de él, decidí que sería ir mejor a casa, los dos me hicieron caso fuimos directo hacia mi casa

En el camino Sam trataba que ángel repitiera la acción hecha en el pasillo del hospital pero no tubo resultado lo cual lo dejo molesta pero no la culpaba al llegar note que mi mamá no estaba en cambio dejo una nota

"freddie fui a comprar cosas para la cena llegare en 50 minutos, si Sam viene por favor avísame para que la puedas invitar a cenar adiós te quiero"

Marissa

Además me dejo la hora en que se fue así que haciendo un cálculo rápido no llegaría no más de 10 minutos aproximadamente

-ella no está- me afirmó Sam al inspeccionar la casa y al llego junto con ángel

-no se fue a comprar, así que la llamaré

-por…

-por qué tú te quedaras a cenar

-¿yo?

-si mira

Le mostré la nota lo cual ella sonrió, me gustaba saber que ellas se tenían mucho aprecio, y creo que eso también debería hacer con ángel pero lo veo poco probable

-voy a mi habitación por favor no pelen mientras voy a llamar ¿sí?

Ellos se miraron….

-yo no prometo nada… levantando las manos

-Sam!

-yaaaaa…

Me dijiri a mi habitación y comencé a marca por el celular

-Ti…ti… alo!

-hola mama

-hola hijo ¿cómo estás?

-bien, Sam vino conmigo...

-ya entonces…comprare…

-espera-interrumpí

-¿qué pasa?

-es que tenemos un invitado más

-ha ya… ¿y quién es?

-es un pequeño que me dejaron a cargo

-¿a cargo?

-Larga historia te la cuento cuando regreses

-ya nos vemos luego cuídate

-ya

Me moví hacia la cocina, a ir por el pasillo me detuve a escuchar risa las cuales yo conocía, no entre de inmediato pero si escuche su conversación

-jajajaja… mira tu cara jajajaja era la voz de Sam

Comencé a observa sin ser visto, vi que Sam y ángel comían un limón….era muy chistoso como ver la expresión rugosas que mostraban al comer limón, reía internamente por el comportamiento de ellos quise incorporarme pero mi estado no lo dejo hacerlo, me sentí mareado y débil odiaba que me pasara eso, además lo que me asusto fue que no sentía la mano derecha me recargue en la pared del pasillo cerrando mis ojos para mantener la calma y no desesperarme al abrir nuevamente los ojos vi que ese pequeño niño me sonreía , solo sonríe ,ese niño nunca iba a dejar de sorprenderme

-¿nos estaba espiando? se acercó Sam

-creo me descubriste -mentí

-que eres tramposo benson…

-si… me corí de la pared tratando de disimular lo que me había pasado antes- ya llame a mi mama entrara en cualquier momento

Se abrió la puerta

-mira ya llego

Era mi mamá con bolsas de compras

-llegue

-hola mamá

-hola señora Benson

-hola freddie, hola Sam me pueden ayudar…

-ya- tenía miedo de tomar las bolsas porque mi mano todavía no reaccionaba

Fui interrumpido por Sam

-nop, ud no toma nada yo me encargo tomando las compras

-gracias… hola pequeño

Saludaba a ángel el cual estaba levemente escondido detrás de mí

-mira él es ángel el niño que te dije

-aaaa ya veo… ¿cómo estás?

Como era de esperarse el no contesto

-mama lo que pasa es…

Mientras ella y Sam comenzaba a hacer la cena le contábamos como fue conocimos a ese niño a su hermano el problema de mutismo que tenía…

-así fue como yo quede a cargo

-oye yo también estoy a cargo de el

-pero Sam tu misma dijiste que no querías estar con el

-mmm cambie de parecer…

Eso era un paso... que yo quería ver, creo que Sam ya le estaba tomando un poco de aprecio a ángel aunque creo que ella le toma amas atención por el mencionó su nombre… pero algo es algo ¿no?

En la cena mientras comíamos me acorde de la apuesta

-mamá necesito que me ayudes en algo

-por supuesto ¿en qué?

-lo que pasa es que…

Creo que Sam leyó mi mente ya que tiro el cubierto que tenía en la mano se paró rápidamente y fue a taparle los oídos a mi mamá mientras tarareaba fuerte para no pudiera oírme

-lalalalalalalalalalalalalala…no lo escuche señora benson…lalalalalalalalalalalalalala… no es nada importante…lalalalalalalalalalalala

Parecía peor que una niña de 4 años pero eso me hizo reír en ese momento

- basta Sam dijo mi mamá sonriendo mientras sacaba cuidadosamente las manos que tenía en sus oídos –siéntate ahora Sam

Ella le hizo caso sin sacarle la expresión de "no quiero hacerlo" se sentó rápidamente y entrecruzo sus brazos, y pude notar la mirada asesina que me daba

-Quiero que mañana vamos a comprarle vestidos a Sam

-¿por qué hijo?

-mmm… por que perdió una apuesta

-que fantástico mañana iremos a primeras hora

-noooooooo quiero eso…prefiero masticar vidrio era la respuesta que daba ella

Veía como ángel se reía por el comportamiento infantil de Sam

- cállate diablito…

Luego de terminar de cenar

-ya me voy a casa decía Sam

- no va a ningún lado jovencita decía la voz de mi mamá desde la cocina

-no se preocupe…yo ya…

-Pero…nada-interrumpió…sé que capaz de escaparse del país con tal de no ir mañana

Me había sorprendido la palabra de mi mamá como ella podía conocer también a Sam...Aunque algunas veces pienso que ella se guía más por el comportamiento que tenía mi papá

Al otro día temprano nos dirigimos hacia el centro

Mientras veía que mi mama y ángel estaba conversando con señas ,fije que mi chica rubia estaba nerviosa tomo el celular marcando con urgencia números yo solo trate de acercarme lo más posible a ella para saber a qué le estaba hablaban

-alo… ¿Sam?

-carly ayúdame!

-QUE PASO SAM! ¿LE PASO ALGO A FREDDIE? DIMELO AHORA! Decía carly muy asustada

-no, no lo que pasa es que…

Eran los intentos de súplica por parte de Sam, aunque no le ayudaban de mucho ya que solo se escuchaban risas del otro lado del celular

-jajajajajajaja Sam puckett tiene que ocupar vestido jajajajajajaja

-gracias carly y te haces llamar mi amiga

-no me malinterprete...pero encuentro gracioso esto… me pasas a freddie un poco

-ya

Yo simule estar mirando a otro lado

-fredo te hablan pasándome el celular sin ganas

-hola freddie soy carly ¿cómo estás?

-bien ¿y tú?

-también

-¿Cómo están las cosas en Yakima?

-mmmm bien aunque Spencer sigue quemando cosas sin querer

-jajajajaja

-oye me conto Sam que tiene que ponerse vestido

-sip

-sácale fotos… para tenerla de recuerdo ¿vale?

-sí, ya lo había pensado…estas oportunidades no se presentan siempre…

-si…ya nos vemos…Spencer deja de jugar con eso- se corto

Le entregue el celular a su dueña

-llegamos… ¿estas lista?

-No freddie no quiero decía resistiéndose

-Pero Sam tú lo prometiste

-Pero me arrepiento, no quiero ser una florecita

-Sam!

-a yaaaaa

Pensamiento Sam

Aaaaaa no quiero…parecer una chica fresita nooooo…al final tenía que aceptarlo había perdido pero en cierto modo yo estaba feliz… no sé pero ese niño había dicho mi nombre y eso hizo que una gran felicidad me invadiera…

-Sam, vamos- Era la voz de freddie

Yo asentí resignada

-yaaaaa

Al entrar vi que era una tienda de ropa muy grande

Wooooo que grande, no tengo tanta experiencia comprando ya saben…vestidos…

-freddie quédate con ángel por mientras que yo busco ropa para Sam

-está bien esperamos…

Fui con marissa hacia la sección juvenil

-Llegamos…mmmm…donde están los vestidos, vestidos… ahí están

Yo solo quería salir corriendo de ese lugar, la madre de freddie me observaba y yo me sentía que me intimidaba así fue como se echó a reír luego de eso comenzó a seleccionar unos vestidos mientras me empezaba a hablar

-leo odiaba la ropa formal, un día nos invitaron a un matrimonio y tuve que llevarlo a casi arrastrando para cómprale un traje fue divertido…gracias Sam tú me haces siempre recordar los lindos momentos que pase con el… mira este te quedara perfecto me decía mientras me probaba superficialmente los vestidos

Luego de bastante tiempo entre colocar y colocar vestidos era muy incómodo, la única conclusión que encontraba en este asunto que me sentía como una muñequita de porcelana y odiaba sentirme así, nuevamente Salí del probador

-estas preciosa ese vestido combina con todo, tu pelo, ojos, piel

-yo no le veo la diferencia son solos vestidos, además no le encuentro sentido a esto

-veremos otra opinión… ¿qué opinas freddie?

Al escuchar eso salte hacia el probador ya era bastante vergonzoso probarme ropa en frente de marissa y ahora quería que me mostrara ante freddie

-Sam sale quiero verte

-no me veo fea

-mmmm… te invito un helado si sales…

Inconscientemente Salí rayos! El sí sabía cómo conversarme rápido

-OH POR DIOS! Te ves tan tan…

-horrenda si lo se

- no mi amor, hermosa te ves muy hermosa

-¿de verdad?

-si… me abrazo

-¿me estas mintiendo?

-no, no estoy mintiendo luces muy bien

Así fue como tome más confianza y acepte colocarme más vestido, al terminar salimos de la tienda obligando a usar uno deseos vestidos

-quiero mi helado…

-ya, ya

-Sam, freddie que bueno que lo encuentro era marina

-hola…sabe Mike ya regreso…

-de verdad yo pensaba que él llegaría mañana

-no se adelantó, dijo que no quería estar más tiempo sin su hermano

-mira ella es mi mama dijo freddie presentando a su mamá

-hola un gusto

-igualmente

-RAYOS! Se me olvido con todo este asunto Dijo freddie

-¿qué paso?

Se me olvido…hoy es miércoles

-la quimioterapia dije sin control

-ya iremos rápidos

-no tu iras a dejar a ángel con su hermano

-Pero…

-no te preocupes vuelvo pronto

-adiós

Quede tranquila al saber que iría con su mamá, de camino al café marina me decía que veía bastante bien con el vestido al llegar al café

-woo Sam que te ves linda dijo leo

-por dios sammy te ves muy…decía Mike

-fresita

El comenzó a reír

Rápidamente ángel fue a abrazar a Mike, el cual fácilmente lo recibió

-Ustedes tienen que hablar mucho mencionaba leo

Nosotros nos iremos a trabajar decía marina

Se retiraron

-¿y freddie?

-tenía que ir a quimioterapia regresa luego

-aaaa…

-oye quiero hablar de un asunto contigo si no te importa Mike

-claro dime

-no prefiero en privado

Subimos los 3 hacia la azotea ya que era el lugar menos ruidoso

-que pasa sammy…

- me gustaría saber quién es ella dije mientras le mostré una fotografía que saque de mi bolso

Note como el miro asombrado la foto que tenia

-¿De dónde la sacaste…?

-no importa… quiero saber…

El solo suspiro dirigiéndose hacia la protección

-Ella era mi novia

-¿era tu novia?

-Si porque ella murió


	30. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27: vasos rotos

Pensamiento Sam

Tenia que saber lo que estaba pasaba, no le conté a nadie ni siquiera a freddie que tenía esa foto… la encontré ese día el cual nos quedamos a dormir en la casa de Mike

De donde la sacaste…

-no importa… quiero saber…

-por qué…

El solo suspiro dirigiéndose hacia la protección

-Ella era mi novia

-¿era tu novia?

-Si porque ella murió

No tenía respuesta a eso… quede en blanco...y le tomaba sentido a la palabra de marina… aunque freddie no lo había escuchado… yo si lo había oído "no quiero que te pasé lo mismo que a ella"

Trate de relajarme y me acerque tomándole el hombro

-lo siento yo solo…

-ella era la mujer más linda que yo puede haber conocido…siguió -y la única que siempre se quedara en mi corazón

Pensamiento Mike

Recordarla hacia que volviera ese sentimiento de vacío irreparable, sus besos, sus carisias y su risa que era la luz que hacían que mi vida tuviera sentido pero ya no estaban, perderla fue lo peor que me podría haber pasado…

Suspire y decidí contarle todo a Sam tenía derecho y debía saber lo que había pasado con Rachel…así es… su nombre era Rachel…

Todo comenzó unos meses después de haber comenzado el café junto con marina y leo, como siempre a tendíamos...hasta que llego ella…

-buenos días ¿qué puedo ofrecerle?

-nada gracias

-¿eh? ¿Nada?

-si…

Me aleje del lugar confundido, así pasaron los siguientes días repitiéndose la misma acción… en particular no me molestaba la actitud pero a mis compañeros si

-se suponer si uno viene aquí no es para comprar algo- decía mi amigo enojado

-no seas rudo leo… puede ser que le guste estar aquí

-no me interesa ocupa el lugar de otra persona

-leo!

- no te preocupes yo conversare con ella- dije

Al otro día llego nuevamente nuestra clienta especial

-hola… ¿qué puedo ofrecerle hoy?

-nada gracias…pero…

-¿ah?...

-quisiera hablar con alguien…tu… ¿tal vez?

-¿conmigo?

-si de cualquier cosa pero por favor hablemos… ¿sí? Mi nombre es Rachel dijo tiernamente y extendiéndome la mano

Así fue como esto se convirtió en una rutina todos los días, conversábamos de cualquier cosa

-¿así que sabes cantar?

-mmm... si un poquito… dijo tímidamente

-pues comprobémoslo

-¿Ah? ¿Qué? no… no lo dirás enserio -decía levantando sus manos ligeramente

-vamos… ¿qué pierdes?…

-mi dignidad- decía chistosamente

No evite sonreír

Le pedí que me dedicara una pequeña de una canción…cantaba muy bien…que bien era maravillosa su voz…se me ocurrió la idea loca pero creía que ayudaría a traer más clientela por supuesto se la conté inmediato a mis amigo

-que ella cante en el café

-¿y que tiene de malo? ...es una buena idea

-ya….yo te apoyo dejo mi amiga

-será...que le vamos a hacer…decía resignadamente mi amigo

-Gracias chicos, Mike le prometo qu…comenzó a toser

-¿te sientes bien?

-si… debe ser porque cante ¿me das un vaso con agua?

Así se convirtió en nuestra cantante…no me pude negar y tenía que admitir que ella era una chica muy linda, su pelo largo color castaño levemente desordenado pero a ella se le veía bien, sus ojos color chocolate…era hermosos... su sonrisa, amaba la forma de se reía…al igual que su forma de actuar, de mirar era muy lindos… y su voz era angélica me tenía completamente loco… y quería estarlo…

Habían pasado muchos meses y sin querer comencé a sentir algo especial por ella…, sé que todo era muy apresurado pero comprendí que me estaba enamorado de ella…tenía que decírselo…así que la invite a salir, no podría explicarles como me divertí ese día, con ella me hacía olvidar los problemas del , me hacía sentirme feliz y completo a la vez , al atardecer no me aguanta mas y le dije lo que sentía por ella

-sabes…tú me gustas mucho

-yo también…pero no puedo hacer que esto pase

-¿Qué? Espe…

Me dejo con las palabras en la boca, se fue… desde día no volvió a venir, muchas veces marina me regañaba pensando que yo le hubiera hecho algo malo, pero yo lo negaba y no podía me explicaba la actitud de ella justo cuando creí que todo había terminado ella llego en una tarde, marina , leo y ángel se fueron rápidamente dejándome solo a Rachel y a mi…

-¿por qué te fuiste? dije molesto-¿acaso dije algo que te doliera?

-no…no…es eso- agacho la mirada

-¿entonces?

-…estoy destinada a estar sola

-¿Sola? ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Yo no puedo estar contigo… trato de irse pero la detuve, trato de liberarse pero solo conseguimos que uno de los vasos que tenia se rompiera

-Rachel ¿porque te comportas así…?

-te dije que no puedo estar contigo

Yo la mirara a los ojos pero se negaba

-por qué… me dijiste que me amabas

-sí pero… pero…

-¿Qué?

-porque yo estoy rota…la solté

-¿eh? ¿Rota?

Ella se agacho tomando lo que quedaba de un vaso roto

-si como vaso roto… y si me cuidas te vas a lastimar decía entre lágrimas- no quiero que tu sufras por eso…

-no impor…

- TENGO CANCER!

Eso fue un balde de agua fría no tenía palabras para eso… hasta que la abrase fuerte

-no te preocupes yo te cuidare… no importa... te amare igual…

-está bien decía llorando

-que tenía Mike –me interrumpió Sam

-cáncer de pulmón…

Los siguiente meses fueron difíciles, también tuvimos que ir a ese edificio el cual ayudaba a la personas que estaba igual que Rachel… pero nada funciono ,siguió mal hasta que paso lo que tenía que pasar…

- perdóname pero no puedo decir más…decía con un nudo en la garganta

-lo siento yo solo quería saber…

-descuida ya te lo dije… solo te puedo decir la canción que le dedique en su funeral

-¿Cuál?

-esta…saque mi celular...y comenzó a sonar nuestra canción… broken de Seether y Amy Lee

Me dedique a escuchar cada parte de esa canción luego de eso quede perdidos en mis recuerdo hasta que…

- toma esto decía mi rubia amiga

-¿qué es esto?

Un grasito

-¿un…grasito?

-¿no conoces lo que es un grasito?

-no…

Note como mi amiga dio un grito de espanto por mi comentario, yo solo sonreí

-te has perdido la mitad de tu vida-decía muy convencida y moviendo el pequeño paquete

Comencé a reír, ella sabía cómo subir el ánimo de las personas

-gracias…pero me tengo ir-quería escapar… camine hacia la puerta

-M…i…ke

Me detuve

-¿ángel?…tu…

-él está comenzando a hablar…

-¿de verdad?-estaba muy emocionado no hice más que ir a abrazar a mi hermano estaba totalmente agradecido creí que este día nunca llegaría, eso me hacía un poco mejor…

Pensamiento Sam

Ya había pasado unas semanas desde que Mike me había contado acerca de Rachel… sentía un poco de pena por su historia al fin y al cabo era parecida entre freddie y yo…novios que tratan de enfrentar una enfermedad juntos... pero me cayó la duda de que pasaría si a freddie le pasa algo… trate de olvidar el asunto... ya que estábamos todos contento porque el diablito comenzó a hablar…no perfectamente pero si podía decir frases casi completas… y la relación que teníamos no era tan distante como antes aunque yo lo seguía llamándolo diablito… una tarde me quede observando como freddie le hacía pregunta y él tenía que responderlas

-ya ángel ¿cómo se llama eso?

-mes...a

-bien!

Y lo que está encima de la mesa

Un… man...tel

-que bien…ahora algo un poco más difícil dice "la casa es muy bonita"

-la ca…sa es mu…y boni…ta

-estupendo… dime como se llaman ellos –indicándonos a nosotros

-sa…m, mari…na, Leo, mi…ke

-¿y yo como me llamo?

-Fre...do

-¿fredo?

No paraba de reírme yo era la culpable de eso, me dedique exclusivamente a enseñarle así su nombre

-SAM!

-no pude evitarlo…

Solo movió la cabeza resignadamente

-yo me llamo freddie

-fre...do

-no, freddie

-fr...di...e

-freddie

-¿no ha llegado Mike? decía interrumpiendo preocupadamente marina

-no…

-¿y tú Sam?

-no…

-marina… pronuncio leo-en unos días más…

-cielos! lo había olvidado…

-¿olvidado que?

Ellos agacharon la mirada

-¿Qué?

La respuesta nunca llego ya que llego Mike

Hola a todos –note que estaba extraño sus movimientos y actuar era muy descoordinados

-como esta… sammy mi rubia favorita- me fue a abrazar

-¿Mike esta borracho?

-eres muy bonita sammy… y freddie no te merece…

-déjate Mike me está lastimando - me estaba apretando muy fuerte

-¿qué te pasa? Anuncio la voz de freddie

-marina llévate a ángel ahora dijo leo

-ya vamos ángel

-suéltala Mike…

-no quiero…es mía…déjeme tranquilo

Luego entre leo y freddie pudieron líbrame

-¿qué rayos te paso?

-quiero olvidar

-¿olvidar…?

-olvidar este dolor...me está matando y comenzó a reír vacíamente…

Luego fue donde estaba freddie

-freddie…freddie…freddie… -tomándolo por los hombros- sabes algo…eres un estorbo…. Por estar enfermo…ustedes los enfermos son unos estorbos- alejándose…no dejas que sammy...que sea feliz…

-¿Qué? exclame

-me das pena… nos harías un gran favor… si te murieras de una vez… ¿no lo crees?...

Me sentí sumamente ofendida con las palabra de le, qué decir de freddie estaba paralizado

Mike se acercó más a él y lo tomo del cuello de su camisa

-amigo… muérete de una vez

Así se desato una pelea entre los dos ,llegando una lluvia de golpes, trate de separarlo pero no puede…luego me ayudo leo el cual se llevó a Mike a su habitación mientras yo me quede con freddie, estábamos completamente confundidos con las palabras de nuestro amigo y no entendíamos porque actuó así

Note como freddie se quedó en el suelo perdidos en sus pensamientos

-freddie…

-no entiendo por qué dijo eso…

-…el… perdió a su novia…por un cáncer

-que!-me miro sorprendido…

-freddie mira tu cara iré por hielo

Por la pelea note que freddie había quedado con un ojo morado y el brazo herido

a pesar que era un no era tan corte profundo tenía la intensidad de una herida grande, recordé lo que el viejo me había dicho el "tiene una pequeña herida comienza a desangrarse" sin pensarlo nos fuimos al hospital

-que le paso…

-tuvo un a pequeño altercado

-mmm…sus heridas no me lo dices así

-tengo hemofilia…

-aaaa ahí está por eso los moretones y el sangrado excesivo, tendremos que suturar

-¿suque…?

-poner punto dijo el doctor-y además poner unas 2 unidades de sangre, pero tiene que reponerlas

-quiere donar sangre

- si… ya yo repongo las 2

-me temo que solo se permite 1 unidad por persona, tendrá que llamar a otra persona para que ayude

-está bien…vuelvo pronto

Salí de la sala para llamar a marissa pero no alcancé ya que ella me llamo

-señora benson

-como esta freddie

Estamos en el hospital

-QUE! ¿Estas herida…?

-no pero freddie si….no se preocupe ya lo están tratando

-¿y cómo quieres que no me preocupe están en un hospital?

-discúlpeme estoy nerviosa...necesito que venga

-están necesitando dadores de sangre ¿cierto?

-si eso…

-voy de inmediato… adiós nos vemos…corto

-señorita...me puede acompañar- era una enfermera

Fuimos a una pequeña sala donde me hiso que me sentara

Antes de que haga la donación necesito hacerla unas preguntas

-está bien

-ya, tiene algún tipo de enfermedad crónica

-espere, espere por favor en español…no me complemento mucho con el lenguaje medico

-está bien…ud tiene diabetes, hipertensión

-no, sana como un yogurt sonreí

-y ha tenido enfermedades infecciosas como el hepatitis

-no

-a dormido a lo menos 6 horas

-si

-ha comido algo hace una tres horas

-una galletas…

-perfecto, toma algún tipo de medicamento

-no ninguno

-ha comenzado su vida sexual

-¿eh?-me ruborice ¿Qué es saber toda mi vida acaso?

-no, no es solo por seguridad conteste…

-no eh tenido…

Ya estamos listos ahora tiene que esperar un poco

Luego de eso me llevaron a otra sala la cual me dejaron sentada en un sillón era muy cómodo, la misma enfermera me explico lo que iba a hacer y que me relajara inmediatamente después de la la extracción me dijo que me quedara un rato mientras ella llenaba una formas y me dio un jugo junto con una galletas…

-comida gratis…

-es solo por la donación

-entonces vendría todos los días

-no se puedes solo es una vez cada 3 meses

-aaaa

-la felicito

-¿por?

-usted tiene sangre o4 positivo

-¿eh? ¿Que… 4…que?

-sangre universal

-la mire raro

Ella escapo una leve sonrisa y comenzó a explicarme que podía darle a casi los grupos sanguíneo

-entonces le servirá a freddie

-por supuesto

Me alegre luego de terminar eso me dijo que estaba lista y fue rápidamente a ver como estaba freddie cuando llegue ya estaba con el marissa

-ya fuiste…

-si

-entonces me toca a ti gracias Sam ahora te encargo a mi hijo

-vale

-como estas freddie

-mejor solo que tendré que quedar en observación

-por que

-por el corte…. siempre ha sido así

-¿así?

-ya me he tenido que quedar antes por lo mismo, por eso siempre mi mama me ha prohibidos estar con cosas cortante

-aaaaaa

-por qué tengo que ser tan débil decía molesto

-no quiero que tomes las palabras de Mike estaba borracho

-los borrachos algunas veces dicen la verdad

-Pero…

-mañana cuando salgamos conversar con el

-no lo hare, voy cortare todo tipo de relación con el

-¿y ángel le seguirás enseñando?

-si… iré solo por ángel

Y así fue a los días siguiente freddie solo iba a enseñarle a ángel cortando totalmente la relación entre Mike y él no lo culpaba además no yo podía hace nada

-sam por que no hablas con freddie para que se arreglen las cosas

-no marina no puedo meterme es una pelea entre ellos

-sam tiene razón ellos tiene que arreglar solo sus problemas

-gracias por comprender leo

Llego freddie

-sam voy a llevar a ángel de paseo, regreso en una horas más…

-pero antes se abrigan…hace frio pasándole una abrigo café

-no tengo frio

-mira ángel ya se colocó el abrigo

-está bien mamá sam

-no vemos luego

-ya…adiós freddie, chao diablito

-adiós…

Salieron los dos…

En eso llego el hermano de ángel

-y tú no vas a hacer nada Mike-alegaba marina

El solo quedo callado…

Me acerque a él y le pegue una cachetada

Note el asombro de mis amigos al igual que Mike por mi reacción

-¿por…que lo hiciste?

-por qué aburrí de esperar que se ocurriera hace algo y además odio las personas que son cobardes… frente las cosas de una vez…sé que no fue tu intención pero atrévete

-pero…

-solo ve a disculparte, VETE YA!

Me hizo caso en busca de freddie y ángel, por una extraña razón sentía que esto no terminaría bien.


	31. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28: no quiero sentirme así …  
>Pensamiento Freddie<br>Seguía molesto por las palabras de Mike, no tenía ningún derecho de tratarme así, aunque en mi mente seguían dando vueltas una y otra vez las palabras que me había dicho leo  
>Flash back<br>-Freddie tienes un momento?  
>-si quieres hablar sobre tú sabes quien, prefiero no conversar<br>-no, sólo quiero decirte algo  
>-pero…<br>-sólo escúchame  
>- está bien<br>-mira, no soy nadie para meterme en tus decisiones, pero pienso que deberías darle una oportunidad a Mike, por lo menos para que te explique por qué te dijo todas esas cosas…  
>Fin del Flash back<br>Me dirigía hacia el parque con mi pequeño amigo, creo que no era unos de los mejores días para salir, era invierno y hacía mucho frío  
>-Estamos por llegar<br>- a...l parq…ue  
>-así es vamos…<br>-esperen… por favor  
>Me giré y noté que Mike venía corriendo hacia nosotros, seguí mi camino hasta que él me detuvo<br>-por favor hablemos Freddie…  
>-no tenemos nada de que hablar Mike<br>-de verdad yo no quise- tomó mi hombro  
>-tú nada- dije molesto, haciendo el quite a su mano y siguiendo mi camino<br>-por lo menos escúchame  
>-no quiero- mantuve mi posición<br>-pero…  
>-no Mike, no dejaré que me si…<br>-ENTIENDE! YO NO QUISE HACERLO! Gritó y luego agachó la mirada  
>-lo sé…<br>-entonces… porqué sigues así de indiferente?  
>- tu palabras…tus palabras dolieron y mucho…no te diste cuenta… no tan sólo me faltaste el respeto a mí, sino que también lo hiciste con Sam…<br>Se quedó callado y luego dijo  
>-si no me quieres perdonar, respeto tu decisión, pero necesito que me acompañes<br>Tenía intención de ignorar su propuesta pero ángel me detuvo  
>-va…mos<br>-lo que sea -dije sin ganas  
>Fuimos en dirección contraria, pasando nuevamente por el café, me fijé que leo y marina estaban atendiendo al contrario de Sam que estaba sentada pensativa, la adoro cuando pone esa cara, pero me sentí extraño , tenía una sensación de angustia, deben ser cosas mías, decidí seguir mi camino hasta que llegamos a un lugar que fácilmente pude reconocer<br>-¿qué hacemos en el cementerio?  
>-tengo que mostrarte algo<br>Caminamos entre las sepulturas, sin antes disculparme con cada una de las personas a las que sin querer pisaba su tumba, era una mala costumbre heredada de mi mamá, detuvimos el paso ya que había llegado a nuestro destino  
>-llegamos -anunció Mike<br>Me dediqué a observar y supe inmediatamente quien era  
>-la sepultura es de tu novia, Rachel ¿cierto?<br>- Sam te lo dijo?  
>-sí, me lo contó mientras estábamos en el hospital<br>-oye….  
>-¿Qué?<br>-de verdad perdóname por todas las cosa que hice yo tan so…  
>Negué con la cabeza<br>-no hablemos de esto por ahora ¿de acuerdo?  
>-pero….<br>-ella era muy linda- interrumpí mientras miraba la fotografía que estaba junto a la sepultura  
>-sonrió -ni te lo imaginas<br>Luego de eso comenzó a contarme más detalladamente como había pasado todo…hasta que llegó a la parte a la que nadie le gustaría llegar…  
>-¿y cómo murió?<br>-En estos brazos -decía extendiéndolos  
>-oh lo siento…<br>-fue un día como hoy hace 2 años ,estábamos preparando una fiesta, ella estaba de cumpleaños , es irónico que haya muerto el mismo día que el mundo la vio nacer ¿no lo crees?  
>-si…<br>-parece que ya se quedó dormido…  
>Mi pequeño amigo se quedó dormido junto a mi lado, sonreí ya que parecía un verdadero angelito<br>Pensamiento Sam  
>Me quedé sentada viendo como mis amigos atendían gente, me quedé pensando en cualquier cosa hasta que sentí algo raro… no sabía cómo explicarlo, era como un malestar en el estómago, creí que podría ser porque tenía hambre, pero hambre no era, luego el malestar se fue a mi pecho y eso no me gustó, traté de olvidarme de eso cuando marina me llamó<br>-Sam me podría ayudar un poco?  
>-claro<br>-podrías ayudarme a secar esas taza por favor?  
>-por supuesto<br>Tomé el paño, cuando secaba una de las taza se me resbaló de las manos  
>-¿qué pasó Sam?<br>-nada… sólo se me resbaló una taza  
>-te sientes bien? tus manos…<br>Vi mis manos y noté que estaban temblando  
>-debe ser el frio<br>-te daré algo caliente ¿qué quieres? yo te lo sirvo  
>-Un café<br>-de inmediato señorita -decía sonriente  
>A pesar que era un día helado ella seguía tan optimista como siempre<br>-aquí tienes  
>-gracias… ¿se están tardando mucho?<br>-no te preocupes deben estar conversando  
>-lo llamaré<br>Tomé mi celular y digité  
>-hola<br>-¿cómo estás?  
>-bien por acá<br>- y que hacen?…  
>-nada, sólo que Mike nos encontró en el camino y fuimos a conversar<br>-a ya veo  
>-ahora nos dirigimos hacia allá<br>-entonces nos vemos  
>-si…te a-<br>-¿Freddie? ¿Me escuchas?  
>-¿Qué pasó?- Dijo marina<br>-rayos se le acabó la batería-miré molesta mi celular- vienen para acá  
>-¿entonces arreglaron las cosas?<br>-no lo sé marina  
>- Sam me puedes hacer un favor? –anunció leo<br>-dime  
>- unas personas me insisten en que si tú las puedes atender, es la mesa 8<br>-¿yo?  
>-si, ¿ puedes hacerlo?<br>-claro, espera un poco  
>Marina me prestó un delantal y mientras me dirigía hacia el mostrador, sentí esa horrible sensación otra vez<br>-que se le ofrece? –mantuve mi vista fijo en mi cuaderno de notas

-un café, una tarta de manzana y a Sam

-entonces un café, una tarta de manzana y ¿una Sam? no tenemos…-esperen esa voz la conozco-  
>O por dios CARLYYY! -Grité de emoción antes de ir a abrazarla<p>

-te olvidaste de mí –gruñó una voz mayor

-Spencer tu también…-

-te ves…-

-si lo se… fresita...flor primaveral, como quieras llamarme -

Todos reímos con mi comentario

-Miren ellos son marina y leo-

-un gusto mi nombre carly-

-el gusto es nuestro -dijo caballerosamente leo

-déjate de coquetear leo…-

Todos rieron, menos yo, no tenía ánimo para hacerlo, no sé por qué me sentía tan extraña…

-tienne mucho de que hablar

-sí

-nosotros nos devolvemos a trabajar-

-gracias-

- vamos leo!- Gritaba marina mientras empujaba a nuestro amigo hacia la cocina

-luego les ayudo…

-¿y Freddie?

-salió a dar un paseo con Mike y ángel

-creo que me he perdido mucho…cuenta, cuenta- decía convencido Spencer

Estuve un buen rato conversando de todo lo que había pasado, luego de un rato ellos me platicaron como les había ido en Yakima, pero no estaba completamente atenta por su relato , estaba distraída pensando en no sé que cosa

-Sam…Sam…SAM!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué?...

-¿que te pasa?... ¿donde dejaste a mi amiga? -decía bromeando

-extaña a Freddie…- notaba el tono burlón de Spencer

-nada que ver

Pero tenía razón el hermano mayor de los Shay…extrañaba a Freddie en cierto modo…no sé, sólo quería que regresara pronto y ya, de repente mis pensamientos fueron interrumpido por…

-AY NOOO - grité

Salí corriendo al escuchar esa sirena… me importó un verdadero pepino haber salido con delantal, tampoco me importó correr torpemente con el vestido que llevaba, eso no era impedimento para poder llegar rápido a mi búsqueda, terminó cuando vi un grupo de gente que observaban algo, me acerqué lentamente como si todo en mi alrededor se detuviera… comencé a esparcir rápidamente la gente que estorbaba mi paso hasta que me detuvo una señalética, me quedé observando ya que había sigo un accidente, mi corazón latía rápidamente ,sentí la gran necesidad de burlar la cinta que prohibía el paso a la gente, peri fui detenida por un policía  
>-señorita ud no puede estar aquí<p>

-pero…

-salga ahora

-no quiero, necesito saber ...- dije tratando de moverme tratando de ver más cerca

-señorita entienda ...puede...

-OFICIAL MORGAN ME ESCUCHA CAMBIO! –anunciaba la radio del policía

-si soy yo cambio –se reportó él con gran rapidez

Trate de escabulliré pero fui retenida nuevamente por él

-INFORME CAMBIO!

-código 19, accidente vial, afectados 2 jóvenes y un niños, fueron llevados al hospital rápidamente, el culpable se dio a la fuga, testigos aseguran que el auto fue culpable por saltarse una señalética de seda el paso, cambio

Empujé al policía tratando de no perder el control, al ver lo que realmente había pasado quedé paralizada, había una marca de neumático y sangre pero no tuve aliento, cuando vi su chaqueta corrí rápidamente para ver que estaba rota y completamente manchada de sangre, la tomé entre mis manos y comencé a llorar …

-señorita ¿ud conoces esa prenda?

Sólo pude asentir con la cabeza

-Me temo que él era el más graves de los tres

Allí sentí que mi corazón se detuvo

-Dígame por favor dígame donde esta- dije deseperanzada

- ¿que pasó? Era carly, Spencer marina y leo

Yo sólo me limité mostrar la chaqueta

-no puede ser -dijo leo

-por favor dígame donde están- repetí

El policía amablemente nos condujo hacia el hospital, corrimos todos hasta llegar a la parte de urgencia, al avanzar por el pasillo noté que alguien estaba sentado en una banca, no lo pensé dos veces y corrí para poder abrazarlo… se veía tan idenfenso y solo….


	32. Chapter 29

Capítulo 29: no es tu culpa

Pensamiento Sam

Abrazar a ángel fue el único consuelo que tenía en ese momento

-estas bien, te duele algo?

Creo que la pregunta fue un poco estúpida ya que evidentemente estaba lastimando, con moretones y rasmillones, una venda en una de sus brazos, el solo negó con lo cual me preocupó ya que por culpa de esto no podía hablar

-por favor diablito habla… dime cualquier cosa pero no pierdas tu voz otra vez

-ten..go mie..do

-yo también- le dije sin dejar de abrazarlo, tampoco creí que diría eso

-¿y ell…os?-No tenía respuesta para eso… no por ahora

- no lo sé

- ángel… por que no vienes con nosotros?

-así podremos comer algo ¿vale?

-Gracias chicos les debo una

Agradecí que marina y leo se llevaran a ángel ya que el hospital no era un lugar para él

-Creo que será mejor llamar a la mamá de freddie- dije un tanto nerviosa

-no déjamelo a mí, yo hablaré con la señora benson -

-te lo agradezco- Spencer

- OFICIAL MORGAN ME ESCUCHA CAMBIO!

-si cambio….

El oficial se apartó de nosotros dejando a carly y a mis solas…quería demostrar que podía soportar esta angustia pero me sentía miserable, yo sabía en todo momento en que algo estaba mal ¿y que hice? ignorar todos las señas que me daban, lo único que hacía en ese entonces era moverme de un lado a otro  
>-Sam tranquilízate todo se va a solucionar<br>-¿y cómo quieres que esté tranquila?, ¿acaso no viste su chaqueta y me pides tranquilidad? –dije bastante molesta

-pero…Sam…

-nada, carls, nada me dejará tranquila hasta saber algo de él- agaché la mirada ya no quería que se diera cuenta de que mis lágrimas se había hecho presente

-señoritas alguien quiere hablar con ustedes

-¿quién sería? decía mi amiga  
>Aunque tenia la mirada baja noté que el oficial no venía solo, había otra persona<p>

-se entregó hace unos minutos y…

No fue necesario decir de quien se trataba ya que instantáneamente me abalancé contra él, pero mi ataque fue frustrado por carly y Spencer el cual había llegado hace poco, este último me sostenía para que no pudiera acercarme a ese tipo como respuesta solo podía agitar mis piernas

-suéltame, acabaré con ese maldito -gritaba

-no conseguirás nada Sam

-no me importa

-Sam…fue un accidente, no tiene la culpa

-es mentira el oficial me dijo que fueron atropellados por su culpa

-pero…

-NADA! SUELTENME…El ES EL CULPALE QUE FREDDIE ESTE ASI!-Gritaba con ira

No medí mis consecuencias ya que entre el forcejeo lance lejos a carly dejándola contra la pared con sus manos en su cara así fue como paré, me tranquilicé y me libré de las manos de Spencer, ella no se merecía que la tratara así

-carly discúlpame no quise hacerlo

-no te preocupes –me lo dijo mostrándome una linda sonrisa que ocultaba sus lagrimas- ¿me ayudas? -extendió su mano

Luego de saber que estaba mejor me giré para ver ese tipo, Spencer se preparó para tomarme otra vez si trataba hacer un nuevo movimiento violento

-Spencer no es necesario -dije con cautela

-quería saber cómo estaban ellos…

-que descarado es

-perdóneme señorita… no quise lastimar a nadie…

-pero lo hizo, con la persona que más importante en mi vida, le pertenece esta chaqueta y mire como esta y pide disculpas como si nada

-el niño se atravesó de repente

-no voy a permitir que se excuse con ángel

-¿y por que no los ayudo?

-tenía miedo

-no me haga reír

El sólo agachó la cabeza

-por favor vallase no quiero verlo VALLASE!

-vamos- indicó el oficial mientras se lo llevaban

Mis piernas se desplomaron dejándome en el suelo y mis lágrimas salían sin permiso de mis ojos

-Sam ten fe…

-quiero estar con él, quiero que ese enoje cuando lo trate mal, que nos riamos de nuestras estupideces, lograr vencer su enfermedad …eso quiero ahora… poder verlo

-Sam…

-mejor por qué nos sentamos- dijo Spencer

Le hice caso y nos devolvimos a la banca

-ya hablé con la señora Benson

-¿y que dijo?

-al principio se alteró pero luego se tranquilizó y ya viene para acá

Después de eso pasaron varias horas, el oficial llegó nuevamente ya que necesitaba hacer las testificaciones necesarias para el caso, por mi parte, no quise estar quieta, me levanté nuevamente para moverme de un lado a otro hasta que

-Sam… hay un docto allí

Notamos que había salido un doctor de una de las sala continuas de donde estábamos, él estaba huyendo y no iba a permití eso

-doctor, doctor- gritaba mientras me dirigía hacia él

-señorita, no grite estamos en un hospital -

-necesito que me diga cómo están ellos -

-se refiere a los jóvenes accidentados?-

-sí, ellos…

Carly y los demás aparecieron detrás Mio

-uno de ellos está estable, descansando, pero el otro…

-dígame como está!

-El otro joven está bastante delicado, perdió mucha sangre además de los diferentes tipos de contusiones, fracturas y golpes que recibió por el impacto del auto  
>Me horrorice con lo que dijo él<p>

-puedo verlo?  
>-lamento decir que no puede…<br>- ¿Por qué?

-ya le dije que por su estado, no está bien

-Por favor déjeme verlo se lo suplico-pedí desesperadamente

-no pudo… lo siento

El doctor se retiraba cuando se escuchó un especie de pito, el corrió rápidamente donde estaba la sala , el doctor como loco comenzó a gritar código azul, código azul todo tipo de enfermeras y paramédicos se hicieron presente rápidamente, corrí hacia la sala pero no me dejaron entrar

-señorita no puede estar aquí -decía un paramédico obstruyendo la puerta

-quiero saber que pasa!  
>- no es por alarmar pero el joven está presentando un paro respiratorio y le están haciendo maniobra de resucitación<p>

Comencé a gritar como loca, carly me abrazó mientras sentía que mi cuerpo iba caer, nos quedamos las 2 en el suelo llorando

-no, no Freddie no puedes morir! Gritaba desconsolaba

Luego de unos minutos salieron todos de la sala

-doctor que pasó?- dije un poco más calmada

-lo lamento pero no resistió, el ha fallecido…

Sentí que mi mundo había muerto… gritaba enojada del mundo, del estupido mundo que se había llevado al amor de mi vida… cómo pondría sobrevivir?... no lo sabía

Pasaron un par de días…y fuimos a su funeral, me sentía mal, no quería hace nada ya todo cobraba sentido… el sueño cuando conocí a ángel, no lo culpé a él sólo era una victima de todo esto… me retiré del funeral adentrándome en un bosque, sabía que lo podría encontrar allí y fue así …

-con que aquí estabas

Lo habían dado de alta ayer pero eso no significaba que estuviera de lo mejor

-todo es mi culpa, yo fui el culpable de que esto ocurriera si hubiera visto el auto antes esto no estaría pasando, el no estaría muerto ni tu ni yo estaríamos aquí ¿no lo crees?

No quise decir nada estaba con un dolor muy agudo en mi pecho, angustia de la tragedia que estaba en pasando en esto momentos, me senté junto a una banquilla cerca de allí esperando que él bajara de ese árbol

-¿y cuando bajaras?

-nunca porque yo soy el culpable…

No es tu culpa… Freddie


	33. Chapter 30

Capitulo 30: adiós Mike

Pensamiento Freddie

Yo soy el culpable de que Mike esté muerto, yo soy el culpable de dejar a ángel sin su hermano y aunque quisiera olvidar, las escenas del accidente vienen una y otras vez a mi cabeza y eso ya me está volviendo loco…

Flash back  
>-Se quedó dormido<br>-si-decía mientras miraba a ángel, quien estaba dormido sobre la banca del cementerio  
>-Freddie… yo sólo quería decirte que…-sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un<br>estornudo proveniente de él  
>-¿te resfriaste?<br>-no, sólo que no me abrigué lo suficiente, y hace bastante frío  
>-es verdad…a todo esto…debe haberte dolido… ¿no?-pregunté de repente<br>-¿que cosa?  
>-la cachetada…<br>-¿Cómo sabes eso?  
>-la conozco…ellas es especial a su manera y sé que es capaz de golpear a alguien para hacerlo reaccionar…conmigo también lo ha hecho –no pude evitar sonreír al recordar las ocurrencias de mi novia<br>-es verdad…ella es excepcional, debes cuidarla como un gran tesoro, no todos los días encuentras personas así  
>-si lo sé… me creerías si te digo que antes de ser novios nos odiamos mutuamente<br>-¿enserio?  
>-sí, ella se empeñaba en hacerme la vida miserable…<br>-valla nunca me imagine eso

Decidí contarle cosas de Sam y mías, como nos conocimos, cuando hicimos icarly, nuestro primer beso, en sí, contarle de todas nuestra locuras y esas cosas, a pesar de todo ya no estaba tan molesto con Mike

-Freddie  
>-¿si?<br>-mira, sé que no quieres hablar pero realmente necesito disculparme con tigo en realidad no sé como pude decir todas esas cosas  
>-no es necesario<br>-pero…  
>-dejemos esto atrás ¿vale?<br>-de acuerdo -noté como mi amigo sonreía  
>-amigos otra vez<br>-amigos otra vez -se levantó de su asiento pero después se arrepintió ya que se volvió a sentar  
>-¿Qué pasa?<br>-es que de verdad hace mucho frío  
>-no te preocupes esto lo solucionaremos de inmediato<br>-¿Cómo?  
>-toma –dije pasándole mi chaqueta<br>-pero hace frío y ¿tú?

-no te preocupes…yo no tengo frío ya que mi mamá me obliga a utilizar 3 polerones y creo que me estoy empezando a sofocar con esta chaqueta  
>-gracias Freddie<br>entre tanto movimiento ángel se despertó  
>-ya despertaste dormilón<br>El solo asintió con la cabeza –va…mos  
>-sí, es hora de regresar antes que oscurezca<br>De camino a casa ángel se quedo viendo un caballero que vendía pelotas  
>-¿quieres una pelota?<br>-s…i ó muy feliz  
>-pues si la quieres tendrás que ganártela<br>-¿Cómo?- Dijo confundido Mike  
>-ángel quiero que me digas pelota sin ninguna pausa de corrido<br>-Freddie no lo obligues hacer eso el recién está aprendiendo…  
>-no, yo sé que puede, confío en el… vamos ángel dilo<br>-pe…lota  
>-no, otra vez<br>-pelo…ta  
>-bien otra vez<br>-pelota  
>-eso es! Lo lograste te felicito<br>Como recompensa Mike le compró la pelota, íbamos de camino al café y de  
>nuevo sentí esa angustia, no quise pensar en ello, debían ser cosas mías<br>-gracias Freddie por ayudar a ángel te lo agradezco de todo corazón  
>-no te preocupes<br>-de verdad gracias  
>Veía la convicción en sus ojos al decirme eso, también había puesto su mano en mi hombro al llegar a la orilla de la calle, decidimos cruzar, nunca creí que eso sería el final de todo…fue muy rápido y la vez lento… la luz que venía hacia nosotros…sólo atiné a tomar a ángel entre mis brazos, pero quedé ahí sin hacer nada hasta que sentí que me empujaron hacia delante todo se volvió oscuro, al abrir los ojos sentí que no estaba en la calle ni tampoco estaba en mi casa ¿Dónde estaba? Era un lugar cálido y agradable diría más como un parque pero no como el que conocía, este era más brillante y hermoso, noté que estaba acostado en el pasto pero la luz no me llegaba ya que estaba debajo de un árbol<br>-¿Qué pasó? Me levanté rápidamente  
>-por fin despiertas -dijo Mike<br>-¿Qué hacemos aquí?  
>-no deberías decir que haces tu aquí?<br>-¿yo?  
>-sí, tú tienes que volver<br>-¿a donde?  
>-a casa con los demás<br>-y tú?  
>-yo me tengo que quedar<br>-¿Por qué?  
>-lamentablemente ya no puedo estar más allá<br>-pero… y ángel? acaso te estás olvidando de él?  
>-no me he olvidado de él, sé que va a estar en buenas mano, lo sé…<br>-¿no quieres vivir más?  
>-no es eso Freddie, a mi ya se me acabó el tiempo y debo ir a donde debo estar<br>-no, no, y no, tú no te puedes ir  
>El sólo negó con la cabeza<br>-yo estaré bien, quiero que cuides a mi hermano ¿vale?  
>-pero…<br>Todo se volvió negro otra vez  
>Aunque no tenía los ojos abierto escuchaba voces<br>-doctor lo estamos perdiendo  
>-coloque electrochoque 1..2…3<br>Era raro ya que no sentía nada y al abrir los ojos supe que no era al que le estaban haciendo la maniobra de resucitación, era Mike, sin medir mis actos me levanté muy rápido dejándome caer el suelo, nadie me tomo atención ya que todos estaban pendiente de Mike, yo sólo observada como ellos intentaban hacer algo pero todo fue inútil, la maquina seguía marcando que no había señales de vida  
>-doctor…<br>-hora del fallecimiento 9:08 minutos  
>Quedé inerte sin decir nada unos minutos hasta que una del las enfermera me encontró<br>-joven! Ud no debe estar así  
>Mi estado de tranquilidad fue rápidamente cambiado por ira y dolor, me levanté aun tambaleando hasta llegar a la cama de Mike<br>-porque nos estas dejando amigo?  
>-joven tiene que volver a la cama<br>-NO QUIERO! –Grité, luego sentí como los enfermeros comenzaron a tomarme a la fuerza y yo me resistía- NO NO MI AMIGO!- gritaba entre sollozo yo no quería que todo terminara así…

Pensamiento sam

Yo seguía sentada en la banca observando de vez en cuando en dirección al árbol recordando los momentos cuando pensé que Freddie había muerto…

Flash back  
>Los enfermeros se llevaban el cuerpo sin vida en una camilla envuelta con un sabana..no lo podía creer ….<br>-no..no no puede estar muerto  
>-sam cálmate -decía mi amiga<br>-NO PUEDO!  
>Sentía que mi mundo se caía a pedazos, mi alma se estaba desmoronando<br>-lamento la perdida de su hermano…decía el oficial  
>-hermano? -Dije incrédula ¿de qué esta hablado?<br>-de su hermano -repitió el oficial  
>-no era mi hermano, era mi novio<br>-discúlpeme lo confundí por el color de pelo…  
>-pelo? -Ahora yo estaba confundida –por que dice eso?<br>-sí, por que el chico rubio era el que estaba grave  
>-no..se equivoca el chico moreno que tenia esta chaqueta..y acaba de morir…<br>-chico moreno?..él no tenía la chaqueta  
>-QUE!<br>-cuando yo asistí a los accidentados recuerdo claramente que el chico rubio tenía la chaqueta no el chico moreno  
>Sentí que mi corazón se llenaba con un pequeña esperanza pero todo quedó mas claro cuando comencé a sentir uno gritos…esa voz yo la conozco, corrí rápidamente hasta dentro de la sala y allí fue donde lo vi, me sentí tan contenta feliz agradecida que el estuviera bien…pero si el estaba bien entoncen ….<br>-FREDDIE! Grite de alegría y lo fui a brazar  
>El solo lloraba<br>-sam el…el murió…Mike muri… sentí su peso en mis brazo ya que se había desmayado no lo culpaba mucha emociones y espanto habían pasado hoy. al rato y después el despertó  
>-sam…<br>-no hables…quédate tranquilo  
>Noté que el comenzó a llorar otra vez<br>-el…  
>Yo sólo negué con la cabeza<br>Me dolía tanto como a él todo lo que estaba pasando, horas después freddie ya estaba más recuperado hablaba normalmente pero se notaba su voz quebrada…  
>-donde esta..é l<br>-ángel?  
>-el esta…<br>-llegamos -decía marina ,leo y ángel  
>-que bueno que están bien….-decía alegremente marina<br>-chicos debemos hablar dijo seriamente –dijo carly dirigiéndose a la pareja que había llegado recién  
>-vamos<br>Aunque ellos se había apartado de nosotros yo podía ver la reacción que tuvieron y no de de las mejores, marina comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, mientras leo la abrazaba con fuerza.

A Freddie y a mí nos tocó la parte más difícil, decirle a ángel lo que había pasado , me sentía mal …como una culpable mas en este asunto  
>-ángel tenemos que contarte algo<br>-s..i  
>El era tan inocente y nosotros tan crueles de verdad no quería decir nada así que freddie empezó<br>-mira..ángel… tu hermano ya no va a estar más con nosotros  
>-por..que<br>-el tuvo que hacer un viaje- agregué  
>-un viaje muy largo ¿entiendes?<br>-no…e.l y..no ..me quie…re  
>-no ...El te quiere con todo su corazón …pero lo llamaron y tuvo que irse<br>- y..no..v…aa vol…ver  
>-no ángel, no va a volver nunca mas<br>El comenzó a llorar y a mi me dolía verlo así...a pesar que era solo un niño de 5 años sentía que había entendido el mensaje claramente, nosotros solo podíamos apoyar

A los días siguientes leo y Spencer se hicieron cargo del funeral  
>Y aquí estábamos enterrando a nuestro amigo, no quería sentirme triste ya que Mike no hubiera querido eso..<br>-vamos Freddie…para despedirnos de él  
>El solo asintió con la cabeza y bajo lentamente del árbol<br>-vamos dijo tomando mi mano  
>Al llegar nuevamente allí era un dolor insoportable…<br>Ya todo se habían ido excepto marina ángel leo carly y Spencer  
>-lamento todo lo que está pasando aunque no lo conocí me da mucha pena- decía carly aferrada al regazo de de su hermano<br>-digo lo mismo -afirmo Spencer  
>-chicos gracias…por todo…pero antes de irnos quiero cumplir el último deseo de Mike decía<br>-¿cuál leo?  
>-esto<br>El sacó su celular e hizo sonar una canción, yo por mi parte no la conocía  
>-se llama would it matter de skillet respondió leo ,<br>- él me dijo una vez que si le llegaba pasar algo esta era la canción que quería que le dieran en su honor  
>.comwatch?v=yxqhBg4aLvk&feature=channel  
>Me dedique a escuchar y aunque sabía casi nada freddie me la tradujo mientras sonaba, era muy triste la canción pero era el pensamiento que tenía Mike y teníamos que respetarlo<br>Al terminar la canción lentamente todos se iban hacia el café pero solo quedamos freddie ángel y yo  
>-el..es..ta du..mi..endo?<br>Esa era la pregunta más inocente que había escuchado en mi vida  
>-si… él está durmiendo para ir a su viaje<br>- a ve…a ma..ma y a pa..pa  
>-si ángel…<br>-que..ria..que..lo..salu…dara..por mi  
>- lo hará ángel…lo hará<br>Íbamos de camino al café ya que había sigo el lugar de encuentro después del funeral todo iba bien hasta que vimos que unas persona discutía con leo y marina  
>-ustedes no pueden hacer eso no pueden<br>-¿qué pasa?  
>-ellos quieren…<br>Me fije que eran personas formales un hombre y una mujer  
>-buenas días somos de la asociación protección infantil y venimos por el niño<br>-¿Ángel?-dijo freddie  
>-sí, sabemos que acaba de perder a su tutor así que tendrá que irse a un hogar de menores ya que no hay nadie quien puede cuidar de él<br>-pero si nosotros somos su familia- replicaba marina  
>-lo siento ustedes son menores de edad no pueden hacer nada<br>Eso me hizo enfurecer bastante…tonta vida que primero se lleva a Mike y ahora quería alejaron de ángel, eso no…  
>-no se reúsen osino tendremos que ocupar la fuerza –advertía el hombre<br>-no tiene derecho-se defendió freddie  
>Vi como ellos se acercaron y yo me coloqué a ángel detrás mío<br>-NADIEN SE LLEVARA A MI DIABLITO ESCUCHARON!- grité  
>Todos quedaron sorprendidos a mi acción<br>-Nadie absolutamente nadie se llevara a este niño  
>Mi seguridad era firme, al igual que mis palabras y eso era un hecho…<p> 


	34. Chapter 31

Capítulo 31:quiero que sigamos adelante

Pensamiento freddie

Están locos, ¿cómo pretenden llevarse a ángel sólo porque Mike murió? pero... ellos tenían razón,  
>Nosotros somos menores de edad y no podemos hacernos cargo de él…me sorprendió la actitud de Sam, estaba decidida a no dejar que se lo llevaran , yo tampoco…<p>

-NO DEJARE QUE SE LLEVEN A MI DIABLITO ME ESCUCHARON! -gritó- y si es necesario ocuparé la fuerza para impedirlo- agregó

-señorita ud no puede hacer eso

-entienda! no quiero que se lo lleven…no permitirán que hagan eso, antes muerta…

- yo también la apoyo, me niego a que hagan esto –dije

-yo los apoyo chicos-anunció marina

-yo igual –dijo leo

-cuenten con nosotros-agrego carly y Spencer

Los desconocidos no hicieron caso, se acercaron indebidamente para poder  
>tomar a ángel, pero la única respuesta que pudieron tener fue que él comenzó a llorar<p>

-ven lo que hicieron pobre ángel -decía Sam mientras se giraba a abrazarlo

Me acerqué rápidamente a ellos

-podemos llegar a un acuerdo… alguien…un tutor

-si se puede, pero sólo podrán hacerlo en 2 días

-2 DIAS!- Gritamos todos sorprendidos

-es muy poco tiempo señores-alegó leo

-es la única solución que podemos dar ya que luego de ese tiempo el será destinado a un hogar de menores y luego será adoptado por una nueva familia

-ESO NUNCA! ENCONTRAREMOS A LA PERSONA INDICADA!  
>-pero Sam…<p>

-nada freddie lo encontraremos confía en mi

-si lo hago pero….

-no nos llevaremos al chico por ahora pero solo tienen 2 días para encontrar a la persona, a un nuevo tutor… y si no es así vendremos por él... nos retiramos… pero antes aquí tiene una tarjeta si encuentra el tutor y una hoja con los requisito para este mismo

Me entregó las cosas y se fueron …

-¿y cómo Mike pudo convertirse en el tutor si era menor de edad?

-eso fue un caso especial porque Mike le faltaban poco meses para ser mayor de edad y además él  
>era el único familiar directo de ángel luego que su tío malvado muriera- dijo marina -recuerdan el día que se tuvieron que quedar con ángel<p>

-si como no… respondí

-ese día él estaba haciendo los tramite y le resulto pero...bueno... ya sabe dónde estamos

-¿dónde encontraremos a una persona que pueda hacerse cargo legalmente de un niño de tan sólo 5 años?

-SPENCER! Tú puedes hacerlo-grito Sam

-¿yo? dijo el incrédulo

-tu eres el tutor de carly

-es verdad hermano poder también el tutor de ángel -chillo carly

-mmm…feliz lo haría pero no puedo…

-¿pero porqué?

-no seas malo acaso quieres que perdamos a este niño

-no, no es eso, no malinterprete las cosas, es muy distinto entre un tutor legal familiar y un desconocido

-¿a qué te refieres?

-de por si yo soy el tutor de carly porque nuestro padre me concedió esa responsabilidad, pero yo no puedo hacerme cargo de un niño ya que yo no cuadro con ese tipo de tutor

-no te entiendo para nada-dije

-lee la hoja que te dieron

Leí cada una de los requisitos y tenía razón

-oh por dios es la descripción de una persona casi perfecta

Quedamos en silencio

-y…si…

-ni lo pienses marina –alegó leo

-y como sabes lo que estoy pensando

-te conozco…

-pero si son buenas personas…

-no son buenas personas marina entiende

-pero son tus padres…

-tus padres no te obligan a… Sabes mejor me largo

-leo… discúlpame...no quise

-descuida solo necesito procesar todo lo que está pasando… lo de Mike, esto y todo lo demás nos vemos luego adiós

Él tomó su chaqueta y salió

-¿qué le pasa?

-disculpen creo que no debí sacar el tema...pero estoy desesperada y no quiero que se lo lleven

-¿de qué tema estás hablando?

Después de suspirar comenzó a hablar

-no les puedo dar detalles, sólo que él está peleado con su familia porque su padre lo había obligado a estudiar algo que no quería hacer, él decidió irse de su casa, mucha veces su mamá ha venido a pedirle que vuelva pero él se niega

-que complicado es eso…

Nuevamente el silencio reino el lugar además los ánimos estaba por los suelo

-vamos chicos no podemos quedarnos así tenemos que encontrar una solución!

Las palabras de Sam ayudaron a que no perdiéramos las esperanzas, admiraba esa formada de subir los ánimo de parte de ella y eso se agradecía sigo pensando que sin ella yo no estaría aquí, todos mis pensamiento fueron interrumpidos ya que mi celular comenzó a sonar y decidí alejarme para poder contestar

-alo!

-hola freddie

-¿doctor?

-si soy yo

-¿qué paso?

-necesito hablar contigo y por supuesto también con Sam

-¿Por qué?

-un asunto importante lo necesito a los dos lo antes posible, si no les importa podría ser ahora

-claro vamos para allá ahora mismo

-ya los espero hasta luego

-sí, adiós

La llamada del doctor me dejó bastante intrigado, ¿qué querrá decirnos?

-quien era? –preguntó Sam

-el doctor

-¿el viejo? ¿Y para que llamaba?

-quiere hablar con nosotros dos

-¿nosotros? ¿Y para qué?-dijo confundida

-no lo sé, sólo que nos necesita ahora

-y que esperamos vamos

-Nosotros vamos a salir -anuncié

Sentí que alguien jalaba de mi chaqueta

-¿ángel, que pasa?

-qui..ero..i..r

-pero no es un lugar para niños

-qu..ie…ro ir co..n uste..des

-¿porque no lo llevamos freddie…?

-está bien vamos…marina no te molesta que nos llevemos a ángel?

-el disfruta estando con ustedes no le veo el problema, eso sí, avisen si se quedará con ustedes a dormir

- lo haremos

Él se notaba feliz, en cierto modo eso me alegraba bastante por todo lo que había pasado anteriormente, al llegar al hospital fuimos rápidamente hacia la oficina del doctor

-hola… ¿ángel?

-conoce a este niño

Nos indico que nos sentáramos

- como no saberlo si yo conocía a su hermano, su novia era paciente mío… lastima lo que le pasó…era muy buen muchacho…

Yo sólo agaché la mirada

-¿y quien se quedará ahora con él? Por lo que sabia sólo Vivían los 2 en esta ciudad

-ese es el problema…bueno cambiando de tema ¿ por qué nos llamó?

-bueno los llamé a los dos porque tenía que conversar un asunto delicado y necesito que lo piensen bien

- no de tantas vueltas, dígalo de una vez por todas

-cálmate sam, bueno como ya saben ya han pasado 3 meses desde que Freddie comenzó la quimioterapia y por los últimos exámenes que le realizamos creemos que ya podríamos operarlo pero….

-¿Qué? -Decía sam

-como ya te había dicho antes como eres hemofílico…bueno tiene sus riesgos…no necesito una repuesta rápida solo quiero que lo piensen bien

-está bien…dije

Mis ánimos ya no podían estar más en el suelo… sentía que mi vida ya se estaba convirtiendo en mi enemiga, sólo quería ir a casa y estar completamente sólo en mi habitación

-recordé que tengo que ir a juntarme con mi mamá a si que me adelanto –mentí  
>Me levanté rápido del asiento y Salí de la sala, solo quería regresar a casa<p>

Pensamiento sam

Al ver que salía de la sala supe de inmediato que él no estaba bien

-¿él estaba mintiendo cierto?

-Así es…

-sam…

-no se preocupe yo me encargo vamos ángel  
>Me despedí del viejo y luego junto con ángel nos dirigimos hacia la casa de Freddie, a llegar allí me abrió la puerta Marissa<p>

-hola señora Benson

-hola… ¿que le paso a Freddie? Se ve decaído, ni siquiera ha salido, sólo tiró su chaqueta y se fue a su habitación

-le dijeron a Freddie que lo podían operar y…

-era eso… con razón está así pero pasen… ángel quieres venir conmigo a la cocina mientras sam y Freddie conversan?

-y…a

-gracias

Me fui rápidamente hacia su habitación, al entrar vi como el estaba con la mirada perdida en el techo

-no eres bueno mintiendo Benson -dije

El no respondió

-¿Que sucede?

Le dije mientra me acercaba a la cama y me recostaba a un lado de él

-primero la muerte de Mike… después lo de ángel y ahora la operación creo que la vida me odia- se giró hacia el otro lado

-la vida no te odia…comprende… estás vivo

-y el muerto…. Sam, le quite a su hermano

-no fue tu culpa los accidentes pasan…

-yo estoy enfermo y el sano…y

Me levante rápidamente de la cama

-TE PROHIBO QUE DIGAS ESO FREDWARD BENSON!

-pero… - se giró

-mira lo de Mike tuvo que pasar… no fue tu culpa, lo de ángel…bueno lo de ángel le encontraremos alguien y lo de tu operación tenemos que confiar en el viejo y que hará un buen trabajo…comprende encontraremos solución a todo esto ya verás…

Mis palabras lo hicieron reaccionar

-gracias sam… -se levantó y me abrazó, yo sólo le respondí y noté que comenzó a llorar, eso me dejó más tranquila ya que tenía que desahogarse de todo esto… nuestro abrazo fue interrumpido por una pequeña persona que también se había unido al abrazo

-¿ángel?

-fre..dd..ie te..sien…te bi..e..n

-sí…- dijo mientras se agachaba a abrazarlo

-así que estaba aquí -anunciaba Marissa mientras entraba a la habitación-estoy preocupada por ti

-no te preocupes mamá ya todo estará bien

-hijo quería decirte…que yo puedo ser la tutora de ángel

-ENCERIO? Gritó mi novio

-bueno por lo que dice en esta hoja yo si soy apta

-gracias mamá….ves ángel ya pondrás quedarte con nosotros

Al otro día fuimos a la oficina de protección infantil, estuvimos muchas horas, pero valieron la pena ya que le dieron el cargo de tutor a la mamá de Freddie y eso nos hacía muy feliz, para celebrarlo fuimos todos al café a contarle la buena noticia a marina y a leo, ellos quedaron muy contento todo iba bien hasta que …

-carly, Spencer me pueden ayudar con unos vasos –decía leo

-claro

-allá vamos

Me fijé que había una señora…se me hacia familiar

-oye marina quien es ella? dije señalando hacia fuera

-o por dios es la mamá de leo!

Me entró la curiosidad y Salí a verla, tenía que saber quien era, el misterio fue muy largo ya que cuando Salí me di cuenta que era la misma señora del parque

-señora!

-pero si eres sam! que gusto volverte a ver jovensita!

-también me alegro

-y pudiste reconciliarte con tu novio?

-claro que sí… él estaba en un árbol como había dicho UD

-¿en un árbol?

-sí

-que haces tu aquí! -Dijo enfadado leo

-sólo quiero …

-tú nada solo ándate no quiero hablar contigo!

-oye no le grites! es tu mamá- la defendí

-sam no te metas en este asunto…esto es entre mi mamá y yo

-que esta pasando aquí - dijo Freddie

Vi como la señora se acercó a Freddie, colocó sus manos en su cara y comenzó a llorar

-eres la viva imagen de tu padre…

-¿acaso conoció a mi padre?

-FRANCIA! Gritó espantada la mamá de Freddie

Quedé atónita y no sabía que decir….


	35. Chapter 32

Capitulo32: él y yo

Pensamiento Francia

No podía expresar la emoción que tenia de poder verlo, los recuerdos volvían a mi mente, era como si hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo, sólo que yo seguía igual, viéndolo a él, la persona que siempre me quiso como a una hermana, mi amigo de travesuras, el que me apoyó cuando tuve dificultades y el que me defendía cuando alguien quería hacerme daño… él… él era todo para mi….

Flash back

-¿por qué lloras Fran?

-manchita…se escapó

-¿ese gato rabioso?… no llores como una niñita

-soy una niña… ¿no lo ves?

-sí…pero me da lo mismo… ese gato me caía mal

-no seas malo- volví llorar

-¿y por qué se fue?

-quise darle un baño y se escapó…ahora nunca más me dejaran tener otro animal porque lo perdí

-espera…. Leo volverá pronto

Se fue y me dejó sola, yo sólo abrasé mis piernas y seguí llorando, ¿qué podía hacer una niña de apenas 8 años a la que se le había escapado su gato? Nunca más lo volvería a ver, también era la responsabilidad que me habían dado mis padres y me regañarían si llegaban a saber lo que había pasado, a los minutos escuche un maullido y decidí levantar la cabeza... era él y mi gato

-toma-me decía mientras me pasaba a manchita

-manchita y como… TU CARA! QUE LE PASO?

Su cara mostraba signos de que había sido rasguñado ¿y quién más podría hacer eso que mi gato?

-bueno… el gato y yo no pudimos llegar a un acuerdo-sonrió- estaba en un árbol cerca de aquí el muy tonto no quiso bajar así que tuve que tratarlo por la malas, lo tomé por la cola y así fue como lastimo mi hermoso rostro….me debes una

-gracias!- Lo fui a abrazar

El trataba de aparentar ser un chico rudo pero en el fondo era bueno, yo también sabía que cuando se enojaba o le molestaba algo se subía a los árboles, según él eso lo tranquilizaba Pero una vez comprendí que no sólo lo hacía para eso

-ya te dije que no quiero bajar

-pero Leo, por qué te comportas así?

-no me he comportado distinto

-estos días te has comportado extraño

-no me pasa nada

-baja ahora

-no, a los hombre les gusta estar en los arboles

-Leo apenas tenemos 14 años y te dices ser un hombre ya baja

-que no

Para mi mala suerte nunca fui buena trepando arboles pero decidí subir… al llegar arriba noté que se giró rápidamente y me fije que tenía los ojos brillosos

-¿leo estabas llorando?

-leo no llora…sólo es una infección en los ojos

-leo di la verdad, sé que estas mintiendo

-no es nada…sólo promete algo

-ya…

-confía en mí y que todo saldrá bien ¿de acuerdo?

Sinceramente esas palabras no las comprendí hasta unos años más tarde… a los siguientes días me llegó una carta la cual indicaba que me habían otorgado una beca para estudiar en el extranjero, sabía que tendría que dejar amigos, familiares…. y hasta a Leo y yo no quería eso… no sabía que hacer hasta que el llegó con su frase de apoyo "y quien me mantendrá si no estudias en el extranjero para convertirte en una persona de gran nivel? " eso me hizo reír, le gustaba sacar sonrisas en los momentos más complejos, al final él me convenció para que estudiara en el extranjero, me dijo que era lo mejor y que tenía que velar por mi futuro y por el de él por supuesto , cuando me fui a Europa sabía que era lo mejor para mí, nos prometimos nunca perder el contacto y siempre fue así, cada mes recibía una carta de él aparte de mis padres, siempre contándome lo que hacía y no hacía, me dijo que conoció a un niño llamado Edward y que le hacía recordarme a mi….. hasta que en un mes me contó que conoció a una chica de una forma muy peculiar, su nombre era marissa ,me dijo que un día por casualidad tropezó con ella cuando iba arrancando de unas de sus tantas travesura, pero lo que más encontré romántico fue cuando me dijo que por accidente se besaron, él decía que era una ñoña hecha y derecha yo solo reía a su comentario aunque yo sabía que le había tomado un cariño especial por cómo me explicaba las andanzas que tenían, yo estaba segura que ellos terminarían juntos y creo que no me equivoqué ya que años después él me dijo que tenía intenciones de declararse pero creía que no resultaría ya que por lo que él me decía ella lo odiaba ,¿pero quien podía odiar a ese chico?…mmm bueno no podíamos pedir más, Leo era muy grosero con todos, no estudiaba y solo vivía el día con su faceta de chico malo…le di ánimos y lo intentó pero no le resultó, me dijo que la volvió a besar arriba de un árbol mientras ella lo curaba por un pelea que tuvo y que su respuesta fue una cachetada de parte de ella me reí un poco por la desgracia del pero fue un poco ya que él lo contaba con mucho humor también recuerdo que me dijo que semana después le prometió que le diera un mes para poder saber si él era para ella es un gran idea de parte mía… si yo le recomendé que hiciera eso ,que fue como él realmente sin su faceta de chico rebelde….eso le funcionó…. luego del mes se convirtieron en novios

Por mi parte di mi mejor esfuerzo en mis siguientes años y lo logre pero ya extrañaba mi ciudad, mi casa, mis amigos y sobre todo a mi amigo incondicional…mi hermano de palabra, quería regresar así que me propuse comenzar mis estudios universitarios en Seattle todavía recuerdo el día que me reencontré con él…

-valla que has crecido niñita

-LEO!- Grité antes de abrazarlo- te extrañaba tanto

-me alegra volverte a ver Fran!

-yo también... oye! te dije que la trajeras quiero conocerla

-no… porque?…quiero que conversemos antes un poco vale…. ¿ya decidiste que vas a estudiar?

-enfermería… ¿y tú?

-leo quiere ser doctor – dijo bastante decidido

¿Leo… doctor? Eso no me esperaba, por supuesto que me reí eso era una locura

Mientras caminaba yo apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, eso era una costumbre que teníamos

-con que haciendo algo Leonard Benson- dijo una voz desconocida

Nos giramos a ver quién era, una chica muy linda y creo que conocía a Leo

-¿Mar qué haces aquí?

Mar… ¿su novia?

-eso …yo también te quería preguntar quién es ella… volvió a preguntar molesta

-no es lo que tú piensas… respondió él

- y que quieres que piense si tu estas así, con esta aquí…por qué me hiciste malgastar 2 años por ti… tonto, tonto, te odio –ella le decía mientras le pegaba en el pecho

-Mar, te puedes calmar primero

-no, no quiero… porque tú me haces esto

Esto me sonaba a discusión, traté de dejar las cosa en claro pero no podía ellos seguían discutiendo

-lo que pasa que ella es…

-es tu nueva novia cierto, desde ¿cuándo están juntos? y me hacen parecer a mí una tonta

él y yo no parábamos de reírnos por favor eso era una de las idea más tonta que podían existir era como mi hermano no podía verlo de otra forma

-no encuentro nada gracioso

-jajajaja ¿yo? ¿Con leo?...claro que no…él es un perfecto idiota – dije

-gracias prima…me gusta la descripción que diste de mi- dijo

-no... Me cambies… ¿tu prima?-así fue como se calmó

-sí, ella es mi prima Fran oye ¿ya te había hablado de ella?

Así fue como la conocí a marissa, ella era encantadora y se convirtió rápidamente en mi amiga, luego de eso pasó el accidente, era bastante estúpida para no haber visto ese camión pero en parte me alegraba ya que no lo hubiera conocido a él…el chico que me salvo…Edward… pero no crean que fue solo por eso que me enamore de él ya como había dicho leo éramos parecidos ,con muchas cosas en común…Pasaron los años y nos comprometimos por supuesto leo y marissa se casaron , hasta esperaban la llegada de un bebe lo cual me alegro bastante ,yo quería que ellos fueran felices porque se lo merecían… pero la felicidad nos duró poco ya que leo luego de unos meses nos confesó que tenía cáncer… eso fue peor que un balde de agua fría … mi única acción fue abrazarlo porque no quería perderlo, no a él…pero todo fue en vano, el murió… un vacío irreparable me invadía, que decir de marissa quedo sola con un niño hermoso… fredward…siempre quedamos agradecidos ed y yo por el gesto de leo unir nuestros nombre para llama a su hijo así ,fue muy lindo de su parte ,meses más tarde a ed le dieron la posibilidad de irse al extranjero para realizar cursos de neurología especializada él debía hacerlo era una promesa que había hecho con leo

-estas segura que lo mejor

-se lo prometimos ed…lo hacemos por el

-está decidido nos iremos…

Muchos años me sentí culpable por no haber tomado el contacto con ella y su hijo pero no pude… era una cobarde por no enfrentarme con el pasado que dolía… luego de varios años regresamos a nuestra cuidad de origen, la familia creció con la llegada de 2 integrantes…leo…quise que llevara ese mismo nombre… por aunque no quisiera en el fondo todavía estaba aferrada al cariño que le tenía… y años más tarde nació la pequeña Alice

Tantos recuerdo enterrado en mi pasado salieron a la luz en muy poco tiempo…volví al presente, no dejaba de mirarlo era iguales…pero no podía confundirlo el no era leo…el tenía la mirada serena e ingenua no la rebelde y desafiante que yo conocía perfectamente…mi cuerpo se estremeció al escuchar su voz

-FRANCIA! Grito ella…era marissa

-Francia Williams la misma-dije sin temor

-¿Por qué?...

-mar yo solo…

-nunca vuelvas a llamarme así…entendiste… y deja a freddie en paz!

Tuve intención de defenderme pero no pude ya que sentí que la persona que estaba al frente mío se desvaneció yo sólo atine a tomarlo entre mis brazos

-freddie! Gritó Sam

Tenía miedo que la historia se volviera a repetir …


	36. Chapter 33

Capítulo 33: otra oportunidad

Pensamiento Freddie  
>Todo estaba oscuro, lentamente abrí los ojos…la última cosa que recuerdo fue que estaba esa señora diciendo el gran parecido que tenía con mi padre… ¿pero cómo ella podía saberlo?...todas mis duda se despejaron cuando escuche su nombre de parte de mi mamá… ¿Francia?... esperen…yo… NO PUEDE SER! No tenía palabra… mi tía, a la persona que tanto quería conocer estaba al frente mío, era una mujer tan linda, y aunque no sabía hasta poco de su existencia yo quería saber de ella, de manera inoportuna me sentí débil entonces todo se oscureció, al abrir completamente los ojos note que Sam se levantó rápidamente de donde estaba<p>

-me alegro que estés bien ¿recuerdas lo que paso hace poco ?

-no mucho…

-bueno… te desmayaste

-que novedad -dije sarcasmo

-¿cómo te sientes?

-un poco mejor… ¿adónde esta? Me levante rápidamente lo cual fue mala idea ya que mi equilibrio no estaba a mi favor

-cálmate Freddie –me hizo que me sentara en la cama –ella ya no está…

-¿qué?

-tu mamá no le permito que estuviera aquí

-pero porque…

-yo te explico…

Pensamiento Sam  
>Todos era tan confuso, por lo que veían mis ojos…ella era Francia… su tía…la persona que su papa quería tanto como una hermana…nunca me imaginé que ella fuera ser esa persona aunque ya entendía a quién persona se refería cuando la conocí… y del por qué le coloco ese nombre a su hijo, no todo era color de rosa ya que de repente freddie se desmayó siendo tomado por su tía<p>

-Freddie!-grite  
>En verdad me asusté mucho, fui de inmediato a socorrerlo pero los nervios me invadieron y no podía hacer nada por otra parte Francia rápidamente empezó a tomarle el pulso pero fue movida rápidamente por marissa<p>

-ándate de aquí Francia!

-pero…yo

-Que te vayas! Reafirmo furiosa

Ella tristemente hizo abandono del lugar

-CARLY! SPENCER!-grite

-¿Que paso?-dijeron alarmado nuestros amigos

-solo esta inconciente ayúdeme a llevarlo

Pero que mas le podíamos pedirá, el todavía seguía convaleciente por el accidente, con mucho cuidado leo y Spencer llevaron a Freddie hasta esta habitación y me quede esperando hasta que despertara

-necesito conversar con ella dijo levantando e yéndose en dirección de la puerta

-pero Freddie tu…

-no te preocupes ya estoy mejor… vamos -sonrío

-ya…

Bajamos por las escaleras y encontramos a la señora Benson ,marina y leo los cuales se encontraba esperando nuevas noticias

-hijo!

-Freddie que bueno que ya despertaste-dijo leo

-nos tenias preocupados

-gracias marina, pero ya estoy mejor…leo

-vamos ya-anuncio nuestro amigo

-¿eh?...dijo confundido Freddie

-creo que quieres ir…igual que ella… a conversar con mi mama

Mire rápidamente como ella se encogía de hombro

-creo que no debí hablarle de ese modo pero estaba nerviosa decía arrepentida

-OK, vamos

-yo me quedo a esperar a los demás no deben faltar mucho para venir

-le avisamos en el camino… vamos marina

-pe...pe…ro no quiero ir

-MARINA!

-hay! ya…ya vamos

En efecto carly y Spencer se llevaron a ángel a dar un paseo, el también se asusto cuando vio a Freddie en ese estado y comenzó a llorar, no podía culparlo, ya que pensó que le había pasado lo mismo que su hermano, así que ellos creyeron que era la mejor que no estuviera allí y que distraerse un poco, todos salimos en dirección a la casa de leo, en reiteradamente marina trataba de escaparse pero era retenida por nuestro amigo, al llegar quedamos todos boquiabierto... no podíamos creer que estuviéramos viendo una mansión

-Oh por dios!-anuncie

-¿esto es una broma leo…cierto?

-no Freddie yo vivo aquí

Y ahora entendíamos el comportamiento de nuestra amiga colorida

-¿así que por eso no querías venir?

-así es… soy muy vergonzosa con la gente de la alta sociedad menos con este –indico a leo

-oye!

-¿Qué?...espera

Nuestro amigo le había llevado a nuestra amiga de la mano para llegar a la puerta principal, mientras ellos alegaban yo observada el hermoso jardín que estaba ante nuestros ojos, pero los mas sorprendente de esto además de no saber que el era hijo de las personas que formaron parte de las vida de los padre de Freddie tuvieran esta situación económica no diga que sea malo solo que es inimaginable pensar que leo fuer de es clase, el era bastante sencillo , el toco la puerta siendo atendida por una mujer de edad avanzada no era una empleada pero llegue a la conclusión que podía ser la dama de llaves

-hola ana soy yo

-jovencito! tanto tiempo me alegro tanto por su llegada

-solo vengo a conversar con mi mama ¿donde esta?

-pasen anuncio rápidamente la empleada

Al entrar era tan grande y bello como lo era en el exterior, de un momento a otro sentí la mano de Freddie que tomaba la mía estaba nervioso yo solo respondí tomándole con firmeza

-síganme por favor-acato la mujer

Al recorrido por los pasillos de es casa gigantesca la cual no tenia fin, nos detuvimos a ver un jardín reflejado por grandes ventanales

-por aquí dijo nuevamente la mujer para que la siguiéramos

Decidir seguir pero me detuve ya que Freddie quedo mirando através del ventanal era una vista muy linda

-es hermoso

-si… mira

Me indico que había una niña la cual llamo nuestra atención, era un pequeña la cual jugaba cariñosamente con un gato, al tratar de acercarnos a ella se asusto fácilmente dejándose caer al suelo y su gato escapo rápidamente del lugar

Oh lo siento no quisimos –me acerque ayudarle para que se pararse

-no se preocupen...Decía ella tranquilamente acomodándose el vestido…solo me gustaría saber ¿quien eres tu?

-ah…bueno este yo…

-esperen yo te conozco a ti! Grito alegre esa niña refiriéndose a Freddie

-¿eh… yo?

-si, tu eres el chico de la foto

-¿foto?... ¿de que foto?

-la que tiene mi mama

-¿tu mama?…. eso que iré decir que tu eres…

El momento fue interrumpido por los maullidos del gato que pedía auxilio desde un árbol grande cerca de allí

-manchita!

Ella trataba de levantar los brazos para poder rescatarlo pero estaba muy alto para que pudiera saltar

-no te preocupes yo lo iré a buscar anuncie

-no lo Hare yo –dijo Freddie

-pero…

-tienes vestido

De forma heroica el se subió al árbol y tomo al gato

-mira ya lo tengo

-Algunas no cambian nunca decía ella con una leve sonrisa no podía ser otra persona a la que estábamos esperando… Francia

-mira mama el es el chico de la foto

-también crees que son iguales

La niña afirmo

-pero no son la misma persona

-de verdad dijo ella asombrada

-si…

-hermanito… decía alegremente la niña mientras abrazaba a leo

-hola Alice, como a estado mi pequeña dama

-muy bien ya que tu estas aquí  
>Note que no venia solo, también estaba marina y la señora Benson la cual fue de inmediato a ver lo que estaba haciendo su hijo<p>

-FREDDIE! Grito alarmantemente la mama de mi novio –esta muy alto baja en este mismo instante

Al verse a las cara nuevamente las 2 señora ninguna quiso dirigir palabra alguna, un silencio muy incomodo se apodero de lugar

-Freddie baja ya! –dijo Marissa rompiendo el silencio

-no lo Hare hasta que ustedes dos hablen y se arreglen –dijo Freddie

De verdad no te quise gritar solo que no comprendo por que nos hiciste esto junto a ed éramos tan amigos

-todo tiene explicación a su tiempo…perdóname ¿vale?

-como no hacerlo y se dieron un abrazo

-te extrañe tanto amiga

-yo igual

Luego de eso Freddie se bajo del árbol entregándole la mascota a su dueña

-gracias…

Pasamos varias horas allí, ella nos platico como era el padre de Freddie, lo divertido era que siempre todo terminaba viéndome a mi ya que teníamos un temperamento bastante parecido hasta también nos mostró la foto que tanto hablaba la hermana de leo, y la niña tenia razón ellos eran muy parecidos estábamos recordando anécdotas de todos cuando en un momento repentino Freddie se levanto rápido de su asiento

- y así fue como descubrí que leo era un tonto… ¿Freddie por que te levantaste? Decía marina

-¿Oh? lo había olvidado

-rayos! yo también decía leo

-¿que? dije incrédula

- … leo no se te olvides tu ya sabe que

-de acuerdo...

-vamos princesa…

-adiós nos vemos en el café luego - les dije a todos antes de retirarnos

-cuídate hijo y tu también Sam

No entendía por que la rapidez de salir de allí ya que le estábamos pasando muy bien, corrimos rápidamente hasta llegar al hospital…y ya no comprendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando legamos rápidamente a la sala donde estaba el viejo

-hola decíamos Freddie y yo tratando de recuperar el aliento de tanto correr

-hola chicos… ¿que hace aquí?.. Que yo sep a hoy no te toca control…¿paso algo?

- necesito su ayuda –decía agitado Freddie

-¿ayuda?

-yo se que solo usted me puede ayudar

En ese momento quería saber que era lo que estaba pesando por la mente de Freddie


	37. Chapter 34

Capítulo 34: mi corazón es tuyo  
>Pensamiento Freddie<br>Íbamos de camino al café para juntarnos con chicos y afinar los últimos detalles de mi plan, esta idea la tenía hace mucho, pero con todas las cosas que nos han pasado en el último tiempo no lo pude realiza…  
>Flash back<br>-¿una fiesta?- dijeron los dos sorprendidos  
>- así es… pero no solo es una fiesta común, es una recreativa con juego y todo lo demás… nos puede apoyar<br>-claro que te apoyo muchacho pero ¿en qué?  
>-bien, Solo necesito que avise a todos donde y cuando lo realizaremos<br>- por supuesto que lo haré  
>-gracias…<br>Fin del flash back  
>-¿entonces esto lo haces por tu sexto deseo no es así?<br>-así es Sam por eso lo hago –sonreí  
>- ¿y como harás una fiesta eso tiene mucho costo? –dijo mi novia<br>-descuida con unos contacto de leo logre un acuerdo accesible además él dijo que nos ayudaría…solo que falta algo, más que eso conversar con alguien que nos debe un favor  
>- a no me digas que…<br>-si Sam con el tendremos que hablar  
>Al llegar al café nos encontramos con los demás, luego de eso llegaron carly, Spencer y ángel por supuesto él fue a abrazarme de inmediato, creo que lo había asustado bastante con lo anterior…<br>-¿te divertiste con la tía carly y el tío Spencer? Amiguito  
>El afirmo con la cabeza<br>-qué bueno… tengo que hablar con todos ustedes –decía dirigiéndome a los demás  
>Les expliqué a todos a excepción de Sam y leo todo lo que íbamos a hacer<br>-y donde se va a hacer todo esto-dijo marina  
>-eso déjamelo a mí-dije confiado-pero-seguí necesito saber si me va a acompañar en esto…<br>-eso no se pregunta Freddie por supuesto que sí, yo te apoyo-dijo Spencer  
>-yo igual –dijo carly<br>-también –anuncio marina  
>-tu sabes que puedes contar conmigo hijo<br>-yo a estoy en esto-dijo leo  
>- y…o quie…ro ayu…dar<br>-gracias a todos, muchas gracias de verdad no saben lo feliz que me hacen al saber que todos ustedes me apoyan  
>-ya Freddie nosotros tenemos que ir a casa-anuncio carly<br>-al igual yo hijo tengo que hacer la cena, también quiero que valla Sam  
>-claro que iré señora Benson –dijo mi novia<br>-ah! Casi se me olvida podrías traer ropa para ángel  
>- por supuesto que lo harén<br>Después de despedirnos sam ,angel y yo fuimos de inmediato al segundo piso en busca de las pertenecía de ángel  
>-vamos diablito a buscarte ropa –dijo ella alegremente tomándole la mano a ángel<br>esa chica ya no lo podía negar más… se había encariñado con ese niño, nadie hubiera creído que al principio que Sam no podía ver a ese niño pensando que él me mataría, mis pensamiento cesaron cuando vi en el escritorio una foto donde estaba Mike y su novia abrazado, se veían muy felices  
>-amigo no sabes cómo se te hecha de menos -susurre<br>-ellos deben estar en un lugar mejor-dijo Sam  
>-y eso…gire<br>Quede sorprendido ya que ella había besado cariñosamente mi mejilla  
>-no te acostumbres –sonrió<br>Yo solo respondí con otra sonrisa  
>-vamos ya, tengo todo lo necesario- afirmo ella<br>-bueno  
>Al bajar encontramos a marina que se dirigió rápidamente hacia nosotros estaba asustada<br>-por favor deténgalos –decía nerviosamente  
>Nuestro amigo estaba casi por comenzar una pelea sujetando la camisa de su contrincante<br>-nunca dejare que les hagas algo escuchaste –decía enfadado leo  
>-cálmate solo le dije que….<br>-Richard! –grito molesta Sam  
>Así fue como el se libero rápidamente del agarre de nuestro amigo<br>-y ahora que ice –mostraba una sonrisa inocente y las manos levantadas  
>- no te hagas elçvictima, cuando te conocí la única acción que quería hacer en ese entonces era romperte la cara –mencione<br>-pero si es mi amigo Freddie, siempre tan… –se acercó a nosotros –amable  
>-tanto tiempo "amigo"– dije con burla<br>-¿se conocen? -dijo leo  
>-como no conocerlo…y tu grupo de amigotes - respondí<br>-También tengo derecho a estar solo ¿no?  
>Comenzamos explica como conocimos al sujeto aquí presente, el no era mala persona pero tenia carácter un… bastante difícil… muy difícil, también le mencionamos nuestro plan<br>-para que soy bueno –aclaro el rápidamente  
>-necesitamos tu ayuda par realizan un fiesta<br>-¿un fiesta? ¿Y que tengo que ver yo en eso?  
>-necesitamos ocupar el parque…además tu me dijiste que si necesitábamos algo el con gusto aceptaría<br>-mmm... bueno soy un hombre de palabra así que cuenten conmigo  
>-y además necesitamos que nos ayudes con tu grupo de acompañante-era por no decir matones<br>-¿en que?  
>- que le enseñes skate a los niños<br>-espera, espera ¿niños…?yo no soy el niñero de nadie  
>-cálmate…<br>Le explicamos todo el asunto además del por que lo hacia y así fue como comprendió y acepto de buena manera, con esto estaba todo listo…casi todo  
>Pensamiento Sam<br>Llego tan esperado, el día de la fiesta, carly y marina se dedicaron arreglarme  
>-oye… ¿por que me arreglan tanto solo es una fiesta nada mas?<br>-¿y que tiene?…dijo con indiferencia mi amiga castaña  
>-que me están arreglando mucho<br>-hay Sam no seas terca además no puedes ir al estilo rapero… es mala educación –dijo marina  
>No entendía la suma preocupación que tenían por mi imagen<br>-ya estas…-chillaron las dos emocionada  
>Me asome al espejo y me sorprendí al verme, nunca en vida me había visto tan linda…esperen Sam puckett encontrándose linda… esto era nuevo<br>-aaaaaawwww que hermosa-dijo marina  
>-no es tanto<br>-no seas modesta Sam, de verdad estas linda  
>-ustedes creen… dije poco convencida<br>-pues veamos que piensan los demás  
>-a no, no, que plancha…no me da vergüenza me niego<br>-vamos Sam  
>-no carly<br>-si vamos Sam  
>-no quiero marina<br>De inmediato las dos me obligaron a bajar ya que estábamos atrasadas, trataba de resistirme y mis 2 amiga se empeñaban en obligarme a bajar  
>-no quieroooooo-gritaba-me siento como una payasa<br>-no seas exagerada  
>-no es ser exagerada carly es la verdad<br>Seguía con mi lucha hasta que escuchamos que alguien entraba, ella al mírame me mostró una linda sonrisa  
>-Sam te ves preciosa<br>-señora Benson ¿qué hace aquí?  
>-Spencer me dijo que estaba aquí… quería saber cómo estaba y quería verte para entregarte esto, toma-dándome una pequeña cadena<br>-no, no puedo acéptalo –dije rápidamente  
>-no aceptare un no por respuesta<br>-bueno –asentí  
>Ella después me pidió que la dejara ponerme esa cadena<br>-esta cadena es muy apreciada para mí… pero quiero que tú la conserves ¿vale?  
>Era una cadena muy linda, una especie de camafeo con forma de corazón<br>-gracias la cuidare mucho lo juro  
>Ella me contestó con otra sonrisa<br>-vamos nos están esperando  
>Al bajas por la escalera me sentí muy torpe, me detuve cunado vi que él me estaba mirando y note su expresión de asombro, a su lado estaba Spencer, leo y ángel los cuales al veme también mostraron la misma expresión, yo solo comencé a sonrojarme<br>-Freddie sierra la boca se te caerá la baba –dijo carly  
>-no es cierto -dijo tomando compostura…te ves tan hermosa Sam –tomo mi mano para que bajar los últimos escalones<br>-gracias…  
>Vamos que se nos hace tarde-dijo Spencer<br>Todos salimos hacia el parque el cual estaba todo decorado, en si Freddie no hizo estas típicas fiestas, al contrario la hizo recreativa más como un festival, con juego para todas las edades, ángel miraba con asombro todo el lugar  
>-vamos ángel vamos a ese juego<br>Freddie era otro niño más y eso me hacia reír  
>-el será un buen padre –dijo divertidamente marina<br>Ella tenía razón el sería el mejor padre de todos de eso no me caía duda  
>-hola, me alegro que el se divierta así<br>Nos giramos para ver que era Francia y Alice  
>-mama que haces aquí -dijo sorprendido leo<br>-me invitaron así que vine con Alice  
>-hola-anuncio la niña pequeña<br>Luego de eso Leo, marina y Spencer se retiraron ya que tenían que ver que todo estuvieran en orden dejándonos a nosotras 4 solas  
>-supe que esto fue una idea de Freddie<br>-así es  
>-me alegro que haga cosas así…<br>Rato más tarde….  
>La fiesta trascurrió normalmente hasta que comenzó el baile final, por mi parte estaba aburrida sentada con carly, Freddie había estado conmigo pero de repente se desapareció, sentía que me disecaría de aburrimiento, Spencer saco a carly a bailar, marina llego al rato después<br>-¿Qué haces? Dijo mi amiga  
>-nada<br>-¿Quisiera bailar conmigo señorita?-dijo Richard  
>A lo lejos note la mirada asesina que mostraba leo ante el comentario, el cual se acercó rápidamente<br>-no ella bailara conmigo- dijo molesto  
>-pero leo…espera<br>Así fue cono él se retiró dejando a mis dos amigos juntos y  
>-tu… mejor no –se retiro<br>Mi mirada dijo todo…Ahora si estaba completamente sola, era una tortura ¿Dónde estás Freddie? decía mi mente, mi espera fue interrumpida ya que un chico con terno y ojos achocolotonado se acercó a mi  
>-Vamos a bailar dijo el<br>-no lo sé mi novio me está esperando…decía irónicamente  
>-lamentablemente tendrá que esperar… ¿no lo creer princesa puckett?<br>Yo solo sonreí  
>-que eres tonto Benson<br>-entonces quieres bailar con migo  
>-te advierto que te Hare pasar vergüenza por que no se bailar mucho<br>- no importa solo quiero estar contigo ¿vale?  
>Salimos a la pista de baile al principio habían canciones movidas, pero luego cambiaron a las mas lenta y eso se torno complicado<br>-Mira pon tu mano aquí –dejando mi mano en su hombro- y yo la dejo la mía aquí –dejando su mano en mi cintura- y las que sobran las tomamos ¿entiendes?  
>-si afirme tímidamente<br>-y ahora no movemos lentos y… auch! No me pises  
>-lo siento<br>-no te preocupes desde ahora tratare de esquivarlo -dijo divertido  
>Íbamos al compás de la música cuando comenzó a tocar una nueva canción…yo la conocía<br>-escuchas esa canción  
>-si<br>-t la dedico…escúchala bien  
>Mientras sonaba la música deje mi cabeza se quedara el hombro de él<br>la canción que sonaba era my heart de paramore

Al terminar la canción nos separamos

-¿así que tu corazón en mío?-dijo  
>-si esperando que el tuyo también sea Mio –sonreí<br>El solo sonrío  
>-gracias sam…<br>Ya había terminado la fiesta y el me pido que lo siguiera, estaba confundida por su petición pero decidí acepta  
>-sígueme –me dijo tomando mi brazo y guiándome hacia alguna parte<br>-ya voy -decía entre risas  
>-llegamos…<br>-pero seguimos en la plaza….Freddie  
>El me miro tiernamente<br>-¿Sam me haría un favor?  
>-si<br>-ves esas palomas…  
>-Si claro<br>Cerca de nosotros había un conjunto de palomas blancas… lo cual llamaba mi atención ya que no era común eso  
>-¿podrías ir a espantarlas?<br>-¿por qué?  
>-sé que te gusta hacer eso… hazlo<br>Yo solo corrí amaba ver volar las palomas cerca de mí, al ver que se había ido note que en el piso está decorado con pétalos de rosas y además había una rosa roja con una tarjeta que decía "léeme" me agache a tomarla y ley su contenido…. Una sonrisa se formó en mi cara y luego corrí hacia Freddie para darle un beso no tenía palabras…  
>-¿Y que dices? -Pregunto con ansias<br>- lo quiero escuchar de tu propia boca  
>Se arrodillo y tomo mis manos<br>-bueno… Samantha puckett te quieres casar conmigo  
>Yo solo comencé a llorar<br>Hay que hice mal n quieres  
>-no no -lo ayude a levantarse -no es eso<br>-entonces…  
>-es que nunca me imagine esto… y si<br>-¿Si que?  
>-Acepto<br>Esa fue una de las noches mas hermosa que podía tener  
>Al otro día<br>Estábamos en el hospital, teníamos que conversar con el vieja ver como le había parecido todo, además Freddie quería también de hablar de un punto importante con el, paro para nuestra mala suerte no estaba ya que en la puerta había un letrero" llego en una horas " al parecer tenia una de esas reuniones raras con otros ancianos, decidimos esperar en el piso de abajo hasta que llegara entonces fue cuando llego Alexander un doctor especialista en neurocirugía que había llegado hace poco de esa reunión… lo habíamos conocido ayer, fue compañero de universidad del viejo son muy amigos  
>-holas chicos que hacen aquí<br>-esperando al viejo-dije  
>El se río a mi comentario<br>-jajajajaja viejo...Pero no es mayor tiene casi la misma edad que yo  
>-con esa barba y eso lente ¿quien no? …espere casi su edad<br>-si  
>-oigan pero el llego antes que yo…vi que se vino ante que terminara la reunión<br>-pero la nota  
>-ese hombre siempre se le olvida esas cosas apuesto que no tocaron la puerta –dijo el<br>- si es verdad… pues vamos de nuevo…. dije  
>-yo los acompaño, ese ed nunca cambia<br>Los dos giramos sorprendido  
>-¿ed? Quiere decir… Edward –dijo sorprendido Freddie<br>-si su nombre es Edward Williams… ¿por que no lo sabia acaso?  
>Mi única reacción fue a ver a Freddie, el cual de inmediatamente salio corriendo en dirección lo único que podía hacer era perseguirlo, sabía que querría una explicación…<p> 


	38. Chapter 35

Capitulo 35: el mejor error de mi vida

Pensamiento Freddie

Estaba impaciente, caminaba de un lado a otro no sabia que hacer, se estaban demorando mucho…hasta mi mama estaba arriba… quería verla, creí que si seguía así haría un agujero en el suelo,

-cálmate amigo-dijo leo

-no puedo, estoy nervioso dije inquieto manteniendo mi acción

-no te preocupes ella estarán pronto aquí- afirmo Spencer mientra arreglaba la corbata de ángel

-bueno pero mas le vale a carly…

Me detuve al verla que ella bajaba de esa escalera sentí que mi corazón latía rápidamente mas que nunca e inconscientemente mi boca se abrió del asombro

-Freddie cierra la boca que se te caerá la baba –dijo mi amiga castaña

Me di cuanta de mi comportamiento y decidí disimularlo

-no es cierto –respondí

Me hacer que rápidamente hacia la escalera para ayudar a bajar los últimos peldaños de las escaleras

-te ves hermosa sam –observe su vestido blanco, su pelo levemente tomado y el bello colgante que tenia en el cuello

Ella me respondió con un temeroso gracias

Ya en la fiesta pude notar como todos se divertían y disfrutaban lo cual me hacia muy feliz decidí ir a jugar un rato junto a ángel pero fugazmente me di cuenta que estaba ella con su hija Alice

-holas dije acercándome a ellos

-hola Freddie como estas

-bien

Estuvimos bastante tiempo conversando hasta que decidimos separarnos ya que teníamos que ver los diferentes juegos y arreglar detalles…caminábamos entre la multitud me detuve ya que vi una pequeña estaba en un coche…la carita de ella se me hacia familiar…

-que pasa Freddie

-ella dije apuntándola

-pero si es la pequeña jenn –dijo alegremente sam

Claro! era ella la niña que vimos nacer esa vez… había crecido bastante desde la ultima ves que la vimos

Decidimos acercando estaba en un coche sola

-hola jenn tanto tiempo

-sam ella no va responder

-si lo se ¬¬

-agu, –dije

-no le hables así la traumaras

-oye!

Escuchamos una risa se acerca a nosotros

-Jajajajajajaja sin son ustedes chicos –era Elena

-hola como están

-bien, tanto tiempo

-hola chicos –dijo una voz conocida

-rocío

-¿se conocen? dijo la madre de jenn

-si el uno de mis pacientes, en el hospital –menciono la enfermera

-¿y ustedes? Pregunte

- ella es mi hermana

-son hermanas! Dijimos sorprendidos

-si ella es la mayor y yo la menor –respondió rocío

-de verdad!

-si ella esta por aquí

Entre tanto conversación no nos dimos cuenta que no venían solas, también había un hombre con ellas

-¿El es tu novio rocío? –dijo sin miedo sam

Los tres se miraron y comenzaron a reír

-no, no el es un doctor neurocirujano, llego hace poco de un largo viaje en Europa

-uno bastante largo sonrío el, se notaba un hombre distinguido y respetuoso

-ah! un gusto dije estrechando su mano

- mi nombre es Freddie, ella es sam y esta pequeño se llama ángel

-un gusto…mi nombre es Alexander es un placer conocerlo

Luego de presentarse tuvo que retirarse rápidamente

-lo que pasa es que rocío será una solterona

-ELENA!

-pero si es verdad, trabajas mucho y no tienes a nadie

-shuuuuuuu, cállate hermana loca

Nosotros solo reíamos

-Entonces además del viejo hay mas doctores

-por supuesto sam- dijo ella –en la asociación cuando llegan los diferentes tipos casos de cáncer se hacer reuniones para decidir quien llevara cada caso…pero

-¿que?-pregunte

-no, es que recordé que al principio tu quedarías a cargo del doctor Alexander

-entonces por que el viejo lo atiende a el –pregunto sam

-bueno es por que el decidió tomar tu caso

-¿mi caso?-dije confundido

-así es, cuando se distribuyeron los casos en el hospital, el personalmente le pidió al doctor Alexander tomar tu caso

-¿Y por que?

-por lo que me dijo el doctor Alexander comento que tu le recordabas a alguien

-¿Yo recordándole a alguien…. es extraño? Dije entre mi

-oye rocío de verdad que no tienes novio-dijo sam

-¿y vas a seguir con eso? –dijo un poco molesta

-No te enojes pero creo que debería conocer a alguien

- ¿a quien?

Sam y yo nos dimos una mirada, sabíamos nuestro trabajo, fuimos directamente con un persona la cual debía conocer, notamos que estaba ocupado tratando de arreglar una de sus esculturas

-rayos! por que si era una de mejores creaciones-decía molesto

-Spencer…dije

-Freddie estoy o muy ocupado –dijo sin mirarnos

-pero si es importante lo que tenemos que decirte

-chicos ya les dije que….

Cuando giro notamos que vio a rocío los dos se quedaron mirando un buen rato

-por mis escultura…. que hermosa es –decía sorprendido

-¿perdón que dijo?

-yo… no…nada…decía nervioso – mi nombre es Sponce… digo Spencer cambio rápidamente

-jajajaja un gusto ,mi nombre es rocío

Ellos comenzaron a hablar y se hicieron amigo rápidamente aunque yo le veía un buen futuro a esa relación, después un largo rato decidí escabullirme lentamente para que sam no se diera cuenta por supuesto no Salí solo me lleve a carly y a marina

-ya chicas necesito que me ayuden a hacer algo...

-¿en que?

Le explique mi plan

-waaaaa que hermoso –chillaba carly emocionada

-shuuuu! no lo grites carly es una sorpresa vale

-ya necesito que una este pendiente de sam mientra la otra me ayuda a prepara las cosas ...

Ya había terminado todo ,vi que sam estaba sentada y aburrida , me acerque rapidamente a ella

-Vamos a bailar -dije

-no lo sé mi novio me está esperando…dijo irónicamente

-lamentablemente tendrá que esperar… ¿no lo creer princesa puckett?

ella solo me sonrío

-que eres tonto Benson

-entonces quieres bailar con migo volví a repetir

-te advierto que te Hare pasar vergüenza por que no se bailar mucho

- no importa solo quiero estar contigo ¿vale?

Mientra bailábamos me sentía en las nube con ella además me dedico esa canción…era verdad su corazón me pertenecía al igual que el mío era de ella, la lleve lejos de la fiesta pues quería demostrare lo mucho que la amaba, luego cuando vi que recogía la tarjeta me sentí con miedo al rechazo el cual fue rápidamente disparsido con un beso de parte de ella

-¿Y que dices? –pregunte ansioso

- lo quiero escuchar de tu propia boca- me dijo

Me arrodille y tome sus manos

-bueno… Samantha puckett te quieres casar conmigo

De pronto ella comenzó a llorar y eso me preocupo

Hay que hice mal… no quieres

-no no –me ayudo a levantarme -no es eso

-entonces…

-es que nunca me imagine esto… y si

-¿Si que?

-Acepto

Me alegre demasiado, ella dijo que si y eso era lo mejor que me había pasado

-pero…

-¿Qué?

-somos menores de edad y…

-de eso no te preocupes ya lo converse con nuestra madres

-¿hablaste con mi mama?

-si

Flash back

Gracias al cielo que mi mama accedió de buena forma, pero no solo necesitaba de ella para poder esta con sam también tenia que hablar con su mama, se que no seria fácil pero nunca dije que seria imposible, no tuve mas opción que invitara al café fue unos días antes del accidente de Mike

-en que puedo servirle –dijo amablemente Mike

-nada solo vengo a conversar con un niñito nerd Federico

-no me llamo Freddie dije acercándome – gracias Mike podrías dejarnos solos

-si tu como sea –dijo indiferente

Me senté pero tenías miedo de hablar

-que quieres…no tengo mucho tiempo

-Quiero pedir la mano de su hija

-cual de las dos, supongo que es con Melanie

-No es con sam

-Que!-Dijo ella sorprendida

-Si quiero casarme con sam

-seguro

-¿Por?

-bueno tu sabes como es sam…y

-Se que es una chica loca que no mide sus consecuencia, es grotesca, agresiva y poco femenina, no le gusta estudias y por eso saca malas calificaciones, es terca y desafiante siempre aprovechándose de la situación, es floja y holgazana digamos en pocas palabra una chica sin futuro…pero sabe a una sola cosa que haga encariñarme cada uno eso defecto y es por que la amo y eso no lo hará cambiar nadie ...

Note como ella me miro asombrada, por cada una de las palabra que le dije era reales ,ella lo penso mucho y luego suspiro

-bueno Federico

-Freddie –interrumpí

-Estas conciente que esta puede ser el peor error de tu vida

- si quiero eso respondí con un sonrisa

-acepto tu propuesta pero espero que no estés con sam solo para tu juego y luego la dejes con alguna sorpresita

- no, no- dije sonrojándome -nunca le haría eso a ella

-mas te vale…

Fin del Flash back

Al otro día teníamos que conversar con el doc pero no estaba creo en una reunión decidimos bajar nos encontramos nuevamente con el doctor Alexander y nos dijo que el doctor ya había llegado íbamos de camino cuando el dijo

-yo los acompaño, ese ed nunca cambia

Los dos giramos sorprendido

-¿ed? Quiere decir… Edward –dije sorprendido

-si su nombre es Edward Williams… ¿por que no lo sabia acaso?

Mi acción fue inmediatamente a saber que era lo que estaba pasando por que nos había mentido todo este tiempo la furia se apodero de mi, abrí sin control la puesta necesitaba tener respuesta de esto

-PORQUE! Grite

¿Que pasa? dijo el levantándose rápidamente de su asiento

-cálmate Freddie –me decía sam tomando mi hombro

Yo solo le hice el quite

-NO! PORQUE ME OCULTO TODO ESTE TIEMPO QUE UDTES ERA EDWARD-grite furiosos  
>Note su asombro a mis palabras<p>

-Espera yo te puedo explicar…

-quiero que me lo diga todo ahora ya!

solo quería saber, no quería mas mentiras


	39. Chapter 36

Capitulo 36: cumpliendo una promesa

Pensamiento Sam

Nunca había visto a Freddie tan molesto que molesto estaba muy furioso sin aviso abrió la puerta de la sala dejando ver al viejo el cual estaba sentado y que repentinamente se sobresalto con nuestra llegada

-PORQUE! Grito si importarle al haber echo un gran alboroto por su entrada

¿Que pasa? dijo el viejo

-cálmate Freddie –dije tomando su hombro

pero fue inútil el me hizo el quite

-NO! PORQUE ME OCULTO TODO ESTE TIEMPO QUE UDTES ERA EDWARD

-grito bastante furioso 

El viejo cambio rápidamente la expresión sorprendida que tenia a una mas seria

-Espera yo te puedo explicar…

-quiero que me lo diga todo ahora ya! 

Pensamiento Edward

Como podía explicar todo lo sucedido, se que estaba muy molesto pero mis razones tuve para comportarme así aunque se que no estuvo bien, no me quedo mas que contarle desde el principio…

Siempre fue considerado un niñito prodigio…un chico el cual tenia un excelente promedio ,un chico ejemplar ,pero yo la consideraba más que una virtud … un defecto, ya que siempre las persona de mi entorno se aprovechaba o simplemente me ignoraba por mi capacidad… era todo un lío ir la escuela y por eso fueron muchos cambio de escuela … yo solo quería alguien con quien jugar ,reír y ser un chico normal como todos… pero no nunca fue así siempre siendo intimidados por los demás siendo victimas de burla e insultos ,ser golpeado hasta ya no poder mas, cada uno de esos días fueron los peores de mi vida ,pero todo cambio cuando entre a una de las ultimas escuelas que quedaban…y lo conocí a el… ese día había terminado la escuela y como siempre solo camine en dirección a mi casa pero sin querer torpecer con alguien

-disculpe yo tan solo…

-tu nada niñito- me intimido unos de los mayores

Para mi desgracia era un grupo de mayores los cuales se notaban no ser muy beuna personas

-por favor no me hagan daño- decía

Y Otra vez lo mismo…creo que esto no tenia solución, trate de escapar pero fui arrinconado por 4 personas, tenia miedo… el líder de ellos me tomo de las manga de mi camisa con intención de pegarme cuando…

-por que no se meten con uno de tu tamaño matones! –interrumpió una voz desconocida

Todos giramos de donde provenía la voz, no muy lejos de allí había un chico afirmado sobre la pared y con los brazos cruzados

-pero quien tenemos a aquí si no es ni mas ni menos…. Que tu Benson –afirmo el chico mayor a parecer ellos ya lo conocían

-te dije que lo dejaras en paz, el no te a hecho nada – alzo la voz

-¿y por que tendría que hacerlo?-dijo desafiantemente

-por que yo lo digo

Mi agresor me soltó de mi camisa rápidamente dejándome en el suelo, su siguiente acción fue ir directamente con aquel chico de actitud desafiante, por supuesto también le izo lo mismo que a mi lo tenia sujeto de su camisa

-quien crees que eres Benson…

- el que te acabara

El chico ágilmente se soltó de su contrincante comenzando una pelea una lluvia de golpes se hicieron presentes, siendo esquivado fácilmente por las dos, como acto cobarde los acompañante de este fueron en su ayuda, pero eso no fue impedimento para ese chico llamado Benson, a pesar de ser un chico bajo de estatura era bastante ágil y una de las persona con mas agallas que he visto en mi vida, la pelea seguía, todo iba a favor del chico pero de repente perdió el equilibrio

-rayos! Ahora no-dijo-era como i ya le hubiese pasado antes

-se debito el niño bonito -se mofaba el mayor

-no te burles de mi o te saldrá caro –dijo antes de seguir peleando

La pelea termino cuando el matón quedo en el suelo dejando victoriosos al mas pequeño los malogrados amigos de este se lo llevaron dejándonos solo a nosotros dos, yo solo fui un espectador en todo este asunto, el tenia signos de esta bastante cansado además de los golpes recibidos por la pelea, note como comenzó a tambalearse antes de caer al piso, corrí asta donde estaba el, me preocupe ya que yo había provocado esto

Al acercarme vi que estaba riéndose con los ojos cerrado

-de tiempo quería pegarle a ese tipo –le escuche decir entre risas

-¿estas bien?- me acerque

El abrió rápidamente lo ojos

-si…¿Cómo te llamas?

-yo…pues Edward

-bueno ed.- se sentó- te enseñare este lugar ya que la conozco como la palma de mi mano-y luego se levanto

-espera…

El me miro extrañado

-¿que?

-¿por que me ayudaste?

-eh… no lo se dijo campante

-entonces…

-solo te puedo decir que presiento que seremos muy buenos amigo – me extendió su mano

-tu…

-Leonard Benson pero prefiero leo y ¿que dices?

Yo acepte, desde ese día comenzamos hacer amigos, pero debo admitir no comprendía la actitud de ese chico siempre pensando en el día, también siempre tratándose en tercera persona , flojo y metiéndose en problemas especialmente haciendo bromas a los demás, las personas solían encontrarle mas defectos que virtudes…pero bueno el era así…una persona que yo admiraba por su fortaleza, la cual sacaba una sonrisa hasta en los peores momentos...el era tan fuerte como un roble...Pero como todo roble tiene su grieta y leo no era la excepción , en reiteradas ocasiones se sentía mal o simplemente se desmayaba eso me preocupo bastante y cansado de la situación decidí saber que era lo que estaba pasando, además no sabia mucho de el ya que no hablaba de su asuntos personales..no digo que me contara su vida solo quería saber cosas básicas …su excusa para no preocuparme era por que no alcanzaba a desayunar y cosas así … una tarde luego de despedirnos decidí perseguirlo el como siempre caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos relajadamente , no sabia en que dirección , yo solo observaba desde un lugar donde no pudiera ser visto , quede ya que habíamos llegado a un hospital, note que el quedo unos minutos mirando aquel lugar

-ed…por que no sales de una vez

-¿eh?-dije sorprendido –como supiste que estaba aquí

-leo lo sabe todo…

Ese día nunca lo podría olvidar ya que fue que aquel día supe de la existencia de la enfermedad de leo, entramos al lugar ver enfermeras y enfermos en el lugar me producía miedo, al entrar a la sala tuvimos que esperar al doctor ya que se encontraba ocupado, ninguno emitió ninguna palabra solo observe mi alrededor, el medico llego con una radiografía además de muchos papeles los comenzó a observa seriamente

-chico… era o que temíamos-sentencio lo siento

-¿y cuanto me queda? dijo indiferente

-eso depende solo…espera

-leo…

No lo dejo terminar ya que rápidamente tomo sus cosas y salio de la sala molesto

En ese entonce no entendí absolutamente nada de lo ocurrido allí

-ese chico tiene que entender…dijo el doctor

-disculpe ¿que tiene leo?...- pregunte

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas para poder encontrarlo, llegue hasta un árbol ese era su árbol favorito para trepar sabia que lo encontraría allí y así fue…no podía verlo con claridad pero sabia que era el

-por que no me dijiste nada! Grite dije bastante molesto ya que sabia que estaba arriba del árbol

- por que no es importante

-¿no es importante? Acaso no razonas…

-no es eso….pero

-NADA! Grite aun mas furioso –no piensas que tienes un vida por delante

-a nadie le importará si leo muere –dijo

-y yo… acaso no soy tu amigo –dije entre lagrimas

-ed los hombre no lloran…

-no me importa… solo quiero que estés bien eso es todo….

-bueno… que le vamos a hacer…

-luchar

-¿eh?

-si lucha para seguir adelante yo te ayudare me convertiré en doctor…

-gracias…

El bajo del árbol y vi que sus ojos estaba brillosos

-¿acaso lloraste?

- leo no llora

-entonces…

El tomo mi cabeza con unos de sus brazos y con el otro movía molestosamente mi pelo

-tan pregunto como Fran

-¿Fran?

-Ella es mi prima ...Pero esta en el extranjero , velando por nuestro futuro..Digo su futuro –se río

Los meses siguientes todo iba mejorando el siguió al pie de la letra su tratamiento y no fue necesario que se realizara la quimioterapia… Además lo obligue que comiera mucho pero saludable, además de cuidarlo lo mejor que podía, a lo que el se molestaba diciendo frases como "no me trates así no soy un niño pequeño" "y quieres que coma eso crees que soy un conejo o que"

Un día me tenia que juntar con leo para entra a clase pero no llegaba temía que estuviera haciendo alguna de sus maldades, de repente divise a una chica que claramente parecía esta desorientada

-necesitas ayuda porque parece que estas desorientada-dije

-se nota? – sonrío

-si

Ella se llamaba Marissa era una chica la cual había llegado hace poco a nuestra escuela, me contó que no era muy buena con las direcciones, así que amablemente le mostré los alrededores tal y como leo lo hizo conmigo

-de verdad gracias por todo…me encantó el lugar…te lo agradezco me dijo

-de nada y me alegro por ti…a por cierto ahora me tengo que juntar con un amigo-dije

-¿y quién es él?

-¿él?... es un loco… pero es una buena persona, también es divertido, pero a veces se le pasa la mano y me saca de mis casilla pero generalmente es una gran persona…me gustaría que lo conocieras

-como tú hablas de él, debe ser muy bueno….también me gustaría conocerlo- respondió

Quien iba a pensar que leo y Marissa se conocerían de una forma muy loca...Trate que dejan de pelear pero solo me gane un "tu no me metas" de parte de ellos, vaya verlos pelear era pan de cada día. Con tantas discusiones no me sorprendería que algún día se llegaran a matar…pero en el fondo yo sabia que leo le gustaba comenzar el asunto siempre insultándola o diciendo algo que acabara con su paciencia por eso tube mis sospechas y decidí preguntar…

-¿te gusta?-dije

-¿eh?-contesto mi amigo

-¿te gusta Marissa?…oye!

El no me respondió solo disimulo una sonrisa y camino relajadamente como solía hacerlo

Desde allí pasaron casi 3 años y todo seguía así hasta que un día para otro ellos no se dirigían la palabra…eso m preocupo ya que ello Vivian peleando por cualquier cosa…Pero note más indiferencia por parte de Marissa hacia leo

-¿Qué haz hecho a mar?

- yo...nada dijo- indiferente y a la vez inocentemente

-leo…

-ya te dije que nada

-leo

-no tiene importancia…

-LEORNARD!

-oye! Sabe que detesto que me nombres así

-si no me dices ahora será la única forma en que te llamare por el resto de mi vida

-ahhh… esta bien… bueno… la bese

-¿que hiciste que?

-eso que la bese…

Me contó lo que había sucedido hace unos días atrás, hasta la cachetada que había recibió como respuesta de su acción a lo que yo me reí mucho

-oye no es graciosos

-y que esperabas…eso no fue cortes…a las chicas debe tratarse con delicadeza no rudamente –decía entre risas

-no lo que pasa que las mujeres son muy complicada y solo hay que quererlas -yo me reí con tal comentario

Al mes siguiente supe que ellos estaban juntos…esperen leo y Marissa juntos! Eso no me lo imagine nunca… pero nunca estuve por varias semanas preguntando si realmente me estaba jugando una broma o algo así pero luego comprendí que no era así… paso el tiempo y pensaba la primera vez que había llegado aquí tantas cosa que pasaron y tenia que decidir que iba a estudiar quería ser doctor tal y como se lo había prometido a leo cuando supe lo que tenia…hablando de la enfermedad de mi amigo estaba mejor…

El día en que conocí a Francia fue el mejor de mi vida…a pesar de mi brazo roto pero no me importa si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de salvarla otra vez lo haría… ese mismo día supimos lo que quería estudiar leo... quería estudiar medicina y yo me reía d las ocurrencias locas de mi amigo...yo siempre lo vi como policía o abogado no un doctor… luego de que me colocaran el yeso espere que llegara los demás todos entraron y me di cuenta que Francia estaba con la cabeza gacha

-lo siento –me dijo

-y crees que un lo siento basta…te pueden haber matado –dijo leo

Ella comenzó a llorar

-no…no…leo! Lo último lo dije molesto

-que

-te preocupes, estas cosas suelen suceder…

-bueno quieren algo de la cafetería nosotros ya vamos quédense a gusto dijo Marissa

-pero yo…-dijo mi amigo

-cállate leo…Vamos

Mi amiga se llevo rápidamente a su novio dejándonos a Francia y a mi solos

-ehmmm de verdad lo lamento

-ya te dije que no te preocupes… oye me ayudaras a buscar algo

-por supuesto…

Le indique que sacara mi billete de mi chaqueta y de allí sacar un papel bien doblado

-¿y esto?

-ábrelo

Ella abrió ansiosamente el papel y note su asombre

-y todavía la conservas –sonrió

Esa era una carta la cual ella me mando a los meses de haber conocido a leo la carta, todavía recordaba el día en que la leí esa carta sonaba mas como una advertencia y decía así "lamento que estés con mi primo…se que te meterá en bastante problemas pero el es muy buena persona y se que tu también lo eres así que animo y que les valla bien…cuídense

Francia

PD: cuida a leo por mi y mándalo que haga sus tareas =)"

Fran es bastante exagerado para sus cosas… ¿cuando te he metido yo en problemas ¿

-por que no mejor me preguntas cuando no

-gracias ed

Mis pensamientos fueron sacado de lugar cando ella beso mi mejilla

-¿Por qué?

-por salvarme…. gracias de nuevo

Al tiempo después ya éramos todos unos profesionales Francia y mar se licenciaron de enfermería y leo y yo nos licenciamos en medicina…todavía era irreal pensar que leo se había hecho todo un doctor pero nunca subestime…Sabia que a el le gustaba los reto y esto era uno de ellos… yo estaba comprometido con Francia ella era la persona mas maravillosa que podría tener a mi lado… a diferencia de leo y mar los cuales ya estaban casados y tenían un hijo en camino… era bastante nostálgico verlo pelear por el sexo de la pobre criatura, todo en nuestra vida estaba bien nada que pudiera hacernos daño hasta que…un día estaba e una conferencia de docente y leo estaba a cargo de eso

-y como podrán ver en la ilustración se encuentra la subdivisiones intracranealas como…-paro su relato note que a los segundo se encontraba pálido y cayo repetidamente al suelo

-LEO! Grite

Lo llevamos rápidamente a hacerlo exámenes correspondiente y todo indicaba que la enfermedad había regresado…Cuando despertó lo fui a ver

-¿como estas?

-mejor

-leo…

-te conozco ed y me dirás que volvió

Yo dolo baje la mirada

-otra vez lo mismo –dijo con desanimo

-si…pero si la venciste una vez se que podrás hacerlo otra vez

Fue difícil para leo contarle la verdad a mar y a Francia pero tenían que saberlo… los meses siguientes fueron difícil…Leo no mejoraba e hizo que no le digiera nada a nadie de su estado…pronto llego la felicidad a nuestra vida con el nacimiento del hijo de ambos…fredward me quede bastante consternado con el nombramiento de ese niño leo siempre sorprendía con sus locas ideas y siempre se lo agradeció…pero paso lo que no queríamos el empeoro… busque lo mejor que puede pero ya todo era en vano el no resistiría por muchos días se despidió de mar y su hijo de Fran y al final de mi todavía recordaba sus ultimas palabras

-amigo..mio decía trabajosamente su voz

-que…

-qu..iero.. qu..e me… prom…etas

-por favor no te es fueses

-quie..ro que cui…des a Fred..die

-¿Por qué?

-pero el esta con mar

-tu.. no enti…end..es –le costaba respirar

-¿que?

-el p..uede ten..er en u..no año mas podr..ía ten..er lo mi..smo…

-pero…

-p...orf..

-si te lo prometo

Dice que la muerte es parte de la vida pero como explicarle a la mente y sobre todo al corazón que ya no lo veras mas… el fue la única que confió en mi…el siempre ser mi mejor amigo… por esa promesa decidí estudiar neurología en Europa por supuesto me fui con Francia formamos una familia y todo cuando regresamos no nos atrevimos a reencontrados con mar…había pasado bastante tiempo...Así que decidimos actuar desde la sombra, contrate a un detective para que pudiera saber algo de ellos..Al ver las foto de el no puede contener las lagrimas el era la viva imagen de leo... en la foto no aparecía solo había una chica rubia y otra castaña se notaba muy amigos… cuando supe que Freddie era uno de los ingresos nuevo supe que leo no se equivocaba el tenia razón y no rompería la promesa…se que no era tan joven pero los años me habían pasado y ya estaba irreconocible… cuando lo vi a el frente a frente quise abrazarlo y contarle toda la verdad pero no puede… además Marissa no me reconoció…y no tuve mas remedio que aceptar la propuesta del…acaso inconscientemente quería repetir la historia ..Eso no se lo iba a permitir ...Me alegre que en ese entonces hubiera creado la agrupación y hice que fuera para alla…crei haber echo lo correcto hasta que aparecio ella

-necesito hablar con usted

-señorita que hace Ud. aquí y ¿ese tipo de modales? Dijo la enfermera  
>- perdón… y que se cree mi madre-se burlo<br>-a esto no se quedara así llamare a seguridad amenazo la enfermera  
>-espera… espera –la detuve-Jovencita tú quieres hablar conmigo ¿cierto?<br>-no con el presidente…es obvio que con Ud.-dijo

Ella era la chica rubia de la foto…creí que seria mejor contarle para que pudiera ayudarla…así fue ella lo apoyo lo que pudo

Ya había contado todo solo necesitaba saber la opinión del…el tenia el derecho de enojarse Conmigo pero era una promesa y debía cumplir

Pensamiento Sam

No tenia un descripción grafica de cómo estaba el ambiente en ese entonce pero lo único que poda opinar era que el viejo tubo sus razones…

Ya hacíamos de camino hacia la cas de carly el silencio reinaba el lugar pero no era incomodo

-freddie…

-si sam –me dijo dulcemente

-quiero tener un hijo

-QUE! Reacciono de forma sorprendida

Sabía que reaccionaria así….

Marisas y la historia de leo c

Cunado conocion a Francia

Desiden estudia y leo se esforsaba mucho

Promesea

Conocion freddie y luego a sam

Sam le dise a Freddie que quiere un hijo

QUE!

Sabia qyue reaxxonaria asi


	40. Chapter 37

Capitulo 37: El lugar que tu y yo conocemos (primera parte)

Pensamiento Freddie  
>-un hijo….que...QUE! ¿Qui…quiere un hijo?..Definitivamente nunca creí que escucharía esa una propuesta y menos por parte de Sam… me quede unos momentos estático tratando de procesar la petición de mi novia<p>

-FREDDIE! Responde –grito  
>Eso me hizo reaccionar<br>-UN HIJO!-grite fue tan fuerte que creo que todo nos escucharon  
>-shhuu…-me tapo con su mano mi boca alejándome rápidamente del lugar donde estábamos<br>-¿un…hijo?...volví a repetir sacando su mano delicadamente  
>-y que tiene de malo…<br>-¿Qué tiene de malo? SAM! Eso no es para tomárselo a la ligera  
>-pero yo quiero tener uno –dijo molesta entrecruzando sus brazos<br>Respire profundamente para darle una respuesta  
>-mira –tome sus hombros - yo…<br>- ¿te molesta la idea? –interrumpió de repente  
>-no..Me gustaría…. tener un hijo y mas si es contigo…pero<br>-¿que?-dijo ansiosa  
>-si quieres tener un bebe….tu sabes tu…y...yo…tenemos<br>-tenemos que hacer el amor-exclamo muy alto  
>Ahora era yo quien la callaba<br>-SHU! No tienes que gritarlo a los 4 vientos  
>-me importa un pepino la opinión de los demás…QUIERO MI HIJO AHORA!-grito como niña malcriada<br>-NO… no es el momento sam….- respondí  
>Ella giro siguiendo el camino a la casa de nuestra amiga<br>-espera sam…  
>-no me hables!- sentencio<br>Estaba bastante molesta y note varias veces que se limpiaba los ojos con su manga... ella estaba llorando…me sentí culpable...pero tenia que ser así...me encantaba la idea...un hijo... siempre he querido tener una familia hasta he pensado como seria tener una al lado de sam... pero somos demasiados jóvenes, además dentro de un mes me tendría que operar... ¿si me pasaba algo?... no era que no confiara en el doctor pero... no quería repetir la historia como la de mi padre... En el resto del camino no se emitió ningún tipo de palabra antes de entra al departamento de carly decidí comenzar a hablar nuevamente pero fue inútil

-Sam...  
>-no te dirijo la palabra Benson<br>-SAM!-grite  
>Pero ella no me hizo caso, entro rápidamente a la casa de nuestra amiga<br>-no puedes entender esto… es una locura -reitere  
>-¿que es una locura?-anuncio carly mientra se asomaba desde la cocina<br>-por fin alguien que me pueda hacer razonar a esta chica –exclame  
>Sabía que carly me podría ayudar a hacerla razonar<br>-¿que paso ahora?  
>Por que no le dices Sam….<br>-no tu Freddie  
>-no tu!-dije<br>-que tu!-grito dije mas fuerte  
>-no, que tu!-repitiendo mucho mas fuerte<br>-BASTAA! –grito carly  
>-carly, Freddie no quiere darme lo que yo quiero- se acerco rápidamente para abrazar a nuestra amiga<br>-¿que hiciste Freddie?-me mostró una mirada de asesina  
>Yo...nada...por que no le preguntas a mi novia la ultima locura que se le ocurrió<br>-Sam...  
>-bueno... le dije que quería tener un hijo<br>-QUE!-exclamo la castaña  
>-Ves! No fui el único con esa reacción -dije<br>-pero sam...  
>-vamos carls no crees que seria lindo que tuviera un hijo o hija y tu una sobrino o una sobrinita<br>-si...pero... ¿Y como pretende hacerlo?  
>-bueno...Freddie...yo...una cama y…. luego…-se mostró cohibida moviendo torpemente sus manos<br>-Basta! –Gruño -yo y mis tonta pregunta -se alejo de nosotros  
>-espera...Vamos carly apóyame por favor –se acerco tomándoles las manos<br>-oye no es justo-alegue  
>La castaña se inclino a mirarme dejando ver una expresión seria, luego miro a Sam y esta fue cambiada por una sonrisa<br>-jura que yo seré su única tía  
>-QUE!-exclame<br>Sam y carly se abrazaron gritando locamente, por mi parte resignado me fui a la cocina tenia sed y no quería seguir mirando las tonterías que hacían 2 chicas tales como colocarse cojines debajo de la polera simulando un embarazo, pero me provocaba risa la actitud infantil de ella, tome el vaso y decidí sentarme a pensar en lo que había pasado horas atrás…. al enterarme que el doctor era el mejor amigo de mi papá

Flash back

Al escuchar todo no sabia como reaccionar… solo agache la mirada  
>-mira muchacho comprendo que no quieres perdonarme pero yo solo…<br>-gracias-dije manteniendo mi posición  
>-eh?<br>-gracias a UD yo estoy aquí vivo todavía –levante la mirada –muchas gracias estoy muy agradecido  
>-yo también por poder ayudarte chico<br>Me levante para poder abrazarlo, al término me sujetó los hombros  
>-¿Cómo era el?<br>-una de las mejores persona que he conocido en mi vida…  
>-ah….<br>-¿Freddie?-dijo  
>-¿si?<br>-vamos a acabar con esta enfermedad ¿vale?  
>- y yo donde quedo-alego Sam<br>-obviamente tu también estas incluida princesa dije  
>-menos mal Benson<br>Todos reímos por unos segundos  
>-ed…. entonces él es hijo de Leonard Benson –agrego el doctor Alexander<br>-si así es –respondió el profesional  
>-¿Ud. lo conocía?- pregunte curiosamente<br>-si, trabaje en muchas veces con el…era una persona muy optimista y trabajadora…recuerdo que un día me comento que seria padre, me dijo no le importaba si fuera un niño o una niña que el lo amaría y lucharía con todas sus fuerzas…  
>-gracias por decir eso –dije<br>-freddie –dijo el doctor  
>-si…<br>-tengo que informarte que dentro de un mes te tengo que operar, lo lamento no podemos esperar mas…  
>-si…-acate<p>

Fin del flash back

Seguía observando la escena absurda hecha por mi novia y su amiga…de repente me comencé a sentí mal, perdí el equilibrio alcanzándome a sujetar de una de la sillas que estaba allí …otra vez ese ruido molesto apareció, me agache tratando de autocontrolarme respirando hondo… luego de unos minutos me sentí mejor, me levante… me alegre que nadie se diera cuenta de lo sucedido y seguí actuando como si nada hubiera pasado, fui nuevamente a busca agua por que la cual tenia en mi vaso se había acabado, en la acción escuche unas risas no eran ni de san ni carly …eran ángel y Spencer ,el mayor de los Shay lo tenia embrazos jugando que el pequeño era una avión  
>-aquí esta el capitán Spencer pidiendo permiso para poder aterrizar el avión ángel buuuuuuuu –haciendo maniobra los cuales hacia reír al niño<br>Yo solo reía olvidando lo que hacia pasado anteriormente  
>-jajajajaja tu nunca cambias Spencer<br>-hola fredo que haces –bajo de sus brazos a ángel el cual rápidamente fue hacia ami para abrazarme  
>-hola pequeño<br>-hola..freddi..e  
>Estaba feliz por ángel, el estaba progresando fugazmente…según el fonoaudiólogo en pocos meses a hecho un avance que haría un niño normalmente en 2 años y eso realmente a sorprendido a mas de alguno…<br>-nada, solo observo a ese par de locas –indique con mi dedo  
>-¿que hicieron ahora?<br>-tu querida hermana apoya la ultima ocurrencia e Sam  
>-¿cual ocurrencia?<br>-sam…quiere que tengamos un hijo  
>-a ya veo…<br>-tu sabes que yo la amo, pero creo que no es el momento….cambiando el tema ¿ como te fue el otro día con rocío?  
>La expresión de seria la cambio por una más radiante y feliz<br>-por tu cara se que te fue muy bien  
>-siii .. Es muy divertida, alegre y soñadora… tan linda… es tan perfecta para mi –dijo ilusionado<br>-me alegro por ti… ¿y como ella te ve a ti?  
>-no lo se pero dice que la pasa muy bien cuando esta conmigo<br>-eso es un buen paso  
>-si-sonrío<br>Nuestra conversación fue interrumpida por una chica rubia  
>-Benson –dijo sam<br>-¿que quieres? –dije con mala gana  
>-quiero mi hijo AHORA!<br>-que no!-volví a decir  
>-vamos a ver que dice tu mama de esto<br>-¿mi mama? No metan a mi mama en esto -respondí  
>-lo siento esta tarde<br>Se acerco a mi llevándome rápidamente la frente, como siempre Sam golpeo la puerta frenéticamente sin dejar de soltar mi brazo a los segundo abrió mi mama  
>-hola sam, hijo ¿que pasa? –nos invito a entrar<br>-su hijo es un egoísta –replico  
>-oye ya te dije que no es ser un egoísta es ser realista<br>-me vale un soberano pepino tu realismo  
>-que pasa- decía confundida mi madre<br>-sam quiere que tengamos un hijo  
>-a que linda noticia… y como lo va a llamar<br>Ahora si era la gota que rebalsaba el vaso…mi propia madre apoyando la causa…me supero  
>-¿que pasa con el mundo de hoy en día? -dije molesto entradote a mi habitación y dejándolas a ella dos solas…<p>

Al otro día íbamos de camino hacia el café Sam solo estaba al pendiente de ángel conversando cualquier cosa para no hablarme, seguía molesta por mi negación, al llegar al café notamos que no estaba atendiendo, nuestro amigo estaba sentado descansando un rato  
>-voy a hacer un café-dijo molesta y alejándose rápidamente<br>-¿por que esta enojada Sam?-dijo marina  
>-típica pelea de novio-leo tomo la taza y comenzó tomar café<br>-Quiere que hagamos un bebe-respondí  
>Nuestro amigo escupió todo el contenido de café que tenia en su boca y comenzó a toser<br>-leo!  
>-co..mo…que..q…que-dijo leo<br>-awww que lindo-anuncio marina  
>-que tiene de lindo eso es un humano sin pelo –alego leo<br>-eso no tiene nada que ver-alego la calorina  
>Así fue como ellos comenzaron a discutir<br>-chico...yo..No quería…valla- me retire y hiendo hacia donde estaba sam  
>-¿si quieres hablar algo que no tiene que ver con nuestro hijo es mejor que no hables?<br>-vamos sam no seas terca hablemos…  
>-no –dijo<br>-di que si- tome su pelo delicadamente –sabias que esta casi del mismo largo que cuando te lo cortaste  
>-si...es…OYE! No cambies el tema –luego me miro y así nos quedamos un rato, el silencio seso cuando los dos comenzamos a reír<br>-no me gusta pelear contigo –dije  
>-yo tampoco<br>Luego de eso se acerco a mi para besarme luego de unos segundos se separo de mi  
>-sam…<br>-si –respondió  
>-toma –dije mientra le pasaba una llaves<br>-¿y esto? dijo confundida  
>-es el lugar que solo tú y yo conoceremos<p> 


	41. Chapter 38

Capitulo 38: El lugar que tu y yo conocemos (segunda parte)

Pensamiento sam  
>No quería hablar… seguía molesta…pero no por el, sino conmigo misma había sido una egoísta…todavía pensaba en las palabras de la señora Benson me había echo reaccionar…<p>

Flash back  
>-que pasa con el mundo de hoy en día –dijo molesto mi novio antes de irse a su habitación<br>Al desaparecer del lugar las dos no pudimos resistir a hacer una gran carcajada por las palabras de Freddie  
>-jajajajaajaja-decía yo<br>-jajajajajaja esa el la única actitud que heredado de su padre- decía Marissa mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que había derramado de tanto reírse  
>Luego de un rato ella se calmo<br>-bueno yo me voy creo que no querrá hablar conmigo –dije divertida y girando  
>-espera -me detuvo- sam quisiera hablar contigo un momento…puedes<br>-¿de que?  
>-¿no crees que están forzando a hacer algo que no quieren hacer?<br>- ¿eh? que dije confundida  
>-cambio la pregunta...No has pensado que tal vez Freddie crea que el hijo que pudieran tener seria solo un consuelo si le pasa algo a el<br>Eso de verdad dolió no lo había visto de esa manera  
>-mmmm….<br>-mira sam yo lo apoyo en que tenga un hijo pero no de ese modo ¿me entiendes?  
>-si-dije tristemente<br>-lo siento… pero conozco a Freddie y aunque no te lo diga el se siente así  
>Yo solo agache la mirada y me fui<p>

Fin del Flash back

Era verdad no podía obligarlo…. pero era tan lindo la idea de tener uno…bueno sin mas me deje llevar… ¿es el lugar que solo tú y yo conoceremos?-me dijo ¿que significaba eso? ….no conteste repitiéndome una vez tras otra esa frase  
>-sam-dijo el<br>-¿que?  
>-no me respondiste quieres ir<br>-si claro amor quiero ir –dije sin pensar –rayos! Bueno que mas da seria divertido ir a otro lugar al salir de la cocina note que leo y marina discutían  
>-¿que pasa aquí?<br>-empezaron a discutir por el bebe-sonrío  
>-BASTAAAAA!-grite lo mas fuerte que pude pero me alegre ya que mi plan había funcionado<br>-Hay ya nos callamos –contesto aturdidamente marina  
>-bueno como están mas calado leo yo quería contarte algo-menciono Freddie<br>-Freddie no te preocupes ya me lo dijeron todo sobre tu padre y el mio  
>-o...¿de veras?<br>-si no te preocupes  
>-¿Y cuando?<br>- el día de la fiesta lo supe  
>-aaaaa<p>

Pensamiento carly  
>Íbamos e camino hacia el café, mi pobre hermano estaba lleno de bolsa por encargo de Freddie, mi persona solo estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos deprimida por lo que había pasado la noche anterior<p>

-hermanita sigues así-dijo tristemente mi hermano mayor  
>-no-conteste con una sonrisa falsa<br>Mi actitud se debía a la pesadilla que había tenido el día anterior  
>Estábamos en el cementerio podía ver a gente colocando flores en la rumba de alguien luego me vi a mi, a Spencer y luego a sam, esa imagen fue remplazada por otra escena la cual sam estaba llorando desconsoladamente y sin mas la abrase no podía dejar de llorar me sentía mal y entendí que era el funeral de Freddie mi amigo estaba muerto, lo mas malo era que se sentía muy real…era el sueño mas real que había tenido ,luego corrí y me apoye en una pared para seguir llorando y desperté gritando<p>

-que paso –dijo mi hermano era tanto la desesperación que tuve que no quise hablar

Ya estábamos por llegar, cambien mi cara para que nadie se diera cuenta de mi actitud debe haber sido solo un mal sueño…

Pensamiento Freddie  
>Me alegre tanto que sam haya aceptado ir conmigo me hacia sentir feliz espere una rato ya que Spencer me haría un favor que tenia que ver con mi séptimo deseo<p>

-llegamos dijo alegre el hermano de mi mejor amiga  
>-hola dijo tímidamente carly<br>-trajiste lo que deje en la mesa  
>-por supuesto... ¿pero que son piedras?<br>-no –sonreí-son regalos  
>-¿regalos?<br>-si tomen…  
>Comencé a dar a cada uno un regalo ya que eran la persona más importante en mi vida<br>El primero fue Spencer el cual me miro un poco molesto  
>-¿me estas queriendo decir algo con eso?<br>Le había dado un mini extintor lo cual produjo bastante risa  
>Luego abrió marina la cual le gusto mucho era un osito de peluche el cual le había dado<br>-gracias Freddie –decía sin dejar de abrazarlo  
>-después le toco a leo<br>-gracias hermano –sonrío  
>Era el último disco de su grupo favorito<br>-mas tarde abrió ángel el cual sabia que le gustaría  
>-una pelot..a –dijo alegre<br>Así es la otra la había perdido cuando tuvimos el accidente con Mike  
>Y por ultimo le toco a sam<br>-sus ojos se iluminaron por la pequeña cajita que tenia en las manos  
>-gracias dijo –me beso –¿es musical?<br>-Claro ábrela- la incite  
>De ella salio una linda melodía todo nos dejamos llevar por la linda música del momento…<p>

Al otro día ya estábamos listos para irnos  
>-Nos vemos cuídense –decía Spencer<br>-si pórtense mal –insistió leo  
>-Cállate leo, pásenlo estupendo<br>-Y recuerden que cuando lleguen tiene que estar aquí vale -insistio carly  
>-ya respondí confuso<br>-adiós-dijo mi novia rubia

Empezamos nuestro viaje por coincidencia en el taxi donde íbamos en un momento del viaje comenzó escuchare esta canción que rea realmente acompañante de nosotros dos  
>escuchábamos keane somewhere only we know<br>El lugar que estábamos por llegar… era una cabaña en un bosque que había alquilado gracias a leo  
>-Woo que hermoso es este lugar –exclamo mi novia<br>-sabia que te gustaría –dije con victoria – aquí tendremos mas tranquilidad vamos…  
>Entramos en la cabaña con 2 pisos, estaba bien amoblada con un estilo muy artesanal, todo fabricado con madera y cosas por el estilo…<br>-dejemos las maletas aquí y vallamos a ver el resto de la cabaña  
>-pero yo me quedare con la cama mas grande-dijo ella<br>-que!-exclame  
>Si aviso ella corrió con muy rápido hacia el segundo piso donde esta la habitaciones<br>-tramposa –gritaba entre risas  
>Para nuestra sorpresa solo había una sola habitación y con una cama<br>-es mía –se tiro instantáneamente en la cama  
>-no será mía –dije mientas me tiraba hacia la misma dirección comenzando una pelea de cosquillas<br>No…para..freddie….jajaajajajajja-reia  
>Nuestra pelea paro cuando ella ágilmente se escapo de mi ataque tomado mi muñeca y dejándome debajo en la cama<br>- no juegues con mamà te puede salir caro –advirtió y luego sonrío ,Ella me dio un tierno beso, que al poco tiempo fue siendo más intenso y mas profundo, yo simplemente me deje llevar por Sam y por el momento…. Sus manos comenzaron a acariciarme delicadamente, yo ya sabía cuál era su intención, Ese hijo que Sam tanto insistía. Yo sabía y aseguraba que este momento algún día llegaría, pero no me lo imagine tan pronto, si Sam quería e insistía, me resignaría y cedería. No es que no quisiera, es solo que no estaba preparado del todo y tenía desconocimiento y a la vez miedo, mis pensamientos se tornaron blanco al sentir que nuestros labios se unían nuevamente, era una lucha magnifica y estremecedora. Rompió el beso por falta de aire y me miro fijamente, esos ojos azules parecían lagunas, era la mujer más bella que había visto en mi vida.  
>-No tendremos un hijo si tú no quieres- me susurró tiernamente.<br>-Pero quiero un hijo nuestro- le susurré de vuelta.  
>-¿Enserio?- pregunto sorprendida.<br>-Si…- Le conteste para luego besarla.  
>Ese beso fue intenso, pero con amor, cariño, ternura, Mordí el labio inferior de Sam y ella soltó un leve gemido, eso me hizo estremecer.<br>-¿Seguro de que quieres esto?- susurró de nuevo.  
>-Totalmente…. ¿Y tu?- Dije completamente decidido.<br>-si-note la seguridad en sus ojos  
>Sin decir otra palabra más volvimos a lo nuestro. Ella me despojó de mis prendas rápidamente al igual que yo de las suyas, nos encontrábamos con un único retaso en la parte inferior y empecé con un camino de besos en su cuello luego baje hasta sus pechos y comencé a besarlos de una manera delicada, pero torturante para Sam quien gemía y jadeaba en el proceso, luego baje a su abdomen y lo lamí levemente, Sam desesperada me besó vorazmente y yo gemí ante su acto, estuvimos así un rato besándonos, al parecer ambos teníamos miedo de dar el siguiente paso, pero nos arriesgaríamos. Le quite la única prenda que tenia y ella hizo exactamente lo mismo...nos quedamos unos minutos sin decir nada…<br>-vamos Freddie no tengas miedo…hazlo  
>Entre en ella delicadamente sentí su resistencia<br>-¿Última instancias de verdad… esa segura?-volví a preguntar  
>-Si- Contesto jadeante, y note como se le escapo una lágrima.<br>Tiernamente se la limpié y le ligero beso en los labios, me sentí culpable ya que pensaba que estaba lastimándola y yo no sabia como reaccionar, fui posesivo y cariñoso , trate de protegerla de tal dolor, ella arañaba mi espalda y las lagrimas no cesaban, pero pasando el tiempo vi como disfrutaba y gemía, sus gemidos eran una melodía para mi, que quedarían grabadas en mi mente, pronto sentí como ambos llegábamos al clímax y nos relajamos, ella quedo sobre mi pecho agitado y Sam estaba en la mismas condiciones. Le di un tierno beso y la abrace de lo cual ella respondió acomodo en mi, cerro los ojos, se veía tan tierna, la amaba demasiado, no quería perderla el pensar en que me podría pasar en esa cirugía…eso me repugnaba…. me daba miedo, tenia que ser fuerte… Pero me gano la vulnerabilidad, mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir sin permiso, al pensar en que me podría pasar en la cirugía, en si algún día llegara a perder a Sam por eso, estaba aturdido y mis lagrimas salían sin cesar me tape con mi brazo pero era inútil, gracias a Dios Sam estaba dormida y no se daba cuenta. Pero todo esto para mi era una injusticia… una tortura sin fin…decidí ir al baño a ducharme ya que había perdido el sueño, me duche y deje que el agua caliente me relajara mis músculos, me vestir para bajar a comer algo...o solo beber algo...al llegar a al cocina note que comenzó a llover torrencialmente me dirigí al refrigerador y lógicamente no había nada, si mas fui al lavabo a tomar agua mi vaso se me resbalo de la mano ya que ese dolor comenzó otra vez…sentía que la cabeza se partiría en dos…no quise pedir ayudar y concluí que no podía seguir haciendo sufrir a sam de ese modo … me quede, callado soportando todo este dolor…solo…soportándolo completamente solo

Pensamiento sam  
>Realmente estaba feliz me sentía…tan bien… la experiencia fue tan gratificante…tan linda… abrí los ojos y sentí que el lado contrario de mi cama estaba vacía, el olor a tocino golpeo contra mi cara lo que deduje que el estaba preparando el desayuno, me envolví en las sabanas de allí y fue directamente al baño, luego de bañarme y vestirme baje par verlo y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba<br>-hola -dije con alegría  
>-como dormiste –pregunto<br>-con lo de anoche muy bien  
>Note que se ruborizo-vamos Freddie ¿no vas a decir que no fue lindo?<br>-yo nunca dije eso- respondió  
>-mas te vale- amenacé<br>A lo que me dio una sonrisa encantadora  
>-come que se te va a enfriar…apúrate por que luego saldremos de paseo<br>-si-chille de emoción  
>Ese día fue muy lindo me llevo por los alrededores, nos perdimos en la frondosa vegetación quería estar allí..sola con el… al finalizar nos quedamos observando una lago que estaba allí<br>-sam  
>-si….<br>Se que te pedí esto pero fue alo rápido ahora quiero hacerlo de forma mas formal –saco una pequeña caja de su bolsillo el cual contenía un anillo con una linda piedrecita morada  
>-Samantha Puckett te vuelvo a preguntar… ¿te quieres casa conmigo?<br>-y te vuelvo a decir que si -dije saltando a sus brazo a lo cual le me levanto… nos fuimos rapidamente a la cabaña , otra vez estábamos en lo mismo demostrándolo todo el amor que teníamos cada uno al otro…  
>Pasaron los días y nuestro paseo había finalizado<br>Al llegar al café vimos que no había nadie, estaba todo cerrado  
>-oh…¿ que raro dijeron que hoy deberíamos juntarnos aquí…según nos dijo carly?-menciono Freddie<br>-si que raro… ¿Qué habrá pasado? –dije  
>En ese instante sentí que alguien tomo mi cabeza dejándola abajo, trate de sacarme pero fue inútil me habían tomado las manos, a Freddie le habían hecho lo mismo, no podíamos ver la cara de nuestro agresores, pero si vi por unos instante la de Freddie, luego de eso se lo comenzaron a llevar<br>-FREDDIE! NO SE LO LLEVEN! –gritaba  
>-SAM! –grito el mientra se alejaba<br>Mis ojos solo pudieron ser testigo del arrebato que estaba pasando en ese momento  
>no podía terminar esto así…<p> 


	42. Chapter 39

Cap39: hasta que la muerte nos separe

Pensamiento sam

Estaba desesperada se habían llevado a Freddie…. y yo seguía forcejeando en el mismo lugar, para mi mala suerte no era una sola persona la cual estaba tomándome, eran como 3…  
>-MALDITOS! Juro que cuando me suelten me la van a apagar y mas le vale que le no hagan algo a Freddie por que lo lamentaran -me moví bruscamente pero todo seguía igual, de pronto mi vista se oscureció por culpa de una venda la cual me pusieron<br>-mal nacidos déjeme ver! Cada vez me movía mas y creo que ya estaba apunto de soltarme cuando sentí algo frío y delgado en mi cuello…me quede quieta ay! No! Las cosas se estaban complicando bastante, ahora me estaba amenazando con un chuchillo rayos! ¿Como saldría de esta?... mis captores me obligaron a caminar…. Sin mas le hice caso, luego una distancia paramos en un lugar, que escuche que se abría una puerta ¿acaso me llevarían algún lugar?, no quise resistirme ya que me podría lastimar, entre al auto, y comenzó a andar… no sabia donde íbamos exactamente es ese momento….por que mi mente esta puesta en la integridad de Freddie... ¿y si lo habían lastimado? , ¿Estará bien? ¿Dónde estará ahora? Esas ideas me atormentaron todo el viaje, luego de un rato sentí que auto se detuvo, se abrieron las puertas y me obligaron a bajar, mantuve mi actitud sumisa por que lo anterior, no podía ser movimientos en falso ¿a donde me llevaran?…era otra pregunta que vagaba por mi mente en ese entonces , me llamaba la atención que se escuchaba mucha gente hablar pero nadie le importaba que estuviera así, entramos no se a donde, pero se sentía un aroma agradable, luego de entrar me hicieron sentarme en una silla y allí me ataron los pies…. El mueble era bastante cómoda a mi parecer lo cual me extraño…. por lo que visto en películas ¿los secuestradores no te llevan a lugares así?….  
>Una voz hizo salir de mi pensamiento<br>-sam…  
>Me alegré al escucharla… yo esa voz la conocía<br>-¿carly? ¿Donde estas?- gire inútilmente mi cabeza hacia los dos lado ya que no veía nada- carly dime si estos desgraciaos te hicieron algo… por que… – seguidamente alegué furiosa  
>- sam-interrumpió- prometes que te tranquilizaras por favor... –decía carly<br>-pe..Pero…  
>-SAM!<br>uff...esta bien… lo prometo  
>En ese instante sentí que me quitaban la venda de los ojos y me desataron las manos… la luz me golpeo fuertemente, Por lo cual tuve que abrirlos lentamente y para mi sorpresa no era el lugar que yo esperaba…<br>- perdónanos sam-fue lo que escuche a coro por parte de ella  
>No era más que carly, marina y rocío<br>.q..ue...que rayos está pasando aquí!Alegué  
>-te lo podemos explicar-dijo carly<br>- ¿los secuestradores y… el… cuchillo?  
>-sam nosotras te trajimos aquí –agrego rocío<br>-pe…pero…¿Cómo?...¿ustedes?…¿y el cuchillo? –seguía confusa  
>-aaa… hablas de esto- marina no saco mas que una simple cuchara de te de uno de sus bolsillos<br>-¿una cuchara de te? – dije bastante confundida  
>-con el susto y la desesperación cualquiera pensaría que el metal frío era de un cuchillo… ¿no es así?-dijo divertida<br>Me sorprendió bastante nunca me había puesto a pensar que podría haber sido tan solo una cuchara  
>-si… ¿pero…por que llevas eso contigo?<br>-fácil… yo trabajo en un café y además la ocupo para encresparme las pestañas  
>-¿enserio? –Se sorprendió carly-enséñame por favor<br>-a mi igual –se unió rocío  
>-claro<br>Rápidamente las tres comenzaron a hablar ignorando completamente mi existencia  
>Yuju aquí- me burle<br>-Lo siento las cosas así son mi debilidad-se excusaba carly  
>-me importa un bledo eso porq… ¿espera rocío que haces tu aquí? – de verdad me extrañaba su presencia y digo casi no la reconozco pero llevaba ropa normal -¿no trabajabas hoy?-pregunte<br>-nop… estoy de vacaciones –manifestó alegremente la enfermera  
>-aaah… por cierto marina…de donde aprendiste ese truco?<br>-¿lo de la cuchara?.. Pues fue leo…-mostró una linda sonrisa ante el recuerdo  
>-… marina, nunca me dijiste como conociste tu a leo<br>-fue el mismo día que conocimos a Mike –sonrío la colorina

Ella nos dijo que ese día se encontraba trabajando, el motivo de esto es que estuvo sola toda su vida ya que sus padres habían muertos cuando era pequeña, por lo cual vivía por su propia cuenta, y costearse su propio alquile, el trabajo que estaba desempeñando en ese entonces era de vender globos vestida de payaso, todo iba bien cuando un grupo de matones mejor dicho Richard y sus amigos la comenzaron a molestar allí fue donde leo apareció ,se enfrento con ello y amenazo al líder de la misma forma que hicieron con migo , al asustarlo el la tomo a ella y comenzaron a correr siendo perseguido por los matones el único lugar que habían encontrado para esconderse había sido una pequeña florería y allí vieron a Mike y ángel…  
>Ahora entendía el por que ese día leo se comporto de esa manera con el…<br>-¿y donde estamos? –cambiando el tema  
>-En un salón de belleza<br>-QUE!  
>Lo lamento pero era la única forma que te podríamos traer aquí… te conocemos sam y sabíamos que no te dejarías<br>-¿Y necesitan todo este show para separarnos? -dije molesta  
>-vamos sam no te preocu…<br>-tu sabes…-interrumpí- que Freddie esta delicado… -comencé a desatarme los pies-¿no llegaron a pensar que le puede pasar algo?  
>-de verdad no queríamos que se sintiera así –afirmo marina<br>-mmm...- me pare  
>-bueno para que quedes mas tranquila te devuelvo tu celu…OYE! – alego carly por que le haberle arrebatado el celular de sus manos<br>No me importo con la brusquedad que utilice para arrebatar el aparato solo quería saber si estaba bien…marque rápidamente a lo cual me contestaron  
>-alo quien habla-sabia que no era su voz<br>-leo pásame con Freddie ahora mismo! me decidí a decir  
>-e...este…no esta…esta ocupado-su voz se notaba nerviosa<br>-LEO!

Pensamiento Freddie  
>Estábamos de lo más bien sam y yo, cuando en un instante sentí que alguien forzó fuertemente mi cabeza hacia abajo<br>En el intento fue en vano no podía soltarme eran bastantes fuertes, me separaron de sam  
>-sam! –gritaba pero no podía resistirme al ataque… de pronto mi cuerpo se sintió pesado y todo se torno negro, al despertar sentí una voces…al no saber nada decidí que era mejor escuchar y después actuar…<br>-ves... sabia que esto era una mala idea -dijo la primera voz  
>-creo que tendremos que llamara a mi padre si no despierta –anuncio la segunda voz<br>¿su padre? no podia ser mas que leo...creo  
>-yo llamare a carly para avisarle –dijo la tercera voz<br>Sentí que una pequeña mano rozaba en mi mejilla lo cual hizo que reaccionara rápidamente  
>-¿que paso?- Me hice el desentendido<br>-Freddie despertaste-anunciaron alegremente todos al mismo tiempo  
>-note que eran leo, Spencer, gibby y ángel este ultimo fue el que me toco la mejilla<br>-¿que esa pasando aquí?- volví a repetir  
>-bueno este…-decía el mayor de los shay<br>Te separamos a ti y a sam por que queríamos pasar más tiempo contigo amigo –dijo excusándose leo  
>- … nos dieron un gran susto… ¿por que lo hicieron?<br>-¿porque si?…  
>-mmm...…chicos…saben como es sam, hará rodar cabeza por esto<br>-lo sabemos y mas por lo que te paso a se poco ¿de verdad te sientes bien? –agrego gibby  
>- no se preocupen estoy bien – la verdad no del todo pero decidí no decir nada<br>En eso comenzó a sonar mi celular y leo lo tomo  
>-¿que hago? Dice sam<br>-contesta  
>-pero Freddie….-dijo Spencer<br>-No lo Hare, ustees no me dice por que lo hicieron  
>- Pero…<br>-Si no contestan será peor – me burle  
>Disfrutaba viendo su cara de susto…algunas veces debía sacar provecho de la conducta de sam, leo decidió dejarlo en alta voz para que todo escucháramos<br>-alo quien habla-comento temeroso leo  
>-leo pásame con Freddie ahora mismo! Se notaba que estaba muy molesta<br>-e...este…no esta…esta ocupado- sabia que esa no era la respuesta que quería sam  
>-LEO!-grito<br>El rápidamente tapo el teléfono  
>-por favor habla, ella nos asesinara<br>En un instante todos, hasta ángel juntaron las manos en señal de perdón para que contestara, eso era todo lo yo que quería ver-acepte con la cabeza por lo cual leo me paso el teléfono  
>-Sam estoy bien- dije<br>-¿Freddie? Ay por dios! Espérame lo pondré en alta voz –se escucho como cambio a modo altavoz-Me alegra escucharte que te hicieron esos tontos -dijo  
>-mmm…¿nada por que?<br>-a menos mal… por lo menos no te amenazaron con una cuchara  
>-¿Una cuchara?-dije confundido<br>-¿Marina por que lo hiciste?-comento molesto leo  
>-lo siento se me acababan las ideas<br>-que tonta eres marina…  
>-el tonto eres tu…<br>-no tu  
>-que tu<br>-CALLENSE!—grito sam  
>-ya –contestaron en respuesta los dos<br>- leo por que nos juntamos todos en el café  
>-vale<br>-pero nos demoraremos un poco –se corto sin antes escuchar un oye! de parte de sam  
>Pasaron las horas y simplemente no hice nada, por mi perdida de conciencia arruine toda el panorama hecho por los chicos, ya no podíamos salir<br>-llegamos anunciaron alegremente todas las chicas menos sam  
>-Freddie-ella fue abrazarme rápidamente cuando me vio<br>-awwwwwwwww- fue la reacción de todos por nuestro evento  
>-los odios a todos-giro mostrando una expresión bastante molesta pero a la vez bastante chistosa<br>Sus palabras no intimidaron ni un poquito a nuestros amigos  
>-Freddie vámonos –gire para irnos junto a mi novia<br>-esperen casi se me olvidaba decirle… esta tarde se casan  
>Nos giramos al escuchar esas palabras<br>-QUE!-dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo-luego de eso no dijimos nada  
>-¿No les gusta la idea?<br>-no es eso….  
>-…solo creemos que es muy apresurado –dije yo<br>No se preocupan por que ya lo tenemos todo preparado-alentó leo  
>-¿todo?-respondimos<br>-si todo- afirmo marina  
>Los invitados, la ceremonia y las flores…-agrego rocío<br>-¿Y los trajes?  
>- ay! Freddie tú solos te colocas tu smoking y listo –dijo Spencer<br>-¿y de sam?-dije  
>Carly no dijo nada<br>-Ja, no han conseguido mi vestido… ¿verdad?-sonrío bufonamente mi chica rubia  
>-Eso seria en lo que menos nos preocupamos por que ya lo tenemos –contesto con una sonrisa satisfactoria nuestra amiga castaña<br>-pero como si no me he probado nad…  
>-eso es gracias a mi –anuncio una voz desconocida<br>Ante nosotros Se mostró el vivo reflejo de mi novia pero no era ella, era su hermana gemela…  
>-Melanie! Expreso un gran asombro sam<br>-la misma-sonrío  
>-¿pero que haces aquí?<br>-no podía perderme el casamiento de mi querida hermana ¿no?  
>-espera, espera, espera como que tu…no me digas que…<br>-si linda hermanita mía, carly me pidió que me probara vestidos y así fue como te elegimos uno para ti  
>- o por dios-ella solo puso una mano en su cara, luego de eso respiro hondo y hablo-bueno, ganaron nos casaremos esta tarde...pero ahora tenemos que hacer un asunto importante Freddie, yo y este pequeño diablito-dijo mientras tomaba a ángel entre sus brazos –el cual acepto rápidamente<br>-¿a donde van? –hablo carly  
>-eso es un pequeño secreto entre los 3 –dije<br>-Pero prometen que volverán a tiempo  
>-ammmm…-dudamos en contestar<br>-CHICOS!  
>-ya, ya, estaremos pronto<br>- aquí por lo menos a las 6:00-dijo preocupada carly  
>-Yaaaaa gritamos corriendo rápidamente del lugar…<p>

Después de haber salido con ángel regresamos corriendo, se nos había hecho tarde  
>-POR DIOS!Chicos les dijimos que no debería atrasarse<br>-pero ya estamos aquí ¿no vale?-dijo sam  
>-no den excusas baratas vamos<br>-¿A dónde?  
>-tu iras con nosotras sam… es mala suerte que los novios estén juntos –hablo marina<br>- por favor ustedes y sus Superterti…esperen no me jale – fue llevada rápidamente sin podernos despedir  
>- y tu con nosotros Freddie –aparecieron rápidamente los chicos<br>-ya vamos…  
>Mientras ellos iban yo saque ese papel y anote la ultima cosa que me faltaba luego lo doble y me lo guarde nuevamente en mi bolsillo…<p>

Ya estaba en la iglesia, con los demás solo faltaba ella… Estaba nervioso, pero apareció con un hermoso vestido pastel y yo sentía que me ella destellaba una luz radiante que hacia que mi corazón latiera mas rápido…ella venia acompañada de Spencer  
>-suerte chicos –dijo Spencer antes de retirarse en l primer asiento junto a mi madre, rocío, carly y los demás<p>

Nos tomamos de las manos el sacerdote comenzó a hablar  
>Podría decir que... que ando con cosa ya estaba aburrido con las palabras del sacerdote…hasta que llego la frase que mas quería escuchar<p>

-Fredward Benson ¿quieres recibir a Samantha Puckett como esposa, y prometes serle fiel y estar con ella en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud, en la enfermedad, y así, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida, hasta que la muerte los separe?-dijo el sacerdote  
>-Sí, quiero.<br>En verdad la ultima frase me hacia pensar en lo que pasaría después…  
>Luego siguió<br>-Samantha Puckett ¿quieres recibir Fredward Benson como esposo, y prometes serle fiel  
>en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarlo y respetarlo<br>todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separes?  
>-Si, quiero afirmo felizmente ella<br>-¿Hay alguien que quiera oponerse a este matrimonio que diga ahora o calle para siempre?  
>Los dos instantáneamente giramos con la mirada asesinamente si se manifestaba algún personaje no deseado o algún bromista, todos rieron por nuestra acción<br>Bueno como nadie se opones los declaro marido y mujer ,Fredward puede besar a la novia  
>Ese era frase que mas quería escuchar…besarla y demostrarle todo el cariño que tenia hacia ella…<p>

Ya habían pasado horas y solo quedábamos nosotros y los chico

-te amo tanto -decía mi novia mientras bailábamos al compás de la música  
>Luego nos dimos cuenta que no quedaba Nadie allí solo nosotros dos solos<p>

Pensamiento carly  
>Ya estábamos en el departamento había sido una día bastante agotador, decidimos que la mejor forma que estuvieran bien era estando solos no queríamos romper ese lindo momento, nosotros esa noche nos quedaríamos con ángel ,el cual dormía placidamente en el sillón al lado del gran sofá<br>Yo estaba bastante cansada... ese día había sido muy agotador, cerré mis ojos y sentí que una pequeña mano toco mi hombro  
>-ay! Ángel me asustaste ..¿Que pasa?-su rostro mostraba inquietud y eso me preocupo bastante<br>-¿te duele algo?  
>El solo negaba con la cabeza<br>De repente comenzó a sonara mi celular  
>-alo ¿quien habla?<br>Salte literalmente del sillón donde estaba sus llanto me dejaron muy mal  
>-Por favor sam cálmate ¿que pasa? –decía desenfrenadamente<br>despues de eso corte,No lo pensé mucho y tome a ángel  
>-SPENCER, SPENCER! –gritaba histéricamente<br>-que pasa hermanita por que tanto grito –hablaba perezosamente mi hermano  
>Solo basto para que me mirara a los ojos y entendió lo que pasaba<br>Al llegar al hospital corrimos hasta donde estaba sam  
>Me espante al verla completamente cubierto su hermoso vestido con sangre<br>-amiga ¿Qué paso tu..- le tomo las manos  
>No..fr..die-decía entrecortadamente<br>-vamos sam dime ¿Qué paso?-se me formo un nudo en la gargantea y un aprensión en el pecho  
>-Car..ly..aho…ra..si lo …pierdo…no..qui..ero..que..se..muera…-lloraba entrecortadamente<br>No hice mas que abrazarla no me importo ensuciarme solo quería protegerla que sintiera bien pero nada ayudaba seguía llorando  
>Tenía miedo que mi pesadilla empezara a cobrara sentido...<p> 


	43. Chapter 40primera parte

Capitulo 40: no me dejes sola (primera parte)

Pensamiento sam  
>Como un momento tan lindo perfecto podría terminal tan mal… me sentía mal, lloraba sin cesar, necesitaba saber que el estaba bien…pero nada… me solté del agarre de carly para ir en dirección al baño… Quería estar sola por ahora, largue la llave y vi como mis lagrimas mezclada con el maquillaje caían libremente por el lavamanos y es ese instante yo solo quería despertar de esta horrible pesadilla<p>

Flash back  
>¿-a dond…e vamo..os?- pregunto el chico mientras caminábamos hacia nuestro destino<br>-a un lugar especial…sé que te gustara ángel –dijo Freddie  
>Llegamos hasta el cementerio…compramos una flores…. esa nos habías comentado leo y marina que le gustaban tanto<br>-¿Rosas blanca?  
>-si… esa le gustaba… llegamos –mencione<br>Todos contemplando aquella sepultura la cual no visitábamos hace mucho  
>Te hemos dejado un poco olvidado amigo-me agache para limpiar un poco donde estaba escrito su nombre<br>- hermanito –se acercó ángel abrazando la tumba de su hermano de una forma muy acogedora – no puede evitar sentir un poco de pena …apenas habían pasado 2 meses y se sentía como si hubiese sido ayer  
>-trajimos a tu hermanito para que te viera… Mike –dijo Freddie tiernamente<br>-¿mi herm…mano sigue dur..miendo o ya s..e fue ver a ma…ma y a p..apa? –giro para ver nuestra respuesta  
>-ángel no lo sabemos- mostré una sonrisa- pero sé que él siempre te estará cuidando desde allá arriba - apunte hacia el cielo<br>-¿está allá arriba? Repitiendo mi acción  
>-si, el esta allá arriba<br>-¿en las nubes?- mostró mucho entusiasmo  
>-No.. Mas arriba. Dijo mi novio<br>-¿En el cielo azul?  
>-no…mas-levante mis brazos<br>-no entiendo-entrecruzo sus brazos  
>-es algo que comprenderás con el tiempo… eres muy chiquito todavía para entenderlo- sonrió Freddie antes de acercarse donde nosotros estábamos-¿sabes Mike?- continuo hablando hacia la sepultura- a pesar que te fuiste nos dejaste a un pequeño angelito el cual a cambiado nuestras vidas –sonrió-<br>-si…aunque yo al principio no soportaba la idea de estar cerca del-deje escapa un pequeño suspiro-… pero me equivoque ya que es una personita muy linda y yo estoy agradecida de tenerte cerca mío y de los demás  
>El niño nos quedó mirando con asombro, a pesar de su corta edad sabíamos que era más astuto que los niños de su misma edad, luego nos respondió con una hermosa sonrisa<br>-Es hora Freddie –dije  
>-¿ahh?… Sam ¿ahora? …yo creía que se lo diríamos cuando terminara todo esto del matrimonio<br>-ya dilo –lo apure  
>-por que no se lo dices tu…-alego<br>-por qué no…-respondí  
>-Aaa… sam<br>-mmmm… mejor lo decimos los dos al mismo tiempo  
>-de acuerdo-<br>A la una…a las dos y a las tres….  
>-Queremos adoptarte! –dijimos al mismo tiempo-pero no aguantamos y comenzamos a reírnos no por la propuesta si no como lo llagamos a decir luego de un momento de humor nos tranquilizamos<br>Ángel todavía no comprendía mucho el asunto  
>-¿que es adop..tar?<br>- emmmm….  
>-mira ángel…nosotros queremos que tu seas parte de nuestra vida…lo que quiero decir que nos gustaría que formaras parte de nuestra vida…sam tu y yo ¿que te parece?<br>El niño nos abrazo inmediatamente  
>-si,si…si quiero quedarme con ustedes –dijo completamente<br>-ángel! Dijiste una frase completa –nos alegramos era uno de los mejores momento que pudieran tener….  
>- ¿que hora es Freddie? – rompiendo el momento lindo<br>-mmm... Son las 6:15 PM….QUE! SON LAS 6:15!  
>Corrimos rápidamente sabíamos que carly nos Daria un sermón por llegar tarde pero no importaba…<br>-POR DIOS!Chicos les dijimos que no debería atrasarse- alego la castaña  
>-pero ya estamos aquí ¿no vale?-trate de excusarnos<br>-no den excusas baratas vamos  
>-¿A dónde?-pregunte<br>-tu iras con nosotras sam… es mala suerte que los novios estén juntos –hablo marina  
>- por favor ustedes y sus Superterti…esperen no me jale – me llevaron marina, Melanie carly y rocío y no puede despedir de Freddie…<p>

Ya estaba preparada pero no lista, estaba bastante nerviosa  
>-carly no puedo…- me movía de un ligar a otro<br>-vamos sam ya estas lista  
>-estoy horrenda y ¿si me caigo?<br>-sam…estas linda no te preocupes…no te caerás...ya vamos – me mostró una sonrisa que me tranquilizo  
>-ya<p>

Esta vamos afuera de la iglesia mis piernas eran barra de gelatina que tiritaba sin descanso  
>-cálmate sam… ya estas aquí todo saldrá bien – decía mirando hacia adentro<br>-tu no eres la que se casa –respondí  
>- ¿y que tiene?-giro a verme<br>-no sabes lo asustada que estoy  
>- sam…- se acerco colocando sus manos sobre mis hombros -¿quien esta adentro esperándote?<br>-aaa….Freddie – no puedo evitar sonreír  
>-y como piensas que esta el ahora<br>-¿igual que yo?  
>-exacto…por eso se tu misma sam<br>-llegue-dijo Spencer agitado y recuperando el aliento  
>- por fin… estabas con rocío –note que mi amiga cambio a un tono burlo y dándole pequeños golpecitos con su hombro<br>- ¿y como lo sabes?  
>-se que son novios-mas tono burlón de parte de su hermana<br>-¿Qué?… ¿Cómo?….¿tu? - reacciono impresionado  
>-de verdad- me alegre<br>-pero todavía no es tan formar  
>-mas te vale que lo declaren oficial…y no te atrevas a hacerla sufrir entiendes<br>-le are caso a la chica con piernas de gelatina –dijo con sarcasmo  
>-Spencer!<br>-ya…ya…vamos será…

Nunca en mi vida estaba tan emocionada en estar en un lugar así como la iglesia... el tema religión no era mi fuerte aun que creía en el arriba nunca lo he considerado fundamental para mi vida… pero bueno como decía estaba tan contenta hasta que llego el momento que mas me importaba

-Fredward Benson ¿quieres recibir a Samantha Puckett como esposa, y prometes serle fiel y estar con ella en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud, en la enfermedad, y así, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida, hasta que la muerte los separe?-dijo el sacerdote  
>-Sí, quiero.- respondió con firmeza aunque jure ver un poco de tristeza por la ultima frase<br>Luego siguió  
>-Samantha Puckett ¿quieres recibir Fredward Benson como esposo, y prometes serle fiel<br>en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarlo y respetarlo  
>todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separes?<br>-Si, quiero- dije sin dejar de mostrar una sonrisa  
>-¿Hay alguien que quiera oponerse a este matrimonio que diga ahora o calle para siempre?<br>Puedo decir que eso fue improvisado miras asechadamente todos y a la vez chistoso, pero era poco poblarle que alguien se opusiera a este matrimonio  
>Bueno como nadie se opones los declaro marido y mujer, Fredward puede besar a la novia<br>El se acerco para cerrar esta unión con un tierno beso…. quería que esto nunca terminara…

No me di cuenta cuando se fueron todos…. solo quería estar con el y decirlo lo mucho que lo amaba  
>Habíamos bailado casi toda la noche<p>

te amo tanto -decía mientras seguíamos bailando  
>-¿oye donde se fueron todos? – dije<br>- OH! de veras no hay nadie…-Miro a su alrededor pero no importa estamos ahora tu y yo solitos, señora Benson - sonrío  
>-aaa había olvidado de esos<br>-tendrá que acostumbrase señorita  
>-será-afirme-… en que íbamos… a ya se!... en lo mucho que te amo-dije antes de abrazarlo y dejar mi cabeza sobre su hombro<br>- yo tambi..- Ay!- se quejo  
>-¿que pasa?…- me separe para verlo<br>No nada… solo que ay! –se quejo nuevamente  
>-¿dime que te pasa?- me comencé a asustar<br>Mi cabeza me duele ayyyyyyyyyyyy- Comenzó a agacharse hasta quedar arrodillado de el suelo, Repetí la acción y lo abrase pensando que pasaría como las otras veces pero el dolor no cedía, el gritaba cada vez mas fuerte ,hasta que se calmo  
>-uf...Eso estuvo... ¿Freddie?-me extraño ya que no hablaba párese que se había desmayado… y por una extraña razón sentía algo tibio que corría por mi hombro –Freddie dime co…FREDDDIEE!-grite<br>Quede horrorizada, el estaba sangrando por los oídos…mi voz no salía y lloraba de la desesperación  
>-a…aa…..YUDDAAAAA!-logre gritar<br>- ¿que paso?… DIOS MIO! LEOOOOOOOO-Era marina la cual se tapo la boca por la citación  
>-marina…HAY NO! –llego leo – ¿que paso?<br>-estábamos…y…luego-estaba bloqueada no podía dar una respuesta coherente  
>Nuestro amigo tomo su celular y empezó a marcar<br>-¿papa?, soy leo…se que no hablamos hace mucho pero…FREDDIE! FREDDIE ESTA MAL!

Fin del flash back

Mi vista seguía fija a la fluidez del agua  
>-sam…-anuncio carly<br>De inmediato comencé a lavarme mi rostro  
>-se que necesitas esto –gire para notar que estaba marina dándome una toalla<br>-gracias –acepte secándome con ella  
>- te siente mejor…- pregunto mi amiga<br>Solo negué con la cabeza  
>Senti que algue me abrazo por la cintura agache la mirada y era ángel<br>- es mejor que vallamos… Pueden que den noticia pronto  
>-si –afirme<br>Llegamos adonde estábamos al principio me di cuenta que estábamos casi todos, al verme todos se sorprendieron  
>-sam ¿que paso a mi hijo?- pregunto la señora Benson llorando<br>.-como esta mi sobrino – agrego Francia  
>-sam! ¿Hermana como esta? –decía Melanie<br>Mi única acción fue agachar la mirada no podía decir nada  
>- toma te cubrirá del frío –leo me paso su chaqueta sentir su aroma me hacia sentirlo mas cerca de el<br>De pronto se abrió la puesta donde había visto por ultima vez a Freddie… una persona apareció vestida con una especie de bata de cirugía  
>-¿rocío?-dijo Spencer<br>- si soy yo – afirmo la chica sacándose la mascarilla que cubría su cara  
>Nos acercamos todo llenadola rápidamente de preguntas desesperadas<br>-cálmense!-grito la enfermera -…por favor, lo lamento no puedo decir nada… solo el doctor lo dirá cuan… Miren ahí viene -era el viejo el cual se acercaba al lugar con la misma vestimenta  
>-viejo dime como esta lo necesitamos<br>-ed por favor dime como esta mi hijo  
>-primero que nada necesito que mantenga la calma, lo que le paso a Freddie se llama aneurisma<br>-en español- replique  
>-por el tumor de Freddie el cerebro se veía afectado por la aprensión de este, … una de las venas principales del cerebro colapso provocando un sangrado excesivo… como sabemos Freddie es hemofílico y es mas fácil que se desangrare por lo cual empeoro la situación …<br>Y como esta ahora  
>Por eso vine les tengo que decir una buena y una mala noticia<br>-la buena dígala primero – dije efusivamente  
>-lo bueno fue que pudimos parar la hemorragia pero…<br>-¿Qué?  
>- Freddie quedo en coma acusa de esta situación…lo lamento<br>Eso fue como un balde de agua fría… para mi mente  
>-Freddie…en coma no puede ser<br>Las siguientes horas eran una tortura… quería verlo…por no me dejaban todavía estaba en la sala de cuidados intensivos y hasta que no saliera de allí no podría recibir visitas….  
>-llegue- dijo gibby agitado<br>-hola gibby que bueno que viniste – se alegro carly  
>-si me contaron todo…. y por eso creo que es hora de entregarles algo a todos ustedes<br>-que quieres entregarnos- dijo marina  
>-Esto -dijo mostrando unos sobres-son de Freddie… me dijo que si pasaba algo… tenia que estregarlo y creo que debo hacerlo<br>Luego nuestro amigo comenzó entregar a cada uno una carta  
>Todos las leían menos yo no quería no me atrevía todos lloraban al leer esas hojas<br>En la carta que le escribió a carly le agradecía por se una buena amiga como el…por ser su primer amor ... y siempre apoyarlo en lo que fuera , a Spencer por ser como un hermano mayor y darle consejo cuando el lo necesito, a marina por se una chica dulce , amable y optimista en todo, a leo... aunque supo hace poco que eran familiares que agradecía por tenerlo como un gran amigo, al viejo y a Francia por apoyarlo secretamente desde el principio de su enfermedad, a ángel le dijo que se sentí orgulloso de haber sido su profesor y haber logrado el objetivo de hacerlo hablar de nuevo y a su mama por darle la vida , protegerlo a su manera y quererlo mucho  
>Al final me decidí impulsivamente tome la carta , la abrí y respire hondo antes de comenzar a leer…y empezaba así….<br>Querida Sam:….


	44. Chapter 40segunda parte

capitulo40:No me dejes sola (segunda parte)

Pensamiento sam  
>Mi corazón latía mil por hora… sentía miedo al leer esa carta<br>-no puedo-cerré inmediatamente la carta  
>-sam… Tienes que hacerlo… era su petición- dijo carly<br>-pero…Pero…  
>-solo hazlo amiga<br>Ver los ojos de mi amiga izo cambiar de parecer, Llene completamente de valor y abril nuevamente aquel trozo de papel y esto decía….

Querida Sam:  
>No sabes lo difícil que me resulta escribirte, sabiendo con toda seguridad que esta será la última carta que leas de mí…cómo lamento no haber pasado más tiempo contigo y espero que pienses en cada uno de nuestros lindos momentos los cuales creo que durarán para toda la vida. Por favor guarda los mejores que tuvimos, y no los olvides nunca… Sé que con un millón de palabras no bastara para sacar el sufrimiento que debes tener en este instante, y se también que ni con un millón de lágrimas puedes hacer que yo vuelva, lo sé, pero tal vez lo único que duele de todo esto es que más que decirte adiós es no haber tenido la ocasión de haberme despedido de ti… y debe ser una de las cosas que más me dolió hacer en todo este tiempo… siempre soñé como si fuese a vivir para siempre contigo, pero la realidad era otra tenía que vivir como si fuera morir hoy…¿sabes?... quisiera decirte tantas cosas… como cuando me dolía tener que mentirte cuándo me preguntabas ¿cómo estás? Y yo te decía que bien con mi mejor cara…estoy bien! Disimulando con una sonrisa, cada vez estaba empeorando y cada vez se me hacia mas difícil disimular este dolor, algunas veces creía que podría matarme en cualquier momento. También me preguntaba dónde quedara esa felicidad que tenía no hace mucho Contigo esa felicidad que hacia feliz al lado tuyo…. Donde dejé ese brillo que mis ojos cuando te miraba sonreír... Donde dejé las ganas de vivir por ti ¿donde?…más que nunca me preguntan que me pasa estos últimos días…<p>

Ahora solo tengo que esperar que llegue la hora en que todo pase…. y volver de nuevo a empezar…. pero sin ti, sin nadie más…. Ya te imagino leyendo esto y debes estar mostrando ningún sentimiento… se que tú eres así... Pero no te equivoques, ser fuerte no significa volverse insensible o fría. Eso es volverse cobarde. Qué es muy distinto a ser fuerte. Yo podré ser muchas cosas, débil, tonto y ñoño pero no cobarde, lo fui antes pero ya no….  
>yo siempre le decía a la los demás, Hey! la vida sigue, el planeta sigue dando vueltas, no te puedes quedar ahí sentado y llorando por alguien que ya se fue ¿no?. Por qué estás mal….Pero que difícil es sabe que e cualquier momento todo termina y hay queda…o seguir viviendo cuándo estás viendo que algo apreciado por ti se desvanece por completo… eso que amas con todas tu fuerzas, eso que hace que tus piernas puedan caminar día a día…. se va…. para siempre ¿no lo crees?…pero ¿Sabes algo? Creo que la única forma que te queda para salir de esto es enfrentándolo. Aunque duela trata de encontrar a alguien que pueda llenar de felicidad como yo lo hice alguna vez…No voy decir que dejare de amarte, porqué es mentira. Ya sabes cuánto te amé, te amo y te amare por siempre…aunque no esté contigo…. bueno tampoco voy a decirte que no te extrañaré porque eso sería otra gran mentira… te puedo asegurar que soy un completo egoísta ya que te deje con un dolor y un vacío por mientras que yo no sentiré nada más ¿creo?… te confieso que en este momento siento que la vida se me está acabando al escribirte esta carta … aunque tú no me creas esa es la verdad…. ¿Te acuerdas de la promesa que te hice? Prometí tratar de ganar esta enfermedad y salir adelante. Ahora eso me está jugando en contra…RAYOS!. ¿Cómo fui tan tonto al decir eso?… así, irme por el camino más fácil… prometer algo en vano… uno promete algo cuándo está seguro que puede cumplirlo. Pero ten por seguro que te prometí que te amaría toda la vida y así lo haré… quiero disculparme por que algunas veces pensé que te hacia sufrir… dejando que me vieras en ese estado con todo el asunto de la quimioterapia, dejando que estuvieran con este chico se le estaba acabando la vida en poco tiempo... Pero también lo que más me duele de todo esto es no haber tenido más tiempo para estar contigo…decirte lo cuanto te amo y Porque a pesar de todo te seguiría amando,…en la verdad de mi muerte duele más aún si tienes que imaginarla como yo lo hacia a veces. Y mas cuándo esto que imaginas termina siendo verdad, puedes creer que lo que digo son tonterías .Pero déjame decirte que a veces las tonterías terminan siendo reales. Ojala me entiendas… y puedas ser feliz…. también comprendas que siempre fuiste lo más importante para mí. Y siempre lo serás….nuevamente te pido perdón por amarte tanto, por haberte hecho esclava de mi enfermedad y también de mi vida, una vida que ya está muriendo…. Yo en un tiempo mas ya no estoy aquí contigo, pero mi esencia estará contigo siempre, creo que mi vida ya se me escapó de las manos y para mañana tengo que ir detrás de ella, tratar de alcanzarlo una nueva vida, descansar y dejar algunas cosas atrás. Entre ellas tú. Aunque no quiera pero tendré que hacerlo…. no quiero dejarte, si pudiera ojala estar contigo para siempre… lo haría…. Pero lo veo difícil ya que estamos aquí, tú leyendo esta carta y yo… bueno no sé dónde estaré en estos momentos.<br>Por ahora solo te repetiré algo que tú debes recordar… "me haces sentir débil a tu lado y a la vez el hombre más afortunado de todo el mundo". Tal vez en esa ocasión no me creíste… Supongo que pensaste que fue una mentira…es demasiado tierno por lo que te dije y dirás que fui un cursi… pero es una de las cosas que nunca tuve temor de decir…. vas a terminar de leer estas líneas y vas a entender que no miento. Ojala pudieras ver el otro lado de esta situación, Ojala pudieras. Pero ahora está hablando con lo poco que queda de mí… antes de irme, si me lo permites quiero devolverte algunas cosas y tal vez quedarme con algunas y por supuesto dejarte otras:

a) en primer lugar quiero devolverte cada lágrima que derramaste por mí… nunca me gusto que te sintieras mal por mí…de verdad  
>b) te devuelvo cada momento que pase contigo para que tengas al menos un lindo recuerdo de mí<br>c) Te doy todas mis ganas para que algún día tú seas feliz…por siempre  
>d)Pero me quedo con la primera vez que te conocí… como la chica ruda y poco femenina que iba por el mundo buscando pleitos y travesuras acompañada de mi vecina carly<br>e) también me quedare con tus palabras ofensivas que algunas vez me dijiste esas que me hacían reír y alegrarme…. Que al principio creía que eran insultos por tu manera de expresarlas… Pero era tu forma de decirme que me querías…  
>f) Me quedo con esos largos y lindos momentos que a veces me dejaban sin aire<br>g) yo te dejo un grito que siempre quise soltar frente a ti: TE AMO!  
>h) Te dejo mi amistad, de esas que no creo que tengas nunca, digas lo que me digas.<br>i) Te dejo mis ganas de cuidarte, porque otro lo hará mejor que yo  
>j) Te dejo mis celos, mis tontos celos que no eran desconfianza de ti, era por los demás que admiraban tu belleza igual que yo.<br>k) Te dejo mi falta de aire cuando miraba tus hermosos ojos al igual que tu sonrisa…. eso me elevaba hasta el cielo…  
>Por ultimo… el dolor que en este momento… siento por no estar contigo… quiero que me perdones… esa nunca fue mi intención… lo lamento…por mi esta carta fuera infinita y así poder trasmitir todo lo que te amo, mi amor, quiero que cuides a ángel como el hijo que nunca pudimos tener…también lamento haber roto la promesa que le hicimos de formar una familia juntos los 3 … ahora tal vez me reencuentre con su hermano, eso lo dirá el tiempo…bueno, eso era todo… solo te digo: se feliz, no llores por mí partida, al menos me dejara tranquilo el saber que tú eres una mujer fuerte…. que tu serás feliz y eso me alegra enormemente aunque no sea a mi lado. Te Amo.<p>

Con todo el amor del mundo por siempre  
>Freddie<p>

Esto sonaba a despedida…no quería…eso  
>-Acaso te estas dejando vencer…Freddie…no piensas en los de tu alrededor necesitan que este aquí…y yo sobre todo –dije y luego agache la mirada<p>

Por qué Freddie haces eso… ¿acaso sabias que te pasaría esto y por esto me dejas con esas palabras de consuelo?…. es injusto…  
>- Quiero verlo –alegue<br>-sam no puedes…. por su estado está muy delicado- afirmaba el viejo  
>-viejo necesito verlo entiéndalo –tome su bata de cirugía y la agite un poco<br>-cálmate Sam debes entender que el está mal…y  
>-lo se y lo entiendo! Pero necesito verlo-mis ojos solo quiera verlo, mis manos tocarlo y mi corazón pudiera sentir que el seguía luchando a pesar de las palabras que me dijo en esa carta<br>-papa… déjala para que pueda ver a Freddie por favor-dijo leo aun teniendo a marina entre sus brazos  
>-mmm...….. Está bien pero solo serán unos minutos nada más<p>

Me dejaron verlo, pero sin antes colocarme esa misma vestimenta de cirugía la cuales tenía rocío y el viejo

Al entrar junto al viejo se sentía un ambiente muy silencioso e incomodo y el único ruido que interrumpía la armonía total de la habitación era el monitor de signos vitales, entre mas a fondo a lo cual pude ver, me impresione al verlo con tubos los cuales le ayudaba a respirar,una venda que cubría toda su cabeza , además de la intravenosa que tenia en el brazo, estaba muy débil…me partía al alma verlo así .se veía tan frágil me traslade lentamente hasta quedar a un lado de su cama , tome su mano la cual estaba fría y la coloque en mi mejilla tratando de transmitirle un poco de calor  
>-Freddie yo se que tu eres fuerte… tiene que entenderlo todo te necesitamos…todos<br>Baje cuidadosamente su mano a su posición original sin dejar de sostenerla, y en un instante sentí una fuerza de respuesta

-mire apreto mi mano –chille de alegría estaba respondiendo  
>-lo lamento sam pero son reacciones involuntarias suele pasar en estos caso<br>Me intrate si  
>-sam es hora de irnos- me dijo mi acompañante<br>-viejo por favor un rato mas  
>-no podemos prometiste que seria un rato<br>-bueno….

Afligida y atormentada Salí de la habitación, verlo con todas esa cosa me dejo bastante afectada  
>-¿cómo esta pregunto carly? –no respondí, solo negué con la cabeza, no tenía palabras que pudieran describir en la situación de cómo lo encontré, me metí las manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta y de pronto sentí que había algo más que solo bolsillos…<br>-¿qué es esto? –saque un papel blanco que inmediatamente reconocí… lo abrí y note que él había escrito su ultimo deseo, rápidamente lo leí… mis ojos otra vez se humedecían… y así comencé a llorar desconsoladamente  
>-¿que pasa? –me preguntó carly acercándose rápidamente<br>-yo….yo…- y seguía llorando, ella me quito el papel y yo cubrí mis manos con mi cara… aunque no la vi note el asombro de mi amiga  
>-O por dios Sam-dijo abrazándome nuevamente…<br>Me sentí mal demasiado mal…su último deseo…

10) "quiero quedarme con Samantha Puckett para siempre"

Seguía llorando hasta que sentí un ruido que inmediatamente reconocí… me paralice, rápidamente el viejo y rocío entraron desesperado a la sala, acto seguido fueron llegando mas personas….

-no…no…NO!...FREDDIE…NOOOOOOOO-corrí hasta la puerta pero fui retenida por Spencer y leo  
>-SUELTEL…TEME FR…DDI...E<br>-cálmate sam  
>-FREDDIE…FREDDIE!<br>Mi corazón solo pedía que no se fuera de mi lado…


	45. Chapter 41

Capitulo 41: me estoy quedando sola...

Pensamiento carly

Por que todo tenia que suceder de este modo, era lo que me preguntaba al terminar de leer nuevamente mi carta... el se estaba despidiendo, eso no lo podía aceptar…

Ver el ambiente del lugar bastante era desolador… la señora Benson solo lloraba, mientras el tío y la tía de Freddie la consolaba…eso me entristecía mucho. Por otro lado marina no emitía ninguna palabra solo se veía como sus maquillaje se corría a causa de las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos, de repente leo la abrazo a lo cual ella comenzó a llorar mas fuerte, me dedique a escucharlo lo que hablaban

-tiene que ser fuerte marina – decía leo

-no puedo… ¿por que tenemos que sufrir tanto leo?…primero fue Rachel…luego Mike y ahora Freddie… no quiere que le pase lo mismo que mis amigos – lloraba desconsoladamente

- tenemos que confiar en nuestro amigo yo se que el se va a recuperar

- ¿de verdad?- levanto la mirada mientra se limpiaba sus lagrimas

-si –emitió una sonrisa

Luego pose mi mirada sobre mi amiga la cual no se atrevía a leer su carta

-no puedo-cerro la hoja que tenia  
>-sam… Tienes que hacerlo… era su petición- me alenté a decirle<br>-pero…Pero…

-solo hazlo amiga-dije

Note como ella valientemente tomo aquel papel y comenzó a leer lentamente…

Al terminar

-Acaso te estas dejando vencer…Freddie…no piensas en los de tu alrededor necesitan que este aquí…y yo sobre todo – ella bajo la mirada

Luego de un momento a otro sam comenzó a convencer al doctor…mejor dicho el tío de Freddie hasta que logro su objetivo, ellos entraron a la sala y yo me sentía cansada así que me senté en el sillón el cual estaba mi hermano sosteniendo a ángel el cual estaba dormido junto a ellos estaba su novia

-pobrecito…tan pequeño y tiene que vivir esta cosas – rocío tocaba delicadamente el pelo de niño

- si es verdad- afirmaba Spencer

- ¿rocío?- pregunte

-si

- ¿como estaba el…?

Su rostro sereno cambio a uno más afligido…

-a mi me llamaron de imprevisto y cuando llegue ya lo estaba interviniendo… como dijo el doctor había perdió mucha sangre… y en reiteradas ocasiones escuche que no resistiría mucho... Pero al final no paso a mayores –trato de mostrar una pequeña sonrisa

En ese instarte salio mi amiga muy afligida de ese lugar

-¿sam como esta el?- pregunte

Pero ella no me contesto nada solo negó con la cabeza dándome a entender que no tenia nada que decir…hasta que hablo

-¿qué es esto? –mi amiga saco un papel del bolsillo de la chaqueta que traía puesta y al leerlo comenzó a llorar

-¿que pasa? –pregunte acercándose rápidamente

-yo….yo…- decía entrecortadamente

No comprendía el llanto de mi amiga hasta que le quite el papel para ver el contenido de este, ella se tapo su mano con su cara, mis ojos se abrieron al ver lo que estaba escrito

-O por dios Sam-dije abrazándola  
>el quería estar con ella…eso me produjo una angustia mas terrible<p>

De pronto se escucho ese ruido, me asuste no podía estar pasando, vi como rocío y el doctor entraron asustado a la habitación, llamando a los demás, Spencer había dejado ángel en el sillón levantándose rápidamente, no…no…NO!...FREDDIE…NOOOOOOOO- sam corrió rápidamente siendo detenida por leo y mi hermano  
>-SUELTEL…TEME FR…DDI...E<br>-cálmate sam- dijo leo  
>-FREDDIE…FREDDIE!<p>

Gritaba descontroladamente, y todos comenzamos a llorar…el se estaba hiendo y no podíamos hacer nada

Los gritos de mi amiga se escuchaban por todo el pasillo y eso me estaba preocupando…

No se como ni cuando apareció la señora Benson al frente de ellos y le pego un fuerte cachetada a sam que nos dejo helados a todos hasta la propia sam, ella quedo quieta, agachada en el suelo tocando su mano con la mejilla la cual fue pegada unos minutos antes, la señora Benson se arrodillo para abrasarla fuertemente a lo que ella se resistía y luego cedió

-afortunadamente solo fue un falsa a alarma, el esta bien dentro de su gravedad -nos menciono el docto cuando salio de la sala... eso me tranquilizó en cierto modo…

Han pasado ya 3 meses desde ese día y todo a seguidos igual…pero sam… sam ya no era la misma, no era aquel chica loca que vivía con una sonrisa en su rostro, por una extraña razón no visitaba Freddie, solo se limitaba a salir de la habitación ,la cual le habíamos dado desde que comenzó todo estar martirio, salía para comer algo y luego volvía entrar para encerrarse a llorar, ella no nos hablaba… habíamos perdido todo tipo de contacto con ella …todo esto era penoso ver en ese estado a mi amiga era horroroso… visitaba a Freddie casi todas las tardes y cuando lo hacia me encontraba con la señora Benson la cual se quedaba por horas contemplándolo para que reacciona..Pero no lo hacia

-hola- dije tímidamente antes de entrar a la habitación

- hola carly pasa-dijo la madre de mi amigo-¿como ha estado ella?- pregunto sin dejar de verlo

-mmm… ella esta con una depresión...

-me lo suponía- afirmo la mujer-carly - siguió

-¿si?

- tengo que hablar de algo muy delicado y necesito que me escuches y no se lo comentes a nadie ¿vale?

Asentí con la cabeza…

Al llegar al apartamento me entre a la cocina a tomar agua… observaba hacia el living todos nuestra aventuras… nuestros buenos momentos se habían desvanecido y eso me daba mucha nostalgia

- ¿como te fue hermanita? – pregunto mi hermano en compañía de ese pequeño niño

-¿donde esta Sam?

- es su…habitación como siempre

- bien…tenemos que hablar hermano- dije seriamente

- ángel por que no vas a jugar por allá – insito Spencer y el felizmente se retiro del lugar-¿Qué pasa?

Le explico todo… en eso jure haber escuchado unos pasos en las escalera y al ir a ver no había nadie debe haber sido mi imaginación...Desde ese día ya no salio más de su habitación… y hay se hizo presente mi mayor miedo…ella podía haber escuchado nuestra conversación

Pensamiento Sam

"I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone"

"Estoy cansada de estar aquí

Reprimida por mis miedos infantiles

y si tienes que ir

Desearía que simplemente te fueras

Porque tú presencia sigue ligada aquí

Y no me dejara sola"

Mi vida ya no me importaba en lo absoluto… el no estaba aquí…estaba molesto con el… ¿porque se estaba dejando vencer?… ¿por que no se moría de una ves y me dejaba en paz?…pero eso era imposible de pensarlo…. realmente era mi coraje el cual hablaba, yo lo amo y nunca podría permitir creer ese tipo de cosas… mi Rutina era un asco… solo salía cuando tenia que comer algo…pero prácticamente todo lo que comía lo devolvía , tenia un baño personal así que nadie nunca se dieron cuenta de ello…ya no quería seguir así porque esto era una tortura… quería verlo … ero no podía y todo por esa estupida promesa que le hice…

Flash back

Los dos estábamos en esa cama la cual nos habíamos entregado tantas veces uno al otro, pero en ese entonces observaba aquel lindo anillo el cual me regalo

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto cariñosamente dándome un beso en la mejilla y abrazándome a la vez

-solo observaba lo hermoso que es este anillo

-pero no lo es tanto como tu – respondió

Lo mire y sonreí, el sabia como hacerme sentir linda por dentro y por fuera

-gracias…

-Sam…necesito que me prometas algo

-¿Qué?

-si me llega a pasar algo grabe en la operación y quedar en coma por favor no me valla a ver

Eso me sorprendió bastante, me senté rápidamente cubriéndome con la sabana que había en la cama

-¿que pasa? – también se levanto

-pero Freddie... Yo no puedo… seria como pedirme que me vuelva vegetariana…

-hazlo por mi por favor, te lo pido…

-esta bien… -gire- pero si fuera así, te iría a buscar hasta al infierno si fuera necesario para que volvieras ¿entendiste?

Alo que el comenzó a reír

-hay! Sam tu nunca cambia…

Seguíamos riendo en ese entonces lo considere un chiste...Pero lamentablemente se izo realidad y no soy de las personas que rompen sus promesas

- me debes un beso – mi incline para dárselo y allí estábamos otra ves demostrándonos todo lo que nos queríamos el hacia que mis sentidos explotaran de emoción y alegría… pero el ya no estaba allí junta a mi…

"These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time can not erase"

"Estas heridas no las veré sanar

Simplemente este dolor es demasiado real

Esto solo es algo de lo mucho

Que el tiempo no puede borrar"

Una tarde decidí bajara la cocina a pesar de haber vomitado, quise comer otra vez y al bajar por las escalera vía ángel jugando y además escuche unas voces que conocía perfectamente. Era carly y su hermano, ellos estaban conversando… no se por que pero me dio curiosidad de lo que pudieran estar hablando

-¿Muerte cerebral? Decía el mayor de los Shay alteradamente

Quede impactada al escuchar eso

-así es… lo que están concluyendo los doctores…ya que no responde a ningún estimulo en los últimos meses- decía carly

-mmm... pero tienen que estar seguros de eso ¿no?, debe ser una equivocación!-alegaba Spencer

-si….por eso tiene que hacerle unos exámenes

- y si…

- y si no responde…. lo desconectaran

No necesitaba escuchar nada más….subí de inmediato las escalera ya no quería saber nada mas de Nadine mas así estuve en las próxima semanas…

- ya no quiero estar aquí…Freddie quiero estar con tigo y nadie mas

Me decía mientras seguía llorando sola en aquella habitación…

Ya no quería nada no me interesaba comer ni dormir solo lloraba…no me importaba nadie solo quería esta yo sola…. Y nadie más, una tarde carly entro a mi habitación repentinamente  
>-Sam…<br>-ándate carly quiero estar sola  
>-pero Sam…<br>-NO ENTIENDES CARLY QUIERO ESTAR SOLA!-grite  
>-SAM TU TIENE QUE ENTERDER EL ESTA…<br>-CALLATE!…-grite nuevamente

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

Cuando tú lloraste yo quite todas las lagrimas

Cuando tu gritabas yo luche para alejar todos tus miedos

Y eh sostenido tu mano a través de todo estos años

Pero sigues teniendo

Todo de mí

-EL ESTA EN COMA ENTIENDELO! –gritaba mi amiga

-LO SE PERO…PERO LO NECESITO….QUIERO QUE EL ESTE AMI LADO AHORA!- dije

-PERO TU NO LO VISITAS COMO PIDES ESO!

- TU NO ENTIENDES NADA CARLA NO ENTIENDES-trate de tranquilizarme y seguí hablando

Yo lo apoye todo este tiempo cuando supe de su enfermedad yo estuve con el , lo cuide , y lo apoye y todo para nada … cuando lloraba yo lo consolaba… cuando el gritaba a causa del dolor yo lo consolaba …pero nada …NADA SIRVIO…NADA!- me volvi a alterar –ANDATE CARLY…ANDATE YAAAAAA!1!

"You used to captivate me by your resonating light

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me"

"Tú solías cautivarme por tu Luz resonante

Ahora estoy sujeta por la vida que dejarte atrás

tu rostro me persigue

en esos sueños en un tiempo felices

tu voz se ha llevado toda mi cordura"

Todas las noche recordaba cuando estaba con el, cuando reíamos de nuestras locuras…su sonría era radiante iluminaba mi vida….pero nada era igual… estaba sola en una habitación que estaba oscura…y fría

-Sam…-escuche la fondo de la habitación

-¿Freddie?- me levante de la cama –FREDDIE!

Salte de la cama para abrazarlo pero el se desvaneció era todo producto de mi imaginación…lo extrañaba tanto…desde ese momento muchas ideas pasaban por mi mente una de ella era de acabar con todo…era acabar con todo este dolor que me aprisionaba tenia que alejarme de todo… y poder reunirme con el…

Ya estaba convencida… pero debía ir a un lugar que pudiera estar mas conectada el… así que me escabullí silenciosamente hasta llegar a su casa, no fue difícil burlar todo los seguro que tenia la puerta de la casa y así entre fácilmente… entre a su habitación y estaba su aroma el que me hacia recordar que el estaba allí junto a mi

"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along"

"Eh intentado muy duramente de convergerte que te has ido

Por que aunque siguas conmigo

He estado sola todo este tiempo"

Estaba sentada a la orilla de su cama, mi mente estaba en blanco y no media mi acción… encontré un frasco en el velador de su cama… no lo pensé dos veces y me tome su contenido, no sabía cuántas había tomado si 20 o 30 comprimidos no lo sé… luego me arremetí ya que me comencé a sentir mal… todo daba vueltas hasta que todo se oscureció… 

Sentí una sensación extraña… mi cuerpo estaba liviano como una hoja que volaba en el viento, luego desperté un lugar que me pareció bastante un extraño

-¿un parque? – me preguntaba a mi misma

Pero este parque no era como los demás….era brillante y en el no se encontraba nadie. Me levanté del banco donde me encontraban

-quien anda allí

Pero nadie respondió

-quien anda allí- volví a repetir  
>-Sammy, Sammy, Sammy no creí que fueras a hacer esto… creía que eras más fuerte<br>No podía creer la voz que estaba escuchando me gire rápidamente y lo pude ver…

-¿Eres tu?... ¿Mike?

-tanto tiempo sin vernos Sammy- sonrío aquel chico

-per… pero… como… si tu estas...

-¿muerto?.. Eso ya lo sabía –dijo sin dejar de sonreír

-entonces yo… ¿ahí… no que he hecho?-dije

- tranquilízate Sammy… tienes que estar aquí…

-per…¿entonces no entiendo?

- solo te dire que debemos irnos

-¿A dónde?

- ven acompáñame- tomo mi mano y comenzamos a correr

Esto no podia ser mas que una verdadera locura….


	46. Chapter 42

Capitulo42: nunca es demasiado tarde…

Pensamiento marissa  
>No quería que la historia se volviera a repetir pero que le podíamos hacer el ya estaba mal… en coma… todos los días lo visitaba y si era necesario me quedaba en vela para poder ver si respondía…. pero nada… me había descuidado de mi misma, ya no comía y no dormía lo suficiente…todo eso cambio cuando tuve un sueño con el… No lo vi pero si escuche su voz me pedía que no siguiera así y tratara de cuidarme para poder seguir adelante eso me alegro y mejore mi conducta desde ese entonces…. no podía decir lo mismo de Sam me preocupaba esa chica, yo sabia lo tanto que ama a mi hijo y el sufrimiento que esta pasando me dolía bastante… como toda las tardes me quedaba cuidándolo y esperando que ella apareciera…pero nunca lo hizo, pero la única que llegaba era su amiga carly…<p>

-hola – se asomo por la puerta  
>-Hola carly pasa –entro cuidadosamente… ¿como ha estado ella?- le pregunte sin dejar de ver a mi hijo<br>-mmm… ella esta con una depresión...-afirmo  
>-me lo suponía- por eso no venia…ella estaba sufriendo sola...Pensé -carly – continúe<br>-¿si?  
>- tengo que hablar de algo muy delicado y necesito que me escuches y no se lo comentes a nadie ¿vale? – gire para verla directamente a los ojos<br>ella me afirmo con la cabeza  
>Respire hondo hasta para mi la noticia…era dolorosa<br>- quieren desconectar a Freddie  
>-QU…EEEE!-dijo la amiga de mi hijo<br>-si creen que puede sufrir de muerte cerebral ya que no a tenido una mejora y no responde a los estímulos correspondientes…  
>-no…. no debe haber algo que podamos hacer!<br>- no lo se he rezado mucho pero…. nada a servido  
>- mmm… ¿y si traemos a Sam? – dijo esperanzada<br>-¿creer que querrá venir en el estado que esta?-dije  
>- no lo creo… ¿puede ir a conversar con ella?<br>-bueno...-afirme con un sonrisa  
>Creí que nuestro plan iría bien pero luego supe que ella se había encerrado y no salía de la habitación…ya había pasado casi una semana de eso y solo pedía que esta pesadilla terminara pronto…. que Freddie despertara y fuéramos felices…<br>Como todas las tarde entraba a la casa se sentía es vacío incomodo y doloroso… inconscientemente llegue a su habitación… antiguamente yo siempre trabajaba turnos los cuales lo dejaba a el en reiterada veces solo y siempre cuando llegaba estaba en su habitación durmiendo

-Buena noche Freddie….  
>Pero nadie respondió<br>- que estupida eres marissa…. tu hijo esta en el hospital no te contestara – eran las palabras que me decía a mi misma…al volver a ver aquella habitación, note que estaba la luces prendidas… se me hacia raro así que me metí y la encontré tendida en el suelo y a su lado tenia un frasco de pastillas  
>-SAM! Hay! POR DIOS! ¿QUE HAS HECHO?<br>Me lance al suelo para ver si tenia pulso, gracias a dios si lo tenia pero débil…  
>-CARLYYY…SPENCERRR AYUDEMMMEEE! –fue lo único que se me ocurrió en ese entonces<br>Luego de mis reiterados gritos de socorro ellos llegaron, la primera en espanto fue carly  
>-SAM! AMIGA NO… TU NO…<br>- SAM! ¿QUE PASO?- decía agitadamente Spencer  
>Estaba alterada y no sabia que decir….<br>-hay quien llevarla a hospital – atine a indicar  
>Spencer la cargo cuidadosamente pero daba miedo verla así parecía que estaba muerta no reaccionaba y apenas respiraba. Al llegar al hospital los paramédicos y los enfermeros la trasladaron rápidamente a tratamiento intensivo, me sentí pésimo, caminaba de un lado a otro esperando que alguien nos digieran algo<p>

- familiares de samth… ¿marissa…?  
>-Emma gracia al cielo eres tu – la abrase, ella era una amiga que había conocido en la universidad junto con Francia<br>- lamento lo que le paso a ti hijo…pero… ¿por que haces aquí?- dijo confundida  
>- mi amiga... Dígame como esta mi amiga!-decía llorando carly<br>- …Sam… la novia de mi hijo…esta allá adentro- agregue esperando una respuesta  
>- juntamente tenia que hablar con sus familiares<br>-ellos no están, pero nosotros estábamos a cargo de ella- dijo Spencer  
>-mmm…bueno ella sufrió una intoxicación por medicamentos…esta estable pero con riesgo….por la cantidad de medicamento que ingerio tuvimos que practicarle un lavado estomacal y nos dimos cuenta de algo mas…<br>-¿Qué?  
>-ella….<p>

Pensamiento Sam

Esto me superaba que rayos estaba pasando necesitaba una explicación que pudiera darme una respuesta a todo esto

-espera, espera-lo pare- no entiendo nada de esto…como yo estaba hace unos minutos sentada en la cama de Freddie y...y luego estoy contigo… ¿aquí?  
>-Sammy…<br>-nada de Sammy… necesito saber por que yo estoy aquí…por que tu estas aquí y por que demonios estamos los dos aquí AHORA!  
>- discúlpame pero eso no te lo puedo responder…<br>-pero...  
>-vamos…ya sígueme- me tomo nuevamente del brazo<br>-espera otra vez-lo pare nuevamente-¿por que estoy vestida así? ¿Y tú de otra forma?  
>Alegaba ya que estaba con un vestido blanco y una coleta de caballo a diferencia de Mike que estaba con una camisa ploma y unos pantalones<br>-eso lo sabrás después Sammy –dijo sin dejar de sonreír nuevamente- vamos que el tiempo no se debe desperdiciar  
>Me forzó a corre nuevamente, de verdad no entendía absolutamente nada<br>-¿a donde vamos?  
>-todo su tiempo Sammy…<br>Me extraño ya que al parece estaba por llegar a una especie de pared blanca y el no se detenía  
>-Mi…ke vamos a chocar!- cerré los ojos ya que pensé que recibiríamos un golpe fuerte…pero nunca paso<br>-¿que pasa Sammy…por que cierras los ojos?  
>-pensaba…que<br>-hay que tonto soy- se rió – aquí puede atravesar las cosa así como los fantasmas  
>-¿de verdad?... a mama le gusta eso- dije<br>Ves ya llegamos –decía orgullosamente  
>-¿donde estamos?- me dedique a observar pero... no era mas que una sala completamente blanca<br>- necesito que comprendas algo…  
>-Mike…no me digas que tengo que aprender una lección para salir de aquí<br>-mmm… tómalo como quieres pero va por ahí  
>-hay rayos! Entonces estaré aquí un buen rato<br>- ¿no te tienes tanta fe…?  
>-no-mostré tono sarcástico<br>- es irónico…..la que sabe escuchar  
>-¿que?- dije confundida<br>- tu nombre significa… "la que sabe escuchar"  
>- pero no la comprende… opuse-¿o no te acuerda lo del poema?<br>- si…tienes razón… bueno pero tenemos que empezar- se sentó en un sofá blanco -siéntate – le hice caso -te quiero mostrar este video y que me des tu opinión sobre el video y además me des una definición del tema principal ¿vale?  
>- lo intentare –forcé una sonrisa<br>El de la nada saco un control remoto y apunto a un TV que mágicamente Aparicio frente a nosotros la prendió y Aparicio un video clip de coldplay paradise  
>Luego de ver el video no lo pensé mucho antes de contestar<br>-¿y que me dices?  
>-mmm…primero ¿que en verdad los cantantes pueden vestirte de elefantes y estar felices estando arriba de monociclos? Y segundo el paraíso no es para mi… listo! Creí que serias más complicado – dije… Pero creo que por mi tono no podría convencer ni a una hormiga<br>-hay no! esto va hacer mas difícil de lo que pensé …-suspiro por tal problema  
>- si –dije manteniendo mi sonrisa…<br>-..Bueno… -siguió-¿que en realidad es el paraíso para ti Sam…? Y por favor no me des otra respuesta incoherente – se aseguro a decir  
>-mmm…la verdad…no lo se… nunca quise pensar en ese lugar… solo se que no es para mi…-baje la mirada<br>- ¿y por que no lo es…?  
>- ni yo sabría decirlo… solo lo se...-lo mire nuevamente<br>- ahí esta el problema  
>-¿por que lo dices? –decía confundida<br>- por que en el camino de tu vida perdiste algo…- me miro directamente a los ojos  
>-¿no entiendo… a que te refieres?... ya me estas confundiendo mas…<br>Es algo que solo UD podrá encontrar la respuesta además de lo que tengo que hacer que entiendas  
>-waaaaa… ¿ósea son dos cosas? – me sorprendí mas<br>-así es…  
>-rayos! Ahora si estaremos una eternidad<br>-si y por eso pediremos un poco ayuda…  
>-¿ayuda?<br>- si a ella- apunto al lado de donde yo estaba  
>- hola-dijo tiernamente una niña rubia, que tenia aproximadamente uno años de edad, no me había percatado de su presencia es como si hubiera aparecido de la nada<br>- ¿Quién es ella?- le pregunte a Mike  
>- no me reconoce Sam… - dijo aquella niña con un tono curioso<br>- claro que no….como sabes… no lo creo…- ella podrían no. No Sam eso seria una locura…una verdadera locura…  
>Somos la misma<br>-¿Qué!  
>-así… es yo soy tu<br>Esto era impresionante en este instante estaba con mi otro yo… y como podía ser que ella fuera yo… era imposible ella era una florecita y yo no soy así  
>-eso es a lo que me referías- afirmo Mike<br>A si fue como yo lo mire aun más confundida…  
>-vamos… es hora que veas algo-anuncio la niña<br>se ilumino toda la habitación y ya no pude ver nada mas …

Pensamiento Freddie  
>Era tan extraña esta sensación, era como si estuviera flotando, no recuerdo cuanto tiempo que estuve así pero me sentí libre…lo ultimo que recordaba en ese entonces era que estaba con Sam antes de desmayarme…dios nunca había sentido tanto dolor, parecía que explotaría pero todo paso…¿pero donde esta ¿y por que estaba allí?..Muchas duda navegaron por mi mente y solo quería que alguien me lo explicara… todo cambio cuando desperté estaba sentado en una banca luego levante la mirada viendo que estaba en un parque. Me sorprendí ya que conocía ese lugar era parque donde vi por ultima ves a Mike<p>

-por fin despiertas hijo-gire rápidamente al escuchar su voz  
>-¿papa?<br>- tanto tiempo Freddie –sonrío  
>- que hacemos aquí …si tu y yo estamos aquí eso ….<br>-bueno…hijo…yo  
>- ...Entonces eso quiere decir que ya me morí<br>El no contesto  
>Rápidamente las lágrimas fueron saliendo mis ojos<br>-hijo….  
>- ya no la veré mas… no quería perderla<br>-hijo….-volvió a repetir  
>-pero mas da…que le vamos hacer- me levante rápidamente limpiándome mi cara con la manga de mi camisa, allí fue cunado note que estaba completamente vestido de blanco<br>- …tendré que acostumbrarme a la idea...y….  
>- ESCUCHAME PORFAVOR! –interrumpió rápidamente<br>-¿que pasa?-gire sorprendido por su acción  
>-hijo mío… necesito que vallamos a hacer algo…. vamos<br>-esta bien…  
>Desganado comencé a seguir a mi papa…en realidad me importaba nada…solo se que de repente entramos a una habitación<br>Cunado llegamos de verdad mi boca se abrió ligeramente  
>-pe…pero como si yo…<br>No era mas que yo mismo estando en una cama conectado a no que cosas… luego gire y no vi mas que mi mama sentada durmiendo  
>-ella siempre te esta cuidando… hasta a dejado de preocuparse por si misma por ti<br>Me acerque a ella y hable a su oído ya que ella dormía placidamente  
>-mama gracias...Pero también quiero que tu te cuides ¿vale?…te quiero mucho<br>Creo que mis palabras hicieron efecto ya que se giro, rápidamente regrese la mirada hacia mi padre el cual observaba tiernamente  
>-esta tan hermosa como siempre… vamos hijo…ya eso hora…<br>-¿y Sam?…por favor quiero ir a verla  
>-yo creo que…<br>-LA EXTRAÑO ENTIENDELO!- no medí mi actitud ya que le había gritado duramente- lo siento-dije arrepentido  
>-no te preocupes…vamos a verla<br>Drásticamente el lugar cambiando llegando a mi habitación  
>-por que estamos aquí si…<br>En ese momento vi que Sam entraba a la habitación…realmente no la reconocí aparecía un zombie como caminaba y su mirada esta perdida  
>-Sam... Dije con tono triste – todo va estar bien<br>-ella no te puede escuchar –dijo  
>-lo se –baje la mirada<br>Ella se tiro sobre mi cama y comenzó a llorar…. me dolía bastante... Luego saco su celular y de allí se reprodujo esta canción three days grace-never too late  
>Esa canción era perfecta a la ocasión, luego de escucharla se sentó sobre la cama, su mirada seguí tan perdida como antes… no me gustaba verla así…vi como rápidamente tomo ese frasco y un pánico me invadió no podía dejar que ella hiciera eso pero fue inútil cuando trataba de tocarla la atravesaba, por la desesperación empecé a llorar no quería que se maltratara por mi, quería que tuviera una vida mejor me sentí mal por ello a los minutos ella ya se había desmayado preocupándome mas<br>-SAM!-grite aterrado y trate de agacharme  
>-Freddie nos tenemos que ir –agarro mi brazo deteniéndome<br>- pero...pero…ella…yo-decía entre lagrimas  
>-estará bien confía en mi…<br>Nos retiramos del lugar no podía creer lo que mis ojos habían visto ella estaba sufriendo por mi causa...me sentí realmente mal…un culpable una vez mas de las cosa que había hecho  
>-llévame a donde tenemos que ir ya no quiero sufrir mas<br>-¿hijo a que te refieres?  
>- que ya me morí por eso Sam hizo eso ya no tiene sentido estar aquí vagando…<br>-espérate jovencito… bebes saber y hacer una cosa mas para ir allá  
>-¿Qué?<br>-vamos que el tiempo es oro  
>Nuestra dirección hacia una luz blanca, solo pedía que no fuera el lugar que yo pensaba….<p> 


	47. Chapter 43

Capitulo 43:velas…

Pensamiento carly  
>Lo único que quería saber era como encontraba Sam… como pudo creer que esa seria la única solución….me sentía realmente culpable, si hubiera estado mas pendiente de ella no estaríamos aquí, mi corazón casi se salía de mi pecho al escuchar lo que la doctora nos estaba por decir…<p>

-ella…-guardo silencio  
>-que!- dijo alterada la señora Benson<br>- es complicado de decir  
>-solo dígalo –alentó Spencer<br>- …con mis años de experiencia nunca había visto un caso así… bueno… es como simplemente ella no quisiera vivir…  
>-¿a que se refiere?<br>- lo que digo que Sam solo consumió pastillas para dormir… eso no mata a nadie…es prácticamente imposible pero ella…es como si no quisiera estar aquí…. como que se canso de todo esto… y creo que esto se debe a lo que tiene tu hijo…¿no?  
>- hace poco ella supo que posiblemente Freddie podrías tener muerte cerebral y eso la deprimió mas<br>-carly!- alego la señora Benson  
>-discúlpenme pero necesito verla por favor<br>- lo siento todavía se encuentra delicada y ahí que realizarles otro tipos de exámenes  
>Ya que también sospechamos que podría tener una anemia severa…<br>-¿anemia?- conteste  
>-por su estado y la poca recuperación que a tenido tememos que sea lo que tenga, en una horas mas tendremos los resultado así que tiene que ser pacientes –luego se retiro<p>

Esa hora se me hizo eterna…por todo este alboroto habíamos olvidado a ángel el cual se había quedado dormido en casa, así que le pedimos a marina y a leo que fueran a buscarlo… por suerte guardábamos un par de llaves bajo la alfombra de la entrada en caso de emergencia…por nuestra parte estábamos inquieto era difícil estar tranquilo hasta que llego nuevamente la doctora  
>-y tengo los resultado… y era lo que me temía tiene una anemia severa hay trasfundirla de inmediato o sino la perdemos<br>-¿Qué…que? – es no lo había escuchado nunca en mi vida  
>- es cuando tiene que donar sangre para que pueda dársela a la persona enferma<br>-aaaa eso esta mejor –dije  
>-por nuestros datos… sabemos que Sam tiene o4positivo… ¿alguien de ustedes tiene el mismos grupo?<br>-¿4 que?- Ya estaba mas confundida  
>-es el grupo sanguíneo de Sam- dijo Spencer – y tengo es grupo –agrego<br>-¿tu hermano?- me sorprendió  
>-si-sonrío –lo supe un día cuando revise mi expediente escolar junto con calceto<br>-¿que hacías que?  
>-larga historia… ¿adonde tengo que ir?<br>-sígueme-dijo la doctora  
>-yo voy contigo –dije<br>-no…- me paro-yo estaré bien…cuida a la señora Benson y esperen a los demás… chao hermanita – lo ultimo me lo dijo abrasándome y besando mi cabeza, luego se fue rápido junto con la doctora  
>-hermano….- dije antes de que lo viera desaparecer<br>- voy a preguntar algo y vuelvo carly – me dijo la señora Benson  
>Allí me quede esperando pero era muy angustioso…<br>-carly… que bueno que los encontramos –decía preocupada marina  
>- ¿como se encuentra ella? –continua leo<br>Sentí en ese momento como ángel me abrazaba mis piernas  
>-¿don…de esta...n sa...m y fre…ddie?<br>Esa pregunta era un duro golpe pare mi corazón…. ¿Como decirle a ese pequeño que ellos están mal… ni tal ves sabríamos si saldrían bien? No me atreví a contestar  
>-ángel vamos a pasar un rato vamos… –dijo marina mientras se alejaba con el…Esperamos que se fuera y comencé a llorar<br>-pero te han dicho algo…carly  
>- ella esta intoxicada por medicamento –dije sin dejar de llorar-además tiene anemia sebera y a ahora Spencer le esta dando sangre para que pueda estar bien…pero tengo miedo...no quiero que les pase nada… ni a ella ni a Freddie<br>-yo tampoco… carly…bueno le avisare a marina y estaremos por los alrededores del hospital para entretener a ángel  
>-gracias…<br>-hola leo –dijo marissa antes de sentarse en la banca  
>-hola tía como esta –dijo temeroso<br>-Bien gracias….  
>- voy a compañas a marina y a ángel -nos vemos luego-era bastante extraño ver que el le digiera tía después eso se fue rápidamente del lugar….Otra vez esperar fue una eternidad … me senté junto con la mama de Freddie y sin querer me quede dormida<br>Estaba otra ves en ese cementerio, sabia que no quería estar allí, pero ya no era solo un funeral era dos…no podía ser mis dos amigo habían muerto y todo había sido mi culpa ellos ya no estaba aquí  
>-NNOOO! SAMMM... FREDDIE –gritaba y lloraba desconsolada-LOS NECESITO NO SE PUEDEN MORIR!<br>-Hermana, hermana despierta!- eran los gritos que me hicieron despertar  
>-o gracias al cielo era una pesadilla- me alegre al ver a Spencer y lo abrase fuertemente<br>-hermanita no te preocupes todo esta bien  
>-ufff...-suspire- se sentía tan real<br>- pero ves ya todo paso…  
>-¿como te fue?<br>-bien ya done sangre… después de un cuestionario que creía que nunca terminaría…. son muy preguntones-Por el tono en el que lo dijo la ultima parte me hizo reír  
>-… luego me dieron un jugo y unas galletas…y eso –decía alegremente<br>-¿Y la señora Benson…?- me extrañe ya que no estaba por ningún lado  
>-fue a ver a Sam<br>-aaaa… ya veo  
>-luego podrás ir a verla tu ¿vale?<br>- este bien –respondí con una sonrisa  
>-¿quieres comer algo?<br>- si…un café  
>-regreso pronto- giro hacia a la cafeteria<br>-espera, espera –lo detuve-en verdad te siente bien para poder ir  
>- por supuesto que si…solo espera aquí y vuelvo<br>Me senté nuevamente en la silla solo teníamos que esperar… seguía pensando el esa loca pesadilla, tenia miedo que se hiciera realidad… mis pensamiento fueron interrumpido por una voz que me hizo salir de allí  
>-CARLY…CARLY TU HERMANO!-gritaba marina mientras se acercaba aquí<br>-se fue hace un rato a la cafetería tranquilízate  
>-NO ENTINEDES TU HERMANO! SE DESMAYO<br>Es me hizo pensar lo peor  
>-HERMANO!-grite como histeria antes de salir corriendo hacia la cafetería<br>Y allí fue donde lo encontré tirado junto con leo, ángel y algunos enfermeros que aparecieron allí  
>-SPENCER!-Tenía miedo que le haya pasado algo malo-HERMANO!…HERMANO!-me agache a verlo… estaba pálido… lo abrase n quería que estuviera así, leo me tomo y me levanto<br>-NO! ES MI HERMANO!SUELTAME LEO!  
>Luego llego una camilla para llevárselo a hacer exámenes correspondientes así fue como me tranquilice pero seguía angustiada…ya no solo era Sam y Freddie los que estaban mal sino también mi hermano...cuanto mas tendríamos que sufrir para acabar con esto Mi corazón ya no podía estar más mal… no dejaba de llora el era mi hermano lo único que me esta quedando aparte de mi padre en este mundo al finalizas todo lo dejaron en una sala, a los minutos llego rocío y luego nos quedamos allí esperando que despertara<br>-¿que sucedió? – dijo la novia de mi hermano  
>-bueno nosotros veníamos y nos topamos con Spencer el cual como estaba siempre ...y nos comento lo mismo que tu nos dijiste –dijo leo<br>- en eso de repente se coloco pálido y se desplomo cayendo al suelo todo fue muy rápido – siguió marina dando una descripción con sus mano de lo sucedido  
>Ángel estaba mirándolo y luego toco su mejilla<br>-¿Qué paso?- dijo el abriendo paulatinamente los ojos  
>-¿hermanito estas bien?- me acerque a verlo<br>-aaaa Spencer me alegro que este bien…- se acercándose mas a el y luego lo beso  
>-Aaaaaaa… que lindo besas-sonrío-…pero…QUE RAYOS! HAGO AQUÍ!-se asusto de improvisto ya que no se fijo que tenia una intravenosa en el brazo además de una pequeña mascarilla que le ayudaba a respira superficialmente<br>-cálmate, cálmate…Spencer te desmayaste  
>-¿desmayarse yo? -dijo tranquilándose<br>- si hace rato cuando estabas con nosotros –dijo leo  
>Si recuerdo eso…pero eso es extraño<br>- para nosotros también lo es… –agrego la doctora que atendía a Sam junto con un grupo de doctores que invadieron la sala  
>-¿por que lo dice? -dije<br>-es que UD estuvo clínicamente muerto por un minuto  
>- talvez…. QUE!-quedamos tan sorprendido como el<br>-¿Cómo…. que muerto?  
>-si eso es cierto –afirmo leo<br>-¿pero como?-le pregunte  
>-yo fui el cual le tome el pulso mientras marina te iba a buscar…y puedo asegurar que estuvo un 1 minuto sin pulso<br>-mmm… no puede ser ¿No puede haber sido solo una fatiga…hace poco done sangré?-dijo incrédulo  
>-creemos que poco probable que haya sucedido por es causa… es verdaderamente extraño te realizamos exámenes y todos han salido normales no tiene ninguna enfermedad eres un hombre completamente sano y eso nos extraña bastante-dijo la misma doctoras<br>Nadie sabia la verdadera causa de esto solo estaba bien al saber que no había pasado nada grave con el…

Pensamiento Freddie

Aquella luz enceguecía mis ojos pero todo cambio cuando traspasamos a otra habitación pero esta era completamente a oscuras, aunque podías ver claramente a las personas que están allí y no eran pocas  
>-llegamos –dijo alegre mi padre<br>-¿que es eso?  
>-un lugar bastante importante…me espera un poco hijo- se alejo y me dejo solo<p>

Me quede observando aquellas mesas estaba decorada completamente ¿por velas? eso era muy extraño...Pero me llamo la atención una mesa en particular haba muchas velas todas de diferentes colores, formas y tamaños  
>Vi en particular una vela verde musgo que se me hacia familiar por diversión comencé a jugar con la llama de esta y por poco casi la apago<br>-joven no puede hacer eso-me advirtió un hombre también vestido de blanco que me hacia pensar que tal vez podía ser un ángel  
>-lo siento...yo solo...<br>-Freddie que haz hecho! –dijo molesto mi papa  
>-discúlpenme solo jugaba con al flama de aquella vela –la apunte- pero no paso nada solo que casi la apegue<br>-estuvo cerca –suspiro mi padre  
>-¿Por qué?<br>-mmm…digamos que literalmente jugaste con una vida  
>-QUE!<br>- así es hijo mío… todas las velas que ves aquí son la representación de la vida humana  
>-espera…espera podrías hablar un poco mas claro<br>Nuestra conversación fue interrumpida ya que nos quedamos observando a lo que yo atribuya como Ángeles se llevaban velas y luego regresaban con otras  
>-mira Freddie par que te quede mas claro la flama de la vela es la esencia de la vida en si esta flama se apaga la persona muere… bueno aunque también si la vela se extingue por completo termina en el mismo resultado<br>- ¿y puede pasar por las dos cosas?  
>-eso depende…pero no nos interesa eso por ahora<br>-….eso quiere decir que casi mato alguien… es un conocidos mio  
>-mmm…si eso es verdad<br>-o no quería hacerlo de veras –decía arrepentido nunca fue mi intención lastimarlo o lastimarla….pobre persona decía entre mi

Nuevamente moví al mirada hacia aquella mesa la cual había casi me convierto en un asesino  
>Esas velas eran muy lindas aunque nos llamo mucho la atención algunas de ellas por ejemplo un a vela azul a cual estaba casi por extinguirse<br>-le falta poco…  
>-esa vela eres tu Freddie….<br>-QUE!- ¿esa vela era yo?….entonces tenia razón ya no me quedaba mucho y eso me afectaba bastante…por otra parte le tenia bastante envidia a una vela roja la cual a pesar de ser delgada era firme como una roca  
>-como me gustaría que mi vela fuera así… - pero luego me di cuenta que esta vela se estaba deformando en unos segundos mas tarde<br>-papa… ¿por que le pasa eso a la vela?  
>-cuando la persona no quiere vivir….-eso me hizo sospechar que tal ves esa vela era de Sam<br>-Hijo tenemos que ir a otra parte –dijo retirándose del lugar  
>- espérame- me fui junto con el<br>Salimos de esa habitación y seguíamos caminando hacia otra luz…

Pensamiento Sam  
>Me dolían los ojos esa luz molestaba bastante…<br>-ya estamos aquí –dijo Mike  
>- que pretende que aprenda si apenas… me quede atónita estábamos arriba de un edificio…el viento era bastante notorio pero no molestaba<br>-es linda la vista de aquí…hay que bajar –anuncio mi yo de pequeña  
>-mira ahí están las escaleras-les mostré una salida<br>-¿quien dijo escaleras? –se miraron complicadamente ellos dos  
>-que pretenden…<br>-es hora de saltar-tomo mi mano  
>-saltar….DE SALTAR! No ni loca salto de aquí- alegue<br>-vamos Sam… será muy divertido  
>-tu lo dices por que estas muerto…Eso no vale<br>-tenemos que hacerlo –decía ami otro yo tomándome la otra mano  
>-a la cuenta de tres…<br>Me reuso…  
>-….uno<br>Vasta me quiero ir a casa…  
>-…dos…<br>Suélteme….  
>-y tres..<br>No Mike…no mi otro yo….No quierOOOOAAAAAAHHHHH!  
>Gritaba mientra los tres íbamos hacia el vacío…esto cada vez era mas loco….<p> 


	48. Chapter 44

Capitulo 44: la razón de ser

recomiendo que escuchen the verve - bittersweet symphony

pensamiento Sam  
>no dejaba de gritar, no me atrevía a abrir los ojos ya que la sensación que tenia en ese entonces era indescriptible , a pesar de siempre demostré ser una chica fuerte esto me superaba...esto nunca lo había vivido y solo quería que terminara de una vez<p>

-Sam deja DE GRITAR!-escuche por parte de Mike

Abandone mi acción y abrí lentamente mis ojos... note que los tres estábamos parado al frente de una calle

- ves que fue divertido-anuncio mi pequeña yo tiernamente  
>-para ti si, pues yo...CASI MUERO POR LA IMPRECION!-dije gritando y bastante molesta a lo cual ella comenzó a llorar-no..No...Llores-dije<br>la pequeña niña rubia hizo mas que llorar y me impresionaba bastante el hecho que yo algunas vez fui ella...  
>-toma-se acerco mi amigo con un oso de peluche el cual se me hacia familiar<br>-Pepo! -se alegro ella y dejo de llorar  
>- ¿Pepo?... yo tuve ese oso... ¿no es así?<br>-así es Sammy...y para ver que te paso debemos seguir-camino en dirección a la calle  
>-...espera...Mike-lo pare<br>-¿que pasa Sammy?-se detuvo sin dejar de mantener su posición  
>-bueno es...que quiera preguntarte algo<br>-dime-seguía observando el horizonte  
>-¿por que me estas ayudando...bueno tu ya estas muerto no es así?<br>el giro tomándome sorpresivamente por los hombros  
>-es por que los aprecio mucho a ti y a Freddie-sonrío- además ustedes ayudaron a mi hermano a que volviera a hablar y también…<br>- ¿Qué?  
>-bueno...todavía me siento culpable por lo que paso esa noche… te falte al respeto a ti y a Freddie<br>-pero tu estaba borracho…  
>-borracho o no, no tenia el por que tratarlo así… fui un cobarde – agacho la cabeza<br>-no te preocupes además el me dijo que te había perdonado antes de que…  
>- de que muriera ¿cierto?<br>-si… así me lo dijo  
>-pero bueno… ya estamos aquí…-estiro los brazos y siguió su camino<br>- dime… donde esta el- dije  
>No era necesario decir su nombre para que me entendiera…Paro pero no respondió<br>-Mike por favor dime ¿donde esta el? – me coloque al frente de el  
>-lo siento no puedo –aparto la mirada –vi sus ojos y note que no era nada alentadora<br>- el esta muerto ¿no?  
>-no…no debo…<br>- de una maldita vez dime ESTA O NO MUERTO! –grite  
>El no saber de el me desesperaba, maldición! Quien me mandaba a tomar esas pastilla…ahora no estaría aquí y estaría con el en el hospital…pero yo misma me había prometido no ir por esa estupida promesa…que estupida soy-no hice mas que agachar la cabeza<br>-no te preocupes Sam yo se que saldrán adelante me tomo de un hombro  
>-a pesar que no me dijo mucho sentí que me estaba apoyando en algo<br>-gracias… y no me llamaste Sammy ja- me reí  
>-es verdad me gustaba verte enojada cuando te llamaba así… y luego se me hizo una costumbre<br>-si...y por eso yo molesta comencé a llamar a ángel diablito para hacerte enfadar  
>-si pero nunca me molesto... jajaja que viejos tiempo….-vi que luego se entristeció<br>-¿lo extrañas verdad?  
>-no sabes cuanto…Sammy…yo era lo único que le quedaba<br>-pero…me tien-en ese instante no podía decir que yo y Freddie estaríamos con el – esta con los demás no te preocupes  
>-si….<br>-Es hora se seguir vamos –cruzo sin importarle que el transito siguiera su curso -es irónico que pase así las calle después de morir atropellado ¿no?-se mofo de los sucedido  
>-si es cierto…oye ¿donde vamos?<br>-espera… Sammy ya lo sabrás  
>Nos desplazamos rápidamente, a mi también me resultaba un poco incomodo ser atravesada por autos sin que te pase nada… era algo que todavía me resultaba loco de entender… llegamos a un parque uno muy familiar diría yo...<br>-llegamos –dijo Mike  
>-Melanie!- grito feliz aquella niña la cual nos acompañaba alejándose e incorporándose rápidamente a donde estaba mi hermana<br>- por que estamos solas en el parque  
>- mira –me indico Mike<br>Observe que no estábamos solas al fondo se encontraba mi mama… MI MAMA! Esto si era muy extraño era ella pero al vez no lo era...se veía tan distinta…  
>-¿Y como?... ¿ella? ¿Y como porque?- eran muchas preguntas sin responder<br>-por que no miras mas sammy  
>Ella estaba conversado con el...con la persona que alguna vez llama padre...no me gustaba tocar el tema simplemente sentía que no era bueno hablar de ello…. Mi amigo me empezó a explica que ese era el día el cual el se alejo de nosotras…<br>-ya lo sabia –dije sin darle mayor importancia  
>-y el que es para ti<br>-nada…es no fue nada para mi  
>- eso es una gran mentira –se adelanto a decir Mike<br>-¿por que lo dices?  
>-tu lo querias… lo admirabas<br>-cállate Mike!... es mentira –tape mis oídos  
>-querías que estuviera siempre con ustedes pero no quiso<br>-cállate…cállate…CALLATE!-gritaba mas fuerte y apretándome lo oídos no quería oír mas  
>- Y POR ESO SIEMPRE LO ODIASTE… EL ACABO' CON LA VIDA DE LO QUE PUDO HABER SIDO UN HERMANO O UNA HEMANA MENOR PARA TI! ¿NO?-termino de gritar lo cual me dejo sorprendida<br>-como olvide eso…  
>Todos estos años estaba resentida pensando que nos había dejado por una joven francesa y de ahí mi odio hacia ellos…. Así fue cuando recordé que ese día mi mama se sintió mal y fue llevada rápidamente a al hospital la razón nunca la supe<br>-OH por dios!-comencé a llorar tapando mi boca por la impresión  
>-debemos seguir –indico el chico rubio<br>-no...No quiero  
>-lo siento Sam debemos hacerlo…<p>

El lugar cambio drásticamente dejando ver a ese mismo hombre sentado esperado a alguien, seque mis lagrimas y decidí seguir observando lo que pasaba  
>A la escena se agrego una niña rubia que estaba delicadamente vestida la cual se escondía sobre unos arbustos<br>-¿Melanie?-dije con sorpresa  
>-te equivocas Sammy no es ella<br>-entonces…  
>-esa niña eres tu<br>No recordaba eso…estaba dudando si realmente esto era mi realidad o no.

El hombre del fondo se reunió con una joven que al ver su acento se sabia que era una francesa…la chica que estaba en el arbusto rápidamente se acerco a ellos  
>-POR QUE DEJASTE A MAMA!-gritaba aquella niña pequeña<br>-cariño, conoces a esta pequeña-dijo la mujer  
>-no, amor yo no conozco a esa niñita<br>-mentira, mentira yo soy tu hija -la niña se acerco a golpear sus pantalones  
>- tu no eres mi hija…apártate mocosa –la empujo<br>-desgraciado se las vera conmigo –alarde furiosa, me acerque pero fui atrapada por Mike  
>- será inútil Sam solo es un recuerdo no puede hacer nada…<br>La pareja se alejo rápidamente dejando a la pequeña sola…  
>- no te acuerdas que ese día prometiste cambiar tu forma de ser…ser mas fuerte…no creer en nadie solo en ti y en nada mas…<br>Así fue como las imágenes venia a mi, Mike tenia razón yo ese día jure en convertir en una chica mas fuerte no depender de los demás…  
>-tu mama por culpa de su perdida se frustró...estuvo en una depresión…todavía lo esta...Buscando el amor donde no estaba…y tu hermana siempre demostrando ser perfecta pero eso solo es una faceta para ocultar su pena por lo sucedido…Sam tu te convertiste en lo que eres gracias el…pero no por ser fuerte significa que tiene que soportar todo el dolor ¿no?<br>Eso nunca lo podría negar…y tendía bastante razón en lo que me decía –agache la cabeza sumergida en mis pensamientos  
>-pero…<br>Al escuchar su voz levante la mirada  
>-llegaron pequeñas personas las cuales te ayudaron… No a cambiar tu actitud pero si alivianar el dolor que llevabas…<br>No entendía su mención  
>-a los 8 años apareció carly shay...Al principio creíste que seria una muy mala idea ser su amiga porque no encajaba en tu nueva actitud...Pero luego te diste cuenta que podías confiar en ella… carly se apoyaba en ti a lo mismo que tu en ella y eso hizo que fueran grandes amigas..Luego apareció tu sabes quien –mostró una sonrisa picara lo cual hizo que sacar una sonrisa –al principio lo molestabas por diversión… la sensación de verlo subir te hacia sentir grande pero… luego comprendiste que no tenia que ser así… Hicieron icarly y tu actitud hacia a el fue cambiando…hasta que se dieron su primer beso luego se gustaron y ahora estamos donde estamos – se río ¿ves que todo no fue todo tan malo?…<br>- Yap… tengo que mostrare algo mas Sammy  
>-mas …Ya estoy cansada<br>-lo siento el rumbo sigue

Seguimos el camino y llegamos a un lugar el cual si conocía  
>-al fin un lugar que conozca mama-sonría ya que rea el corredor que unía la casa de Freddie y la de carly<br>Mire que una chica con gorro y lentes sospechosos abrían silenciosamente la puerta de el apartamento de mi castaño  
>-aaaa va a robar a Freddie y a su mama-anuncie pero ella no me escucho<br>-entiende ellos no nos escuchan –dijo nuevamente mi amigo rubio  
>- Mike pero…<br>-shuuuuuuuu -mira  
>Luego de eso se abrió la puerta del frente la cual se dejo ver una joven alta castaña y de aspecto familiar<br>-hola como has estado- me sorprendí al escuchar la voz de esa chica  
>-¿Es carly? le dije a Mike a lo cual el me afirmo con la cabeza<br>- bien algo cansada por el trabajo –anuncio la otra joven la cual se saco el gorro y los lentes dejando ver una chica rubia con pelo corto y… o por dios! No podía ser más que yo de grande  
>-¿que es esto el futuro? –dije sorprendida<br>El no respondió solo me indico que siguiera escuchando  
>-no deberías trabajar tanto Sam –alegaba mi amiga en versión adulta<br>-no te preocupes carlangas me gusta mantenerte ocupada  
>-por cierto…bueno en unos días...-dijo ella triste<br>-si...se y lo iré a visitar no te preocupes –sonrío mi yo mayor –ya me tengo que entrar adiós –se entro… ¿al apartamento de Freddie?  
>Estaba impactada como yo…yo estaba viendo el futuro... ¿pero como?<br>En eso apareció un hombre algo mayor…esperen ¿era Spencer?  
>-como esta ella- dijo el hermano mayor de carly<br>-aparenta esta bien… pero la conozco y se que sigue sufriendo…  
>-tiene que seguir adelante…-anuncio el mayor de los shay<br>-es tanto su apego que siempre se corta el pelo para recordarlo...que amable la señora Benson en darle su apartamento...ya que ella se fue a descansar al campo...  
>No aguante y atravesé sin permiso la pared y mis sospecha ya no podía ser mas acertada el se había ido…ella me lo estaba demostrando con su expresión deprimente y sus lagrimas que no dejaban de salir abrazada a una oso de peluche el cual el me había regalado….como no podía recordar aquel oso ..<p>

Flash back

Todavía seguía probándome aquellos vestidos los cuales tanto odiaba  
>-ahhhhh por favor no más-alegaba<br>- Sam pero si te ves bien –decía alegremente al señora Benson  
>-aunque Freddie me diga que me vea linda yo…<br>-atrápalo –recibí algo sorpresivamente en mis manos  
>-¿un oso de peluche?-Arque la ceja-y yo los peluches no combinábamos<br>-awwww que te ves tierna con el –me dijo la mama de mi novio  
>-si lo es mama- el que me había tirado aquel oso había sido Freddie -es un regalos por cumple mes espero que te guste<br>En otra ocasión hubiera tirado aquel oso y hubiera hecho su vida completamente miserable pero esta ves me negué hacerlo...era muy lindo  
>-lo eligió ángel espero que no te moleste -sonrío<br>-no…gracias diablito –le sonreí  
>Fin del flash back<p>

- Mike ¿donde esta?…-ya no lo soportaba más yo también estaba en la misma situación que ella, mis lagrimas salían sin permiso… la angustia me invadió y necesitaba saber donde estaba  
>- de verdad quieres saberlo-pregunto algo temeroso<br>-llévame AHORA!  
>-esta bien pero tu lo quisiste- me advirtió<br>Toda el, lugar se invadió de una luz fuerte la cual me molesto pero solo me dedique a ver el piso el cual se mostró en u pasto verde  
>-aquí es –dijo con tristeza<br>Levante la mirada y lo primero que vi fue su nombre…  
>-no...No…esto es mentira...NO...NO! Gritaba y Mike me abrazo dejándonos sentado en el pasto -el no se puede morir…era su lapida<br>"FREDWAR KARL BENSON"  
>"SIEMPRE SERAS RECORDADO POR TU MADRE, TUS<br>AMIGOS Y TU AMADA SAM."  
>-Mike…yo… yo si el no puedo vivir-lloraba sin cesar y quería que esto solo fuera una horrible pesadilla…<p>

Pensamiento Freddie

Seguia mi camino firmemente , luego mi papa me detubo  
>-para Freddie-advirtió mi padre...-por que este lado del piso es quebradizo<br>-es que todavía no...Ahhh!-el piso donde estaba se había quebrado y yo caí hacia el fondo  
>FREDDIE!-grito mi papa<br>Ahhhhhh! –gritaba mientra caía a no se donde  
>De hay no recuerdo lo que paso hasta que desperté en un lugar bastante oscuro<br>-auhc!- me queje el golpe me había dolido- ¿donde estoy?  
>Pero nadie respondió vi que en el fondo había una luz me acerque y cuando la vi una emoción me invado era…Sam…mi Sam! corrí para abrasarla pero ella tenia la cabeza gacha y o respondía mi abrazo<br>-Sam… soy yo…Freddie –a lo que ella me empujo bruscamente – ¿que pasa?...-pregunte confundido  
>-TE ODIO…FREDWAR BENSON… TE ABORRESCO-grito sin miedo y entre llantos<br>No entendía la situación pero esto no podía ser más que un gran problema….


	49. Chapter 45

Capítulo 45: la última cuerda…  
>Pensamiento Freddie<br>Definitivamente esto estaba mal…ella no era la chica actitud ruda y alegre de la cual me enamore… ella podía ser un poco enojona pero nunca cruel… esa chica no era la Sam que yo conozco, al ver mejor a través de la luz vi que no tenia color…. Era como si hubiera sido sacada de una especie de fotografía de blanco y negro

-¿Que pasa contigo Sam?- me acerque pero fue empujando nuevamente pero diferencia del anterior esta vez quede en el suelo  
>-te odio!..FREDDIE!-grito nuevamente- TU SOLO HAZ HECHO MI VIDA MISERABLE!<br>-eso es mentira- me levante y todas las cosas que pasamos juntos… ¿se te olvido acaso…?... Todos los lindos recuerdos que tuvimos…  
>-CALLATE, CALLATE NO TE QUIERO OÍR!-tapaba sus oídos para no escuchar mis palabras<br>- TIENES QUE ESCUCHARME SAM PORFAVOR! –la tome bruscamente por los hombros  
>-NO QUIERO! –negaba con la cabeza<br>En ese instante sentí un golpe en mi cara que me lanzo nuevamente al suelo  
>Auch!- cubria mi mano con mi rosto<br>-por favor no digas tonterias freddie...  
>Al escuchar esa voz gire rápidamente sorprendido para que quien me había golpeado no había sido Sam…. sino mike<br>-¿Mike? ...¿por que?  
>-pero quien tenemos aquí... si no es mas que Fredward Benson el cobarde que me dejo morir en el accidente... así tu eres el único culpable de mi muerte… el único que fue capaz de dejara sin su hermano a ángel<br>Esa palabras dolieron bastante yo seguía sintiéndome en parte culpable por lo sucedido aquel día  
>-pe…ro…fue un accidente –dije tratando de negar mis propios pensamiento<br>-mentira –acuso rápidamente Sam  
>-pero…pero...si es verdad –me trataba de defender<br>-¿y así es como se protege la niñito de mama? –se río carly burlonamente mientra Salía entremedio de la oscuridad del lugar  
>- tu no sabes nada carly- proteste<br>-el que no sabes eres tu fredward!…- me grito - ver a mi amiga sufrir por tu maldita existencia… la tenias mal…por tu culpa ella hizo lo que hizo y solo por tu culpa ella se esta muriendo…solo por ti…  
>Eso era cierto yo era el culpable que ella haya echo eso...Yo solo era aquel tonto que le prometí que estaríamos junto para siempre…. y no fue así… era un estupido...un imbecil… definitivamente lo que decían ello era totalmente real..Yo era el culpable de hacer la vida miserable a Sam y llevarla a lo que hizo fui el culpable de la muerte de Sam...La culpa empezaba a ser mas pesada que antes…un nudo se formo en mi garganta y las ganas de llorar se hacían presente no quería sentirme así pero era la triste realidad…yo era culpable de eso…y nadie mas…agache la mirada ya que no tenia el valor para mirarlos a la cara a ninguno de ellos<br>-nunca mi intención fue lastimarlos…nunca-dije sin dejar de mirar el suelo  
>-pero lo hiciste y eso no lo podrás cambiar nunca… –agrego cruelmente carly<br>Sus palabras eran acido para mi alma y no podía defenderme de ello…  
>En ese momento vi que el piso se iluminaba levante la vista y toda la habitación se ilumino luego todo fue borroso… me desperté en el mismo lugar el cual había caído<br>-Freddie me alegro que estés bien- decía mi papa mientras me abrazaba - ¿qué paso?- al instante había recordado todo…todo lo que me habían dicho y era cierto… agache la mirada  
>-nada-no me atreví verlo a los ojos<br>-freddie… te conozco y sé que estas mintiendo dime lo que paso  
>-vi a Sam, a Mike y carly ellos me dijeron que tenía culpa por que ellos estuvieran mal<br>- aaa sobre eso..  
>- no te preocupes… en decirme que no he hecho nada… por que no lo es … Yo sé que soy el culpable de esas cosas<br>-Freddie….tú no tienes la culpa  
>-si la tengo….SI LA TENGO! – comencé a correr hacia ninguna dirección ignore los gritos que decía mi adre solo quería escapar de aquella angustia que me ardía por dentro…no se como pero llegue a un especie de pradera era linda pero eso no podía alegrarme…estaba allí sentado abrazado mis rodillas en aquel lugar solo…no quería ser molestado por nadie….de vez en cuando observaba el paisaje pero no me producía ninguna satisfacción...<br>-Es lamentable cuando las personas piensan que son culpables de cosas que no lo son… ¿no? –gire rápidamente para ver que no haba nadie a mi lado, por su tono era voz de una chica pero no era de alguna que yo conociera  
>-¿Quién anda allí?-pero no hubo respuesta así que me levante rápidamente del suelo – ¿respondan quien esta aquí? –pero nadie dijo nada…<br>-ahí Freddie ya estas escuchando voces irreales…- me volví a sentar en la misma posición anterior - la culpa te esta dejando loco Freddie…  
>- no creo que la culpa haga eso y mas si no es tuya- era la misma voz pero esta vez note que había una persona frente mío, deduci que podría ser esa misma chica por el vestido floreado que tenia pero no me dedique a verla completamente<br>-por que sientes culpa que no te corresponde Freddie…  
>-espera ¿cómo sabes?…-levante la cabeza- quede sorprendido…esto tenia que ser una locura….-¿Rachel?<br>Ella sonrío- es un gusto conocerte fredward….vamos –Salio corriendo-vamos Freddie-ella sonreía pero yo no tenia animo para eso…  
>-no quiero-me opuse<br>-nada de no quiero- se acercó rápidamente tomando mis brazos y levantándolo  
>Si más me levante de mala gana y quede allí<br>Quiero que sepas algo…-comenzó a a caminar  
>-sabias que la culpa es un sentimiento de auto condenación…<br>-¿auto condenación?-exclame  
>-Así es… -respondió y siguió-cuando nos creemos que hemos hecho algo mal, o cuando son otros quienes nos lo hacen creer, como te paso a ti… ¿cierto?..<br>-espera como…  
>- La culpa no tiene forma –siguió-ya que como te dije antes es un sentimiento…, no se ve y aunque la mayoría de personas creen que no siente culpa, o que no lleva culpa pero ahí está; si recorrimos un poco en nuestra mente, honestamente veremos que está allí esperando el mejor momento para agobiarte.<p>

Sinceramente sus palabras tenían bastante sentido…así que decidí seguir escuchando comenzamos a caminar mientras ella me seguía explicando  
>-¿y por qué duele tanto la culpa?<br>-La culpa se entroniza en nuestra mente y se esconde en los rincones más profundos de la conciencia,.. Tú mente….la culpa es nuestro enemigo…pero es tan doloroso este enemigo que termina siendo muy fuerte pero no invencible….

-La culpa es tan así….-dije de repente

-Para que te quede más claro te daré un ejemplo… Imaginemos que la culpa fuera una un iceberg… pero solo vemos la punta, porque el dolor que produce muchas veces es irresistible y creemos que la mejor forma es evitándola, ya que creer en la realidad de la culpa es que hemos hecho cosas malas y que la consecuencia será el castigo

-Si es cierto… pero… ni siquiera pude hacer algo para cambiarlo….-me excuse

- La culpa no puede repararse con la acciones freddie…-contesto. Una vez que has aceptado la culpa, te sientes culpable, por más que hagas el bien no dejas de ser malo, por lo que en el pasado hiciste... porque la culpa opera como un pago, es decir, tienes que sufrir, y aunque es inconsciente, el ego te recuerda constantemente lo que hiciste, o lo que dejaste de hacer y que tenías que haber hecho. Pero es no es tu caso… te estas torturando… es una culpa que no te corresponde…y estás perdiendo las esperanza por eso

-pero ellos…

-ellos no eran… ni Sam...ni carly y menos mi Mike-sonrió-.. él nunca hubiera hecho eso…

-entonces…

-lo que viste en aquella habitación… Era tu miedos…. y tu padre quiso decírtelo pero te fuiste antes…

-ah ya veo… -agache la mirada

-y no te sientas mal por lo de Mike tuvo que pasar… y lo de Sam también aunque terminara de esa forma…pero ella está bien, te lo aseguro –sonrió de una forma tal que me inspiro confianza al igual que sus palabras… eso me hiso sentir mejor y ese peso ya se había desvanecido

-muchas gracias….aunque ya no sirve mucho eso ya que no me queda nada…-dije desanimado…ese era otro problema

-freddie….necesito que comprendas algo sobre la vida  
>-¿Qué?<p>

-es mejor… escuches esta historia para que entiendas lo que estoy hablando  
>-está bien…<br>La historia se trata de Niccolò Paganini…  
>-¿y quién es? –pregunte ansioso<br>-cálmate freddie…él era uno de los mejores violinista que podía existir… un prodigio de su época era…excepcional…nadie lo superaba por su gran habilidad al tocar el violín… por ser así algunos decían que él era muy extraño, Otros que era sobrenatural por las notas mágicas que salían de su violín…. tenían un sonido diferente, por eso nadie quería perder la oportunidad de ver su espectáculo. Así que una cierta noche, el palco de un auditorio repleto de admiradores estaba preparado para recibirlo. La orquestra entró y fue aplaudida .El maestro fue ovacionado. Más cuando la figura de Paganini surgió… triunfante, el público deliró. Paganini coloco su violín en el hombro y lo que se escucha es indescriptible….breves y semibreves, fusas y semifusas, corcheas y  
>semicorcheas parecen tener alas y volar con el toque de sus dedos encantados. Repentinamente un sonido extraño interrumpe una de las cuerdas del violín de Paganini se rompió. El maestro paró .La orquestra paró .El público paró. Pero Paganini no paró. El mirando su partitura, y continúa arrancando sonidos deliciosos de un violín con problemas .El maestro y la orquesta, exaltados, vuelven a tocar, antes de que el público se serenara, otro sonido perturbador derrumba la atención de los asistentes. Otra cuerda del violín de Paganini se rompe. El maestro paró nuevamente. La orquesta paró nuevamente Paganini no paró. Como si nada hubiese sucedido, él olvidó las dificultades y avanzó sacando sonidos de lo imposible. El maestro y la orquesta, impresionados volvieron a tocar. Pero el público no podría imaginarlo que estaba por suceder. Todas las personas, atónitas, exclamaron OHHH! una tercera cuerda del violín de Paganini se maestro se paralizó.La orquesta paró. La respiración del público se detuvo. Pero Paganini Como si fuese un contorsionista musical, arranca todos los sonidos de la única cuerda que sobrara de su violín destruido. El público parte del silencio para la mostrar luego una gran euforia, de la inercia para el delirio. Paganini alcanza la gloria. Su nombre corre a través del tiempo.<br>- ¿y que tiene que ver esto con la vida?… ¿acaso era solo un buen violinista? ¿No?-pregunte  
>Hay! –Exclamo- eres tan necio como Mike- se rio-pero bueno…el no solo era un violinista el símbolo del profesional que continúa adelante frente a lo imposible…. lo que quiero decir es que el a pesar de la falta de cuerda el seguía tocando… por qué no todo siempre está perdido<br>-no estoy comprendiendo nada…. en lo absoluto- está confundido  
>- lo que quiero decir que todavía existe una cuerda en ti freddie…solo debes saber cómo utilizarla<br>-¿Qué?...-no entendía mucho su explicación  
>-tiene que aprender a aceptar que la vida siempre te dejara una última cuerda…y solo tu decides si tocarla o cortarla para siempre<br>-y como aprendo a tocarla-dije algo incrédulo ya que hasta yo no entendía lo que decía  
>-mmm creo que no entendiste…<br>- se nota mucho-sonríe  
>-uf!...haber…. Digamos que la cuerda es lo que te queda de vida…y quien hace la melodía es tu motivación para hacerlo<br>-aaaaa…. Entendí… creo  
>-bien…ahora debemos saber cuál es tu motivación… a lo que te lleva a tocar la cuerda ¿lo sabes?…<br>- no…realmente-tenia duda y no sabía el por que  
>-bueno tengo una forma de saberlo -sonrió nuevamente-vamos<p>

Si darme cuenta habíamos llegado a otro lugar eran como un edificio deshabitado y entramos allí me fije que habían paredes bastante grandes y algunas repletas de fotos…  
>Hasta que legamos a una completamente vacía<br>-¿y qué haremos aquí?  
>-no que harás tu aquí –contesto<br>-yo…  
>-si…este es tu wonderwall<br>-¿que wonder que? –esto era bastante confuso pero ojala me ayudara en lo que necesitaba…  
>Pensamiento Sam<br>Mi única acción en ese entonces era llorar no quería nada...nada…más seguíamos en el mismo lugar  
>-Sam tranquilizarte<br>-TRANQUILIZARME!-grite-él está allí enterrado, muerto y quieres que me tranquilice… lo siento Mike pero yo ya perdi las esperanza  
>-sam…-anuncio con tono triste mi amigo<br>Seguía llorando mis lágrimas no cesaban hasta que escuche que alguien venían…pero no ni más ni menos que yo misma… que había visto en el apartamento de freddie  
>-hola amor...tanto tiempo ¿no?-sonrió superficialmente se sentó y allí vi que traía un paquete de flores…<br>-mira traje tus favoritas las azucenas… sé que te gustan mucho…-y luego comenzó a llorar- te extraño tanto mi vida… cada momento pienso en ti sabes… no creo poder seguir viviendo con este dolor…duele…duele mucho…por qué me tuviste que dejarme sola-decía con la voz quebrada  
>No pude soportar más y comencé a correr… quería desaparecer no me importaba atravesaba cualquier cosas, persona etc…por qué no me pudo tocar una vida normal… sin sufrimiento y resentimiento quería paz ¿por qué tenía que ser así?…corrí lo más que puede hasta que en un momento mi cuerpo se sintió pesado y poco a poco perdía las fuerza y todo de un momento a otro se tornó negro…<br>Al abrir los ojos me sorprendí de donde estaba era la habitación la cual me habían dado en la casa de carly…y si había sido un sueño… Y lo de las pastilla también…todas las dudas fuero dispersas cunado escuche la voz de mi amiga  
>-Sam baja ya el desayuno está listo<br>Estaba decidida hoy si visitaría a freddie y estaría con el…en todo momento, me fui rápidamente al baño me lave y luego de vestirme baje lo más rápido posible  
>-Alguien amaneció con mucho ánimo-dijo mi amiga saliendo repentinamente de la cocina<br>-si sonreí-ase mucho que no lo hacia  
>-holas-dijo Spencer<br>-tengo hambre- alegue  
>-uyyy es no es novedad Sam- se rio carly<br>-ya quiero comer  
>Me senté rápidamente a la cocina a comer todo lo que encontraba a mi paso<br>-despacio osino te ahogaras-dijo Spencer antes de retirarse del lugar  
>-tiene razón Spencer no es bueno para la salud<br>-lo siento pero estoy atrasada. Las horas de visitas ya comenzaron y no quiero perderme ningún segundo  
>-¿qué visita?-pregunto con una sonrisa de desconcierto…<br>-a la que tengo que ir…  
>-aaa tu te refieres auna cita-dijo Spencer molestando<br>-no… voy a ver a freddie –comencé a beber de mi café  
>-¿quién es freddie?<br>Quede asombrada… tanto que en ese instante escupir el café que estaba en mi boca por todo la mesa  
>-sam! Estas bien<br>-carly muy buena broma-me reí mientras tomaba una servilleta  
>Pero ella mostraba una cara que se me había que en verdad no entendía nada<br>-freddie…mi novio…el que vive al frente  
>-Sam que yo sepa tu no tiene novio…y al frente no vive ningún chico solos los benson<br>-ves te dije que freddie benson…el del al frente-ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa  
>-no solo viven una pareja… marissa benson y Leonard benson pero ellos no tiene hijos…y de vez en cuando nos invitan a cenar son muy buenas personas…y también tu los has ido a visitar…<br>-esto debe ser otro sueño –me levante rápidamente y fui corriendo en dirección a la puerta pero fue detenida por el fuerte golpe que me di al tratar de atravesarla puerta fue tanto que quede en el suelo  
>-ahí no esto no puede estar pasando… -esto debe ser una gran pesadilla…<p> 


	50. Chapter 46

capitulo46: quizás sea tú... la única que me salve

pensamiento sam (escuchen Keane-cristal ball)  
>No...No esto no puede estar pasando...Freddie...mi Freddie no existe! Esto es acaso una broma...en ese entonces solo podía mirar el suelo por el estado de asombro que estaba<br>-Sam!-se acerco a donde estaba-¿por que chocaste con la puerta... es peligroso?  
>-esto no puede estar pasando-dije entre susurro<br>-¿que paso?...-se acerco Spencer  
>-Sam creía que podía cruzar la pared- manifestó preocupada<br>-Sam no eres un fantasma- se río  
>en ese momentos lo único que quería saber era donde estaba... el<br>-Spencer...tu conoces lo conoces-me levante rápidamente tomando con desespero la camisa que llevaba puesta  
>- a quien<br>a Freddie...  
>-ah Freddie ¿quien es ese?<br>-por dios...es mi novio a caso no te acuerdas...  
>-¿tienes novio?-dijo sorprendido<br>el tampoco lo recordaba... agache la mirada...esto no podía estar pasando  
>-rayos!-maldije<br>-¿Sam que te pasa?...  
>-eso es!<br>me apresure por salir de la casa... si quería saber de Freddie obviamente tenia que hablar con sus padres ellos debía saber algo sobre el... al parecer estaba la puerta abierta así que me introduje fácilmente , al entrar escuche ruidos que provenían desde la cocina...  
>-osito el desayuno esta listo-gritaba desde la cocina... esa voz era de la señora benson<br>me alegre tal vez los chico solo me estaba haciendo una broma de mal gusto... me acerque a la cocina pero fui detenida por alguien  
>-que hace aq... pero si eres tu Sam me alegra verte-era ver la versión adulta de Freddie sus mismos facciones solo un poco mas marcadas y aquellos ojos achocolatado que tanto me gustaban... pero me horroricé en ese instante el padre de Freddie estaba vivo!<br>-cariño... mira quien vino...-anuncio aquel hombre  
>-OH! Samantha que bueno que estés aquí...pasa quieres desayunar con nosotros<br>-no... es... que... yo...  
>-no te avergüences sabes que siempre serás bienvenida a esta casa-me indico que pasara<br>si mas entre a la sala y me senté el señor Benson se notaba un hombre bastante sencillo tal y como lo había descrito la señora Benson ese día nos había contado sobre el  
>-que quieres... tenemos te ...café... o te de hierbas pero si quieres leche iré a comprar enseguida-dijo muy entusiasmado<br>-basta leo...discúlpalo...siempre a sido así...me imagino si hubiéramos tenido una niña  
>-y tu hubieras sido una sobre protectora con un niño -se río<br>-si niños...-continuo ella antes de cambiar su expresión...  
>hubo un momento de silencio<br>- sabes...siempre le he dicho a leo que si hubiéramos tenido un hijo la hiciera dejado salir con tigo o con carly… son una chicas muy buena...  
>eso fue un duro golpe...acaso el...no...No...ESTO NO PUEDE SER!<br>Golpee fuertemente la mesa, los dos me miraron sorprendidos por mi acción  
>-acaso no pueden acordarse! Ustedes tiene un hijo fredward...Freddie<br>-¿fredward?...yo no pondría a un hijo un nombre…así - alego el señor benson  
>-usted mismo lo escogió…. por Francia y Edward...<br>-¿espera? como sabes sobre mi prima y mi mejor amigo…  
>-por favor deben entender….-estaba realmente asustada comencé a respirara agitadamente y estaba a punto de llorara<br>-cálmate… Sam… ¿por que estas así?…- se acerco Marissa  
>-yo…yo…-corrí no quería estar allí corrí rápidamente hacia la puerta<br>-te estábamos buscan...espera-fue lo único que escuche a decir a carly ante de salir fuera del pasillo  
>Esto no podía estar pasando… pero si quería una explicación debía buscarlo… talvez aquí si esta vivo…me refería Mike…ya que el padre de Freddie estaba vivo el también podría estarlo…llegué rápidamente al café…algo lo cual seguía siendo igual y eso me alegro…al ver que no había nadie….entre desesperada pero al único que encontré fue a leo<br>-LEO!- grite y luego lo abrace- que bueno verte…no sabes cuanto me alegro  
>-¿jovencita nos conocemos?-pregunto confundido –allí mi miedo se acrecentó<br>- leo por favor…no me conoces… soy Sam  
>-¿Sam?...lo siento debe haberme confundido con alguien mas… ya que no se quien es usted<br>-ahí…no…dije- separándome de el  
>-LEORNARD WILLIAMS!- alego marina mientra salía desde la cocina<br>Esto no es lo que piensas-se escuso el  
>-¿por que ella te estaba abrazando?<br>-esperara marina... no es lo que tu crees que es -dije  
>-tu no me… ¿como sabes mi nombre?-dijo sorprendida la colorina<br>-lo mismo me pregunto yo-anuncio leo  
>-vamos chicos soy yo Sam…su amiga…<br>Aquellos chicos me mostraban una expresión de desconcierto  
>Poe que tanto alboroto –era Mike<br>-Mike...Mike diles que soy yo...por favor – me acerque  
>-¿señorita quien es usted?<br>Eso me paralizo… ahora las cosas se estaba complicando mas… ya no solo mis mas conocidos no conocían a Freddie…sino a nuestros amigos los cuales conocimos…través de los meses anteriores ya no fuera así…  
>- esto no es verdad-me decía a mi misma estaba desesperada comencé a llorara y nadie podía remediar eso…<br>- no...No llores ¿Leo que le hiciste?– volvió a insistir marina  
>- nada- no aguante mas y apartede ese lugar… así fue como corrí de ese lugar<br>yo en ese momento nadie me importaba…solo saber de el…corrí lo mas que pude, en ese entonce no me había dado cuenta que estaba lloviendo… y toda mi ropa ya estaba mojada…pero eso daba igual…también mis lagrimas mezclándose con la lluvia que caía sobe mi pero eso no me interesaba en lo absoluto … me detuve en aquel parque…todas las persona corrían a buscar un refugio donde no los tocaría esta fría y triste lluvia…mis piernas se hicieron débiles dejando caer fácilmente contra el suelo estaba inclinada y mis manos estaban en el suelo…Me sentía vacía tal y como lo observaba al ver el reflejo de mis ojos en el agua la cual se acumulaba en le piso  
>-rayos porqué no estas aquí…no sabes cuanto te extraño… te extraño demasiado…<br>-¿a quien extraña demasiado? Al escuchar esa voz levante rápidamente la cabeza, el estaba agachado cubriéndome a mi de la lluvia con su Paraguas  
>Mis boca solo pudo pronunciar…su nombre…<p>

Pensamiento Freddie (escuchen oasis- wonderwall)  
>Gracias ha Rachel comprendí que no era mi culpa lo que había sucedido a los demás…pero me extraño bastante su petición, que hiciera un… ¿wonderwall? todavía no entendía mucho ese termino…ya que solo lo asociaba con esta canción…de oasis<br>-¿Discúlpame la ignorancia que es un wonderwall?-dije tímidamente  
>-se río –no te preocupes yo también tuve le mismo problema que tu…<br>-¿también lo hiciste? – me sorprendió  
>-así es…pero cambiando el tema…un wonderwall se un termino que se utilizaba en los psiquiátrico a lo cual utilizaban una pared donde el paciente colocaban sus fotos, cosas yo objetos de mucho valor para el…los cuales le ayudaba a ver el motivo de su vida y que quisieran estar en ella…  
>- me estas diciendo loco –entrecrucé los brazos<br>-no…no te equivocas – movió sus manos- lo quiero decir que con esto podrás ver que esto que te motiva a vivir…ya sabemos que tu familiares y amigos te apoyan pero…esto nos dejara ver mas a fondo… …ahora te dejo… para que…empieces-comenzó a retirase  
>-espera… la pare-yo no…se…<br>-no te preocupes…se que encontraras la respuesta…confío en ti… -y se fue  
>Así fue como quede completamente solo... En realidad no sabia que hacer…o tal vez solo tenía que hacer casos a la palabra de ella…<br>-rayos…no se que hacer…bueno…empecemos…como... ahhh quien engaño en realidad no se nada – desordene bruscamente mi pelo con mis manos  
>Pero detuve mi acción cunado divise una mesa... Me acerque y me impresione a Al ver muchas fotos… más de la que podría imaginar… observaba cada una de ellas y eran fotos mías y de las diferente cosa que me habían sucedido a través de mi vida.. Mis logros, mis tristezas. Penas y alegrías… después de eso comprendí lo que tenia que hacer era seleccionaba fotos de mi niñez y las colocarla en la pared… de ves en cuando me quedaba observándola y recordaba lo que había sucedido eran hechos específicos… por ejemplo cunado recibí mi prime avión de juguete<br>Flash back  
>Extrañamente… aunque era bastante pequeño e recuerdo era muy claro<br>-mami mira eso-apunte hacia aquella vitrina donde se reflejaba un avión  
>-¿lo quieres?- me pregunto ella con la mejor sonrisa que pudo<br>Yo solo afirme con la cabeza  
>-vamos…<br>Ella me lo compro y fui feliz por ello, cuando caminábamos hacia la casa yo estaba muy entretenido observando aquel juguete lo hacia bailar en el aire  
>-mira mami como hago volar el avión…-no me di cuenta que había cruzado la calle en rojo, un auto estaba apunto de atropellarme…mi mama me tomo con sus brazo y me saco de la calle rápidamente pero no fue la misma historia para el avión estaba roto…yo lloraba pero no por el avión, si sino por haberlo roto…ella se esforzó en comprármelo<br>-.. Mami no quería romperlo  
>- no me importa eso… el que me importa eres tu…eres lo único que me queda...te amo mi osito – se agacho y me abrazo con fuerza… lloraba y por eso me sentí muy mal<br>-mami perdóname…  
>- escucha no tienes la culpa entendiste… vamos por un helado-se levanto<br>-yaaaaaaa- anuncie con alegría  
>Y luego seguimos caminando<br>Fin del Flash back

Pegue la foto y seguía Así hasta casi completar la pared solo me quedaban 3 fotos  
>Tome la primera y recordaba mucho ese día…era cuando supe de mi enfermedad en la foto aparecía el doctor el cual no sabia en ese entonces que había sigo el mejor amigo de mis padres, además era mi padrino junto con mi tía Francia…la prima de mi papa<p>

Flash back

Estaba paralizado me costo asimilar que podrías tener hasta dude del diagnostico del doctor  
>-pe…pero esto debe ser un error, una equivocación –dije desesperado<br>-no lo creo, lo he verificado muchas veces y siempre llegue a la misma conclusión –anuncio el profesional  
>hubo un silencio y luego volví a hablar sabia que no era una buena idea pero debía hacerlo<br>-necesito que me haga un favor doctor  
>- ¿qué quieres chico?<br>- lo que me dijo a mi recién no se lo diga a mi mamá  
>Fin del Flash back<br>Algunas veces me preguntaba que hubiera pasado si no hubiera tenido esta enfermedad habría conocido a mis tíos…a Mike y a los demás no lo se…  
>Después tome otra esta me daba n poco de pena ya que fue cuando había discutido con Sam…al haber empezado la quimioterapia había perdido las esperanza y creía que la mejor forma era alejándola de mi…<p>

Flash back  
>En ese momento ella se había ido sentía que debía llorar …y baje la mirada …no quería perderla pero me consideraba una gran carga para ella y no quería hacerlo…luego ella regreso con esas tijeras… de verdad nunca creí que Sam haría eso por mi …cortase el pelo fue el gesto mas bonito el cual alguien había echo por mi.. pero sabia que eso lo hacia para hacerme reaccionar mis lagrimas caían libremente al igual que a ella… los dos sufríamos<br>-BASTA!- grite antes abrasarla  
>ella respondió mis palabras y tiro lejos la tijera…. Eso era lo que mas añoraba y necesitaba…un abrazo, la necesitaba tanto…<br>-¿por qué lo hiciste?- le pregunte entre lagrimas  
>-por ti… Y para hacer entender a tu cabezota y creo que lo logre -sonrío<br>-sí, perdóname, de verdad yo no quería pero…  
>- ¿tienes miedo…?-dijo seriamente<br>-y mucho-respondí  
>-tu también perdóname<br>- ¿Por qué? Pregunte  
>-por no haberme dado cuenta antes de que estaba así…<br>-no importa...-conteste  
>-te lo advierto si te vuelves a hacer algo parecido are cualquier cosa lo prometo<br>-y yo te prometo tratar de ganarle a esta enfermedad y estar contigo para siempre  
>…ella sonrío<br>Fin del Flash back  
>Tome la tercera y ultima esta era una bastante especial…era cuando realice mis deseos...Casi todos mis deseos… solo faltaba uno…metí la mano a mi volvillo y allí estaba…la abrí para volver a leer y recordaba cada una de ellas<p>

1.-aprender a andar en skate:fue una experiencia nueva… aprendí mucho… aunque a Sam termino toda lastimada

2.-ir a un concierto de mi grupo favorito : en realidad ese fue unos de los deseo en donde la pase mas mal fue cunado decidí alejarme con Sam…no quería verla sufrir

3.-estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo: Sam me sorprendió esa vez… ese deseo lo había escrito a lo loco pero ella igual supo cumplirlo…quie hubiera imaginado que estar en un lugar fronterizo te hacia estar ebn dos lugares ella era la mejor…

4.-un día en que pueda romper muchas las reglas sin llegar a la cárcel x.x ese día me divertí con la guerra de comida fue como dijo Sam…mi día ilegal…

5.-mirar el amanecer=) aunque no alcanzamos ver el amanecer sabia que Sam era mi amanecer ella era mi luz en la oscuridad… así que igual se había cumplido al estar ella a mi lado

6.-hacer algo por lo demás =) sabia la fiesta haría felices a todo lo de la fundación…y ese día Sam me había dedicado una canción… my heart de paramore… su córrannos me pertenecía al igual que el mío era suyo

7.-regalar algo significativo para cada una de las personas que son importantes para mí=) me sentí muy feliz que todos les haya gustado sus regalos y me alegre por Sam al saber que le había gustado su caja musical…

8.-casarme con la chica que ame y tener una familia=] aunque no formamos una familia pude tener mi primera vez con ella y fue la cosa mas linda que podido haber hecho…ella era todo lo que quería estar

9.-ir a una fiesta con la chica que ame : después de la boda estuve con ella toda la noche hasta que sucedió lo que tubo que suceder…

10.- quedarme con Samantha puckett para siempre….: este fue el único deseo que no pude cumplir...Era injusto…yo quería estar con ella…  
>Ya había terminado pero sentía que algo faltaba…<br>Recargue mi cabeza sobre aquel mural quería saber lo que me faltaba…  
>Al sentir su olor me izo sentirme un poco mas tranquilo... lo que mas quería en ese entonces era estar con ella… quiero estar con Sam…ESO ES!<br>Comprendí que ella fue siempre la que me apoyo… ella era por lo cual sonaba mi ultima cuerda ella era mi razón de vivir … ella quizas era la unica que me podia salvar de morir…  
>De pronto apareció Rachel<br>-¿así que es eso o que quieres?…. Vamos a ver…  
>-¿Cómo?<br>-tiene que tocar tu pecho si late es corque tienes razón…pero o sino…  
>-¿Qué?- estaba asustado por su excepción demostraba que seria muy buena<br>-tienes hacerte la idea que nunca mas volverás…  
>Esta bien…mi mano temblorosamente se dirigía hacia mi pecho…cada vez la mano se acercaba y se acerba mas…<br>Pensamiento Sam  
>A pesar que la lluvia seguía…. El estaba allí…la felicidad inundaba mi corazón…era el…era Freddie<br>-¿que le sucedió señorita? – me dijo el chico castaño  
>-tu…tu…-levante mis manos y toque sus mejillas delicadamente<br>-hola-sonrío… ¿que le paso?  
>Pero no podía engañarme aunque fuera de mismo aspecto no era aquel hombre del cual realmente quería estar…<br>-por que no vamos a un lugar un poco mas seco  
>-un árbol por favor…-pedí<br>-esta bien  
>el ayudo a pararme y me ofreció su chaqueta..nos dirigimos hacia aquel arbol que yo sabia que era su favorito…<br>-cuan es tu nombre – me pregunto  
>-Sam..<br>-que bello nombre  
>- y el tuyo...lo sabia pero tenia que pasar por desconocida<br>-Fernando…  
>-QUE! –grite<br>-paso algo señorita  
>Que rayos estaba pasando aquí… era lógico mi Freddie no existía en este mundo…eso me entristecía mucho mas…<br>-¿discúlpeme la pregunta a quien extraña?…-me pregunto  
>- a alguien que cero que no volverá más… -agache la mirada para seguir llorando<br>-se fue de viaje…  
>-no<br>-la dejo por otra  
>-no<br>Se murió…  
>-…- no sabia realmente contestar esa pregunta<br>-OH! lo siento-se disculpo  
>-no te preocupes…. No lo se ya que el esta en coma…pero esta bien –aunque era una absoluta mentira… -pero me siento vacía me falta algo…<br>- por una extraña razón yo también…-contesto  
>Gire sorprendida<br>Después de eso hubo un silencio y no aguante más…  
>-te amo- dije de repente<br>El me miro confundido -¿que?  
>-Fernando….Freddie…..te amo desde el día que te conocí…siempre me quise e negar este sentimiento…pero no me hubiera perdonado a mi misma si no lo hubiera sentido esto…. realmente hasta hoy …nunca pensaba en el futuro…tomaba decisiones locamente…. pensaba que eran las mejores…pero en verdad las hacia por demostrar que era fuerte y no demostrar la esta inseguridad que tenia –hice una pausa corta-…gracias…gracias a ti… por haberme permitido sentir eso…desde que apareciste cada cosa que elegí fue distinta…diferente y mi vida a cambiado completamente por lo mismo…. y he aprendido algo de todo esto… es que no me importa si tengo 5 minutos o 50 años…tienes que saber … que si no fuera por que te conocí a ti …si no fuera por ti…nunca hubiera conocido el amor…así que gracias..Por ser la persona que me enseño amar… –lo mire directamente a los ojos –<br>-discúlpame no se que decir –estaba muy sorprendido por mis palabras  
>-descuida…no tienes nada que decir…-agregue<br>Pero…agregue rápidamente-discúlpame pero no te puedo dejar ir…por que tu no me enseñaste a vivir sin y tu…tu eres mi ganas de vivir y sin ti…yo no soy nadie….  
>El sonrío y luego dijo-eso era lo que queríamos escuchar sam…<br>-¿ah? ¿Lo que queríamos escuchar?... ¿No entiendo nada?-esto era bastante confuso  
>Se paro de donde estaba<br>-vamos Sam – extendió su mano  
>-¿A dónde?<br>- tú lo deberías saber más que nosotros no-anuncio un hombre de cabellera blanca-  
>¿A que se refiere con eso? ¿Y quien es usted?<br>Solo queria estar con el de eso estaba segura…

—


	51. Chapter 47

Capitulo 47: tú eres la razón…

Pensamiento Freddie

Tenia miedo...no de mis sentimiento por eso lo tenia claro…Pero si en verdad eso no era suficiente…basta Freddie! Déjate de ser inseguro…mi mano temblaba y tenia los ojos cerrado pero pare cuando sentí que unas manos sostenía la mía, y abrí los ojos no era mas que Rachel

-no te forzare a algo que no quieras hacer- me dijo ella- puedes intentarlo cuando estés seguro ¿vale?…sonrío

-pero…

- debemos irnos ahora

-¿por…que?-que mas tendríamos que hacer… me preguntaba a mi mismo

- lo sabrás luego… es hora de seguir...Vamos- insistió

Salimos de aquel edificio, caminando a no se donde, solo seguía el camino donde iba la novia de Mike

-Hagamos un juego, para acortar el camino-giro para mirarme

-¿cual?-respondí

- yo diré cosas y tu me dirás lo primero que se te bien a la mente ¿de acuerdo?

-de acuerdo

-bueno… comencemos primero…mmm…casa

-familia- respondí

-perro-dijo ella

-lealtad-volví a responder

-relación-dijo ella

-unión…-dije

-unión-dijo

-amor-respondí

-amor-volvió a preguntar

-felicidad-dije

-felicidad…-dijo

-Sam...-pare y respondí tristemente

Eso era cierto lo que había dicho anteriormente…Sam era mi felicidad y la extrañaba tanto quería estar con ella y decirlo lo mucho que la amaba

-la extrañas demasiado-me dijo Rachel

-mas de lo que piensas... –dije

-mucho…

-mas de lo que imaginas… ni todo el universo no se compara con las ganas que tengo de verla

-y si la pudieras ver…

-seria el hombre mas feliz en este mundo…pero…

-¿que…?

-y si no tengo el tiempo suficiente- respondí con voz quebrada

-**Te contrae otra historia… **

**-¿otra?**

**-si…es sobre el amor y el tiempo…**Había una vez una isla muy linda y de naturaleza indescriptible, en la que vivían todos los sentimientos y valores del hombre; El Buen Humor, la Tristeza, la Sabiduría… como también, todos los demás, incluso el AMOR.

Un día se anunció a los sentimientos que la isla estaba por hundirse.

Entonces todos prepararon sus barcos y partieron. Únicamente el amor quedó esperando solo, pacientemente, hasta el último momento.

Cuando la isla estuvo a punto de hundirse, el amor decidió pedir ayuda.

La riqueza pasó cerca del amor en una barca lujosísima y el amor le dijo: "Riqueza… ¿me puedes llevar contigo?" – No puedo porque tengo mucho oro y plata dentro de mi barca y no hay lugar para ti, lo siento, amor…

Entonces el Amor decidió pedirle al Orgullo que estaba pasando en una magnifica barca. "Orgullo te ruego… ¿puedes llevarme contigo?

No puedo llevarte amor… respondió el Orgullo: – Aquí todo es perfecto, podrías arruinar mi barca y ¿Cómo quedaría mi reputación?

Entonces el amor dijo a la Tristeza que se estaba acercando: "Tristeza te lo pido, déjame ir contigo". – No amor… respondió la Tristeza. – Estoy tan triste que necesito estar sola.

Luego el Buen Humor pasó frente al amor, pero estaba tan contento que no sintió que lo estaban llamando.

De repente una voz dijo: "Ven amor te llevo conmigo". El amor miró a ver quien le hablaba y vio a un viejo.

El AMOR se sintió tan contento y lleno de gozo que se olvidó de preguntar el nombre del viejo.

Cuando llegó a tierra firme, el viejo se fue. El amor se dio cuenta de cuanto le debía y le pregunto al Saber: "Saber, ¿puedes decirme quien era este que me ayudo?".

-"Ha sido el Tiempo", respondió el Saber, con voz serena.

-¿El Tiempo?… se preguntó el amor, ¿Por qué será que el tiempo me ha ayudado? -Porque solo el Tiempo es capaz de comprender cuanto importante es el amor en la vida. Respondió el saber…

No necesitaba más palabras…era cierto nuestro amor a través del tiempo fue fortaleciéndose además del los retos que tuvimos que pasar…

-quiero verla- dije impulsivamente era lo único que quería hacer

-a eso íbamos…

Eso me sorprendió

-de verdad! – me emocione estaba muy feliz

Pero si te quedas ahí no creo que lleguemos...vamos

-si -sonreí…

Sentí mi corazón latir con fuerza y con una mano toque en mi pecho

-ah! mi corazón late-respondí sorprendido

-lo siento pero solo será valido donde esta el wonderwall discúlpame…

-a bueno…- me desilusione

Seguimos nuestro camino y llegamos a una pared blanca…

-Mike me dijo que cantabas –solté de repente

Giro sorprendida-de verdad te lo dijo! Que vergüenza –se roburizo

-tranquila solo lo decía…pero podrías cantar solo por esta vez

-bueno esta bien...pero recuérdame matarlo otra vez aunque ya este muerto cuando lo vea

-bien –sonreí por su expresión de repente Aparicio un piano se sentó y comenzó a cantar esta canción  watch?v=ghFZG4qVmXE&feature=related

Era mágico como cambiamos de lugar y ella a al vez de ropa parecía un video clip, la ame…pero no me malinterprete solo me gusto la canción… yo amo incondicionalmente a Sam ella era la razón..Eso era lo de lo que mas estaba seguro…. y además ahora entendía por que Mike se había enamorado de ella

-es hora de cruzar…-dijo

-llegue-dijo agitadamente mi papa- al fin los encuentro

-es que desviamos camino- respondió Rachel

Estaba listo tragué saliva y cruce aquella pared extendí una mano, todo lo de mí alrededor se convirtió en luz…

Pensamiento Sam

En realidad ahora ya estaba completamente confundida… primero estoy en un lugar donde nadie conoce a Freddie… ni siquiera sus propios padres… luego voy al café y nadie de ellos me conoce ni a mi y por supuesto que menos a Freddie… al final estaba en el parque sola llorando y dejando que la lluvia me cubriera por completo y al fina encuentro… mejor dicho el me encontró a mi…Fernando…era la copia fiel de Freddie pero no era el…decidí decirle todo …pero el solo me respondió con un eso queríamos escuchar que rayos pasa..

- ¿A que se refiere con eso? ¿Y quien es usted?

- OH! que mal educando soy… mi nombre es Misael

-¿Misael?- ese nombre me sonaba…pero adonde…hasta que lo recordé

-UD fue el que ayudo a Mike cuando llego a la ciudad

-exacto! afirmo

-¿que hace aquí… entonces?-pregunte

-vamos…te lo explico en el camino…

No hice más que aceptar camino, hasta que llegamos a una de esas paredes blanca

Tenía muchas dudas y necesitaba respuesta

-por que Freddie…Digo Fernando me dijo que eso era lo que queríamos escuchar

- lo que pasa es que dijiste la respuesta- apareció Mike

-Mike al fin eres tu-lo abrase

-si…me alegro que allá logrado descífralo

-pero no se como…

-si lo sabes pero temes decirlo

-temer yo…por favor soy Sam puckett…

-es bastante desafiante como me dijiste- afirmaba Misael

- así es –dijo Mike e ignorándome de mi dicho anterior

-oigan! Acaso estoy pintada aquí

Los tres comenzaron a reír y eso me hizo enfadar más

-cálmate Sam- me dijo Fernando

-aunque te parezca a mi Freddie no te salvarás de la golpiza que te daré – me acerque

-basta! Dijo Misael –ya Sam te diré las dos cosas que tenias que entender… primero lo que perdiste

-¿perdí?...

-si…inocencia…

- ¿mi inocencia?

Al saber que tu padre las dejo...dejaste de creer…te envolviste en tu odio y dejaste de ser tu…

-Eso era cierto…

- lo segundo y lo mas importante las ganas de vivir

-¿Las ganas de vivir?

-así es no recuerdas lo que me dijiste

-Si…por supuesto

-Bueno...cuando le paso lo que le paso a Freddie…Te encerraste en ti misma no dejaste que los demás te vieran…perdiste las ganas de vivir y hiciste lo que hiciste aunque…

Tú estabas cansada de intentar creer, y de que todo siempre fuera igual... pero a pesar de eso, seguiste allí con un poco de firmeza, por que hay algo dentro de ti que te susurraba todos los días que algún día las cosas van a cambiar –dijo Fernando

-¿como sabes eso? respondí confusa…desde el primer día yo sabia que el podría despertar…

-por eso pudimos ayudarte por que aunque hallas perdido la fe…seguiste teniendo un poco de esperanza... ¿recuerda lo que le prometiste a Freddie? –dijo Misael

-mmm...no…no lo recuerdo

-yo te lo diré…le prometiste que si a el le pasaba algo tu lo irías a buscar hasta encontrarlo ¿no?-dijo Mike

Había quedado atónita...yo había hecho esa promesa…

-tu inconciencia fue mas fuete al igual que tu corazón -replico Mike

Ahora queremos que cierres lo ojos y piense en el al frente de esa pared

Lo hice pero mi mente estaba en blanco

-No, no puedo-negaba con la cabeza

- vamos Sam nosotros confiaos en ti

Nuevamente realice la acción y en mi mente se escucha esta canción

watch?v=HHRTzBQSBfM

"El corazón late rápido

Colores y promesas

¿Cómo ser valiente?

¿Cómo puedo amar

Cuando tengo miedo a caer?

Pero viendo que estas solo

Todas mis dudas

De repente desaparecen de alguna manera

Un paso más cerca"

Me imaginaba que el estaba al frente mió verlo bien…Con su sonría me hacia estar dichosa…pero tenia miedo…aunque estando el conmigo todo eso desaparecía mis miedos y tristezas se desvanecías y yo era mas feliz me hacer que un paso mas cerca

-no tengas miedo yo estoy aquí –dije y el sonrío

"He muerto todos los días esperando por ti

Cariño no tengas miedo, yo te he amado

Durante mil años

Te amaré por mil años más"

Me sentía morir cada día que no estuvo con migo y era una tortura quería que esto terminara...yo lo amaba, lo amo y lo amaría por muchos años mas…

-te amo y el siguió sonriendo

"El tiempo se detiene

Belleza en todo lo que ella es

Voy a ser valiente

No voy a dejar nadie se lleve

Lo que hay delante de mí

Cada respiración, cada hora, ha llegado a esto

Un paso más cerca"

Cuando estaba con el…el tiempo se me hacían eternos pero no me molestaba…también a través del tiempo fui siendo mas fuerte…mas valiente junto a el …por que también el me daba la fortaleza que necesite y no dejaría que nadie se llevaría a ese chico que tanto amaba me acerque una paso mas

- no te dejare nunca -dije con firmeza

"A lo largo creí que te encontraría

El tiempo ha traído tu corazón a mí,

Te he amado mil años

Te amaré por mil más"

Yo siempre creí que el despertaría que estaría al lado mío y que seriamos felices eso es lo que quiero…quiero que este conmigo mi corazón y mi alma lo pedía…el levanto su mano y yo me acerque pero una luz me encegueció… cuando los abrí había una hermoso paisaje y en el estaba allí a unos metros lejos de mi…La emoción y alegría inundaron mi alma estaba feliz corrí lo mas que pude, el hizo lo mismo, mientras corría limpiaba mis lagrimas

-SAM!-grito el

-FREDDIE! – grite yo

Nuestros cuerpos se unieron al igual que nuestros labios

Solo quería que esto terminara….


	52. Chapter 48

Capitulo48:quédate conmigo...y no te alejes de mí

Pensamiento Freddie

Al abrir mis ojos observe que estaba un tipo de pradera

-¿donde estaré? Dije sin respuesta

Mi duda se esfumó cuando vi una chica rubia a lo lejos

-¿Sam?...SAM!- era ella... Sin dudarlo comencé a correr mis ojos dejaba caer lagrimas sin control y no me importaba secarla solo quería estar con ella mas rápido

-Freddie –escuche gritarme

Y fue cuando pude besarla…la extrañaba tanto sentir sus labios, su pelo…su olor eso era lo que quería

-Freddie ¿estas bien?…no te duele nada – hizo una inspección general de mi cara y mi pecho lo que me produjo bastante risa

- no... amor estoy bien y contigo mejor –le dije

-te extrañaba tanto –repartió muchos besos alrededor de mi cara y yo aceptaba tal trato

-yo también mi princesa – la ábrese muy fuerte quería tenerla en mis brazos para siempre

- me alegra que se hayan podido encontrar- giramos rápidamente para a mi papa

-papa…. gracias

-ahhh-apunto Sam – es igual que el lugar donde lo vi-sus palabras me dejó un poco aturdido

-awwww que lindo es el amor – escuche decir Rachel de repente

-¿Rachel?-dijo confundida Sam

- si es ella y es muy simpática…. además canta lindo

-vamos si no es nada-sonrío

-Cariño el tiene razón tiene una voz esplendida –esa voz no podía mas que de Mike

-MIKE! amigo!- le di un fuerte abrazo-lo siento mucho- le dije angustiado

-no, no te disculpes…al contario yo debería disculparme por todo y además agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mi hermano…a los dos se lo agradezco mucho

-gracias…

Escuchamos unos aplausos y era un caballero de cabellera blanca, y ¿yo?

-wooo…woooo que hace ¿el? ¿Yo?... aquí-dije agitando muy rápido mis manos

-digamos que es tu otro yo…Fernando –dijo Sam entre risas mientra me tomaba mis hombros por detrás

-¿enserio?

-si un gusto Freddie –estendio la mano

-igualmente...Y ¿UD?- me refería al caballero

-mi nombre es Misael…

-ahhh UD ayudo a Mike y ángel cuando tuvieron en problemas

-si… y además es un buen amigo Mio -dijo mi papa

Todos respondimos sorprendidos

-¿a que te refieres con eso?- le dije confundido

Yo le iba a comprar flores a tu mama y siempre iba a su florería

-que pequeño es el mundo-sonreí

-si...- afirmo Sam….

-bueno tendrá mucho de que hablar ¿no?..Luego los vendremos a buscar – dijo Mike

De repente todos desaparecieron dejándolo solo a nosotros dos –suspire- bueno… ¿adonde quieres ir?

-no quiero ir a ningún lado solo quiero estar contigo – y me abrazo

-esta bien…

Nos recostamos en el pasto y ella comenzó a contarme lo que había sucedido desde que había estado en el hospital…también me dijo que cayo en una depresión… y había tomado pastilla…

-ya lo sabia... te vi en mi pieza-dije tristemente

-¿Cómo?-respondió sorprendida

-mi padre me lo mostró…

-ahhh…ya veo

Luego siguió diciéndome que había despertado en un parque que allí se encontró con Mike de ahí fueron a un lugar y le explico que debía encontrar dos cosas que debía aprender…Paso por mucho…También recordó su pasado…cuando su padre la dejo…

Ella nunca me había dicho eso pero no la podía culpar eso era doloroso y debía respetarla…me dijo que sufrió mucho mas cuando se vio una especie de futuro donde yo había muerto...y vi como comenzó a llorar

-sentía que me estaba muriendo por dentro- decía sin dejar de mirar el cielo

-pero yo estoy aquí-y limpie sus lagrimas

Y al final me contó como llego a un lugar donde yo no existía y ni siquiera mis padres me conocían…Luego conoció a ese chico… Fernando… en realidad esa parte era muy complicada pero al final no me importo… estaba feliz que estuviera aquí conmigo eso era lo que mas me importaba todo estaba bien hasta que…

-ay!- me queje

-¿Que paso? –pregunto muy asustada

-no nada… solo que sentí que se me adormeció la mano

Esto era verdaderamente extraño…

Pensamiento carly

Gracias al cielo a Spencer le habían dado de alta…aunque fueron 3 días para el se le hicieron eternos...Los doctores no encontraron explicación a lo sucedido así que lo dejaron así…

-al fin libre –decía mientras estiraba sus brazos

-nada de al fin libre…estas convaleciente y ahora te iras a casa

-no hermanita yo me quedo… quiero saber como están los chicos... no me has dicho nada de ello en estos 3 días y ya se me acabo la a paciencia-dijo entrecruzando sus brazos

-cálmate ellos están bien…pero…

-¿Qué?

-en unas horas mas se sabrán los resultados de Freddie

-mmm pues pondríamos ir a verlo y luego ver Sam ¿que opinas?

-mmm… lo siento solo podemos ir a ver a Sam...Y a Freddie todavía le estaba haciendo exámenes

-eso es injusto-protesto

-pero si vamos a ver a Sam… ¿te iras a casa a descansar?—esperando una afirmación de su parte

-mmm…deacuerdo –dijo con voz de niño malcriado

Me alegraba volverlo verlo así…el susto que nos hizo pasar…pero cuando íbamos de camino me preocupada un poco el estado de Freddie...ya que hace un día no nos habían dejado entra…todavía recordaba la ultima vez que lo vi

Flash back

Entre a acompañada con la señora benson a aquella habitación… mi hermano seguía hospitalizado y no me atrevía a ir sola… me daba una gran tristeza verlo conectado a todas esas cosas…pero tenia que ser fuerte y aunque era muy frustrante y doloroso verlo así…sentía que el estaba luchando para seguir adelante

-amigo mío… cuando vas a volver… te extrañamos mucho…todos… incluso Sam...- no pude mas y comencé a llorar

-carly debes ser fuerte

-y como puede ser fuerte señora benson

-carly...no sabes como me duelo verlo así...es una tortura diaria… pero sabes no solamente es con el…también es con Sam… ella fue la única que estuvo con el cuando supo de su enfermedad y lo apoyo incondicionalmente…por eso se debe todo mi cariño y respeto...Se que son fuertes y saldrán adelante

En verdad me había dolido mucho lo que había hecho mi amiga...y aunque los doctores habían dicho que se recuperaría esa sensación que algo no estaba bien me estaban matando…pero gracias a sus palabras quede mas tranquila

-muchas gracias- me acerque a el y tome su manos y la cubrí con las mías –queremos que estés pronto con nosotros ¿vale?

-es lo que todo queremos- la señora benson también tomos sus manos junto con las mías –todo queremos eso…carly queremos que ellos se recuperen y salgan bien de esto… es hora de irnos ya va a comenzar a realizarle estudio a Freddie y eso demora bastante

-esta bien- y salimos de la habitación

Fin del Flash back

Seguíamos el camino hacia la habitación de Sam cuando de pronto a lo lejos vimos a la señora benson sentada en una banca y esta llorando corrimos hasta llegar allí

-¿que paso? –dije completamente asustada ella no decía nada solamente lloraba y sostenía un sobre entre sus manos… eso empezó a asustarme

-¿tiene los resultados…?-sentía que el corazón se me saldría del pecho por la presión…

Ella solo se me levanto a entregarme sobre el cual ya había sido visto y salio corriendo…

-señora benson espere!-grite pero ella no respondió

- no te preocupes yo la iré a ver…-me dijo Spencer

- pero hermano tu…

El me tomo por los hombros -entiende estoy bien… luego regreso…- y se fue detrás de la mama de Freddie dejándome sola…mis manos temblaban sin parar y solo hice lo que tenia que hacer ver el contendido que ese sobre…

Mis ojos y mi boca se abrieron literalmente por leer cada palabra de aquel diagnostico

-esto no puede ser…

Fui inmediatamente a la habitación de Sam pero estaba allí como siempre…sin novedad descansado relajadamente y siendo apoyada por una mascarilla de oxigeno superficial al igual de una intravenosa… Mirarla me dolía tanto como cuando veía a Freddie ellos no se merecían estoy...Ellos debía estar bien felices…

-amiga mía…tienes que ser fuerte...Por...Que…por...que…- no pude mas mis lagrimas salían sin permiso y no podía hacer nada por ello cubrí mis mano con mi rostro y me agache para seguir llorando quería que esta pesadilla terminara de una vez por todas… pero parecía que no era lo que el destino quería…

Pensamiento Sam

Freddie me dijo como se había encontrado con su padre…Luego me comento de la velas... y lo que significaban….y que por poco se convirtió en un asesino… aunque no comprendía mucho ese asunto de las velas…

-¿quien será…?-dije yo

- no lo se…pero solo se que le debo una gran disculpa…

Luego de eso se quedo pensando un buen rato

-¿que pasa Freddie te quedaste pensativo?

-ah! es que… pude ver mi vela… y no le queda casi nada-dijo con voz quebrada

Eso dolió…eso quería decir que el no estaría conmigo aunque había llorado ya bastante sin razón alguna nuevamente lo estaba haciendo…

-ay! Punzó- dije sujetando mi estomago con mi mano y levantándome rápidamente de donde estábamos

-¿que paso? Dijo asustado

No se fue algo sumamente extraño algo así como un mini calambre en mi estomago pero fue algo pasajero

-creo que esto se debe a la pastilla-me reí

A lo cual Freddie me vio con cara seria

-de verdad lo siento…-dijo

-no te eches la culpa yo fui la que se tomo esas cosa…no tu asi que no te sientas mal

-esta bien...te amo

-yo también te amo

Mas tarde Freddie me siguió contado que tubo también problemas cuando pensó que me había encontrado pero en realidad eran sus miedos los cuales le hicieron tener culpa de lo que le había pasado a Mike y a mi ..Bueno eso fue algo que nunca puede hacer entender a Freddie el no fue el culpable de la muerte de nuestro amigo solo fue algo que tubo que pasar…así fue como también como pudo ver a Rachel … garcías a esa chica pudo comprender que le no fue el culpable ya demás hacer esa cosa…como la llamaba ..Ahí… si ¿wonderwall?..Creo que lo dije bien…bueno con eso decía ella que se podía saber lo que realmente hacia que Freddie hiciera que tuviera las ganas de vivir y ..ese era yo...la razón por que el quería vivir..Pero la duda lo acongojaba no sabia si realmente lo era ya que no pudo afirmarlo...y eso me dejo triste

-llegue-dijo Rachel

-ahhhh-gritamos los dos al mismo tiempo por su aparición imprevista

-jajajaja siempre quise hace eso-se río

- no es gracioso

-lo siento-dijo arrepentida…bueno vengo por Freddie

- ahí no...o ahora…-me levante rápidamente

- lo siento pero Freddie debe hacer algo…

-esta bien…

-llegue-anuncio Mike

-A que bueno amor que llegaste así puedes acompañar a Sam a regresar-dijo la novia de Mike

-¿A regresar?...

Así es ya es tiempo que regreses a casa

Yo solo podía ver con tristeza la situación…me alejarían de Freddie y eso me dolía tanto

-No, no. no… lo alejen de mi es muy pronto –dije sujetando a Freddie con fuerza

-es hora mi amor…te amo…-beso mi frente – ve…

Antes que me retirara Rachel se acerco a mí y me susurro

-cuiden la unión de su amor para que cuando crezca se sienta orgulloso de ustedes –esas palabras me dejaron un poco confundida la mire extraño a lo que ella sonrío –ve...te están esperando

-vamos Sam – me dijo Mike

Gire para mover mi mano en señal que me iba pero… al dar cada paso sentía que el vacío volvía a mí

-Freddie!-dije antes de volverlo a abrazar...-dime que nos volveremos a ver…

-lo prometo-dijo con voz temblorosa para no llorara

Le di el ultimo beso… no quería dejarlo me hubiera quedado así por siempre y no me hubiera molestado...Pero esto tenía que acabar

-adiós… y retome el camino me aleje unos metros ante de girar a verlo

-vámonos Sam-insistió - mi amigo rubio

Nuestro camino fue algo corto ya que solo regresamos hasta el lugar del comienzo aquel parque…

-llegamos-dijo alegremente Mike

Pero mi mente vagaba en una sola cosa…en… el…

-sam…SAM! Me estas escuchando!

- OH! lo siento...disculpa que decías

-lamento que no pudieran estar junto…pero las reglas son así si…si apareciste aquí sola debes irte sola

-bueno…

-te prometo que todo estará bien…confía en mi

-lo hare…-respondí

-esto es el adiós- se encogió de hombro

-así es…te extrañare…mucho –lo abrase

-yo también…. cuídeme a ángel…y no lo hagas adicto a esas cosas…los grasitos o como se llamen tiene mucha azúcar

-lo siento…pero ya lo es… -vi su expresión de susto-jajaja es broma lamentablemente le gustas las frutas y las verduras lo he perdido –y reí

-extrañaré ese sentido del humor que tienes…-sonrío- ya no atrasemos mas eso deber recostarte en esa banca y cerrar los ojos

Le hice caso me recosté en la banca y por una extraña razón comencé a sentir que mis ojos se hacia pesados y de una momento a otro todo se volvió negro

Sentía nuevamente esa sensación que estaba flotando hasta que sentí que alguien lloraba… ¿era carly?

-ca..rl..y-me costo hablar y luego pude abrir un poco los ojos

-¿sam?…. SAM!-note que estaba tirada en el suelo pero al escucharme se levantó rápidamente – dime como te sientes por favor…

-bien solo un poco adolorida parase que me hubiera arroyado un camión y al mismo tiempo me pisado un elefante -era río por mi comentario

-¿Por que lloras carly? –a pesar que recién había despertado sentía que recuperaba mis fuerzas –ella al escuchar eso..Desvío la mirada

-vamos carls…-ella me miro pero no dijo nada sus lagrimas salían de la nada y eso me asusto… no lo pensé ni dos veces y salte literalmente de la cama desconecte todo lo cual me pudiera estorbar…sabia que tenia que encontrado y tendría que estar en una de esta habitaciones…

-SAM! Eso es peligroso...por favor vuelve a la cama

-no lo hare.. Quiero saber donde esta

Lo bueno es que recordaba donde estaba su habitación pero cuando llegamos a unos metros comencé a correr dejando a carly detrás de mí …de repente comenzó ese dolor pulsátil otra vez

-rayos!- me agache quedando en el suelo…solo había quedado unos paso de su habitación pero de allí había salido 2 enfermeras conversando

-era muy joven no lo crees – dijo tristemente la primera enfermera

- si o lo creo tenia mucho por delante lastima la vida es así… que le podemos hacer – contesto angustiosamente la segunda enfermera

Sentía que mi corazón se partía… mis ojos se humedecieron y solo comenzaron a brotarlas lagrimas el… El había…

-SAM!- grito carly al verme así note su cara de horror al verme en ese estado-dime como están los dos

- ¿los dos?… ¿de que estas hablando amiga…?

Ella me miro angustiada y luego me abrazo

-sam estas embrazada…

¿Esto en verdad era la realidad…?


	53. Chapter 49 primera parte

Capitulo48: no me dejes ir….por que yo no te dejare ir… (primera parte)

Escuchen the fray never say never

Pensamiento sam

Ya hacia en el cementerio…habían pasado todas esa cosas…tantos momentos juntos…y solo podía llorar

- Benson, eres un tonto…Si me lo hubieras dicho esto antes yo no aquí y ni tu tampoco estarías aquí…

Flash back

Todavía no podía creer lo que estaba pasando… Freddie había muerto y ¿además tenia un hijo suyo?…sentí a que Moria del dolor

-¿Qué estas diciendo carly?- me separe rápidamente de ella seguía sorprendida por sus palabras al igual de la muerte de el….

-sam… tiene un hijo de Freddie…tienes 3 meses y unos días…

En esos instantes recordé lo que había escuchado de parte de las enfermeras y nuevamente comencé a llorar…-el…el…-luego todo se torno comenzó a girar y a colocarse negro…

Cuando abrí nuevamente los ojos estaba en la misma cama donde me había despertado

-sam dime ¿como estas?…-me dijo carly

No quería hablar… no había necesitada de hacerlo… quería mantener mi luto sola…que mas da ya estaba sola otra vez…pero no completamente …tenia una pedacito de el dentro de mi…ese bebe era todo lo que me quedaba… y debía luchar por el…

-sam por favor dime algo…lo que sea…-pero yo no respondía… así estuve las siguientes horas...no me importo… pensar en nada...ni dormir...y solo comía por mi bebe… el no se merecía sufrir...mas ya lo había hecho por los primeros tres meses…y ya no lo haría mas…

Pensamiento carly

Estaba muy feliz por sam ya se había despertado pero me asustaba la idea que le dieran contracciones y mas en el estado que estaba…y de la nada salio de la sala i ella no le importo mis alegatos ella quería verlo y no la culpaba aunque eso era bastante peligroso

Sam!... asuste al verla tirada en el suelo y con una mano en su vientre –dime como están los dos – alo que ella me miro con cara confusa…

-¿los dos?… ¿de que estas hablando amiga…?

-sam estas embrazada- no lo aguantaba mas…ella debía saberlo-l cara de impresión no se la quitaba nadie pero..lo que mas me hizo sentir mal fue quede pronto comenzó llorar…el…el- dijo antes de colocarse pálida y desmayarse

-SAM!...SAM!-gritaba con desespero mienta la tenia entre mis brazos–sam despierta por favor…-le daba pequeñas palmadita en la cara pero nada servia seguía en el mismo estado-ayúdenme –gritaba, tenia miedo de perderla – por favor alguien que ayude!

-¿Qué paso?-dijo un chico acercándose a mí

-mi amiga esta desmayada por favor ayudaren

- no te preocupes ya estoy aquí-aquel chico fue muy amable gracias a el pudieron llevarse a sam a hacerle exámenes me sentía muy mal…luego después la llevaron a su habitación pero no me atrevía a entrar estaba recargada en la pared

-ella se pondrá bien –dijo aquel chico con mucho ánimos quedándose en la misma posición que yo

-gracias… es lo mas que necesito es eso… por siento ¿cual es tu nombre?- no tuve tiempo de preguntar

-Jordan..Y el tuyo…

-carly…

-que lindo nombre-dijo con una linda sonrisa

-gracias…. Y que haces aquí.. o lo siento… no quise ser entrometida

- no te preocupes…venia a ver un primo que esta mal…vengo de muy lejos…

- o lo lamento… -dije apenada

- no te preocupes…- volvió a sonreír – me tengo que retira…espero que tu amiga se recupere pronto

-gracias

Así fue como se fue…fue algo estaño pero sentía que algo bueno había salido de eso el chico era muy apuesto…Basta carly... no estamos en momentos para buscar novio debes ver a tu amiga…llene con mucho aire mis pulmones y me adentre a la pequeña habitación…y ahí estaba descansando

Cunado note que estaba abriendo los ojos

-sam dime ¿como estas?…-le pregunte pero no respondió -sam por favor dime algo…lo que sea…pero no tuve éxito ella cayo…no quiso hablar y eso no podía ser...lo único que me alegaba de esto era que comía sus alimentos...Pero no emitía ningún sonido ni siquiera cuando lloraba… tuve que tomar medidas drásticas…

-sam...me alegro que estés bien –anuncio el tío de Freddie y entrando rápidamente a la sala

Sabia que el era el único que la haría reaccionar…Pero ella no dijo nada

-¿quieres saber como esta Freddie?…-a lo que ella lo observo de inmediato y luego comenzó a llorar mas notoriamente… eso me dio pena

-sam…-dije

-eso no le ha bien a nadie… y menos a tu bebe-ella lo miro sorprendida

-¿como sabe… eso viejo?- al fin una palabra

Tengo mis contactos… y se que te diga que te quedes aquí acostada si hacer nada… no me has caso y iras corriendo a buscarlo como lo hiciste anteriormente…

- no es necesario-dijo con voz temblorosa mi amiga

-entonces ya no lo quieres ir a ver… por dios sam puckett se hace de rogar no es novedad – se rió sarcásticamente mmm…hagamos un trato yo traigo a alguien para que te revise y solo si te dice que estas apta para ir yo mismo te llevo a verlo ¿Qué dices?

-entonces…entonces…el esta vivo… por favor dígame que esta bien...viejo se lo suplico - dijo ella mostrando una leve sonrisa

- el esta bien… en su mismo estado… ¿por que creías que estaba muerto?

Ella afirmo con la cabeza

-¿y quien te dijo esas patrañas?

-lo escuche decir de una enfermeras – se seco rápidamente las lagrimas…que salían de la habitación de el…

-sam…sam… sabias que esa no era la habitación de Freddie

-QUE!...pero como si esa era…

-esa habitación era cuando recién llego...y ya han pasado 3 meses obviamente lo cambiaron de unidad

Esas palabra hicieron que mi amiga le volviera le felicidad al rostro…

-vez sam no todo es lo que parece…

-discúlpenme por comportarme así…disculpa carly…

-no te preocupes… -la fui abrazar y sentí un pequeña patada sobre mi estomago

-OH! Dio una patada -chillo sam alegre

Eso era lo que quería que estuviera así de radiante… luego el doctor trajo a una obstetra la cual la reviso y dijo que las contracciones eran normales y más si había corrido esa distancia por lo cual no había nada que temer...eso me dejo mas tranquila

-llego el tío Spencer –anuncio mi hermano mientras traía un oso y unos globos…. yo le avise por teléfono que ella había despertado... Mientra ellos conversaban yo habría nuevamente el sobre pero esta vez era con alegría aquel sobre… no era mas que los resultados de la anemia de sam que además con ello se justificabas el embarazo… la señora Benson en ese entonces no estaba llorando de tristeza...Estaba emocionada y fue corriendo a decirle a Freddie en cierto modo… eso fue lo que me contó Spencer... guarde nuevamente aquella carta cuando vi algo que me sorprendió

-¿que diablos están haciendo? Spencer tenía intenciones de lavarse a sam cargada en su espalda

-lo siento carls pero el viejo todavía no ha llegado...Y ya quiero ir a verlo…

-y yo me ofrecí a llevarla

-acaso tienen agua en la cabeza

-bueno literalmente podríamos decir que…

-Cállate Spencer!..-dije molesta -no entiendes que saliste hace poco del hospital y tú sam…estas embrazada no piensan en los riesgo…

-¿Spencer estuviste en el hospital? ¿Que te paso?- dijo sam sorprendida

- larga historia mejor te ahorras el comentario – se dirigía el un poco molesto

-no es aguafiestas yo también quiero que vallas pero debemos esperar por favor

-ufff... esta bien tú ganas... pero si se demora mas de 30 minutos nos iremos sobre tu cadáver- dijo seriamente- es broma –sonrío... no me pude enojar esta vez..Ella ya era la sam que conocía alegre...y espontánea chica loca que entraba a mi casa sin permiso…

-se puede-dijo la señora Benson

-claro -dije

Ella entro rápidamente para entra a abrazar a sam ella correspondió el abrazo muy fuerte

-me alegra que estés bien sam…-se limpiaba las lagrimas

-UD… ya lo sabe-dijo apenada

La mama de Freddie sonrío y le beso delicadamente las manos

-soy la mujer mas feliz…aunque se que son jóvenes…me siento muy feliz por ello

La expresión de seriedad y susto se transformaron en tranquilidad y alegría

-llegamos-anunciaron leo y marina y con ello venia ángel el cual fue inmediatamente a donde estaba sam

-DIABLITO! Ah tanto tiempo pequeño… te extrañaba un montón- lo abrazaba

-yo también…-dijo el sin problemas

-o por dios! ángel ya sabes hablar bien

- si desde que has estado aquí a hablado mas y eso no da mucho gusto – anuncio leo

- Freddie se debe sentir orgulloso de su alumno-dijo marina

-así es…

Al rato después llego el doctor para poder lleva a sam Spencer y leo la ayudaron a colocarla en la silla y fuimos hasta el piso donde estaba Freddie pero al salir del ascensor se vieron muchas personal corriendo

-código azul…CODIGO AZUL! Alerto uno de los paramédicos lo que mas me angustio fue que iban hacia la habitación de Freddie

-FREDDIE! Grito sam antes de tomar control de la silla de rueda e ir en dirección así allá

Lo único que pedía es que esto no terminara mal


	54. Chapter 49 segunda parte

Capitulo48: no me dejes ir….por que yo no te dejare ir… (Segunda parte)

(Escuchen the fray- never say never)

Pensamiento sam

Estaba ansiosa por ver a Freddie lo bueno es que todo había asido una gran equivocación… pero el viejo se demorando bastante así que tome una decisión…

-Spencer…-lo llame

-que pasa sam…

-quiero ver a Freddie…- dije ansiosa

-pero si tienes que esperar a su tío el doctor-dijo el hermano de mi amiga

- pero no lleva… Por favor…hazlo por tu sobrino ¿si?- di mi mejor cara para convencer

- ya… pero con la condición que no sigas utilizando a mi sobrino en esto-sonrío y apuntándome con su dedo

-vale…ya pásame tu espalda

-¿eh? Yo creí que te llevaría recargada en mis brazos

- no prefiero ir atrás

-¿y el bebe?... ¿no crees que es peligroso?-advirtió

-no lo es…la obstetra me dijo que estaba bien el o ella es fuerte al igual sus padres vamos no seas miedoso

-ya…

Aprovechamos el descuido de carly… pero fue en vano

-¿que diablos están haciendo? –dijo carly acercando a donde estábamos nosotros

-lo siento carls pero el viejo todavía no ha llegado...Y ya quiero ir a verlo…- no aguantaba mas tenia que ir

-y yo me ofrecí a llevarla – anuncio Spencer

-acaso tienen agua en la cabeza –manifestó con molestia mi amiga

-bueno literalmente podríamos decir que…

-Cállate Spencer!...-dijo molesta -no entiendes que saliste hace poco del hospital y tú sam…estas embrazada no piensan en los riesgo…

-¿Spencer estuviste en el hospital? ¿Que te paso?- quede sorprendida… Spencer siempre fue un chico fuerte…eso me dijo un poco desconcertada... Pero el dijo que no quería hablar del tema…luego carly me obligo a que me quedara y no me quedo otra mas que hacer caso… al rato después llego marissa me alegre mucho al verla y tenia un poco de miedo de la reacción que podría tener ..Pero fue todo lo contrario… también fui muy feliz al ver a los chico juntos con ángel…no saben lo cuanto que extrañaba a ese pequeño...y cuando hablo de corrido fui mas feliz… marina tenia razón Freddie debía sentirse orgulloso de nuestro pequeño diablito… la espera acabo cuando llego el viejo…. fuimos por el ascensor, estaba impaciente...tenia la esperanza de pudiera despertar…aunque seguí pensando en que si en realidad todo lo que paso fue real o solo fue mi imaginación al abrir la puerta del ascensor me sorprendí a ver que muchas paramédico y enfermeras corriendo en una sola dirección

-código azul…CODIGO AZUL! Alerto uno de los paramédicos…. esa frase fue la que utilizaron cuando Mike se estaba muriendo…. Dios no… no puede ser

-FREDDIE!-tome el control de la silla e ir hacia la habitación al llegar allí salí dando paso torpemente y me asuste al sentir ese ruido que daba entender que no tenia pulso…pero antes de llegar hacia el fui tomada por Spencer y leo ya que todos lo demas lloraban y no hacían nada…

No, no, no Freddie…por favor!… quédate- dije con desesperación-Me solté de su agarre y fue de inmediato hacia el... todos los profesionales se retiraban del lugar con ellos desconectaron todas las cosas que pudieran ayudarlo mantenerse vivo… luego de e

-¿que hacen?….por que no están haciendo nada... – me desconcertaba lo que estaba pasando

-lo siento jovencita… el ya partió –me dijo el doctor Alexander con mucho lamento mientra me tomaba por un hombro-lo siento mucho sam…hicimos lo que pudimos hacer…dijo antes de dejarme a solas con el…

-no! – corrí para llegar a su cama…mis lagrimas no dejaban de Salir lo mas que quería era que no se fuera…lo abrace y luego traté de mirar a su cara -…tiene que vivir no nos puedes dejar… ni a los demás y a mi... … necesito que te quedes conmigo… por nuestro hijo… nuestro bebe… que estemos juntos… te necesito …quiero que te enojes conmigo cuando no te hago caso, que me alegres el día con tu sonrisa ...y porque tiene que cumplir la promesa que me hiciste…me prometiste que nos volveríamos a ver … por eso no te vallas… por que tu eres lo único que hace que mi vida tenga un sentido correcto… yo confío en ti Freddie…y por eso no me puedes fallar… no me puedes abandonar… tiene que entender que la promesa no es solo tuya… es nuestra…Freddie yo te prometo amarte… todos los días… todas las noches… mimarte, pedirte que me protejas.. Que me cuides enojarme contigo… pelearme…reconciliarnos… tratar de cocinarte lo que sea aunque lo queme todo… pero quédate conmigo por favor! -lo abraza y seguía llorando… pero nada funcionaba el ya se había ido….

Fin del flash back

Seguía mirando aquella sepultura…

-debí traer a ángel…-dije un copo molesta

-y! Yo estoy pintado ¿o que?…y además ¿Por que dices esas palabras?…yo que sepa no estoy muerto y por que este con muletas no significa que sea inútil- alego ese chico de pelo castaño llevando unas muletas

-lo se… pero es que estoy sensible y no ves que no dejo de llorar desde que estoy embrazada… maldita hormonas – secaba mis lagrimas mientra el sonría

-entonces te molesta mi presencia

-no no es eso es que tanta cosas que pasamos y estar aquí…me molesta…sabes perfectamente que no me gustan los cementerios…

-sam…sam…sam las cosas siempre suceden por algo

- y me lo dice el ñoño que no creía en esas cosas…

-ja eso era antes….pero-con esfuerzo se sentó sobre el pasto-pero comprendí que es día morí pero volví a nacer y no… no solo por ti por una personita mas- toco delicadamente mi vientre…

-Freddie…-dije dulcemente

Pensamiento Freddie escuchen coldplay- fix you

Veía como sam se iba del lugar y nuevamente el vacío se hacia presente

-Freddie es hora de ir… me dijo Rachel

Fuimos a otro lugar….

-bueno aquí estamos

Pe...Pero ¿donde estamos…?

El lugar donde debemos estar…-Ese miedo de nuevo me estaba perturbando además no sabia como saber si estaba bien o mal…

-no tengas miedo… debes confiar en tus sentimientos...y en ella también… ¿confías en ella?

-con todo mi alma…-respondí con firmeza… pero creo que nunca pondremos estar junto…mi vela esta por extinguirse-dije con tristeza

-sigo pensando que tu padre tubo muy mala ocurrencia en mostrarte eso...

-jovencita no me eches la culpa las cosas se deben mostrar como son- apareció de repente mi papa…

-pero bueno ya estamos aquí así que… le vamos a hacer…vamos-respondí antes de avanzar

-nosotros nos quedamos aquí tu debes seguir…

-¿Por qué?

-luego sabrás el por que hijo…pero solo te tengo que decir algo que se que te ayudara …tiene que saber que es una cosa humana dudar de ti mismo pero… a veces hay que decirle a esa pequeña voz de tu cabeza que no todo lo que piensa es cierto... y hacerle entender que también el destino puede cambiar…

-gracias papa te lo agradezco

-fue un gusto conocerte hijo…ojala no nos veamos en mucho tiempo-sonrió

-yo también... pero te extrañare

-yo igual…-dijo mi papa

-esto…es una dios…amigo mío-dijo la chica castaña

-si…muchas gracias…. Rachel gracias a ti pude comprender muchas cosas... no se como te podré agradecer…

- descuida debía hacerlo…y lo único que te pido es que cuiden la unión de su amor para que cuando crezca se sienta orgulloso de ustedes… eso…- no entendí el significado pero creo que era algo metafórico…

-ahora debes seguir tu solo hasta llegar a una habitación llega allí y Sabas que hacer ¿vale?

Le hice caso me despedí y seguí mi camino llegue hasta una habitación blanca pero esta era distinta a las demás

-¿que este esto?- me sorprendí a ver muchas pantalla de TV pegadas en la pared pero lo que me dijo mas asombrado fue que en aquella pantalla se reflejaba recuerdo de mi vida parecido al wonderwall pero esta tenia movimiento… me dedique a ver cada una… mis mejores momento mis tristeza…pero cada una importante para mi… lo que me llamo la atención fue una de las pantalla especifica la que estaba en el medio estaba estática al verla con mas determinación era una imagen de sam…estaba sonriendo toque la pantalla y dibujaba con mi dedo en contorno de sus ojos, su sonrisa ,su pelo alborotado..

-sam…-dije

De pronto aquella habitación mostró indicio que se iba a apagar….las luces parpadeaba y aquella pantallas en la pared empezaba a perder la señal… y con ello todos mis recuerdo

-no! no!NO!-grita mientras le golpeaba a las pantalla…pero no funciona… cada una de ella se perdía y eso me estaba desesperando corrí como loco pegándole a cada una de las pantallas pero fue inútil mientras hacia eso…escuche…una voz…estaba llorando…era sam… una de las ultimas pantalla estaba trasmitiendo… pero perdía la señal…

"tiene que vivir no nos puedes dejar… ni a los demás y a mi... … necesito que te quedes conmigo-se corto y luego volvió-…emos juntos… te necesito…quiero que te enojes conmigo cuando no te hago caso, -se corto- sonrisa...y porque tiene que cumplir la promesa que me hiciste- se corto y no volvió mas…

-no…no…noooo!- lloraba -por favor quiero estar con ella- me deje caer en suelo y todo se apago y eso…ya era mi fin…estaba acabado… no había vuelta atrás…pero yo no quería estar así… no quería perderla… sentí que alguien se paro frente mío no lo distinguí bien ya que no había luz... pero eso fue cambiando la luz se hizo presente

Era un niño al principio lo había confundido con ángel pero no lo era…

-vamos…-decía que niño que a la vez extendió su mano

La tome la mano, me pare y todo volvió a prenderse…

-OH! que esta pasando…-giraba sorprendido todo quedo tal cual lo había visto por primera vez

-volvamos…

-¿adonde?-dije confuso

- volvamos a casa…papá… - de allí todo se ilumino y al despertar sentí que estaba acostado y el único ruido que escuchara era un llanto..Y una carga sobre mi pecho al abrir mas mis ojos vi sam…

-sam…-dije dificultosamente

Ella levanto la mirada

-o por dios!FREDDIE! Estas vivo!- me apretó muy fuerte

-sam me estas asfixiando…

-lo siento…..FREDDIE ESTA VIVO!…FREDDIE ESTA VIVO!-grito sam – y todo llegaron corriendo

-Freddie te extrañe mucho…mucho..-era ángel

-pequeño tanto tiempo… oh! Puedes hablar he corrido me siento muy feliz-le sonreí

-Freddie… hijo mío…por el amor de dios estas bien!- dijo mi mama entre lagrimas

-si…

-shuuu no te esfuerces

-amigo estas vivo!- era carly y a su lado estaba Spencer

-esto es un milagro –dijo marina

-así es

-disculpen deje entra rápidamente los doctores… mi tío al verme se quito los lentes por el asombro

-esto es imposible…estabas clínicamente muerto

-pero estoy aquí- dije con la sonrisa mas grande que podía dar… luego de una gran periodo de exámenes y pruebas puede estar con los demás mientras a sam también le hacían exámenes

-esta casi no la cuentas –bromeo Spencer

-el que casi no la cuenta es otro – dijo carly

- ¿ah que te refieres con eso?- dije

-estuve hospitalizado-menciono el mayor de los shay

-pero porque…

- ni los doctores saben la causa….

Eso me hizo recordar lo de las velas

-ah! Entonces fuiste tú o…. lo lamento tanto-me disculpe

-¿de que estas hablando Freddie?-dijo

Nada solamente discúlpame vale

-esta bien te perdono –dijo con tono de extrañeza

-mama llego-anuncio sam en una silla de rueda junto con rocío

-aaa ya quería verte –le dije

Ella con cuidado se levanto de la silla para poder besarme…

-awww que lindo…los dejamos solos…para que conversen mejor …

- es verdad nos vamos cierto lindura -dijo Spencer a su novia

-y yo tratare de perderme por ahí para no se violinista profesional -se mofo carly

Nos dejaron solo

-sam mi amor estoy tan feliz…creí que te perdería y

-Freddie estoy embarazada…Vamos a tener un hijo-dijo interrumpiendo

Esa era la noticia más bonita que pude tener

-Mi amor que felicidad…seremos padres no sabes lo feliz que me haces…-la abraza

Así fue como pasaron los mese por supuesto sam salio primero que yo del hospital ya que tenia que hacer tratamiento para volver a caminar ...Estar tanto tiempo en coma había incapacitado a mis piernas así que todas las tarde hacia ejercicio ya habían pasado casi tres meses puede volver a caminar me mantenía con las muletas solo seria por unos 2 meses mas … le dije a sam que iríamos a un lugar especia pero no le podía decir que el cementerio y a que se negaría profundamente .. Pero al final accedió de buena forma…creo…

-Freddie que habría pasado ese día su de verdad hubieras muerto-pregunto de repente

- no lo se… pero solo se una cosa

-¿Qué?...

-no hubiera sabido como seguir adelante…por que tu no me enseñaste a vivir sin ti y si eso no se vivir….te amo sam…

-yo también te amo Freddie…


	55. Chapter 5O EPILOGO

Capitulo50 epilogo: nuestro mejor regalo…

Escuchen… afortunada –francisca Valenzuela

Pensamiento carly  
>verlo disfrutar tanto después de haberlo visto sufrir mucho era gratificante… ellos estaba en la cocina complaciendo nuevamente unos de los nuevos antojos de Sam esta vez era helado de fresa…yo solo observaba a lo lejos tal acontecimiento y sus percances tal vez<p>

-Sam debería dejar de comer helado…les puede hacer mal

-déjate benson…las dos estamos bien- sonrió

-ya te dije princesa que va a ser niño… estoy seguro

- y me desautorizas frente al bebe – mostro molestia y siguió comiendo

-Sam…no es que…por favor Sam deja de comer eso! -alego quitándole la cuchara

-¿porqué hiciste eso?-dijo molesta

-por que ya te has comido mas de 5 porciones de helado… déjanos algo a carl mi

-me estas diciendo gorda…

…es eso…solo que

soy una gorda – sus ojos se tornaron brillosos

-no, no…mi amor te ves preciosa y mas con el…no discutamos mas-la abrazo

-pero luego me invitaras uno con cubierta de chocolate – dijo separando el abrazo

Mi amigo solo se encogió de hombros, y mostro una sonrisa al igual que ella

-Vamos al living que luego llegar el novio de carly- anuncio freddie

-a si es… deberíamos espiarlo-dijo mi amiga rubia sonriendo maliciosamente

-oigan! Lo ultimo lo escuche y no dejare que me arruinen la cita ¿vale?

- de acuerdo -dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

ya habían pasado a lo menos 5 meses desde Freddie había salido del hospital y hace 2 meses había dejado las muleta…si mi amigo tubo que estar en rehabilitación por haber estado en coma….para los dos fue difícil y no solo lo decía por freddie Sam  
>también sufrió por su rehabilitación había días donde él se frustraba por no poder lograrlo y ella solo se quedaba allí también en la misma situación, Bianca la kinesióloga me pidió que fuera a una de las sesión de freddie para poder ayudarlo… llegue puntual como siempre y él ya estaba trabajando en la barra, el pobre ya estaba todo agotado y sudado tratando de avanzar, me dedique a sentarme en una de las silla que estaba por allí<p>

-Bianca no puedo…me cuesta hacerlo-decía con voz forzosa

-vamos freddie… Da unos paso sé que puedes…

Mientras miraba a lo lejos gire mi vista hacia Sam la cual al igual que yo estaba sentada pero ella estaba leyendo una revista, conocía perfectamente a Sam hacia eso para solo disimular su angustia y se notaba en como sus manos templaban a causa de su impotencia...Tampoco lo que no podía disimular era pronunciada pancita era adorable verla así

-¿Porque no le das animo?

-pero…

-vamos Sam… han salido de cosas peores sé que puedes…y el también

Se armó de valor y dejo olvidada aquella revista ,se levanto y camino hasta llegar al frente de la barra donde estaba freddie

-¿Sam que haces?-dijo el sorprendido

-quieres que llegues a mi ahora –ordeno

-pero sam yo no puedo…

-NADA DE YO NO PUEDO!-grito –sé que eres fuerte…hazlo por todos los que te quieren… por nosotros…por él bebe…ellos saben que tu puedes y yo…yo sé que tengo la seguridad que puedes hacerlo… confió en ti- mostro una sonrisa en contraste con sus lagrimas que no dejaban de salir

Eso fue todo lo que freddie necesitó escuchar para seguir con lo suyo, con mucho esfuerzo y perseverancia logro llegar a donde estaba ella y cuando hizo eso trato de sostenerse uno momento antes de caer al piso

-eso estuvo cerca – sonrió mostrando su cansancio

-lo lograste!- grito felizmente mientras se agacho y luego lo abrazo llenándolo de besos a lo que el seguía riendo

-solo lo hice gracias a ti…

- no también por ella –indico a su vientre

-no por el…

-y vas empezar otra vez…freddie es niña

- no que es niño

-que no

-que si

-no

-si

-apostemos-dijo el desafiantemente

- eso no…. la ultima que lo hice estuve que estar un mes con vestido…todo por no creer que el diablito hablaría tan pronto…

-así es

Fin del flash back

Ahora ellos se dirigían hacia el sillón como de costumbre estaba discutiendo sobre el sexo del bebe, Sam alegaba diciendo que seria niñita y freddie estaba muy seguro que seria un varoncito… bueno … además ellos mismo decidieron no saber el genero del bebe… eso lo diría el tiempo …pero tiempo no faltaba, Sam tenia 8 meses y ya estaba con todos los preparativos todavía me acuerdo y me sigo riendo de la expresión que tenia cuando le hicimos el baby shower, según ella solo lo hacia por los regalos y la comida porque era muy aburrido escuchas como todas conversaban de como les gustaría que fueran sus hijos…

Volviendo a la realidad ellos ya no estaba discutiendo, estabas mirando le tv mientras freddie la abrazaba y ella se tocaba tiernamente su vientre

Awwww que adorable-decía mi mente

-llegue –dijo el chico cansado de haber corrido por su atraso

-hola Jordán –dijeron a coro mis dos amigo

-holas Sam…hola freddie… ¿como han estado?

- bien …-si bien…

- que bueno

- de verdad lo siento se atrasó el trafico por las fiestas discúlpame- se acercó a abrazarme

-No te preocupes… -dije sin molestia alguna

-si no te preocupes… solo procura no llegar tarde al matrimonio – decía mi amiga

-Sam!-me sonrojándome

Quien iba a pensar que Jordán terminaría siendo primo de freddie y de leo, solo días después de que había pasado todo eso... lo volví a ver… casi me voy de espalda cuando leo me lo presento…bueno digamos que formalmente, él es un chico muy simpático y comenzamos a conocernos poco a poco…. Meses mas tarde ya éramos novios, el me hacia sentir única y eso nadie lo había hecho…

-¿Ya compraste los regalos de navidad?-pregunto de repente

- o por dios! no… estuve preparando la fiesta de Sam y no tuve tiempo –entre en pánico

-no te preocupes por que no vamos… yo tampoco lo he tenido- me dijo

Era cierto mañana era navidad, y con toda esta cosa de la fiesta de Sam me había olvidado por completo

-Sam...Freddie…porque nos…- me detuve ya que ellos sa habían quedado dormidos

-mejor nos vamos... y los dejamos aquí…-anuncio mi novio

-Si…espero que nos se le olviden que tiene que ir donde el doctor…

A los 5 meses freddie debía ir con el doctor para saber si seguía con la enfermedad o ya la había controlado…eso era algo que nos tenia a todos un poco nerviosos además de estar cerca de estos días…lo era aun mas…

Pensamiento Sam

Ya estábamos en la consulta del viejo ya que nos quería decir como había sido el progreso de freddie

-ya viejo dinos como esta

-si… ¿como me encuentro doctor?- siguió mi esposo

- bueno tenemos que decirles es…

- por favor viejo me esas asustando-dije

- freddie lo siento pero la enfermedad sigue…y la próxima semana deberás comenzar nuevamente con la quimioterapia…

Eso fue un balde de agua fría... tanto tiempo luchando y esto era injusto

-de verdad lo siento…-dijo con lamento

-No puede ser!…-alego el levantándose de la silla confundido- debe haber un err...- no dijo mas ya que había perdido el equilibrio pero alcanzo a sostenerse el la mesa

-FREDDIE!-grite

-ves chico a lo que me refiero – se levanto y ayudo a que él se sentara nuevamente en la silla

-no... No me quiero morir –decía desesperado

- vamos freddie si hemos podido llegar aquí podemos seguir te lo aseguro- le dije

-gracias Sam…

Nuestro camino hacia el café fue silencioso y ninguno de los dos menciono dijo palabra alguna… estaciono su auto justo al frente del café

-freddie…

- no puedo entrar…no me atrevo…

- lo se pero debemos decirle…a los chicos…

- podemos ir a otro lugar por favor…-suplico

- de acuerdo

Nos dirigimos al único lugar que él se sentía a gusto pero para mi era lo contrario

-llegamos amigo- dije el sentándose en el pasto y luego me ayudo que yo también lo hiciera lo que él se acomodó en mi hombro

-Sam sabes tengo tanto susto de lo que pude pasar después…y si…

-no lo digas…por que hemos luchado mucho por estar aquí…sé que podemos lograrlo

Pero a quien quería mentirle… tenía tanto miedo como él

-quiero ver a mi hijo crecer... que sonría cuando lo vea, que me mande a llamar por sus travesuras…pero no quiero perderme todo eso-dijo con tono triste

Aunque sonara muy loco esto era muy irónico… pero era como si se estaba repitiendo la misma historia de su padre y eso me estaba asustando

Él se había quedado dormido en mis brazo… había llorado demasiado y solo podía hacer era consolarlo para mi también esto era duro…mi mente se planteaba en diferente posibilidades y solo quería que todo esto fuera una pesadilla y despertar…

-hay miedos que no pasan ¿cierto?-dijo una voz que conocía

-¿Mike? Per..pero ¿que haces aquí?- me sorprendí al ver a mi amigo muerto al frente de mi

-que acaso no saludas…sammy

-pero es que esto y …

- ven te quiero mostrar algo

- no me llevaras a otro lugar ¿cierto?- me levante rápidamente lo cual me extraño ya que no sentía el peso acostumbrado por nuestro hijo y al verme mejor me horroricé… no estaba mi bebe mi estomago estaba plano como antes

-por dios donde esta mi bebe y freddie! – dije desesperada ya que los dos habían desaparecido

-No te preocupes ellos están bien…

-trate de creerle y lo seguí

-¿porqué estas aquí? –pregunte mientras caminábamos

-sammy te estas dejando dominar por el miedo

-oye nadie me domina a mi- me pare

- no es lo nosotros vemos –dijo la chica castaña mientras se acercaba a nosotros

-¿Rachel?...yo

-tiene el mismo problema que tubo freddie… aunque sea de otra forma

-¿a que te refieres?-comente confusa

-freddie sentía culpa de las cosas que pasaron en su vida y tu sientes miedo de las cosas que pueden pasar en el futuro… mira el miedo es uno de los obstáculos más peligrosos y paralizantes que existen…Y es muy inútil, ya que el miedo no va a resolver el problema, más bien todo lo contrario, te paraliza y te impide llegar a tus objetivos.

-así es-asentí

-el miedo es una reacción natural de nuestro cuerpo que nos prepara para evitar el peligro.

El problema es cuando presentamos esa reacción ante peligros que aún no existen, sólo por la probabilidad de que ocurran…esto nos mantiene en un estado de estrés permanente bastante negativo para nuestro cuerpo y por consecuencia afecta a nuestras acciones.

-y ustedes como quieren que no sienta miedo si freddie esta…

- y crees que realmente lo que viste antes era realidad…

-pero…si…yo…

-recuerdas como te despertaste y fuiste a la sala del doctor

Ahoar que lo pensaba sus palabra tenia mucho sentido…

-era un sueño…bueno mejor dicho una pesadilla…-sonrió Rachel

-enserio!-dije esperanzada

-eso dependerá de ti-dijo Mike

- ¿de mi?

Mira te contare una historia para que lo entiendas mejor ¿vale?

-esta bien…

-"Un hombre recibió una noche la visita de un ángel, quien le comunicó que le esperaba un futuro fabuloso: se le daría la oportunidad de hacerse rico, de lograr una posición importante y respetada dentro de la comunidad y de casarse con una mujer hermosa.  
>Ese hombre se paso la vida esperando que los milagros prometidos llegasen, pero nunca lo hicieron, así que al final murió solo y pobre.<br>Cuando llegó a las puertas del cielo vio al ángel que le había visitado tiempo atrás y protestó:  
>- "Me prometiste riqueza, una buena posición social y una bella esposa. Me he pasado la vida esperando en vano!<br>Yo no te hice esa promesa, replicó el ángel. Te prometí la oportunidad de riqueza, una buena posición social y una esposa hermosa.  
>El hombre estaba realmente intrigado. ¿No entiendo lo que quieres decir?- confesó.<br>- ¿Recuerdas que una vez tuviste la idea de montar un negocio, pero el miedo al fracaso te detuvo y nunca lo pusiste en practica?"  
>El hombre asintió con un gesto.<br>- "Al no decidirte unos años más tarde, se le dio la idea a otro hombre que no permitió que el miedo y al fracaso le impidiera ponerlo en practica….Recordarás que se convirtió en uno de los hombres mas ricos del reino."

"También, recordarás,... prosiguió el ángel, aquella ocasión en que un terremoto asoló la ciudad, derrumbó muchos edificios y miles de personas quedaron atrapadas en ellos. En aquella ocasión tuviste oportunidad de ayudar a encontrar y rescatar a los supervivientes, pero no quisiste dejar tu hogar solo por miedo a que los muchos saqueadores que había te robasen tus pertenencias, así que ignoraste la petición de ayuda y te quedaste en casa."

El hombre asintió con vergüenza. "Esa fue la gran oportunidad de salvarle la vida a cientos de personas, con lo que hubieras ganado respeto de todos ellos" continuo el ángel.

- "Por último, ¿recuerdas aquella hermosa mujer pelirroja, que te había atraído tanto?... la creías incomparable a cualquier otra y nunca conociste a nadie igual. Sin embargo, pensaste que tal mujer no se casaría con alguien como tú y para evitar el rechazo, nunca llegaste a  
>proponérselo"<p>

El hombre volvió a asentir, pero ahora las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.  
>- "Sí, amigo mío, ella podría haber sido tu esposa" dijo el ángel.<br>"Y con ella se te hubiera otorgado la bendición de tener hermosos hijos y multiplicar la felicidad en tu vida"…

-¿y que tiene que ver eso conmigo?-dije

-si no hubiera conocido a freddie juraría que son muy parecido -volvió a sonreír-a todos se nos ofrecen oportunidades, pero muy a menudo, como el hombre de la historia, las dejamos pasar por nuestros temores e inseguridades. En tu caso Sam no dejes que el miedo te deje estancada debes avanzar y seguir con todo…

Eso era bastante cierto…¿Por qué hacen esto? ¿Por qué ayudarme?

-emmmm déjalo como regalo de navidad –sonrió Rachel

-es hora que regreses sammy…

-pero…pero…

-debes confiar...en ti.. y esperamos que nos volvamos a ver en mucho tiempo mas –sonrió Rachel

- pero… si yo cuando me muera no iré al cielo-dije resignadamente

-de que tonterías estas hablando Sam…tú tiene más que ganado este lugar- me dijo Mike

-patrañas… -respondí

- no son patrañas…es la verdad

-enserio!-ya estaba convencida

-así es…-dijo un pequeño

-¿y tu quien eres? – era un niño muy lindo

-vamos a casa mama…

Todo el lugar se ilumino y abrí los ojos

-princesa ya despertaste –anuncio freddie

- o por dios esta bien –lo abrase efusivamente y estaba mas feliz volví a sentir ese bultito frente a mi

- ¿que pasa?-decía confundido el

-nada, nada te amo mucho freddie y pase lo que pase yo estaré a tu lado y te daré todo el amor que pueda…

-esta bien…yo también te amo princesa….es hora de ir doctor nos tiene que decir algo importante…

Sentí miedo pero le hice caso a lo que me dijeron los chicos…debía tener fuerza a lo que pudiera venir…

Pensamiento freddie

Estaba nervioso pero no tenía miedo… vamos de viaje en auto mi mama…Sam estaba muy ansiosa ya que en reiteradas ocasiones me pedía que me apresurara y su embarazo no era impedimento para seguir con sus acciones grotesca, esa chica era un locura pero la amaba así…

-holas jóvenes me alegra que estén aquí-anuncio mi tío antes de hacernos pasar

-ya díganos viejo par que nos quiere

-todo a su tiempo Sam…

-discúlpela esta un poco ansiosa

-no estoy ansiosa- se excuso

-Por su culpa casi atropellamos 2 perros, 3 desconocidos y a gibby 

-¿Quién es gibby ?decía entre risas el doctor

- un amigo nuestro…cambiando de tema… bueno doctor es hora que nos diga… como estoy

Mi corazón latía mil por hora pero tenia que enfrentar la realidad

-bueno freddie tu…

El camino hacia el café fue silencioso ninguno de los dos emitió ni una sola palabra

-hola Sam y freddie- nos dijo ángel al entrar

-hola pequeño-dije con voz temblorosa

-hola chico ¿como les fue? –anuncio Spencer

En ese entonces tenia un nudo en la garganta y gana tremenda de llorar, pero Sam se adelanto y se aferro a mi llorando, eso hiso que todo los presente se acercaran con terror

-freddie Sam!- dijo mi mama quien fue a abrazarnos

-dios mio! ¿que paso? –se acercó carly a abrasarnos –y allí no aguantes mas llore como un niño pero no me importo

- no chicos…esto no puede estar pasando-se acercó Spencer

- porfavor...díganme que es una pesadilla-pidió roció

-no…no es justo- dijo marina

-chicos no lloren… es triste-anuncio leo

N…o es…ta…mos llo…ran..do de… tri..st…eza…me.. me…sal….ve-dije entrecortadamente

-¿que…?

Me salve ya no estoy enfermo-dije mas pausadamente

-es verdad-dijo Sam… estamos felices solo que no lo podíamos creer

En efecto el docto osea mi tio nos dijo que estaba curado pero que tenia que seguir haciendo exámenes para ver si podía volver…estábamos todo felices eso era un peso menos y podría disfrutar de mi familia y de los demás

Ya la fiesta había comenzado todos estaba disfrutado incluido yo…los chicos me habían me había puesto un gorro de santa Claus y según ellos me quedaba bien… en ese momento lo único que queria era estar con ella la unica que estuvo cuando estuve mal..la que me animo a seguir adelante ella…

Te ves pésimo con ese gorro te lo dice mama-me dijo ella con un a sonrisa y yo solamente la abraza ,y no solamente a ella a el también

-te amo…no los amo -corregí

- nosotros tam…ay!- se quejo

-¿que pasa Sam?

- nada solo es una... .ay!-se volvió a quejar inclinándose hacia adelante-creo que ya quiere salir-anuncio forzosamente

-chicos! Chicos! Sam… tienen contracciones –dije con alegría

No me malinterprete también sufría por el dolor de Sam pero no saben lo feliz que me hacia este momento, la ambulancia llego rápidamente y fuimos de inmediato hacia el hospital a la media hora después ya estaba listo para entrar al pabellón…mi pobre rubia gritaba de dolor y yo solo puede sostenerle la mano y si que apretaba fuerte

-te ac…uer..das de hele..na-decia entre gemidos

-si...-era la hermana de roció la cual ayudamos cuando tuvo a su hija

-ah..ora se co…mo se s…entía ella-sonrió-sa..bes fre…ddie…ten…go q..ue decirte algo- me dijo con esfuerzo

- no mi amor no te esfuerce-le implore pero como siempre no me hizo caso

- hace 5 meses.. cuan..do estuve en el ho…spital tuve una es…pecie de su…eño muy raro via a mike..te confieso que si hubi..era escu…chado es..to de otra per…sona no le creerí..a p..ero hi..ce c…osas…

Mi boca se abría por tal impresión …entonces eso no fue solo mi imaginación. Lo de mike..rachel mi papa las velas todo…era cierto además

-hoy tu..ve u..na experie…ncia par…ecida y los volvi a v..er y ade…más vi a algui…en m..as-confeso…- ay!—dijo apretando mas fuerte mi mano

-m..e di..rás loca pe..ro fue a nues..tro hij..o

Yo solo sonreía a tales palabras

-cuando yo estaba muriendo sam… el fue quien me salvo…

-po..r eso est…abas se…guro que iv..a a ser hom…bre ay cad…a ves al con…tracciones son m..as fu….rte mu…chooo!

Luego de un par de horas ya estaba lista...

-sam solo un poco mas tu puedes, -ella dio del ultimo empuje ante que el doctor pudiera sacarlo

-es un niño …un niño -decía alegremente el doctor

Mis lagrimas brotaban sin permiso me sentía tan feliz , también sabia que ya era eran mas de las 12 era navidad

-Lo logramos mi vida…es hermoso

-que bueno –ella mostro una cara de cansancio y alivio

A los minutos nos trajeron a hacia nosotros

El era…. como decirlo… la persona que mas amábamos en este mundo

-fernando…dije

-asi lo quieres llamar –dijo ella

-te disgusta

-no al contrario…es bonito… me gusta… frenando benson…. Sabes nosotros tus padres te amamos mucho…- dijo mientras besaba su frente

Definitivamente el iba a se el que va iluminar nuestra vidas desde estos momentos… y era el mejor regalo…nuestro mejor regalo


End file.
